


Courage of the Gerudo

by Redawilo



Series: Main Stuff [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Explicit Consent, Gerudo Link, Link is like 14 when puberty hits him HARD, M/M, Mentor Ganondorf, Please beware the underage warning, bad guy Zelda, good guy Ganondorf, plot heavy, very minor ZelImpa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 92,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redawilo/pseuds/Redawilo
Summary: Weird things have been happening lately. Monsters have appeared around Hyrule Kingdom and have been slowly spreading throughout the lands. The queen, too, has been showing some strange behaviors.The Gerudo, on the other hand, have been particularly blessed of late with males being born more frequently into their race. Two of which are a rather short boy, named Link, and his mentor, Ganondorf. The two have lived a quiet life full of combat training for several years, but of course fate has other plans. It isn't long before the pair are tasked with saving all of Hyrule. Can they discover both the source of the monsters and Queen Zelda's odd behavior? And furthermore, can they do anything to solve these problems?Not set in any particular Zelda universe!Updates the 1st and 21st of every month!





	1. The Gerudo Boy Called Link

**Author's Note:**

> Y'know, GanLink is one of those pairings I always feel like is more popular than the amount of fanart/fanfiction lets on. I've wanted to board this train for a while now, and finally I've decided to charge headlong at it!
> 
> This fic is going to be quite the beast to tackle, but I'm really excited! Myself and a good friend came up with the premise together and with their help I've managed to get a good, solid chunk of this figured out. I hope it will be enjoyable to you all!
> 
> These first chapters...I guess you can call them backstory? It'll be a while before the plot really kicks in, but I'm not about to skimp on the intro! It's important!

Gerudo are a tough race, a “band of thieves” known to be strong warriors of the deserts. Most Hylians have never met one, but those that have usually have done so only by straying too close to their borders and getting driven away by the guardswomen. The strength of the Gerudos is not limited to their adults, either. The young girls of the tribe all learn to defend themselves from a young age, lest their games leave them battered and bruised. But many do not grow up to become warriors. In fact, only a small handful continue their training with a weapon or hand-to-hand combat. Most carry on lives similar to Hylians; they’re cooks, farmers, ranchers, seamstresses, mothers, and every other job that needs doing. When a Gerudo child becomes a teenager, she is encouraged to decide on what role she will play in society and to find a mentor amongst her mothers or aunts if need be. Those that choose to pursue the warrior’s way of life have it especially hard, as they must prove to somebody that they have exceptional talents.

As it happens, all of these rules apply to even the rarest of the Gerudo: the males. Although it is expected of every man born to the tribe to take a number of wives and to father many children with them, he is not exempt from being a productive member of society in some way.

The Gerudo had been particularly blessed of late. Their youngest male was barely a teenager when another had been born into the tribe. The Gerudo live long lives, and men are only born every fifty to a hundred years. To have two in such a short span of time meant their population might be allowed to flourish in ways it had not in known history!

The young boy, like every other before him, was raised as equals with his sisters. His aunts and mothers taught him how to cook, mend his clothing, and more. When he was allowed to play, he spent long hours roughhousing with his sisters just the same as they would with each other. The boy grew nimble, and he grew strong. More and more his aunts would share whispers that he was sure to become a warrior. The boy was not particular about fighting, but he knew he did it well. The older he got, the more it became obvious to him that it would be a waste of his abilities if he were to pursue another field of expertise. By the time he was ten, he began to wonder who he should choose to be his mentor. Surely any of his aunts would be thrilled to take him under her wing, but something about that idea bothered him.

Although he was still young, a number of his older sisters had begun to act strangely around him. They would go out of their ways to talk to him, or would go easy on him in their games, or would favor him if he needed something from one who had already begun her training. Something in the back of his mind nagged that should one of his aunts take him as her student, in time she too would treat him differently than his sisters. What’s more, he was sure that it wouldn’t matter what he chose to do, the women of his tribe would all end up treating him differently.

He didn’t like it. He didn’t want to be favored by his sisters and aunts. He wanted to be their equals. And so he began to distance himself, just a little. He stopped talking so excitedly when somebody showed him interest. The time he spent playing alone increased. And eventually he took to bathing alone as late at night as he could manage. His sisters were disappointed, but his aunts chalked it up to puberty. His aunts, at least, were partially right.

As Link and his sisters grew ever older, his aunts began to hold special classes for the young girls of the tribe. The subject of the lessons was supposedly about how to attract a man’s attention in the hopes of being chosen as his wife. Not all of the girls cared and therefore not all of them attended. Link himself of course was not allowed to even sit in on the lessons. He did however occasionally catch some of his sisters talking about what they had learned. They stopped immediately once they noticed him, so he never caught more than a few whispers. The whole idea behind the girls needing to learn how to earn his favor seemed ridiculous to him anyway, so he felt that the less he knew about their lessons the better.

His thirteenth birthday drew near far quicker than Link would have liked. By then he was set in his decision to be a warrior, but he hadn’t yet found a mentor, although not for a lack of offers. It was only when he stepped out to get his bath one night that he found the one he wanted.

He had met the man before, if only a few times. More often though the boy had only admired him from afar. Women were incredibly common, and there were a few old men here and there whom the boy had spoken with throughout his life. But this one was still young. He was a warrior, perhaps the best there had been for generations, and as such he was rarely in the village proper. The boy hadn’t expected to see him when he went out, but he was glad he did.

Ganondorf was the man’s name. He had been practicing with his swords on the road between the village and the bathing pool. The boy stopped short in his tracks when he spotted him and stared in awe. Truly Ganondorf was impressive to behold. His height, his muscles, his fiery red hair, all of it made him the picture of Gerudo handsomeness and it was no wonder he was so popular among the boy’s aunts. The boy had heard tell that Ganondorf had yet to take a single wife, for he claimed that doing so at this point in his life would do nothing but distract him from his duties. The boy found it admirable.

So admirable in fact that he was hardly thinking when he boldly strode up to Ganondorf that night and asked him to be his mentor. Ganondorf studied the boy. He hardly looked the part of a mighty warrior, for he was short for his age and while he certainly had some muscle it didn’t show much. The boy waited for an answer and every second that ticked by, each feeling like an hour, began to fret that his request would be rejected. To his delight, Ganondorf told him to come find him in that same place again before noon the following day, and that he would be tested properly before a decision was made.

Sleep did not come easily to the boy that night, for his anticipation had his mind racing a mile a minute. Somehow he managed to get a few hours in before morning dawned, and the boy found it to be the longest morning he could remember. Fortunately his mothers excused him from his late morning chores when they heard he potentially had a mentor. As soon as they released him, he bolted for the meeting place, leaving rumors to start spreading as to whom he had chosen in his wake.

Ganondorf was waiting for him. When the boy arrived, he was immediately given a sword that was much too heavy for him. The man had constructed a handful of crude dummies, little more than bundles of dried grass and twigs tied with ropes to sticks that were embedded in the ground. He was instructed to attack them, and the boy did. Heaving the blade with both hands, the boy managed to retain some semblance of control and form as he struck each in turn, cleaving off a small section or two of the materials bound to them with each swing. The boy was panting by the time he was told to stop, but he was not allowed a moment’s rest. The sword was taken from him, and in its place he was given a bow and several arrows. He was pointed towards a series of targets that had been hung upon similar dummies, and so he set to shooting them. Each of his arrows hit their target, if barely. His muscles were screaming from the effort of drawing the powerful weapon time and again and from the seconds it took him to take aim. But still Ganondorf did not let him rest.

The boy continued to be handed new weapons. A staff, a spear, a knife, and even things he had never seen before that Ganondorf had called a boomerang and a slingshot. By noon, the boy laid on his back in the sand, completely exhausted and sweating and panting hard. Ganondorf bestowed upon him a canteen of water freshly obtained from one of the drinking springs, which the boy drank gratefully. When he managed to sit up again, Ganondorf shot him a smile and held out his hand.

“What is your name, boy?”

He looked up at the huge man, his vision wavering a little from his exertion, and it took him a moment both to process the question as well as to give his answer.

“Link.”

“Stand.”

Link’s eyes dropped from his face to the hand he was being offered. He laid his own shaky palm upon it and was quickly pulled up to his feet. He staggered and it took most of his willpower to not collapse again. Ganondorf squeezed his hand gently and Link looked him in the eyes once more.

“If you will continue to put in as much of your resolve as you have just shown me here today, I would be glad to have you as my student.”

A wide smile split Link’s face in two, his blue eyes sparkling with delight. Eagerly he agreed, declaring that he would do whatever Ganondorf said it would take to have him as his mentor. As there was still a few weeks before Link would be old enough to officially begin and Ganondorf had business outside of the desert until then, Link’s apprenticeship would not start immediately. Still, Link was elated at having found somebody whom he was sure would not treat him as his sisters and aunts would. That Ganondorf was the best there was, and quite handsome on top of that, was just sugar on top!

*****

The training began much the same way Link’s testing had gone. Every day he was given a weapon and would spend time using each one. He was given no instruction, and no doubt his form was incredibly sloppy, but still he did his absolute best. After two weeks, Ganondorf finally changed up the routine. He announced that he had been studying Link’s natural abilities to see what sort of weapon fit him best. After what he had seen, he was certain that a one-handed sword and a bow would suit the boy wonderfully. That wasn’t to say that Link would never train with anything else ever again, but rather it gave them a focus point.

Months passed, and Link was beginning to be able to swing the heavy sword without tiring, and he became able to draw his bow without straining himself. Now that he had built up the muscle needed to perform, Ganondorf began to take a more active role his training. Link had been prepared to be told time and again to fix his form, or to be roughly moved into position. After all, his older sisters who had been in training would often share their horror stories of such things. What Link had not been prepared for, though, was the positive reinforcement. A simple “good” when he performed a move correctly or the occasional ruffling of his blond locks after a hard day of practice worked wonders for Link’s confidence. Sure, Ganondorf still corrected him every single time he slipped up even the slightest amount and would still be forcefully repositioned if something still refused to stick, but the tiny bits of encouragement that were levied his way made everything worth it in Link’s eyes.

It was some days after Link’s seventh month of training with Ganondorf that things took a turn he had never expected. One morning when Link met him for practice he was told to take a seat instead of being given his task for the day. Link complied, sitting in front of the man on one of the rocks near their training area. Ganondorf took a seat as well, and something about that caused a sinking feeling in Link’s gut. If there was something going on that would have his mentor need to sit down and really talk to him, surely it couldn’t be good.

“You have been progressing rapidly, and that is wholly commendable. Not many could have come as far as you have in such a short time. I think it would be wise for you to continue your training, but I can foresee a problem with that.” Ganondorf began. “The older you become, the more distractions there will be from your training and your duties. Surely by now you have noticed your sisters taking an interest in you?”

Link could feel a little heat pooling in his cheeks and was thankful for his deep tan, hoping that it hid his blushing well. “I have. That started years ago.” He said softly, his voice having fallen into disuse over those years.

“If you do not have a problem with their advances, then I will continue to train you as I have been. But if you believe they will become a distraction, and are willing to let me, I believe I have a solution.” Link tilted his head to one side, curiosity shining in his eyes. “At the edge of the desert is an oasis. It is small and unused by our people. Because it is still within our borders, the other races of Hyrule do not visit it, either. I could take you there to continue your training. We would have to build our own shelter and training equipment, we would have to hunt and cook our own food, and we would have to sew and mend our own clothes. But it would be far enough away from the women of our village that want to disrupt your training...” he breathed a sigh before adding quietly, “…and my teaching.” He waited a moment to allow it to sink in for Link. “Unfortunately either way I must leave the village again for a few weeks, but when I return, I will want an answer from you. Think it over carefully, and know that while your sisters may seem like a bother to you now, you may come to miss their company more than you know a few years down the road. I won’t let you change your mind so easily if that happens.”

With his proposal made, Ganondorf stood again and handed Link his bow. It was back to training as usual, and Link did his best to focus and not think about his mentor’s offer. He was just a little sloppy, and Ganondorf was as quick as ever to correct him, but the time passed quickly and his daily training came to an end. The two walked back to the village in silence, and Ganondorf reminded him to keep practicing on his own even though he would not be around. Link nodded, hesitated, and quickly wrapped his arms around the man’s waist before hurrying back to his home. Ganondorf stood frozen for a few seconds, wracking his brain as to what the quiet boy had meant by this action. The man had become fairly good at reading him, but this was new. He decided it must have been his way of saying “take care” and went back to his own place of residence in order to prepare for his departure.

\-----

The sun shone over the trees of the forest to Hyrule Kingdom’s east and slipped between the cracks of the curtains. A single ray fell upon the plush, silk-covered bed, not yet reaching the eyes of the sleeping inhabitant. A door opened and a tall, lean, white haired woman entered the room, a billow of steam coming from the room behind her. She looked down at the sleeping girl, and something akin to affection graced her smile. She sat down gently on the edge of the bed and she caressed the girl’s shoulder delicately. The girl whined and curled further into her bed that was much too large for its small occupant.

“Princess, you must get up now.” The woman spoke softly.

Her princess grunted and rolled over to face her, eyes slipping open slowly. “Five more minutes…” she whispered.

“I’m sorry, you Highness, but your father wants you up bright and early.”

The girl let out a huff and threw her covers off of herself. She sat up and hung her legs over the edge of her bed. The woman helped her to her feet and guided her into the other room where a hot bath had just been prepared. The princess disrobed and sat herself in the giant tub. While washing the girl’s hair, the woman made note of three little dark spots marring the otherwise pale and perfect skin of her neck and shoulder. The woman would have to set out clothing for her that would cover those up. It wouldn’t do for there to be rumors of the teenage princess having a lover.

“Impa,” the girl began as if sensing her maid’s thoughts, “do you think you could leave just one visible?”

“I’m sorry, but I cannot do that. If somebody saw them, there would be whispers of horrible things about you going around. You do not want that to happen.”

The girl frowned. “I think it would be fun.”

“It would not, Zelda. You shouldn’t tarnish your reputation only because you are bored.”

“I do not wish for this because I am bored. I wish for this because I am growing tired of hiding it. Why should a princess not be allowed a lover if she has one?”

“Princess!” Impa whispered sharply, incredulous.

Zelda breathed a sigh and closed her eyes. “Alright. I won’t push it this time. Dress me as you would, I won’t fight it further.”

The woman frowned throughout the rest of her work. Her charge was sweet and kind as befitting one of her status, but as of late she had acquired a certain mischievous streak and it was beginning to wear on the maid’s patience to decline so many of her requests. She prayed that whatever was causing her princess to want to misbehave would pass with time as she grew accustomed to her changing hormones.

\-----

It was only a few weeks. Just a matter of days until Ganondorf returned. Link kept telling himself as such. It only made it marginally easier to wait and pass the time. He still practiced on his own every day, swapping between sword and bow and working himself nearly to exhaustion, but it all felt so lonely to do by himself. Ganondorf wasn’t particularly the greatest company when he was practicing, but Link found himself missing the encouragement, as well as the corrections oddly enough.

He must have been sulking more than he thought, for one of his sisters offered to spar with him on a few occasions. The third time, he took her up on her offer. It was fun. A breath of fresh air and even hearing another person’s efforts as they fought staved off his loneliness. Link wasn’t surprised when the older girl thoroughly cleaned his clock, as she was more accustomed to actual combat than Link was. Still, he felt himself laughing just a little as she helped him back to his feet after knocking him onto his ass. They continued their match on into the afternoon, only stopping when Link could barely remain standing.

Panting, his sister suggested they get a bath together to wash off the sweat and to soothe their sore and tired muscles. The boy hadn’t bathed with any of his sisters in quite some time, but decided that since she had been so nice to him he would go along with her. He thought nothing of it as she stripped naked at the edge of the bathing pool, and he removed his own clothing just as easily. Just as they had when they were children, the two cleaned themselves between splash fights and tackling each other, trying to throw the other off balance. As they wrestled their laughter filled the air, reverberating off the canyon walls nearby. Briefly, Link wondered why he had stopped bathing with his sisters in the first place.

After their fun was over and they were sufficiently free of sweat and dust, Link was reminded of the very reason he was waiting so eagerly for Ganondorf to return. Link left the waters and reached to pick up his clothing when his sister placed her hand on his cheek, stopping him. He straightened up and looked up at her in confusion. She was smiling at him warmly, and she stepped closer to him, their bodies barely not touching. She leaned in to press their lips together, and Link quickly stumbled back out of her reach in surprise. She asked him what was wrong, but all Link could do was shake his head, dress himself in record time, and run away back to his home where he shut himself up in his room until dinner time.

Ganondorf was right: his sisters were going to be a distraction. He had known that the moment the man had brought it up, but this was all the more proof. It wasn’t that Link didn’t like his sisters. Certainly not! He liked them quite a bit. But that they clearly felt something for him that he did not was going to become a problem. Link decided that he would give the man his answer as soon as he returned. The sooner he was away from those who wanted to take him to bed, the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic'll be updated on the 11th of every month. Although, if this fic is received well I may update a few more times before June 11th if only to get through the intro a little bit quicker. I have no minimum word count per chapter for this fic. This means that some chapters may be very short, but I'll do what I can to make each one worth reading.


	2. Leaving Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganondorf returns and Link tells him of his decision. Link's sisters are disappointed, and his mothers surprised. But more than that, how is Link actually going to get along with a man nearly twice his age?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been going over what parts of this fic I have written and uh... Yeah, it's gonna be a while before the plot kicks in. ^-^' Sorry folks. Prepare for the long haul!
> 
> ...But then again that IS why I want to post most of the intro before June 11th. Otherwise I'm afraid the year would be almost over before this got anywhere, haha!

The day his mentor returned to the village, Link immediately sought him out. He was aware that any other person might give him time to rest and relax, but the boy felt his bout of selfishness was warranted. Link had never been to Ganondorf’s home, but wasn’t too shocked to find that it was small, as he lived alone. It was sparsely decorated as he usually spent half the year away, and his own personal weapons and armor were sitting in a corner. Link stepped in and shut the door quietly before calling out.

“Ganondorf? Are you here?”

Link heard movement in another room and a second later the man appeared in the doorway. He smiled down at Link and approached him. Somehow, seeing the older man immediately calmed the boy, and tension he had not realized he had in his body was released. He really had missed Ganondorf’s presence.

“You’re earlier than I expected you’d be.” Ganondorf spoke, his deep voice pleasing to Link’s ears as the days without him had reminded the boy that most women don’t speak in such tones. “It’s good to see you again, too.” The man smiled.

Link shifted his feet, feeling embarrassed that his mentor could tell what he was thinking. He nodded, a smile crossing his face as he avoided eye contact.

“I take it you’ve come to your decision?” the man asked him, gesturing to a chair for him to sit in. Link nodded again and complied, taking the seat offered. Ganondorf sat across from him, leaned forward and rest his elbows on his knees, laced his fingers together, and dropped his chin on his hands.

“I want to leave.” Link stated.

“You’re certain of this? I wasn’t lying when I said I would not allow you to reconsider so easily once we’ve gone. You are going to be away from your mothers, your aunts, and your sisters for many years. Yes, you’ll be allowed to see them now and again, but consider that to only be a twice-a-year opportunity. You’re not yet fourteen. You may not think much of it now, but there _will_ come a time when you feel frustrated. I won’t allow you to leave just because of that.”

“You’re going to be away from them too.” Link pointed out.

Ganondorf couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped from him. “You’re not wrong, I will admit that much. However, unlike you I have been away from here, from my family, plenty of times. Also unlike you I know my own body. I will be fine.”

Somehow the reminder that Ganondorf was in fact an adult man with an adult man’s experiences and needs brought heat to the boy’s face. He mentally shook the thought from his head and gazed at his mentor with determination. “I want to leave.” He repeated.

The large Gerudo man breathed deeply through his nose. He closed his eyes in thought and a lull of silence fell between them. Link kept his eyes on his mentor, searching him for any sort of hint as to what he was thinking. Link was quiet, but fairly expressive when he wanted to be. He was not, however, particularly good at reading other people, especially since he had cut himself off from others the way he had.

“Alright.” Ganondorf spoke at length, nodding and getting to his feet. “Alright! Then it’s settled!” he clapped a hand down on Link’s shoulder, startling the boy just a little. “Three days. In three days we will depart. You have that long to gather your belongings, say your goodbyes, and perhaps spend a night with your sisters. You do not have to practice if you do not want to, but come find me if you do. I will come for you in the morning when we are to leave.”

Excitedly, Link hopped to his feet, his face split in two by a smile the same way it had the day Ganondorf had accepted him as his student. Again the boy threw his arms about his mentor’s waist, and this time the man was able to process what was happening in time to pat him lightly and awkwardly on the head. Without another word from either of them, Link hurried out of the small house.

Link’s mothers were startled when they were told that he would be leaving. Neither woman had been told anything about the offer, let alone that their son would take Ganondorf up on it. They decided they would have to prepare a lot of supplies for him, as well as make him a big meal for his last night at home. The girls Link’s age, those he called his sisters, were equally stunned. The girl who had tried to kiss him at the bathing pool cast him a strange look at the news and she let him be. Many of the others, on the other hand, suddenly found it time to come forward about their desires to be his lovers. Link had known he should have expected something like that to happen, but actually hearing and seeing them say it was still troubling. He shook his head at all of them, trying to tell them as quickly and gently as possible that he had no desire to sleep with any of them. It hardly deterred most of them, but they didn’t push it. Instead they decided that because he would be away from them he should have to spend time with them in some way, be it playing or sparring or just doing chores. That, Link decided, was something he wouldn’t mind doing, and actually might enjoy.

Once he had freed himself of their presence late that night and had tucked himself into his bed, the gravity of his decision hit him. He really was going to be leaving everyone and everything he knew behind. He felt sadness tug at his heart and tears stung at his eyes and threatened to fall with every blink. But he was resolute. He was going to leave, and it was going to be good for him. He wouldn’t have to worry anymore about his sisters’ feelings for him, be they sexual or romantic.

It was during this time that a thought occurred to him. Link had no blood siblings. All of those he called his sisters were simply girls who were about his own age that he had grown up with. After all, throughout Gerudo society everyone was either a sister, a mother, an aunt, a wife, or a daughter. They _were_ all related in some way, and it was just easier to have only a few labels. So while the girls were Link’s sisters, he knew them to be strangers in the sense that they were not immediate family and therefore were potential wives for him when he grew older. He had grown up with this knowledge. Why then? Why could he not find it in himself to return their affections? Even those he had been closest with he only saw as sisters. Even the girl who had tried to kiss him… He didn’t find her unattractive, in fact she had become one of the prettier girls he knew, and he had known her fairly well in their youth before he had cut himself off from them. So why could he not stomach the thought of kissing her? Of being intimate with her? Of touching her naked body, and her touching his? Of doing…things…with her? Things that he had only been told about in the vaguest or most jumbled of manners.

These thoughts confused him and the more he dwelled on it, the more it troubled him. In the end, he forced himself to think of something else. He wracked his brain, trying to find something soothing to lull him to sleep. Thoughts of his leaving made him anxious, so that would not do. Eventually he thought about his practice. Of perfecting his form and of Ganondorf guiding him every step of the way, and Ganondorf praising him when he performed exceptionally. It was soothing, in a way, and at long last he fell asleep.

The next two days were too eventful that by the time he laid down he was ready to sleep and no amount of stressful thoughts would have been able to stop him from doing so. His mothers prepared all of his favorite meals, he cleaned and mended his clothing with them, and he played and sparred with his sisters. Once he considered going to Ganondorf for practice, but decided that the time he spent roughhousing with the girls more than equated for his physical activity for the day. Thankfully, none of them pressed him further on sleeping with them, but Link was certain a few had thought about it.

Finally the morning of his departure had arrived. He awoke early, partially due to nerves. He stretched and was relieved to find his muscles far less worn than they had been in months. The first few had been almost nightmarish, as he was wholly unaccustomed to such rigorous routines. It had become less painful with time, but there were still some mornings where he was completely sore and wanted nothing less than to get out of bed. His mothers were awake as well, having always gotten up before dawn to prepare for the day. They greeted him warmly and invited him to help them one last time. He did. They had one last big meal together, and then his mothers bestowed him with several bundles of supplies. Clothing, dried foods that they knew he loved, little trinkets for luck or just things to remind him of home, and other odds and ends they thought he’d like or could use. He thanked them, and welcomed their hugs and their kisses. While he was certain he would be grateful to be away from his sisters, he would certainly miss his mothers’ warmth and kindness.

There wasn’t a whole lot of time for their goodbyes, as Ganondorf arrived only minutes after Link had been given his supplies. The man carried with him just as many, and Link felt jealous that he lacked the sheer muscle mass that Ganondorf had to make it look easy. With another round of hugs and kisses, Link left the place and people he had called home for nearly fourteen years.

*****

The trek to the oasis that Ganondorf had in mind took far longer than Link had expected. By nightfall, they had not yet arrived, and the boy was beginning to see why his mentor had said that going back to the village would not be a frequent occurrence. After the sun had completely set, Ganondorf stated that they should stop for the night due to Link not being used to such darkness. Link insisted that he wanted to keep going a while longer, and showed that among his gifts he had been given a lantern. Reluctantly, the man let him light it up and they continued to walk another few hours.

The camp they made was very basic. They had no fire, as the desert was still just warm enough at night, and the only shelter they had from the elements were the bed rolls they spread out on the sand. It wasn’t bad though. They were Gerudo, after all. They were known for being able to withstand the harshness of the desert without batting an eye. As they ate what bits of fresh food they had brought along, Link realized something that might make his time with Ganondorf stressful.

He really didn’t have any idea of how to _talk_ to the man.

Not that Link was much for conversation in the first place, but even then he didn’t know how to try and start one with Ganondorf. The most they had ever spoken to each other was about changes in the training regimen, or about their leaving. It didn’t help that his mentor was nearly twice his age, so he couldn’t even think of what they might have in common. Luckily for him, Ganondorf broke the ice for him.

“At the rate we’re going, we should reach the oasis before noon the day after tomorrow. We’ll start setting up a tent after lunch. After that, I will take you out to hunt for dinner. Have you ever done that before?” Link shook his head. “I thought as much. You wouldn’t be the first who hasn’t. We’ll fix that. I suspect our first few weeks will be spent getting you able to hunt properly, and between that we’ll probably want to get our home set up more to our liking. I’ll warn you now, though; I’m no builder. I can set up a tent, and I can make a basic shelter from sticks and reeds, but in no way are we going to be living in a good, solid house like the ones you are used to unless you’ve got some skills up your sleeve that I highly doubt you do.”

Link nodded. He had a feeling they wouldn’t be living in the sort of luxury he was used to. Somehow the idea of being left more to the elements for an extended period of time thrilled him. Not to mention having the chance to learn how to hunt to sustain himself! These were things he always imagined a true warrior would be able to do, and for the first time ever he was going to be able to do them. While his head swam with all of the new things he was going to be experiencing, Ganondorf chuckled. He looked up at him, puzzled, and the Gerudo man smirked.

“Four months ago I wouldn’t have been able to tell that you’re excited about the prospect of providing for yourself. Now it seems as plain as day. You’re a strange boy.”

The boy couldn’t help the bubble of laughter that escaped him. So maybe he wasn’t the only one who was having to adjust to spending time with another person whom he had seemingly little in common with.

“I…am not used to speaking.” Link stated. He knew it might be obvious from the way he behaved, but if they were on the subject, he may as well speak his mind and explain himself. He felt it was the least he could do. “I might not even enjoy it anymore. I stopped because of my sisters.”

Ganondorf raised one of his large red eyebrows curiously. “Tried to distance yourself from them, I take it?”

The boy nodded again. “They were trying to get too close. Talking to them felt like I was encouraging them. I didn’t want that. So I stopped.”

“Why?” Link tilted his head to one side quizzically. “Why did you not want them to get closer to you?”

He hesitated, blushed, and looked away from the man. “I don’t… I don’t know. I love my sisters, but I don’t understand why they want to…to…k-kiss me.”

“They want to be your wives.” Ganondorf stated matter-of-factly.

“I know.” The boy admitted. “But we’re still children.”

Ganondorf shifted how he was sitting and breathed in a deep breath in thought. “Some of your sisters have already become young women. I’ve told you before that in a few years you might miss their company. When that time comes, you’ll understand all too well why your sisters were interested in you.”

Link shook his head frantically. “I don’t think so.”

The man shrugged. “Suit yourself. Only time will tell. In the meantime, you will be away from them.”

“I don’t know if I want to talk more, though.” Link confided. “I like being quiet. I’m used to it.”

“That’s fine. As long as you can communicate what you need to to me, I do not care. Just remember that not everyone will be able to read you like a book. So don’t give up completely on speaking.”

“Okay.”

The two fell into a relatively comfortable silence until it was time to sleep. They crawled under their own blankets, and Link was surprised by just how tired he found himself. Thinking about it a little, it made sense. He had been so anxious about leaving the past few days that although he had slept long enough, it wasn’t exactly restful. Then there was the fact that he had gotten up early that day. The walking they had done was nothing compared to his rigorous training, but it sure didn’t help to relax him. He breathed a soft sigh, and the last thing he vaguely remembered thinking about before drifting off to sleep was that Ganondorf was snoring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to sum up this chapter as-  
> Ganondorf: Link, you horny?  
> Link: No.  
> Ganondorf: You will be.  
> Link: 'Kay. Not for girls though.  
> Ganondorf: Riiiiight, I don't believe you.
> 
> If you want updates as to what's going on with this fic or any of my other "main works", consider checking out my tumblr, wiloshorts! I post updates there if something ever comes up!


	3. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending so much time around a tall, handsome man is proving to be very bad for poor young Link. Or...maybe it's actually very good for him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait another day before updating but... Well I'm excited and I still have a lot written so HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HAVE SOME MORE FIC!
> 
> And oh hey, this fic is starting to earn it's relationship tag. Neat!

Link’s first month away from home was indeed full of new experiences for him. For starters, the oasis was entirely new to him. Sure as far as they went it was fairly standard, if on the small side, but Ganondorf had warned him about that. But the bits of foliage around it provided him with a surprising number of places to crawl or climb through, which he enjoyed doing whenever he had an hour to spare. Their shelter was, as his mentor had said, very crude. He could feel the cool winds slipping through the cracks at times, and the rug they had hung over the doorway to keep things out was often pelted by sand during the heavier breezes. But as the days passed Link found it wasn’t without its charms. It was only one room, and that meant that he and Ganondorf slept fairly close to one another even though they were on opposite sides. The boy was quick to become used to his mentor’s soft snoring, and found it even helped to lull him to sleep.

True to the man’s word, the first weeks were all about making sure Link could locate and kill the scarce creatures of the desert. It was the first time the boy got to put his skills with his bow to the test, and he learned quickly that firing at an actual creature was much different than hitting a target. He had no qualms with killing them, the problem was the waiting. He had to draw his bow and keep it drawn and aim carefully for upwards of a minute some times to be certain he could make the shot, and that was something he wasn’t used to at all. Ganondorf assured him he would get better with practice, and even muttered that they should add that sort of thing to Link’s training schedule.

Once the man was certain the boy could at least feed himself every day, he made a quick return to their village to pick up a few more things they were going to need: blankets, cooking and lantern oil, extra wood and straw so they might be able to make better beds, and the like. To Link’s surprise, when the man returned he carried with him a large pot of a deep red liquid. Ganondorf explained that his own mothers had cooked up the potion just for them and had insisted he take it with him. Recognition hit the boy.

Ganondorf’s mothers were Koume and Kotake. They were pretty famous amongst their people if only because they were incredibly skilled witches, of which there were only the tiniest of percentages who could claim to be. Unlike many parenting couples, they weren’t lovers themselves but were instead twin sisters. They were said to be able to manipulate fire and ice from a young age, and their powers only grew with time. At their peeks, they apparently protected the entire village from a Hylian raid all on their own, with no casualties to the Gerudo tribe. He had also heard that they had been so beautiful that the man of their time had actually _begged for them_ to be his wives. Link had never met them personally, but he knew that nowadays they were simply old women who lived a short ways out of the village proper and were content with brewing potions to heal injuries and acting more like doctors than sorcerers. The potion they had made for their son must be their fabled “heart potion” which was said to heal nearly any injury almost instantly and with little pain in the process. Such a thing and in such a large quantity was sure to come in handy for a pair living on their own and handling weapons every day.

After getting their new beds made and rationing out the other supplies Ganondorf had brought back with him, it was time for Link’s training to get a long overdue upgrade. In addition to his bow practice for hunting, Ganondorf decided the boy should put his sword skills to better use as well. This meant sparring. From Link’s limited experience against his sisters, he was prepared to get beaten into the ground multiple times a day. He was shocked when his mentor’s methods turned out to be less forceful. Rather than actually fight the boy, he had Link come at him. It was the first time since he had asked the man to train him that he had seen him in action, and it reminded him why he had made the sudden decision that Ganondorf was the one he wanted to be his mentor. The large man made it look easy as he blocked each and every strike Link made, and the boy had to marvel at his speed and ability to read Link’s movements.

Again he was thrown off guard when after a few days of having done this, Ganondorf blocked one of his strikes with his sword as usual but then suddenly grabbed him by the arm and wrenched his body to the ground, pinning him on his stomach with his arm held painfully behind his back. Link gasped as he fell and his mouth filled with sand when he hit the ground. He coughed and sputtered, trying to rid it from his mouth. He wanted to struggle against the man, but the moment he twitched more pain shot up through his arm. Above him he heard Ganondorf snort out a laugh before letting him go and standing up.

“Your form was bad.” He stated, a hint of amusement in his voice as he watched Link slowly sit upright and try wipe his tongue and mouth clean of sand with the backs of his hands and wrists. The boy stared up at him, bewilderment slowly being replaced by understanding as he replayed what had happened in his head. Ganondorf offered him a hand, and Link took it. Once back on their feet, the man handed him the sword he had dropped in the process of being wrestled to the ground. “You are not yet ready to learn to deflect my attacks, but do not think for a moment that that means I will not retaliate if you are coming at me inadequately.”

Link nodded, and they went right back to their work. That night as they settled in to sleep, it occurred to Link that it had taken him _days_ to experience something like that and not _hours_. He was certain that Ganondorf had been planning to do that from the start, and that meant that Link was doing better than he might have thought he was, what with the man so easily blocking or deflecting everything he threw at him. He also realized that while he had been rattled by the suddenness of it and uncomfortable with having his arm twisted behind him, not even for a moment did he feel panicked at having been attacked and pinned down by him. He had to wonder if that was more telling of how much he trusted his mentor, or how gentle the man had always been with him.

It was about that time that Link began to…notice…a few things about his mentor. Sure, he had known from the first time they had encountered each other some years ago that the man was handsome. Even without quite knowing what that meant, as Link’s only male influences in his life up to that point were elderly, he knew that he liked what he saw. He had always been aware that Ganondorf’s large size and musculature were good things. They were things any Gerudo appreciated. He had also always known that he liked the fiery red of his hair and the bushiness of his eyebrows. Even the odd tint of green to his dark skin that some of their tribe possessed had its appeal.

Now it felt like it was some of the littler things that were standing out to Link whenever he looked at the man. The way his muscles moved and stretched during their warm-ups and cooldowns was interesting to watch. The way sand would cling to his face and to his arms and the thick, coarse, red hairs on them after he had worked up a sweat. Heck, Link even found the relaxed expression on his face while he slept to be fascinating.

Whenever Link caught himself staring at the man, which had become increasingly frequent, he realized that his fixating on such things was causing his body to react. His mothers had given him a quick and dirty run-down about sex about the time his sisters had started taking interest in him, if only so he would understand what they were thinking and doing. But neither of the women raising him seemed to have much knowledge of how a male’s body functioned and that now left Link with a lot of questions that he had no answers to. He supposed that was due to there only being so many males in the village at any given time: there wasn’t much need for the tribe to understand them.

Things got worse as the summer reached its peak. During or after their training, Ganondorf would work up such a sweat that he would pull off his shirt, or not even wear one to begin with. Link hated it. Unlike Link, Ganondorf wore clothes that were distinctly Hylian in their make and covered much of his body. Whereas Link’s outfits were the exact same lightweight and revealing clothing that all the women of their tribe wore. As such he was not used to seeing so much of Ganondorf’s naked body. The man’s hard chest was covered in red hair that also creeped down over chiseled abs and, as Link couldn’t help but notice, continued even further down and vanished below the waist of his pants. That more than anything caused him to blush and flustered him enough that he had to fight in order to focus on anything else. It also did an excellent job of keeping him up at night.

As by an unspoken rule between them, Ganondorf and Link had never bathed together even once since moving out to their remote corner. The man would get up early in the morning to take his, and Link would usually wash himself just before going to bed. They were fortunate that their oasis had two springs; a smaller one they used for consuming, and a larger pool that they could wash themselves and their clothes in. On one particular night after Ganondorf had gone into their home to give Link his privacy, the boy disrobed and stepped into the bathing pool like usual. He cleaned himself off quickly and sat down to just enjoy the feeling of the cool water on his sunbaked skin. While relaxing, his mind wandered to that day’s events. The man had taken his shirt off again after training, and the more Link thought about it, the more it made him squirm.

As any boy his age would be, he was accustomed to getting random erections. That was just how a male’s body was, even from a young age. What bothered him was how frequently they had begun to occur and how they were more often than not associated with his thoughts of his mentor. His mothers had explained it as being “sexually excited” or some such thing, but again their lack of knowledge prevented them from being able to elaborate. Link found it hard to believe that his body was reacting to Ganondorf, a man, when everything his mothers had told him said that it should be happening because of women. So were they the same thing, related, or something else entirely? And moreover, what was he supposed to do to stop it from happening, or what was he supposed to do when it did?

Something in the back of Link’s mind compelled him to touch himself. It was only out of purest curiosity as to what would happen. He wasn’t surprised to find that it felt good, as touching himself always had. What did catch him off guard was just _how_ good it felt. He sucked in a breath and poked at and stroked himself a little more, wondering if it had all been in his head. It hadn’t. Somehow learning that it felt _really_ good made a deep blush creep across his cheeks. He decided he couldn’t take it and he forced himself to get up and put his clothes back on, ignoring his erection until it went away on its own.

By his fourteenth birthday, Link had given in. Somehow or another, he was reacting to Ganondorf and not the few times he remembered his last bath with his sister. He had come to accept that, as bizarre as it felt to him. He had also come to learn that if he kept messing with his erections when they happened, eventually he would reach a point of pure bliss wherein a substance he should have remembered the name of but didn’t would be released from his body. After which his body and mind would calm down substantially for at least for a day or two.

In addition to his acceptance of his strange feelings and the discovery of how to handle his body’s reactions to them, Link had begun to wonder if maybe he could get Ganondorf to think about him in the same way. Something about the thought of the man looking at him in that way was thrilling, and for a moment on a few separate occasions he felt he understood what his sisters must have been feeling. At length the boy decided to test the waters as best as he could.

The first part was simple. When practicing alone he would purposefully mess up his form, at which point Ganondorf would step in and show him _again_ how it was done. The close proximity and physical contact was exciting, and Link could only hope Ganondorf thought so as well. As there were still days where it was warm in the evenings after his training, the boy had taken to removing his own shirt as well. He was still too embarrassed about looking at his mentor to be able to tell if the man was looking at him, but at least he was trying. And lastly, Link had begun to purposefully sit or lay down in ways he hoped showed off the shape of his own increasingly well-defined body. Again, he didn’t know if it was working, but he felt it was better than doing nothing.

It was well into fall when Link made his next move. He thought he had caught his mentor watching him when he had come back from his bath and laid down on his bed before they turned in for the night. That he had been looking when Link was not doing anything in particular gave him a huge boost of encouragement. He had grown more accustomed to dealing with the appealing sight Ganondorf made and to his rampant thoughts of the man, and with that had gained some confidence in himself. With the two combined, he began to fantasize and formulate what could loosely be called a plan.

Soon after his training underwent another change. He and his mentor switched their roles, where Ganondorf would attack and Link would be left to try and block him. It was hard, and Link failed often, but more than that it meant that the man was being more physically active in Link’s training. Every time the boy saw him panting after a long day’s work, it pushed him closer to his breaking point.

Oddly enough, it was not this that sent Link plummeting over the edge. Because of the cold and early nights, Link’s bathing time came earlier and earlier. One evening after an uneventful bath, the two still had several hours before bed. Link entered their hut which was lit by his lantern and immediately stopped short in the doorway, the rug falling into place behind him. Ganondorf hadn’t paid him any mind and was sitting on the edge of his bed rereading one of a few books they had brought with them. Seeing the man he admired bathed in the orange glow, relaxed and undisturbed, Link moved without thinking.

The boy crossed the small room to his mentor’s side and put a hand on top of his book to get his attention. Ganondorf looked up at him curiously, and set the book aside when Link glanced at it.

“What’s the matter?” the man asked, seeing an unusual look on the boy’s face. It was one he hadn’t seen before and didn’t know how to read.

Rather than answer him, Link moved to stand in front of him, and then to both of their surprise, he came to straddle Ganondorf’s lap. The man’s eyes widened and he reflexively put his hands on the boy’s back to keep him from falling, and Link brought his own up to cup either side of his mentor’s face. He leaned forward, eyes slipping closed, and kissed him.

It was the boldest thing Link had ever done, and his heart was pounding out of his chest. Their lips had only touched lightly, briefly, but the boy’s mind was in a raging panic. Why had he done that? What in the world had possessed him to do that?! What felt like a minute was only a second before Ganondorf cocked an eyebrow at his student who was still on his lap.

“So, how long have you felt this way?” the man asked him calmly. Somehow that made Link even more anxious, as he still didn’t know how Ganondorf felt about it.

“A while. Half a year?” Link admitted.

“Commendable, I suppose. Both for keeping it bottled up that long and for expressing yourself. But…” Ganondorf moved his hands to the boy’s hips and gently but firmly moved him off of his lap until the boy was standing again. “Link, I am nearly twice your age, and you are still young on top of that. Not to mention I had no idea you were so fond of me. Although thinking about it, that does explain a lot. You’ve been behaving oddly for a while now, but I didn’t think it was because of something like _this_.”

Link blushed and frowned. Thinking back on it, he had been doing some pretty dumb things. But more than that, he felt his stomach sinking. Had he really been rejected so easily? Sure it might have been foolish to believe Ganondorf felt the same way, but he had just gone all-or-nothing on a split second’s decision! Couldn’t Ganondorf at least consider his feelings?

His mind still racing, Link looked down at the ground sadly. “Why?”

“Come again?”

“I’m almost an adult, Ganondorf. I am not so young anymore. And I don’t care how much older you are. I like you. So why do you reject me?” His words spilled forth in a way he was wholly unaccustomed to anymore.

The man considered him briefly and breathed a sigh. “Link, I must say that you have certainly done a lot of growing up while we have been out here. I am not rejecting you because I dislike you. Quite the opposite. You are a strong, intelligent young man and one of the fastest learners I have ever encountered. And what you did just now took a lot of courage. But there is still so much more growing and learning for you to do. As your mentor I would be honored to be beside you every step of the way, but I cannot yet say for certain if I would be willing to do so as your lover.”

“Is…there something wrong with two men being lovers?”

“What? Where did a question like that come from?”

“I’ve been thinking about it a lot. Our people need us to keep our population up, right? So it would be bad if we were together, right?”

For the first time that evening Ganondorf smiled up at the boy and shook his head. “Yes, that’s important, but that doesn’t mean we can’t be drawn to each other. It is nearly unheard of among our people, since the vast majority are women. But just as they can find love with each other, I see no reason why we can’t do the same with other men.”

“Then… You wanted to come out here to get away from your sisters just as much as I did?”

Ganondorf visibly winced at the accusation. “You are not wrong there. It is also why I had spent so much time away, outside of our borders. I cannot say I like women very much, but I do not dislike them. I _do_ know that I am not at all ready to sire any children like they want me to. So it is best that I stay away from them.”

“I’m not sure I like women at all.” Link admitted.

“I got that impression. And you may never like them. That’s okay. But as a Gerudo I do want to stress that you and I both have a duty to them which we must fulfill in time.”

The boy nodded. He was aware of that, even if he didn’t want to think about it. “So… You don’t want to be my lover because you have not thought about it?”

“You could summarize it that way, yes. You are not unattractive, boy, I will give you that. Give me time and I _will_ have an answer for you. But do not think this means I _will_ take you as a lover.”

It was a glimmer of hope, small and fragile, but it was there nonetheless. Link could feel himself smiling just a little, and he gave his mentor a nod. He returned to his own bed and tucked himself in to it. Ganondorf remained awake a little longer, trying to read more of his book but finding it somewhat difficult to focus. Twenty minutes after the boy was sound asleep, he gave in and went to bed himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple of quick notes here. First, I like to think of Gerudo sex ed as the exact opposite of what I got in school. My sex ed was CRAP when it came to anything to do with women! So in turn, Link knows basically NOTHING about men, including his own body.
> 
> Second, yes, Link wears "women's clothes". I make the reason for this apparent later on, but that won't be for a while. So for now just know that he does indeed dress like a girl.
> 
> If you want updates as to what's going on with this fic or any of my other "main works", consider checking out my tumblr, wiloshorts! I post updates there if something ever comes up!


	4. Establishing a Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip back home reaffirms Link's sexuality, and a rainy day brings about both a delightful turn of events as well as a most disturbing one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so delighted by how much love this has been getting! <3 Ya'll have no idea how glad I am to see so many people supporting not only this fic, but GanLink in general. So I'm gonna keep powering through this early stuff for ya'll!

Link did not try so hard to get Ganondorf to look his way after that. It would have been too obvious what he was doing, and as much as he wanted his mentor to return his affections, he couldn’t bring himself to do something that might frustrate him. Besides, the man had informed him that they would soon be making a return to the village. They had plenty in the way of food and other supplies, so Link was certain that it was either the man’s way of letting him see his family again, or perhaps his mentor was missing them himself. Or both. Because this would mean around a week’s worth of rest from training, Link was made to work extra hard. Between having to hunt three meal’s worth on his own and keeping up with how much Ganondorf wanted him to practice he hardly had time to think about their relationship. Besides, whenever he got free time he would find that he had something else he had to do. His favorite shirt and pants, for example, had a lot of holes in them that he had to patch up.

Just as winter rolled around, they gathered together what they’d need for the trek back and made sure everything else was securely out of the elements and would not be in poor shape upon their return. Just as they had quite some time ago now, the two left together just after the first light of dawn. Their two day walk went rather uneventfully, although Link found himself amazed at how long into the night he could go without having to light his lantern. All the time he had spent away from the lights of the village had gotten him used to the darkness, it seemed.

As they arrived at the village, Ganondorf reminded him that they would only be staying for two days, and then they went their separate ways. There was no need for his mentor to drop Link off at his home, after all. Link’s mothers were thrilled to see their son back home, and he hardly had a chance to greet them when the sisters he had been closest with found him. To his relief none of them brought up the subject of sleeping with him, although the many awed comments at how much he had grown and how much muscle he had put on were still just a little unsettling. When his mothers and aunts made the same remarks, it embarrassed him but made him quite happy.

He tried to spend as much time with everyone as he could. He helped his mothers at home, chatted with his aunts whenever he crossed paths with them, and even talked with his sisters. Some of them pushed him to spar with them, partially out of wanting to play, partly out of wanting to see if they still matched up as they did before, and of course they still held the slightest hope that doing so would bring them closer together. Link did fight them a little, and was even able to best a few that he hadn’t been able to before, but most of them still mopped the floor with him. While fun, he hadn’t come back to fight, so each of his sisters only got one chance if they wanted to. With some coaxing and plenty of promises, they _did_ manage to get him to take a bath together with them on the second day after playing around. Link felt somewhat self-conscious, knowing that even though they were not going to do anything they were still eyeing him up, but otherwise he still felt the same way about it as he did when they were young. It made him all the more certain that he was not interested in women.

He didn’t see Ganondorf at all during those two days, which was fine. He suspected the man had his own closest relatives he wanted to spend time with, and it wasn’t like they wouldn’t be seeing a lot of each other again very soon. Link found it unfortunate that he didn’t get to hear his snoring when he went to bed, but that was as far as that went.

Two days of peaceful and relaxing visiting passed by quick as a flash, and on the morning of his departure Link’s mothers had yet more gifts for him. They had thought that he would be growing a lot because he was at that age, and sure enough when they pointed it out Link noted that a lot of his clothes no longer fit properly. Thankfully they had been making new ones for him while he had been gone, and he accepted them gratefully. But the gift that stood out the most for him was the one that he hadn’t expected at all.

When he had arrived home, his mothers had noticed that he was battered and bruised from all of the times he had messed up and Ganondorf had been able to strike or wrestle him to the ground. They hadn’t made more than a passing comment on how hard he must be working, but it became apparent that they were more concerned than they had let on. The surprise present they had for him was a wooden shield. It was finely crafted and just the right size for a person of his small stature. It was both such a small show of affection, and yet the meaning behind it caused tears to sting at Link’s eyes. His mothers wanted him to keep at his training, but they also wanted to make sure their baby didn’t get hurt. He thanked them profusely and hugged the both of them tightly.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered if Koume and Kotake had had the same feeling when they had given Ganondorf all of that heart potion, of which they had only lightly tapped in to.

He didn’t get to think about it for too long, for his mentor arrived only ten minutes after Link had gotten his belongings, new and old, together. Ganondorf raised an eyebrow at the shield, and made a muttered comment about how it wasn’t a bad addition to Link’s arsenal. With one more quick good-bye to his parents, Link followed Ganondorf out of the village again.

Link had some small concerns when it came to using his new shield. He had grown a lot and his sword was no longer too large for him, but he had never wielded it completely one-handed before. But just like all other changes to his training he adapted quickly enough, the muscles in his left arm building in no time so that he could use his favored weapon just as well as before. In addition, using his shield allowed him to take heavier and heavier hits from Ganondorf, and he found it was easier to react quickly with it as well.

*****

Rain in the desert was of course a rare occurrence. As such when the first cold rain of winter came around, Link and Ganondorf were quite unprepared. They scrambled to bring in their belongings that would not fare well in the rain and retreated inside where it was still warm and dry. It was not yet noon, and Ganondorf was muttering to himself about if they should still carry on with Link’s practice. After all, one could not be expected to always have perfect conditions when it came to battle. But then again, one day of rest was not a bad thing. In the end, he left the decision up to Link.

Not particularly liking the cold but understanding the importance of this opportunity, Link said they should go ahead with it. So after they had eaten, they took up their swords and shield and went back outside. It was nearly dark as night and the rain fell in harsh, stinging waves. Link supposed it fortunate that the wind did not add to its ferocity. The wet sand proved unusual to maneuver on, and more than once Link tripped up and in turn took a painful hit from Ganondorf’s weapons. For a while now the man had taken to dual wielding when they sparred, as it was his preferred method. While his mentor’s swords were huge and he wouldn’t want to receive even the smallest blow from them, the man had been kind enough to stick to wooden blades during training. It kept Link’s limbs from being torn apart, but in exchange he could feel his bones scream at him every time he failed to block properly. And with his shield meant to take more force than his sword, Ganondorf wasn’t too keen on holding back against the boy.

In no short order Link found himself flattened upon the ground again, panting hard and staring up at the dark, cloudy sky. Fighting in inclement weather was harder than he had thought it would be. Not only was his footing bad, but the darkness and stinging rain made it hard to see and his body did not want to function quite properly in the biting cold. Ganondorf took pity on him, though not without a few chuckles, and helped him onto his feet again.

“I think it would be best if we took the rest of the day off.” He stated.

Link was all too happy to agree. He could work on dealing with these sorts of conditions later. After all, winter was still young and they were bound to get more days of rain eventually. Once inside their hut again, Ganondorf quickly stripped off his shirt and pants so that they could be hung up to dry. Link froze and averted his eyes, feeling his blood creep up to the tips of his pointed ears. The man noticed his shyness and rolled his eyes, smiling down at the boy.

“It won’t do to stay in cold, wet clothes. I don’t care if you look. If you are bothered about me seeing you, I can turn around.” He stated, digging through a box that contained the rest of his garments.

Link shook his head, and with some feelings of bashfulness he glanced back at his mentor. It had been a while since he had seen the man without a shirt, and had never seen him in his underclothes. It only proved to remind the boy of his raging crush on him. Still he managed to tear his eyes away in order to remove his own clothing and to fetch a new outfit to dress himself in. As he pulled on some pants again he noticed Ganondorf had paused in dressing himself and was eyeing the boy strangely. Link inclined his head, biting back his urge to cover himself up, and questioned what the man was doing.

“You’ve really put on a lot of muscle, haven’t you boy?” Ganondorf asked, and Link could see his eyes skimming over his torso.

“I guess I have.” Link replied, looking down at himself. He wasn’t sure why Ganondorf had only noticed this now, as much of his body was always exposed. But he had been training hard nearly every day for almost a year and a half. It would have been unusual for him _not_ to be more muscular than he had been at thirteen. Unlike Ganondorf, however, his musculature was lither and built more for agility than raw power. It was something Link had been a little puzzled about for a while, but had come to reason that if his aunts could be built differently from each other, then why should he be exactly the same way as his mentor?

The man admiring his physique quirked a smile. “You are becoming a grown man faster than I sometimes give you credit for.” He admitted. Ganondorf set the shirt in his hand on his bed and strode across the small room to stand before Link. The boy could hear his heart pounding in his flushed ears and face, but he reminded himself that he should not get his hopes up. “I have been putting much thought into this, and if you still feel the same way as you did before, I believe I would like for us to go beyond simply being mentor and student.”

Link’s eyes widened in shock. He gaped, trying to find words to express what he was thinking. For once, it was their escaping him that caused him to nod enthusiastically rather than his dislike of using his voice. Satisfied with his answer, and even somewhat understanding the boy’s use of a gesture rather than speaking, Ganondorf gently cupped his cheek and leaned down to bring their mouths together. It took Link half a second to figure out what he should be doing, but he raised both of his arms up and wrapped them gingerly around the man’s neck, pressing their lips closer in the process. Their kiss broke, and Link stared up at him, excitement and nervousness in equal parts showing in his eyes. Ganondorf took half a step back, his hands sliding over Link’s arms until he took the boy’s hands in his, lowered them from his shoulders, and held them softly between where they stood.

“We’ll take things at your pace.” Ganondorf assured him. “Whatever you feel ready for is all we will do. If you have any questions, just ask.” He smirked. “I know that Gerudo women’s understanding of male sexuality is dismal, to say the least.”

Despite himself, Link sputtered out a laugh at that. There were certainly many things he still didn’t know about, the least of which was how two men even went about having sex. But now he had somebody to teach him properly, and on top of that he felt that he had all the time he needed to remember all of the little things he had been dying to ask about. For the time being, though…

“I have two things on my mind. A request and a question.” Link stated.

“Go ahead.”

“I want to kiss you again.”

Ganondorf chuckled. “Go ahead.”

Their hands still together, Link brought himself up onto his toes and the man met him halfway this time, both their eyes closing happily. It lasted only about as long as their first previous had, but it set little butterflies free in Link’s stomach.

“And my question…” he frowned as he tried to think of the least embarrassing way to word it. “When men get erections… What is it called when we touch them, and what comes out afterwards?”

Ganondorf choked up briefly before tilting his head back and howling with laughter. It took Link by complete surprise, as it was the first time he had heard the man laugh so deeply. The Gerudo man did his best to compose himself quickly, and it only caused him to gasp painfully instead. He wiped the tears from his eyes, still shaking from repressing his laughter and grinning ear-to-ear.

“Yes, those would be important things to know.” He finally managed to say. “I’d forgotten how truly bad at this the women of our tribe are! Touching yourself would be called ‘masturbation’, and that fluid is called ‘semen’.”

Link’s eyes lit up in recognition. He _had_ heard those words before, come to think of it! He thanked his mentor, who told him to think nothing of it, and they returned to getting their dry clothes back on and their wet ones hung up to dry. For the rest of the afternoon, they took care of some things that they had been putting aside for a little while, such as shaking sand from the carpets and general cleaning up. They consumed part of their stored food for dinner, and huddled up on their beds for the rest of the evening, Link forgoing his bath as he did not want to bare the cold rain again just yet.

\-----

Zelda sat before her opened bedroom window looking out at the dark and cloudy sky as it poured down cold rain. She had been sitting in the same place for hours, not moving a single inch, only watching the clouds roll in from beyond the forest before proceeding to empty themselves over the lands. A knock sounded at the door to her quarters, but she did not respond. Cautiously, Impa opened it and stuck her head in. Concern crossed the woman’s face and she quietly entered the room, closing the door behind her. She crept up behind the princess, although not intentionally as quiet as she was. Gingerly she laid a hand on the young woman’s shoulder.

“Your Highness, you should be with your father.” She said softly.

“What good would that do?” Zelda asked, her voice tired and void of emotion. “The best healers in the kingdom, from potion brewers to those who can use magic, have all seen him and they’re all in agreement. He won’t be recovering from this. He won’t ever wake up.”

Impa sighed. “If not with your father, then perhaps you should be using this time to prepare a few words for your people. They’re going to be looking to you for leadership now.”

Slowly, the princess hung her head. “You’re right. I need to be thinking about the future. My future. And my kingdom’s future.” She turned to look at her maid and offered her the smallest of smiles. “It is my duty as the soon-to-be-queen.”

She turned and stood up from her windowsill, and Impa took that moment to close it lest the cold make Zelda ill as well. Zelda ignored her and walked calmly over to her writing desk where she ran a hand over some blank pages she always kept there.

“Impa, how long do you think it will be before my coronation?”

“I’m sorry?”

“I want to know how long you believe it will take before I am officially queen.”

Impa frowned. “I am sorry, you Highness, I do not know.”

“I was not asking if you knew. I was asking what you believed.” Zelda stated sharply, looking over her shoulder at the woman.

“I…” Impa breathed a deep breath. “A week? Perhaps two?”

Zelda nodded and turned her attention back to her papers. “Plenty of time to make certain that my speech is ready.”

“But what about when your father passes away? You should be thinking about what you will say then, first.”

The young princess waved off her maid’s words. “Of course, of course. I will take care of it.” She slid her chair out and sat down, picking up her pen and one of the papers. “Impa, I’m a little hungry. Get me something to tide me over until dinner.”

The woman hesitated a moment before bowing. “Yes, your Highness.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love some shirtless kisses? >3> And now Link has somebody to teach him all the sexy things! =3 Haha!
> 
> As always, if you want updates as to what's going on with this fic or any of my other "main works", consider checking out my tumblr, wiloshorts! I post updates there if something ever comes up!  
> (Or you could perhaps check out my original work if the wait for porn is driving you up a wall. ;) )


	5. A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganondorf is called away from the desert for two weeks. Link gets bored and meets a new friend as a result.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate to break it to ya'll but...there's no porn in this chapter! *dramatic long gasp*
> 
> I know, I know. It's crazy.
> 
> One day this fic'll earn that explicit rating. =3

Barely a week into Ganondorf and Link’s relationship they were paid a surprise visit by one of the villagers as they were eating their dinner. She rode out to them on one of the few horses the tribe had to deliver a letter emblazoned with the Hyrulian Royal Family seal. As soon as her duty was done and the letter was in Ganondorf’s hands, she left. Link stared at it curiously as the man tore it open and read over the contents. The boy got up on his toes, peering over the man’s arm at what was written but found that he was unable to read it. For the first time it struck him that his mentor was able to speak more than their language.

“I see…” Ganondorf muttered. “That isn’t good news.” He waved the papers for emphasis as he addressed Link. “The King of Hyrule has passed away. The coronation for the new queen is going to be taking place in…” he paused as he recalled what day it was. “…nine days.”

“How terrible.” Link stated with a frown. He had known that their neighbors were a kingdom, which meant that they had somebody in charge. For that person to die must mean a lot of people were grieving. He had never met any of them in person, and he felt that news of a change in power didn’t matter to his people, but he still felt empathy for those that were affected.

“Yes. I’ve met the man twice before. He seemed kind enough, and his people liked him.” Ganondorf confirmed, looking back at the papers. “I’ve been the delegate for our people for several years now, you know? This sort of thing is a huge deal.”

Link was aware. Ganondorf had been chosen to represent his people soon after he had finished his own training as a warrior. It was why he was often away, although he had come to learn that the man had used that as an excuse on many occasions simply to leave the pushy women of their tribe for long periods of time. That word of a neighboring king’s death had happened and of an upcoming coronation was to take place had reached them surely meant that…

“I’m going to be leaving you again tomorrow.” The man announced, heading inside their tent. “It will take me five days or so to reach Hyrule’s capital, so expect me to return in two weeks.” Link followed after him, listening intently to what he was saying. “If you get lonely, you may return to the village for a few days, but I would like for you to remain here as long as possible. And don’t slack off from your training, of course.” He looked up and pointed at the pot of potion that had been sitting in a corner. “Fill me three bottles of that, it will probably be far too much but I wouldn’t want to find myself without any and need it. And then if you could, fill both of our canteens with water. I’m going to take them both with me, if you don’t mind.”

Link nodded and set to assisting him. That night the Gerudo man was restless, waking and checking his supplies every hour or two. Link tried to sleep, but Ganondorf’s troubled state was bothering him. Eventually, in the earliest hours of morning, the boy got tired of his mentor’s anxiousness. When the man sat up in his bed again, Link’s eyes flew open and he huffed out a breath. Before Ganondorf could stand, Link was on his feet and crossing the room to sit beside him on his bed. The boy tentatively wrapped his arms around the man’s waist, and after a moment Ganondorf responded by putting his own arm around Link.

“I’m sorry.” The man muttered. “Dealing with foreign nobility is never a walk in the park, and I’ve never had to attend a Hylian coronation. Thinking about how carefully I will have to conduct myself is stressful.” The boy leaned his head against his chest and Ganondorf stroked his back softly. “You’ll stay with me tonight, then?” Link nodded again and the man smiled. “Thank you.”

Tired as he was, Link thought little of it that this would be the first time he and Ganondorf shared a bed. He lied down and Ganondorf pulled his blanket over both of them, pulling Link into his arms and to his chest. The boy snuggled in close, and sleep finally overtook both of them for the rest of the night. When morning came, they ate and checked again to be sure that Ganondorf had everything he needed. Once loaded down with his supplies, Link put his arms around his neck and got on his toes to press a kiss to his lips. Ganondorf returned it lovingly, and then departed.

*****

Two weeks without his mentor proved to be more boring than Link had thought it would be. The first few days were fine. He stuck to his usual routine, which kept him occupied. But as the days went on, he began to miss the man. He missed the way his body ached after sparring with him, missed the sound of him snoring as he drifted off to sleep, and most of all just missed feeling another person’s presence.

After practicing with his bow one afternoon, Link sat down at the edge of the bathing pool and stared off into the distance towards where the village was. He considered going back as Ganondorf had told him he could. He needed something different to pass the time or he’d go stir crazy. As appealing as he felt visiting his family again was, he had just seen them and didn’t want to get too soft by going back a second time so soon. He laid back and looked up at the sky instead. There had to be something he could do…

In the end, he opted to read one of Ganondorf’s books. It wasn’t horribly exciting, but at least it was a way to get himself lost for a couple of hours before doing his evening chores. The book detailed various ancient Gerudo traditions, most of which Link knew about as they were still practiced or at the very least talked about. One in particular however struck him as unusual. It talked about how male Gerudo were only born once every hundred years, and how that male would be named their king. Certainly Gerudo men were still incredibly rare, and their race were known to live more than a hundred years, but in addition to himself and Ganondorf, Link knew at least three other men in the tribe. Not to mention not a single one of them was a king. Well respected, yes, but not a king. Perhaps the Gerudo really were blessed as of late, having so many men born to them in such a relatively short time.

In addition to what it had to say about the scarcity of Gerudo men, the book also had a few paragraphs that talked about how Gerudo women would go about getting pregnant if they were born during a time without one. It said that should a Gerudo woman wish to be a mother, she would have to leave the desert and find a Hylian man to impregnate her. It was uncommon for those women to actually marry the man in question, but on rare occasions a woman _would_ bring a husband back to the village. This too Link found strange. He knew that some of his grandmothers had done something like that, but with the way his sisters clung to him and the way he would sometimes catch his aunts talking about Ganondorf, he couldn’t help but wish the practice was more common in their generations.

*****

Three days before Link expected his mentor to return, he was absolutely going mad. He hadn’t realized he was pacing around their home out of boredom before at least fifteen minutes had passed. With a groan, he picked up his bow and quiver of arrows and stormed away from their little oasis. If he really was so restless, then he may as well go explore the desert some. He was familiar with the general surroundings of their home, as that was where he hunted, but he intended to go beyond that territory to the nearest canyon wall and then follow it a while.

By mid-day he had made it to the wall, and Link was surprised by how many shrubs and cacti were growing there. It did make a little bit of sense, he supposed, as he knew that the area on the other side of the wall was not a part of their desert, and he had heard tell that the lands out there were rolling hills covered in lush, green grass. The thought made him curious. He knew grass only to be green when it was newly growing in the spring. Every other time of year it was dead and dry. Not to mention it only grew in a select few places, not all over. It was strange to imagine, as he had only seen something like that in a painting one of his aunts had.

He followed the wall and tried to make note of every little thing that might be considered a landmark until he grew bored of it. Then he turned around and slowly made his way back, congratulating himself every time he recognized something he had passed. When his home came in to view, he did a double take.

Something was over there!

He broke out into a run, afraid that it was a coyote or something trying to get in to his and Ganondorf’s belongings. He made it back to his home in record time, and he skidded to a halt as soon as he got a better look at the creature. It wasn’t a coyote, but something even more surprising.

A young horse.

There was a horse, one that couldn’t be more than two years old, with a red coat and white hair drinking from the spring. Taking a quick glance around his home he saw that a small crate of fruits had been knocked over, but not opened. Link assumed that meant it had somehow wandered to their home, attracted by the smell of food and water, and had tried to get some for itself. He snuck over to the crate and opened it, retrieving a couple of the sweet fruits. Carefully, he approached the filly.

She jumped and backed away from him when she noticed him, and he froze, hoping not to scare her. He held out the fruit and she swished her tail, but did not come closer. Link smiled and instead rolled the fruit towards her. The creature was startled, but didn’t flee. She stared at the fruit and approached it cautiously. She sniffed it carefully before licking it, and eventually biting into it. Link sat down and watched excitedly as the filly happily chewed at the fruit, eating like she hadn’t all day. When she was done, she looked back up at Link almost expectantly. He held out the other one and this time the horse took a few hesitant steps towards him. Link whispered to her quietly, hoping to calm her down. Slowly, slowly she came closer.

She took the fruit from his hand and stepped back in order to eat it. Link laughed, and was relieved that the horse didn’t jump when he did. He carefully got to his feet, still knowing that he could easily spook the poor creature without meaning to. He waited until she had finished eating and then held his hand out towards her.

The young horse stared at him and stepped closer again. She sniffed his hand curiously, and didn’t recoil when Link gently placed it on her muzzle. Her tail flicked excitedly, and Link pet her cheek softly. It was terribly cute how trusting she was. Link tore his eyes away from her and looked around. Wild horses were known to roam the desert, but finding one alone like this was highly unusual. She must have gotten separated from her herd somehow. As much as Link adored the friendly thing, he had to get her back to her herd if he could. He sighed as he tried to think which way she could have come from.

The nearest place her herd might be that he could think of was near the canyon wall he had just been to, but the other way. Ganondorf had mentioned there was a spring out there that he would always visit before leaving the desert. It was half a day’s walk away, though, and it was getting dark. Link pet the horse again.

“Sorry girl, I don’t think I can get you back to home today.” He told her.

He did what he could to accommodate the horse. He gathered up whatever extra blankets and straw that they had and made her a little bed near the entrance of their hut. He had half a mind to go ahead and bring her inside, but if something spooked her in the night she might damage something. He led her onto the pile he had made with another fruit and to his delight, she laid down as she munched on the treat. Link stepped inside and got himself something to eat before sitting beside her to enjoy his own dinner with her.

He stayed up with her for a little while. He talked to her to keep her calm, and to make sure she didn’t try to wander off where she might get killed by one of the nocturnal predators. She got up occasionally to get a drink or nibble on some of the plants around the water, but she always came back and flopped down on her little makeshift bed. Link was glad. He got the feeling that if he stayed with her until she fell asleep he wouldn’t have to worry about her running off in the night.

It took longer than he would have liked, and he assumed that was because she was still a bit scared and stressed out that she was away from her herd and in the company of an animal that smelled like a predator, but eventually her eyelids got heavy and she fell asleep. Link waited another half hour to ensure she was totally out before getting up and going inside to go to bed as well.

At the first light of dawn Link awoke. He quickly dressed himself and left the hut to see if the horse was still there. Her bed was empty, but she was getting a drink at the spring. Relieved that she was still around, he called out softly to her. Her ears twitched and once she was done drinking she trotted over to him and shoved her nose into his hands. He chuckled at how friendly she had already become to him and he rubbed her cheeks and neck. After greeting him, she returned to where the foliage was and began to pick her way through it. Link got his own breakfast, and the two spent the early morning together quietly.

When he was certain the animal’s belly was full enough, he dug through his and Ganondorf’s supplies and found a few vegetables that were still good. They would do to keep the horse following him, and were probably healthier for her than fruit. He called her over, and with a little coaxing she decided to follow him.

The trip over to the spring was a bit slower than Link had anticipated, as the curious filly he had in tow would stop frequently to sniff at something, but a quick call and the promise of a tasty vegetable if she was a good girl and kept following had her back on track fairly easily. A couple of hours in to their trek, Link stopped and handed over one of the treats, and she quickly scarfed it down. He kept up the pattern, and she trotted along behind him without fear.

At long last, the spring came in to view and relief washed over Link as he spotted half a dozen horses milling about it, grazing on the grass that was there. He handed over the last of the vegetables he had brought and stroked the horse as she ate it.

“Well, it’s been fun.” He told her. She shoved her face into his hands again, and he laughed. “Time for you to go home.”

Carefully, he guided her closer to the herd, making sure he didn’t scare the lot of them in the process. Finally, the filly caught on to what he was doing and she excitedly bounded forward to rejoin her family. Link watched as she approached one of the mares, who sniffed at and nuzzled her. He assumed it was her mother. He stared at the herd for a few minutes as the filly became reacquainted with the other adults and two babies. Finally, knowing that he had to head back to his own home soon, Link turned around and made the lonely walk back.

When Ganondorf returned, it was far too late in the day to share stories of what either of them had done. Neither of them minded, as they were just happy to see each other again. Link greeted him with a kiss, and oddly enough doing so caused a little voice in the back of Link’s mind to say “Oh that’s right, we’re together now.” Even though he had always been aware of that. Exhausted and thankful to be back, Ganondorf asked if Link would sleep in his bed with him again, and the boy happily agreed.

Ganondorf called off his practice the following day, as he wanted to tell Link about what had happened with him. The two sat outside as they chatted instead of fighting. It turned out that the late king had fallen ill some time ago, and by the time of the last rain storm had taken a turn for the worse. Ganondorf hadn’t been able to get to the kingdom in time for the funeral, but then again neither had any other delegates from the other neighboring regions. The new queen was a girl not much older than Link who went by the name of Zelda. Apparently she was a kind girl and the people of Hyrule had high expectations of her. He also said that she seemed very confident when she gave her speech. Which for the most part was a good sign.

The boy didn’t understand a whole lot about politics, especially foreign ones, so he took his mentor’s word for it. Knowing that while Link would listen to any details he cared to share, he didn’t fully understand everything. So instead the man went on to say that there had been a family of horses by the spring he would normally visit when he was coming back, and Link’s eyes lit up.

“About that…” he began. “A filly somehow ended up here.” He explained that he had gone for a walk and found the young horse when he came back. He told Ganondorf all about how he had taken care of her and how she had slept there through the night. When he had finished his story by saying she had gone back to her herd, his mentor smiled.

“I believe I saw the horse you’re talking about. She was very pretty.” He stated. “An unusual color, that’s for sure.”

“I’m a little sad that I won’t get to see what she looks like as a mature adult.” Link admitted.

“You did the right thing taking her back. A wild horse needs its herd in this desert, and the springs here don’t have enough grass for her to eat for very long. Still, you never know. I’ve seen the same herds now and again for years. You may spot her again someday.”

Link smiled at the thought. He knew she wouldn’t recognize him, but if he could see her grown up and healthy one day, then he felt that the trouble he had gone through would be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <-<
> 
> >.>
> 
> ^_~ Next chapter's got the "good stuff".


	6. Their First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some months have passed and Link decides it is time to move on from simple hugs and kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, folks! The part we have all been waiting for!
> 
> PORN! >8D
> 
> This is a shorter chapter, but given what's in it, I think that's okay~

Spring time came, and with it the biting cold slowly seeped away. The rains that fell now had a certain warmth to them, and Link was finally able to get some proper practice in bad conditions in. Ganondorf was as relentless as ever in their sparring, but Link was getting quite used to that too. The times he could get the large man on the defensive was increasing, although still rare. By the time they were planning their next visit to the village, Link’s shield was heavily battered and threatened to fall apart every time he blocked something with it. He had scribbled down that he wanted to get a new one on their list of supplies to pick up.

When Ganondorf noticed that, he decided to put off weapon training until their trip. Instead he began to teach Link something he had been meaning to, but kept putting off for one reason or another; hand-to-hand combat. For a while it was very much back to basics, and Ganondorf drilled the forms into Link day after day, correcting him roughly every time he slipped up. Link was used to it by now, and was even able to enjoy the feeling of his mentor’s hands on him however brief it was.

A thought occurred to Link shortly before they were planning on leaving. While he and Ganondorf were technically lovers now, they didn’t really act any differently than they had before. Hugs or kisses happened about two, maybe three times, a day and Link had spent a few of the colder winter nights cuddled up in Ganondorf’s arms, but that was it. Even when they were relaxing, there was hardly any contact between them. It wasn’t bad, and Link did his best to savor every moment of affection, but he had begun to think that maybe there was more they could be doing together. He knew that the man was taking things at his pace, but Link didn’t know how to bring it up to him.

The morning before their trip, Link was disturbed from his sleep when Ganondorf got up early like usual to take his bath. Link watched him for a few seconds before closing his eyes again, planning on going back to sleep. Despite his wishes, his ears strained and he heard every little sound the man made as he got himself ready. Before he could leave the hut, Link opened his eyes again and said his name softly. Ganondorf stopped and turned towards him, surprised that the boy was awake.

“Getting your bath?” Link inquired. He knew the answer, but he felt he had to ask anyway.

“I am. Sorry, did I disturb you?” the man responded.

The boy shook his head. “Can I join you?”

For once it was Ganondorf’s turn to be taken aback. “If you would like to, sure.” He replied at length.

He waited for Link to get out of bed and held the doorway open for him. Link blinked wearily at the morning sun stinging his eyes. He was still groggy and never had been a morning person, so the sunlight felt brighter than it probably was. Ganondorf ruffled his hair affectionately before heading over to the water’s edge. He discarded his clothes for the day on the dry sand before pulling off his shirt and pants. Link couldn’t help but stare, feeling his loins stir as his mentor and lover finally stripped off the last of his clothing. Heat pooled in his face as much as it did down south, and the boy stepped over to join the man as he entered the water.

Link pulled off his own clothing and felt a little ashamed when he actually _saw_ how the whole situation was affecting him. Fortunately Ganondorf wasn’t looking his way and Link willed himself to keep control of his body, although just barely. Doing his best to think of the cute horse he had met instead of the very nice, very muscular, very hairy, and very _naked_ body in front of him, Link joined his mentor in the water. Somehow, they managed to wash the sand and sweat from their bodies before things got out of hand, but only just.

Ganondorf sat down in the water, intending on enjoying it a bit longer before getting out. He was surprised when Link opted to sit beside him and cuddle up against his chest. He smiled and wrapped his arm around the boy, taking the chance to admire him. Dark skin, sun-bleached blonde hair, and brilliant blue eyes…and not to mention the muscle the boy had put on. The man had to admit that he was becoming very handsome.

Wanting to see how far he could take things before his nerves gave out, Link reached up with one hand and ran his fingers through the course hair of Ganondorf’s chest. The boy shuddered involuntarily as his hand slowly fell lower, threading through the short curls on his mentor’s toned abdomen. His hand stopped above the man’s navel and he looked up at him, curious has to how he was taking it all and too shy to let his eyes stray any lower than his hand. The man had closed his eyes, the smallest of smirks tugging at the corner of his lips. Link breathed in deeply and shifted to once again straddle Ganondorf’s lap.

The man’s eyes cracked open in time to catch Link getting himself more comfortable before leaning in to kiss him. Ganondorf wrapped his arms securely about his waist and back, pulling their chests flush together. Link couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips, and he felt the man’s tongue tease at his lips. Not entirely sure how or what to do, Link parted his lips and tried meeting Ganondorf’s hot, pink organ halfway. He assumed he had gotten it right by the feeling of electricity through his body and the way the man sighed into their kiss.

Link had no idea what he was doing, and more than once he felt himself choke up or gag because he forgot to breathe or tried to go in too deep. Ganondorf would always back off and wait patiently for the boy to sort himself out. By the time the man chose to move his mouth lower in order to kiss and suck at Link’s neck, the boy was certain his lips were swollen from their make out. He panted softly, a little shocked at how good it felt to have somebody drag their tongue up the length of his neck and bite softly at his ear. Link’s fingers curled tighter into Ganondorf’s chest.

He wanted so badly to do something that felt good for him, but his mind was drawing a complete blank. All his body knew to do was run his hands tenderly over his muscular form, and while Ganondorf hummed appreciatively, he knew there had to be more he could be doing. He didn’t get much chance to think about it. The man coaxed him into leaning back a little, and his wonderful mouth found one of Link’s tender nipples and _sucked_.

The sound that tore itself from Link’s mouth could only be describe as lewd, and that more than anything caused the boy to flush from head to toe. Why had he never thought to touch himself _there_ when he masturbated?! Speaking of touching and masturbation, Link was certain he was fully erect by now. As Ganondorf shifted his attention to Link’s other nub, he wondered if it would be wrong of him to grind himself against the man’s lap or lower stomach. He glanced down to see just how much space there was between them, and his breath caught in his throat.

Goddesses…Ganondorf was _huge_! And _erect_.

Link swallowed and felt his mind cloud over as he stared. The fingers he still had buried in thick red curls dragged over to Ganondorf’s hips and he pressed his palms flat against his heated skin. In turn one of the man’s hands lowered from the small of Link’s back down to his butt and squeezed it roughly. Link squirmed. He really, really wanted to touch himself.

“G-Gan…Ganon…dor…f…” he choked out, wondering why it was so difficult to speak suddenly. Even his mind was having a hard time forming the man’s name.

“Hm?” He hummed, his lips back at the crook of Link’s neck.

“I-I… I wa...n…t…” he tried futilely.

Ganondorf moved away from him and Link did his best to gesture between them at their equally erect cocks. Thankfully the man understood and wrapped one of his large, rough hands firmly around the boy’s shaft. Link gasped and leaned his head against the man’s shoulder. Ganondorf kissed his ear softly as his hand began to work. He stroked Link’s length quickly, and the boy quivered in his hold. Somehow, the boy got the idea to reach between them and wrap his own hand around Ganondorf’s dick as best he could. He didn’t have the strength or presence of mind to do anything beyond that, but dammit he tried. The man gave what Link assumed was a grunt of thanks, but he was too wrapped up in the feeling of ecstasy to properly figure it out.

When Link came, it was hard, and something compelled him to bite down on Ganondorf’s shoulder as shocks of pleasure wracked through his body. His cum mingled with the water between them, and Ganondorf idly swept the soiled water away. Link breathed deeply, trying to calm himself down. Ganondorf stroked his back, letting the boy settle back to reality all while placing tender kisses to his neck and shoulder.

The boy managed to sit upright, and with a sudden sense of purpose moved his hand along the enormous length of Ganondorf’s penis. The man smirked and Link pressed another kiss to those warm lips. His mentor wrapped his own hand around Link’s on his cock and began to guide his hand to stroke him at the pace he liked best. Link was thankful for the assistance, as he wasn’t even sure he would be able to cover so much skin on his own. But Ganondorf’s hands were large and warm, and they knew his own body well. And they knew how to teach Link what he needed to know. Far more rapidly than Link had expected, the man grunted, his eyes closing and eyebrows knitting tightly as he ejaculated.

Just as his mentor had done for him, Link waited until the man could swallow back enough air to clear his head. When Ganondorf opened his eyes again, Link swooped in to kiss him briefly. The man let out a shaky laugh.

“Been wanting to do this a while?” he asked.

Link blushed. “A long while.” He admitted with a smile.

On slowly-becoming-less-shaky legs, the two stood up from the water. Link eyed the mark on Ganondorf’s shoulder where he had bitten him and blushed when he thought about how bruised it was going to be. There was an odd thrill to the thought of the man sporting a mark Link had given him during sex. Ganondorf noticed where the boy’s eyes were lingering and gave him a smirk and ruffled his hair again, assuring him it didn’t hurt and that he didn’t mind it one bit. They dressed themselves quickly, as the morning air hadn’t quite warmed up yet. Before going back in to their hut, Link grabbed Ganondorf’s arm and the man leaned down to meet the kiss that awaited him. Link’s free hand stroked the man’s cheek, feeling the red stubble more than he could see it. A thought occurred to him.

“You should grow it out.” He muttered, running his thumb over Ganondorf’s cheek for emphasis.

The man chuckled. “If you want me to, then I will.”

Link nodded. “Your hair too.”

“I think could do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, we're still a few chapters away from the plot. Which I think is really telling of who I am as a person that porn took priority over what this fic is about as a whole. =|
> 
> I suppose now would be an appropriate time to say which versions of these characters I have based mine on in my head. Ganondorf is based on Hyrule Warriors, and this Link is very much Twilight Princess-y but with Breath of the Wild's pretty pretty long hair.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~...Also yes, it is totally the TP thing that makes this Link a biter. ;) Because you cannot convince me that that wolf boy wouldn't bite~~~


	7. Rising Tensions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The months tick by and Link continues to improve his skills. Along with his impending graduation comes a growing curiosity about the world beyond the desert. Even with Ganondorf warning him of the dangers that are out there, Link cannot shake his desire to see the world for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a lot happens in this chapter. It's basically one big time skip to bring us closer to the real action. I am generally not a huge fan of large time skips myself, but decided it would be the most appropriate way to deal with the end of all of this introduction stuff. I think I did a decent enough job that it is still enjoyable, though!

The rest of their spring passed fairly uneventfully. Link got the hang of fighting bare handed about as quickly as he expected, and also like he expected Ganondorf didn’t go easy on him when they began sparring. One false move and Link would find himself painfully thrust to the ground. A part of him wondered if he’d ever be able to best his mentor at anything, but rather than being frustrated about his losses it only made him all the more impressed with the man. Besides, it wasn’t all bad to repeatedly get pinned or thrown around by him. A part of him kind of liked being manhandled, actually. A few times Link had to wonder if he didn’t have a masochistic streak, not that he knew that particular word.

There _was_ something else about himself that he had learned in the meantime. He and Ganondorf continued to explore the sexual side of their relationship at a slow but steady enough pace, and Link was beginning to overcome whatever shyness he had around the man. His gaining experience and knowledge also made him a bit bolder in the heat of the moment, and it didn’t take long for him to discover that he really, _really_ enjoyed leaving bite marks about the man’s neck, shoulders, hips, and thighs. None of them were made gently, either. Each one left an imprint of his teeth on Ganondorf’s skin for a while, and a good sized bruise long after that. He might have even punctured the skin once or twice, but he did his best not to be _that_ rough. He didn’t know what compelled him to do it so much, but Ganondorf never seemed to mind it. In fact, the man had even joked a couple of times that Link reminded him of some sort of dog.

The summer months came, and with them the heat that Link loved. It had always been his favorite season, even if it left him sweating profusely and worn out without having done anything. Now though, it was especially nice. Just as the year before, the hot afternoons after his practice often came at the expense of Ganondorf ridding himself of his shirt. The boy had decided that he would never tire of the view, and unlike the year before wasn’t bashful enough to turn away from it. From the smirks his mentor gave him on occasion when he caught the boy staring, Ganondorf was a fan of the side effects of his shirtless-ness as well. And of course when Link joined him, well, it often wasn’t long before the rest of their clothing came off too.

At times Link wondered what would happen if he went back in time and told his frantic not-quite-thirteen year old self that in two years’ time he’d essentially be dating the man he admired so.

That wasn’t to say life was perfect. Far from it. The more time he spent away from the rest of their tribe, the more Link could feel a sense of discomfort growing in his mind. He had seen a fair portion of the desert, and in general if he didn’t know a certain area he at least knew what major points of interest were out in that direction. But there was far more to the world they resided in that he knew nothing about. Aside from the rolling hills of grass that he still had a hard time comprehending, Ganondorf had told him that there were huge mountains of fire and ice, a forest almost as vast as their desert, and even a body of water easily size of their village, among other amazing locations. Each and every one sounded almost made up to the boy, but Ganondorf wasn’t one to make up stories or feed him lies. And every time Link thought of the world beyond the desert, beyond their canyon walls, he yearned to see it all for himself.

He once expressed as such to the man, and Ganondorf in turn told him that one day, maybe, he would get the chance to. It was then that he informed Link that like their desert there were any number of dangers roaming those lands. The fields of Hyrule proper were the worse yet, as they were teaming not just with dangerous wildlife, but with monsters who would actively seek out and attack unsuspecting travelers. And considering those fields separated the desert from all other parts of the world, trying to go anywhere was not a smart decision. But it did make Link ask another question.

“Why are there only monsters around the kingdom?”

Ganondorf was at a loss. There had been some chatter along much of that same line among those from other regions at the coronation, and none of them reported having a similar problem. However, one of the Gorons, the creatures of the fiery mountains, had said he’d seen them milling about near the Hylian settlement at the base of their lands. A few of the Zora, people from the lake and rivers, expressed that they had heard about strange creatures having been seen along the banks in the dead of night. Such news was unsettling for all to hear.

“Has anything like that been seen around here?” Link inquired.

Ganondorf shook his head. “I asked one of the guards who patrols our borders when I returned, and she said they haven’t seen anything out of the ordinary. But if I were to wager, things won’t remain that way forever.”

“How long do you think before those monsters come here?”

“It’s hard to say. More than that, everyone is hoping their numbers will remain low and that they don’t have some goal behind their spreading out.”

It was unsettling news, and while it did make Link rethink his desire to leave the desert, it didn’t do so by too much. Monsters. They were yet another thing he had never seen. Ganondorf had, and he’d done battle with them before. Just a little, the boy felt the difference between their ages and experience, a feeling that had been steadily growing the more time he spent with him. It wouldn’t be wrong to say that he was envious of the man.

By fall again, Link had become very good at countering his mentor when it came to using their swords. The boy was small and nimble, and while Ganondorf was indeed fast, the boy was beginning to see and be able to use the advantages he had. No longer was he the only one who would have to tap in to their potion supply at the end of the day to heal cuts and bruises, although there was still a long ways to go before Ganondorf needed it as much as Link did. In fact, Link sometimes had to wonder if the bite marks he left on the man had hurt him worse than the combat wounds.

As for going weaponless in a fight, Link was quickly applying what he had learned about himself while armed and could now at least maneuver out of the way better. He still had to practice that more, but Ganondorf had mentioned once that the boy would probably be able to win if he ever found himself cornered in an alleyway by a bunch of thugs, not that the man had any reason to suspect that would ever happen.

But the thing Ganondorf was most impressed with was Link’s skill with his bow. In just the two short years, Link had progressed with it the most. The boy was a crack snap-shot; able to raise, draw, and fire an arrow and hit his target dead center without aiming. It was something Link had accidentally done once fairly early on, and out of curiosity Ganondorf encouraged him to do it more often. Over time, Link gave up entirely on aiming and instead let his instincts and muscle memory take over. Even while moving at a fairly rapid clip, Link could make just about any shot this way. In addition to this talent, Link had learned that his eyes were quite sharp. It wasn’t an infrequent occurrence that he could spot and hit something before Ganondorf had even registered what had happen.

Link’s fifteenth birthday rolled around, and they had decided to go back to the village early in order to celebrate. Of course their family and friends were happy to see them again, and Link’s mothers and aunts cooked up a small feast, inviting Ganondorf and Link’s closest sisters to join in. While the boy talked with the girls whom he was sure had _still_ not given up on him, he managed to catch part of a conversation his mentor and parents were having.

“Another year and I might call his training complete.” Ganondorf said. “The more he practices, the faster he progresses. You wouldn’t recognize him with a bow anymore, and I’d be willing to bet only three or four his age could beat him in a sparring match now.”

“Are you sure? He’s only fifteen!”

“Of his skills now I am sure, but of course of how much longer it will take I am not.” The man stated. “Most warriors finish their training by seventeen, but it is not unheard of for that to happen before then. Link is exceptional, not an exception.”

Pride stung in Link’s chest. So Ganondorf thought he was nearly ready? That was incredible to hear, especially when Link had felt that there was still so much more for him to learn. Perhaps it was one of those things that even after he finished formally, he still had much experience to gain.

Then it hit him.

And he felt his heart sink.

Another year and his training might be over.

Another year and there might no longer be a reason for him to be away from the village. To be with Ganondorf. To be alone in their little hut away from the women of their home who wanted both of them. Link knew he didn’t like women, but Ganondorf had said before that he did not mind them as much. If they were to come back, would he have to give up what they had together? There were obviously questions for later, and Link did his best to remain in high spirits during the rest of the small gathering. He could ask about the future when there weren’t other people around.

As night rolled around and Link’s aunts and sisters departed to return to their own homes, Link and Ganondorf helped to clean up after them. To both of their surprise, Link’s mothers asked if Ganondorf would like to stay the night at their place. The man declined, but instead offered Link to stay at his home. The boy had to wonder if that wasn’t being too obvious about their relationship, but his mothers seemed to be all for it. Link didn’t mind joining him, but still nearly felt pressured in to doing so.

While making the short walk in the dark, lonely night to Ganondorf’s home Link found it to be as good a time as any to ask him. “When I’m done with my training, is that going to be the end of…well…us?”

“You’re worried about that?” Link nodded. Ganondorf gave a short laugh and ruffled his hair. “Boy, something like that only has to end if we want it to. So the better question is ‘do you want it to end?’” Link shook his head. “Then it won’t.” Ganondorf assured him, opening the door to his very unused home, stepping aside to allow Link to go in first. “We don’t even have to stop living out of town, if you’d prefer. It’s lonely, but I’ve been enjoying being away from my sisters as much as you undoubtedly have.”

This brought a smile to Link’s features as he set his lantern down on the table in the middle of the room. He waited until Ganondorf had closed his door and fully entered the room before pulling him in to a kiss. It had been odd for Link’s mothers to seemingly magically know about their relationship, and while Link wasn’t ashamed of it he would prefer for the rest of the tribe not to know.

Even if that would surely make his sisters back off.

The next year passed much the same as the one before it. Link worked hard to make his mentor proud, and his instincts in combat grew ever sharper. Every one-in-fifty or so sparring matches they had, be it with their weapons or unarmed, Link was able to win. He had even learned when and how to use his shield so as to reduce the damage done to it to a minimum. And of course, he had honed his archery even more.

Every now and then Ganondorf would have to suddenly leave in order to meet with somebody from another region back at the village. Every time he returned, he brought graver and graver news that the monster threat was indeed spreading. The fire mountains were overrun with the beasts, and the waters had somehow bred their own brand of threats. Even the mountains of ice which were on the furthest reaches of the land had become target of attacks. The only places which seemed to still be safe were their desert, which still had not seen hide nor hair of threat, and the forests. According to the man, the forests were an unsettling labyrinth of both natural and magical properties, and likely acted as a near-perfect barrier for the timid forest dwellers. The more Link heard about these problems, the more he itched to see them first-hand.

And of course, Link and Ganondorf continued to explore their own relationship. Ganondorf’s beard came in nicely, and Link was happy that he had been right in it looking good, and he greatly enjoyed running his fingers through it when they kissed and made love.

\-----

“I had a dream last night, Impa.” The queen began when they were alone together that night. It was nearly time for her to sleep, and her maid was brushing her hair before bed. “It’s made me curious about the desert to the west.”

“The Gerudo Desert?” Impa inquired.

“Yes, that’s the one.” She stated before explaining. “My dream felt so real, yet not. I could distinctly see the desert. When I looked at it I got the overwhelming sense of ‘green’. How unusual is that?”

The woman frowned. “That is very odd.” She agreed.

“I have been thinking about that color a lot lately, if I’m honest. Green. I used to think it meant something about the forest, but now I am not so sure.” When Impa put down the hair brush Zelda stood and crossed the room to her window. It was a different one than what she had looked out of as a princess, for now she occupied the former king’s chambers. No longer did her window give her a view of the forests, but instead of the great canyon walls that surrounded the entrance to the Gerudo Desert. “Perhaps it is this new perspective…” The queen murmured before continuing. “When I think about the color green, something else comes to mind. Do you know what that is?”

“I’m afraid I do not, your Majesty.”

“Blonde and blue. Isn’t that strange? Why would there be blonde and blue in the desert? And that is not all. I see light in my dreams, but the light is surrounded by darkness. The light isn’t being consumed, or snuffed out, drowned out, or even shrouded. Just surrounded, almost like it is being cradled tenderly.” She laid her palms on her windowsill and leaned closer to the glass. “The desert. Green. Blonde and blue. And light peacefully co-existing with darkness.” Her eyes narrowed and her voice dropped to a whisper. “Thinking about it makes my blood boil.”

“What was that?” Impa asked, approaching her.

The woman giggled and looked back at her. “Nothing you need to worry over.” She stood upright again. “Impa, I want you to stay with me tonight.”

Lately whenever Zelda would ask such a thing from her, Impa would learn some days later of the monsters having increased in ranks or having invaded a new part of the surrounding lands. It had taken a while for the woman to notice, but now that she did it made her fear for her beloved queen. Zelda was well loved by her people, and the other leaders liked her well enough. But if somehow Zelda were responsible and that Impa’s being distracted was involved, she would never forgive herself.

Unfortunately she knew that she could not refuse her queen. She had tried, and all it had done was anger the woman. That was the last thing Impa wanted to do, and so without protest she once again warmed Zelda’s bed as she had often done since the young woman had become a teenager.

\------

Ganondorf returned from a meeting with somebody who had lived not far from the forest. He had a distant look in his eye, and Link had to carefully coax the news out of him. A group of monsters had invaded the forest, and according to the person, the sounds that they had heard coming from within were the likes of which they’d never heard before. Ganondorf said that while no one wanted to think about it, they were afraid that those creatures might have finally overrun the labyrinth. If that was the case, then it meant the desert was the only region that had not yet been penetrated. He felt great empathy for the other region's losses, and a part of Link felt that he should be praying for the safety of his people.

However, another part of him had to wonder if there was something that he, as a trained warrior, could do to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearly there, folks! There is just ONE more chapter before something comes along and kicks this fic into gear!
> 
> For the record, the first 45,000 words or so of this fic were written for NaNoWriMo 2016 and have since been heavily edited and revised to make things flow better. The next chapter, however, was written more recently than that because when I looked back at my work I realized I wanted a buffer of sorts between this time skip and the plot going into high gear. Plus the next chapter serves to reveal a few things which will be important later down the line. ;) I'll see you all in a couple of days for penultimate early update~


	8. Eve of Festivities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Ganondorf return to the village in time to partake in an annual festival. Despite his sisters swarming him again, Link manages to take some time indulge in something wholly for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said previously, the entirety of this chapter is newer than what came previously. It's sort of a breather between the timeskip and the big event that happens in the next chapter that really sets the plot in motion. That said, it still contains a few things that I either think are important or that you will otherwise quite enjoy. =D

A month after Link’s sixteenth birthday was a festival that took place every year and spanned three days. It was meant as a way for their people to celebrate another year spent in the harsh desert. From what Link had read in Ganondorf’s book, originally it was a time of giving thanks to each of the Goddesses in turn for gracing even such a barren, arid land with enough for their people to thrive on. On the first day they would offer Din the finest of objects crafted from her land; things such as weapons and jewelry. On the second day they would offer Farore the best of their harvests. And on the final day, they would offer Nayru an abundance of water freshly obtained from every spring they used in the village.

Nowadays the festival was more about feasting and sharing in song and dance and showing off their crafts, whatever they may be. There wasn’t a lot of structure to it, people would simply choose to partake in whatever they fancied in the moment. The only constants were that everything was lively, and would start at the break of dawn and continue long into the night each day.

In Link’s childhood he had adored it. The energy and music, the good food, and to watch the warriors compete with each other in a variety of ways, almost like a tournament. In time he had begun to dislike it just like many other things. And just like those other things, it was due to his sisters’ treatment of him. Whenever the festival came around they would corner him and try to pull him this way and that to do whatever it was they wanted with him. It grew tiring. He had missed those days when he could do what he wanted and not have to worry about hurting their feelings. So he stopped participating at all.

As such he hadn’t missed attending the festival while he had been in training. Before he turned sixteen, Ganondorf had asked if he would like to schedule their visit to the village around the festival instead of around his birthday. Link gave it some thought and decided that it couldn’t hurt to partake in something as self-indulgent as the festival, especially when neither of them had in a few years.

They arrived the day before the festival began, and Link’s sisters couldn’t have been happier about it. He spent what time was left of the day with them, just sitting and chatting. Although the older ones were now out of training themselves and were not available, those who were younger than Link listened to the stories he told about living outside of the village very intently. When night came and they had to return home, it struck him that the youngest of those he considered to be his siblings were going to be looking for mentors of their own very soon. They were growing up, and certainly they saw Link as a potential husband, but none of them had tried to turn his eye that afternoon. Even the girls his own age hadn’t been too annoying to be around.

The following day was different, however. From the moment Link was up his sisters fought for his attention. He decided it had been a while and that he would indulge them, just a little, and let them choose where they went and what they did. Several of them tried to get him to buy them sweets or trinkets, to which he did his best to turn them down gently. He didn’t have a whole lot of money, seeing as he didn’t need it out at his and Ganondorf’s oasis, but more than that he didn’t want to have to buy all of them something. As no doubt if he showed even a handful favor, the others would become upset.

In the afternoon he managed to convince them that it was time to go and see what the warriors of the tribe were up to. As expected they were competing, and Link spent a couple of hours just watching all of the ways in which they had been trained. When they began to set up archery targets, he got excited. He completely forgot that his sisters were around him as he watched, letting himself get absorbed in what was going on. But it wasn’t long before he became irritated with what he saw. Certainly the warriors who participated were skilled, but Link couldn’t help but feel that they were taking too long and without thinking he began to criticize nearly every aspect of what he witnessed. It was only minutes before he stood and had to leave. Had he been a different person, one who wanted to gain renown from his people and even more awe from his sisters, he knew he would have joined the women in their competitions instead. As it was, he could only feel annoyed that the women were not up to his standards when it came to archery. His sisters were confused as to why he had left so suddenly, but he only told them that he did not want to belittle anyone in their tribe. It only served to confuse them more, but they didn’t push him.

The second day was much the same as the first. Link was surrounded by his sisters all throughout the day, and he did his best to make them happy without getting their hopes up. He saw Ganondorf a few times, but they did not get a chance to speak with each other. Despite knowing that soon they would be alone together again, Link couldn’t help but miss him. It made him all the more certain that Ganondorf was the person whom he cared about most of all, and the person he wanted to spend all of his time with.

On the night of the third day something wonderful happened and Link happened to catch all of it right from the beginning. His older sister, the one who had tried to kiss him what felt like so long ago, took the hand of a young woman a few years older than herself. Link didn’t particularly know the woman, as she was just outside of the scope of those he considered to be his siblings. His sister led her towards the fountain in the middle of the village square that continuously streamed water through shallow canals all around the village. The fountain itself was made up of three statues, depicting the goddesses, and each one had a jug in her hands from which the water poured. The young woman’s face lit up, blushing brightly as Link’s sister announced loud and clear and proud and for all to hear that she loved the woman whose hands she held, “for now and forever”. The crowd around them watched in excitement as the woman giggled gleefully and repeated in kind that she loved his sister. Applause erupted throughout the crowd as the two sealed their declaration, their vows, with a kiss. Link too had to give them his approval, a fond smile painted on his face as he clapped for them. He was happy for his sister that she had found somebody whom she loved, and enough that she had wanted the whole of the village to witness their marriage.

Without skipping a beat and to continue with the even more joyous atmosphere that had been created, the square erupted into song as some of the tribe’s musicians began to play for the new couple. With the music of course came dancing, and soon the square was filled with beautiful melodies and ladies both very young and very old and everywhere in between dancing along with them. Link was familiar with every tune and every movement the dancers made. In his youth, Link had always hurried to join them, finding it fun to copy his aunts. He had even become exceedingly good at it, if he were to say so himself. But like everything else, it was something he eventually stopped doing. However it was not because of his sisters that he stopped. Instead it was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that he should not be dancing like the rest of his people. He did not know why, when nothing else he did gave him that feeling. The traditions of their people belonged to all of them, after all. Yet something about their dances felt like they were meant only for females to perform, and so he stopped even though nobody had told him or made him to.

As Link watched them dance now, though, he felt that long forgotten itch. The itch that told him he so desperately wanted to join in. He wasn’t sure if he could still dance, however, and so he watched them. He must have been mimicking them to a small extent without thinking about it, as he felt himself stop moving when one of his aunts spotted him, ceased her dancing, and called out to him.

“Link! Don’t just stand over there, boy! Come here and dance with me!”

That was all the coaxing he needed. The Gerudo’s dances were not gender-specific; anyone was welcome to take part in them. Link flushed and felt a bit silly and once again had to wonder how the idea had even entered his head in the first place. He smiled the most gleefully he had since arriving home for the festival and hurried out from the sidelines. He came to stand in front of the fountain beside the aunt that had invited him. As soon as he was with her, she began moving again and he starting copying her. It wasn’t long before Link’s muscles remembered what they were meant to do and he danced with as much energy and joy as the ladies did, his hips moving in ways he was sure he had long forgotten. He was certain his sisters were watching, but he couldn’t care. He wasn’t being pressured to do something he didn’t want to do, and was having fun because of it.

He wasn’t sure for how long he danced with his aunts, but it must have been quite a while. When the music began to die down and he stopped he found himself completely exhausted. It wasn’t the same sort of tired he felt after practice where he would be aching the next day. It was a contented tired that meant he would be smiling for the rest of the night and would sleep soundly later on.

As he silently announced his departure with a nod to the woman who had invited him to dance and returned to the crowd, he thought he spotted Ganondorf retreating from the village center. Link grinned. He and Ganondorf had shared many an intimate moment, but part of Link hoped that his lover had been impressed with his long-forgotten ability to dance. He wasn’t able to think on it for too long, as his sisters hurried to him to inform him of just how much _they_ had been impressed. Their praise made him happy, certainly, but more than that it only made him want to know Ganondorf’s opinion more.

The following day, he and Ganondorf set out for their oasis again. When they took a quick break for lunch, Link asked the man what his thoughts were about his dancing. Ganondorf smirked.

“Overall you were very rusty, but I think anyone could tell that you have talent.”

Link flushed a little and gave him a look. “That is not what I meant and you know it.”

“Were you hoping that I would compliment the way you looked and then tell you all about how much I wanted to pick you up and carry you away from the crowd and back to my home so that I could get a private show?”

That made Link’s heart flutter just a little. “Perhaps I was.” He grinned devilishly.

Ganondorf ran his hand across Link’s cheek and threaded his fingers into the boy’s hair. “Would you care to give me that show now?”

It was Link’s turn to smirk. He placed a hand on Ganondorf’s and turned to press a kiss to his wrist. He then leaned in to kiss the man properly, teasing his lips briefly with his tongue before pulling away and nipping at his throat.

“I’ll only give you a private dance on one condition.” Link whispered to him.

“And that is?”

“You mustn’t touch me...” Link’s free hand traced down Ganondorf’s chest, abdomen, and then down further still to fondle his crotch. “…or yourself.”

The man quirked an eyebrow, amused. “Very well. I leave everything in your capable hands.”

Link gave him a quick wink before standing up and taking a step back in order to begin his dance. What started as a short lunch break ended up taking nearly an hour more than originally planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Aw, Wilo! Did you just rob us of a sex scene?!" Eh, kind of? I never intended to write that scene out in its entirety. But don't worry, I won't be a tease all of the time~ I can guarantee you that there are more, fully detailed scenes to come. ;)
> 
> Speaking of teasing things, the next chapter will be the last early update I have planned. Look forward to it!


	9. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guard captain Impa gets a long night in order to take care of some much needed business. She finds exactly what she expects to in the desert, and Link and Ganondorf are finally set on the path of the greatest quest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh! Guys. GUYS! WE'RE THERE! THE PLOT! IT BECOMES A THING IN THIS CHAPTER! AAAAHHHHH! <3

Fortune was on Impa’s side that night. Her queen had gone to bed early. Impa had been waiting for a chance like this for a few weeks, and every day that it didn’t happen made her more and more anxious. As it was, she suspected she only had ten hours to do what she needed, meaning she would have to be exceptionally quick. Luckily, that is exactly what she was. Donning her black cloak both to hide herself in the dark as well as to shield her from the night’s cold, Impa left the castle.

Racing across the fields of Hyrule had become increasingly difficult, even for the woman who served both as Zelda’s maid as well as the captain of her guards. The stalhounds that prowled the night were fast, not as much so as she was, but if she wasn’t careful they could intercept her path. She tried not to waste time by fighting them, but there were some that she simply had no choice but to fell lest she sustain injury that might slow her and provide evidence that she had been away.

Despite getting in to a few more scuffles than she had hoped, she still managed to reach the valley between the canyons that bordered the Gerudo Desert. She slowed her pace substantially, tackling the path with caution. She would prefer to get through the opening without being spotted, but was prepared to defend herself if she absolutely had to. She knew the Gerudo who patrolled the valley had the eyes of hawks, even in cover of night, and in that single path their numbers were dense.

She thanked the Goddesses as she emerged in to the desert proper without detection. She still had plenty of time to reach her destination and make it back with time to spare, if she could have as easy a time as she had thus far. Once in the open, she picked up her pace again and flew across the sands at top speed. She didn’t know the exact location of where she was going, but from what her queen had told her she had a general idea of which direction to head.

Nearly an hour had passed when her searching came to fruition. A single hut beside a small oasis. She could just barely make out light coming from inside, and she breathed a sigh of relief that she would not have to wake its inhabitants. As she reached the outer edge of the area, she once again slowed down, this time to a walk. She approached carefully, not wanting to raise alarm. She stood a short ways in front of the hut’s entrance and cleared her throat.

“Excuse me!” she called out.

She had spoken relatively quietly, but in the silence of the night her voice had rung out clearly. She heard movement inside and braced herself, as she was sure the occupants were doing themselves. She had already decided that she was not going to fight them, but she wasn’t about to let them harm her either. At length, the cloth covering the doorway was brushed out of the way. To her surprise, the one who greeted her was a large Gerudo man who in no way matched the description of the person in the queen’s dreams. He was, however, a familiar face.

She bowed politely. “Excuse my intrusion in to your space.” She said. “My name is Impa, captain of the Hyrulian Royal Army. I believe I have seen you before?”

The man nodded. “That is a possibility. I am Ganondorf, warrior of the Gerudo tribe and their chosen delegate to yours and other lands.”

“Ah, then you were at Queen Zelda’s coronation.”

“I was.”

“Splendid! Thank you for showing your support by attending.” She glanced over his shoulder, but the man was too large to see beyond and in to the hut. “I would explain why I am here, but I must ask: are you alone?”

“I am not.” Ganondorf replied simply.

“Could whoever is with you come outside as well?”

Ganondorf nodded and called over his shoulder. He stepped aside to allow Link to emerge from the hut, and he and Impa took a good look at each other. Dressed mostly in green, blond hair, and beautiful blue eyes. Yes, this had to be the one Zelda had seen.

“How do you do?” Impa inquired. “I am called Impa.”

Link furrowed his brow. He had thought it odd that he could not make out what his mentor and their surprise visitor were saying while he was inside, but now he could tell why that was. Whatever language this tall, lean woman was speaking, it wasn’t one Link had ever heard before. He looked to Ganondorf for help. The man breathed a laugh.

“I’m afraid the boy doesn’t understand your language.” Ganondorf told Impa in the Hylian tongue.

“Oh, of course.” Impa replied. She closed her eyes briefly as she focused on the language she was not entirely familiar with. When she spoke, it was in words the boy could definitely understand. “My name is Impa.”

“I’m Link.” The boy replied, relieved that Ganondorf wouldn’t have to play translator.

“It is nice to meet you, Link.” The woman said, smiling a little. “Sorry if I must speak quickly. I do not have a lot of time.” She looked between the two. “There is something wrong with Queen Zelda. I cannot say what, as this is beyond my understanding. All that I know is that she has been…has been…” the woman clearly struggled to figure out the words she needed. “The monsters. Their appearance is her doing.” She settled on.

Both men’s eyes widened in shock. Ganondorf took a step closer to her. “That is quite the accusation. What is your evidence?”

Impa shook her head. “It is difficult to explain. She was not always like she is now, though. It has taken me much time, but now I am certain. The monsters that have been attacking everyone are hers.” She breathed a deep sigh and looked to Ganondorf. “I am sorry, would you translate?”

The man nodded, and Link looked up at him to catch his words better. So much for the man not needing to play translator, but Ganondorf did surprisingly well to relay what Impa was saying as she spoke.

“Queen Zelda has slowly been changing since she had reached puberty.” Impa began, once more speaking that language that was strange to Link’s ears. “It started out simply enough. She had become mischievous, something she had never been before. In time, she became distant, often staring off at nothing and barely responding for great lengths of time, and she started to have strange dreams. It was around then that monsters began to roam the fields around her kingdom. Over these years, I have noticed that whenever I am or my men are not immediately performing our duties, the monsters would increase in number and become more aggressive.” She frowned. “I did not want to believe it at first, but something happened that has made me certain that my queen is the cause of all of this. Would both of you show me the backs of your dominate hands?”

Ganondorf and Link both extended their hands, and Impa stepped forward to wave her own hand above them. A soft glow emitted from the backs of the duo’s hands, and Link gasped in surprise. Ganondorf clenched his jaw as he stared down at the marks that appeared only briefly.

Triangles.

A strange triangular pattern comprised of four smaller triangles had shown up on both of their hands for only a second. Ganondorf swore it was a familiar symbol, but he could not pinpoint from where he might have seen it before. Link on the other hand was completely bewildered and he stared at his hand long after the mark had vanished.

“As I suspected.” Impa muttered, Ganondorf taking half a moment to interpret her words to the boy beside him. “My queen, Zelda, has the same symbol on her hand. It is something we at the castle have known about since her birth. I take it the two of you are unfamiliar with it, judging by your expressions. I do not have time to explain it fully, but that mark is sacred. The three of you are bound by some twisted fate, but something is very wrong. I can feel it. I am afraid that I do not have the time nor the ability to research what it is, but please believe me. If there is anyone that can fix the mistake that has been made, it is the two of you.”

Link furrowed his brows, still staring at the back of his hand. “What needs to be done?” he asked.

“I am afraid it is not something so simple.” Impa stated. “Throughout these lands are a number of sacred locations. Temples, if you will. These temples have all become overrun with monsters, as Zelda does not wish them to be intruded upon by those who would seek to stop her. Unfortunately, these temples are the only places where clues as to what is going on might be found, as well as the only places that may hold the solution to our problem. Please, I would not be asking this of you two if I thought anyone else could do it. Seek out these temples and find out whatever you can from them.”

Link finally tore his eyes away from his hand and turned to Ganondorf. The two shared a moment, brief as it was, wherein they could read the determination in each other’s expressions. As many reasons as they had not to trust this strange woman who had shown up in the night, they both found themselves believing every word she spoke.

“Where do we start?” Link inquired.

“If it were up to me, I would first search the most recent place that those monsters were able to overrun: the forests.” Impa replied.

“Right. Then we will.”

Impa bowed to the two of them. “Thank you. I wish I could be of more help, but I must return as swiftly as possible. I pray that the both of you will find what it is you seek. If you learn _anything_ , I ask that you go to the tavern in Hyrule Town. I know the owner and she will be able to notify me if you arrive.”

The pair of men gave her their word, and once more she hurried off at top speed. They shared a look and retreated in to their hut in order to discuss what was going to be done. For her part, Impa made it back to the castle just as quickly as she had left it. She flagged down one of her guards who was stationed by the castle gates.

“In the near future the queen is going to command you and the other guards to keep an eye out for a certain individual. A short, blonde haired boy, with blue eyes. He will be wearing Gerudo clothing, most likely green in color. No matter what she commands, you are not to harm him. If you locate him, inform him that I am the one who sent you. Be sure to use my name. He shouldn’t fight you if you do. Take him to the Tipsy Cat, and then return to your posts. Should he have a large Gerudo man with him, have both of them shown the way. Understood?” the guard nodded. “Spread the word.” The man saluted and hurried off to do just that.

For her part, Impa had to get back in to the castle and wake the queen in only a half hour’s time. Having not slept, Impa mentally prepared herself for a very long day ahead of her.

*****

They spent a few days gathering their belongings. They had been to the village not long ago, but it seemed they would need to pay it another visit. They had what they needed to survive another six months or so in their home, but they lacked the supplies they would need in order to leave the desert altogether. So as not to waste anything, they agreed that they would split what they had and give what they could not carry to their mothers so as not to waste any of it. While they drew up their lists of what they would need, Link mentioned that he wanted to buy a more durable shield as well as a new bow and more arrows. Ganondorf agreed that it would be money well spent.

Link’s mothers were horrified to learn that he would be leaving the desert entirely, and he did his best to assure them that it was something he absolutely had to do. He had to promise them time and time again that he would come back to them safely one day. He browsed the weaponsmiths’ wears, and was at least able to find a more powerful and finely crafted bow. He decided that it would also do him well to splurge and pick up an iron shield that was emblazoned with the symbol of the Gerudo. There had been plenty that did not have the marking, or at least not so obviously, but he felt that he could afford himself something at least a little sentimental.

His mothers surprised him before he left with yet another new gift. Two of them, actually. The first was a new outfit, of which the primary feature was its green color and warmer, more durable material. Like his shield, the shirt bore the Gerudo’s mark in gold across the chest. The second gift was a set of chainmail. It was only enough to cover his torso, and had probably cost his parents a small fortune, but he was all he more glad for it. He wasn’t certain if he could make use of it given the rest of his clothing was not designed to be used with any sort of armor, but he was thankful all the same. Even if he was going to be away, or perhaps because of it, they wanted to protect him however they could.

When Ganondorf met him on the morning they were to leave, he handed Link half a dozen bottles filled with the strongest potion the man’s own mothers could make. He quickly admired the boy’s new equipment, and with an approving nod, the two departed. Their walk through the desert was going to be a long one, and they were going to have to camp a few times, but for the most part, they were both very aware that this might be the last time either of them saw their home for a long time.

Link had never seen the valley between the canyon walls that led out of the desert for himself until now. On top of that, he had heard that what amounted to a prison lay there, but somehow seeing it for himself felt surreal. Inside the stone structure that had been dug up from the sand and carefully carved into the earth were people whom their tribe had considered dangerous. Be they from within the desert or outside, they were all housed in the cool stone building. Guards greeted Ganondorf and Link as they passed, guards who would be quick to subdue anyone who tried to break into their desert. Seeing them gave Link some hope that their home might hold out from the monsters for a while still.

Their travels eventually brought them to the very edge of their desert, and yellow sands gave way to hard dirt, which was soon covered by soft, green grass. For the first time in his sixteen years and some months of life, Link gazed out at the rolling hills of grass that was Hyrule Field for himself. It was an extraordinary feeling, to be sure. Ganondorf said nothing as he stood aside and waited for the boy to sweep his eyes across the land. The man knew what it was like to see such a sight for the first time, and although he was apprehensive due to the task at hand, he knew that rushing the boy through everything would make it more difficult than it needed to be.

“The forest is on the far side of the fields from here.” Ganondorf explained, finally getting Link’s attention after the boy had gotten a good look around. “You’ll be able to see more of this land. But remember: these fields are teaming with monsters. You mustn’t let your guard down, no matter how peaceful it may seem.”

Link gave him a short nod. He breathed a deep sigh, and the two made their way out into the tall grass. For a moment, the boy thanked the Goddesses that Ganondorf was there beside him, and that he wouldn’t have to do this by himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My oh my. A lot sure did just happen, huh? Hm, what to give my own comment on...? Oh! Oh! I know! Prepare yourselves for several new(ish) sides to Link. <3 Out in foreign lands, there's a lot for him to experience!
> 
> Now I've been giving fair warning all along. This whole fic is to be updated on the 11th of every month. That day is when I PLAN to update. In reality, I have been dying to write this fic for over a year. I added it to my schedule to make sure I updated it regularly and make it less likely that it would fall by the wayside. HOWEVER! I never said I wouldn't ever update this fic on a whim on days when it is not scheduled. ;) The schedule is just the bare minimum. So keep an eye out!


	10. Hyrule Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Ganon arrive at Hyrule Town at last. Link feels a bit overwhelmed, but thankfully the bustling city has at least one perk amidst everything else. Although he doesn't quite know what to make of one particular person who appears to know Ganondorf...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya'll that there would be a chance I'd update not on the 11th. =D I decided to post this early due to a few reasons, but the primary one being that this has reached 1000 hits! Why wouldn't I celebrate?!

The trek across the fields was anything but uneventful. Link really did his best to stay on task, but it was difficult when everywhere he looked there was something new that he wanted to take in. The flowers, the animals, and everything else he could see in the distance were all things he had never seen or even dreamed of before. More than once Ganondorf had to stop just to let the boy wander from their path a little so that he could climb up onto a huge fallen log or rock or hill to get a better view. If there was anything they were both quickly learning, it was that Link was far more curious than either of them had expected.

Despite the tiring days, their nights were restless ones. Almost immediately Link had spotted what were known as monsters. They were oddly colored, ugly, pig-like creatures that brandished crude weapons. Somehow they managed to avoid them during daylight, but during the nights they weren’t quite as lucky. Link would take the first watch, climbing on top of something to get a better view and to snipe any marauding creatures with his bow. Ganondorf would wake in the early hours of the morning in order to let the boy get some rest. Link didn’t know how Ganondorf kept the beasts at bay, as he possessed no ranged weaponry and always appeared unscathed when he woke. He wanted to ask about it, but never found a good opportunity.

A few days after leaving the desert, Hyrule Town came in to view. It was a huge, sprawling city made of stone, and the castle stood proudly above it on a hilltop. Link asked if they were going to be visiting the place, and after some thought Ganondorf agreed it would probably be best to stay there that night. They hadn’t gotten a decent night’s rest in a while, and being able to sleep inside was a welcomed change. They reached the gates as the sun was setting, and for the first time Link got a taste of what life was like outside of their valley.

Hyrule Town was unruly. There were crowds of people on every street they walked on or passed. Merchants were shouting in their strange tongue, trying to get the attention of anyone who heard them. Housewives browsed food stands, fighting with the vendors for better prices and complaining about quality. Men who were clearly drunk already shouted and sang as they searched out food carts to continue their celebrations at. Children scurried from place to place hoping to swipe something in the commotion or to stare drooling at brightly colored treats.

For his part, Link tried to stick close to Ganondorf. He couldn’t help but look about, though, and every time he did he found himself getting a little more separated from the man. It was lucky for him that Ganondorf’s enormous stature remained true even in this town, and so he was easy to spot whenever the distance between them increased. Getting back to him however was another trick entirely. Agile as Link was, even he found it difficult to dodge and weave through the masses of people. What’s more, he was sure that a few times somebody had tried to get his attention, but having no idea what they were saying all he could do was shake his head and proceed to catch up with his mentor.

Eventually the man stepped off to one side the street and waited for the boy to reach him. Link stopped beside him, panting from all the excitement and effort it had taken to get that far.

“I’m glad to see you didn’t get lost.” Ganondorf teased.

“You’re…easy to…find…” Link breathed.

Ganondorf laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. “We don’t have much farther to go. There’s a tavern just down this side street.” He pointed with his thumb over his shoulder to the vastly-more-empty road behind him. “We’ll stay there tonight.”

“Tavern? Do you think it’s the one Impa told us about?”

“It’s hard to say. There are a few of them in this town, but if I were to hazard a guess I would think so. It isn’t the most popular one, and it’s very quiet because of that. I’ve seen guards in there, though. I assume that means the bartender knows her. Thinking about it, it’s unfortunate that she was in such a hurry as to not say the name of the place.”

Link nodded in agreement. Ganondorf gave him another moment to catch his breath before leading him down the road. The boy found it to be quite the breath of fresh air, as he found he could actually walk a straight line along it. The people traveling on that road were far less rowdy, and the noise level dropped seemingly tenfold. The quiet relaxed him, and he fell into step beside his mentor.

That was, until he heard a tiny little sound. Link halted in his tracks and looked around. Had he just imagined that? It had sounded like a squeak. He heard it again and this time he was able to turn towards the sound and spot where it had come from.

A tiny animal. Although Link had never seen one like it, he could tell by its stumble-y gait and large eyes that it was a youth. Link’s eyes widened at it and he stepped over to where it was. He knelt down and extended his hand, and watched with glee as the little thing hobbled over to him and stuffed its soft little head into his outstretched fingers. Carefully, Link flexed his fingertips, gently scratching the top of its head and around its teeny ears. To his surprise and delight, the small animal began to make a soft, rumbling noise as it closed its eyes and enjoyed the scratch.

Link turned his head to look up at his mentor who had noticed the boy had gotten distracted and had rejoined him. The man raised an eyebrow at him. “Um… I made a friend.” Link said, eyes bright and voice weak from being overjoyed.

Ganondorf gave a snort of a laugh and knelt down beside him. He reached down and gently picked the small animal up around its belly. The creature let out a soft whine and stared up at him curiously. The two of them stood and Ganondorf handed Link the small thing to hold instead. Link took it carefully, not really knowing how he was supposed to handle it. It clung to his shirt with tiny claws and continued to purr softly.

“So cute!” the boy cooed, petting it. “What kind of animal is this?”

“A cat.” Ganondorf replied, scratching under its chin. “More specifically, this one’s a baby, so it’s a kitten.”

“A cat...” Link repeated, committing the word to memory. “Are they common around here?”

“Very. I’m surprised there aren’t more. Might be too many people at the moment.”

As if to prove his point, three women passed by them. They took one look at the boy fawning over the baby animal and giggled and chattered to themselves as they went by. Link felt a tinge of embarrassment, but was unwilling to put the little animal down just because of that.

“Some people keep them as pets, but I assume this little one is a stray, although pretty well fed.” Ganondorf stated, poking it in the belly. “Got a fair amount of meat on its bones.”

Link pried its little claws from his shirt and held it in front of him. The kitten mewed in protest, but didn’t squirm. “They don’t stay this round?” he asked, disappointed.

“Not typically.”

Link brought the tiny kitten to his face and nuzzled it briefly before setting it back down on the ground. Its tail twitched a little and it crawled its way through a small hole in a fence. Satisfied with the time he had spent with it, Link told Ganondorf to lead the way again.

A sign hung outside the tavern depicting the silhouette of a stumbling cat. Link found it humorous that they were going to it just after he had learned what the animal was. The look Ganondorf gave him when Link laughed told the boy that the coincidence was not lost on him. The tavern was small and dark and, much to Link’s delight, mostly empty. A woman in her thirties stood behind the counter and called out to greet them, and Ganondorf approached her. Link gazed around the room curiously and nearly bumped into his mentor because he wasn’t looking.

“Hello there, Ganondorf! It’s rare to see you here again so soon.” The woman spoke in that language Link didn’t understand, although he was certainly aware that she knew his mentor’s name. A tiny bit of jealousy tugged at his heart. “What can I do for you?”

“The boy and I are passing through town and looking for a place to stay.” Ganondorf replied.

“Boy, huh?” She glanced Link up and down once. He couldn’t tell why she had done that and it made him feel oddly self-conscious. “Well I can certainly hook you up with a couple of rooms.” She stated and held out her hand to Ganondorf with a playful grin on her features. “Same as before, 30 a night per room.” She gave Link a quick wink. “Although I _could_ go 20 for the boy.”

Link started at her, puzzled. He had assumed that from her holding out a hand that they were discussing payment of some sort. But that did not at all explain why she had winked at him, or even kept looking at him in the first place. Seeing that the boy was confused, Ganondorf clapped a hand onto his shoulder and spoke up.

“He doesn’t speak Hylian. Yet.”

“Of course he doesn’t.” the woman sighed, shaking her head. She looked him over again. “I’ve not seen many of your kind in my life, but he certainly looks unusual.”

“Link is as Gerudo as I am.” Ganondorf stated calmly.

“That may be, but he is still unusual. But then I suppose there have been many an odd Hylian that has come in here. Though I must say that the clothing is very becoming of him. He looks so much better than you did the first time you came in here, all dressed up in women’s clothes.” She teased.

Link was surprised as Ganondorf suddenly frowned and blushed. It wasn’t very deep, and some people may not have even noticed it. It made Link feel conflicted. It was very rare that he got to see the man blush and wanted to enjoy it, but also this strange woman who clearly knew the man had been the source. Link narrowed his eyes at her disdainfully, and she let out a soft laugh. Ganondorf had a feeling he knew what Link’s problem was and patted his shoulder.

“They are not women’s clothing. They are Gerudo. I have told you that countless times before.” Ganondorf told her in a friendly manner. “Gerudo have clothes and men’s clothes. Anyone can wear clothes, but not everyone can wear men’s clothes.”

“Uh-huh. You may say that, but around here they are most certainly _not_ what men wear. But back to the topic at hand. You giving me 50 for your rooms or not?”

Ganondorf looked back down at Link and spoke to him in their own tongue. “Do you want to have a separate room from me?” Link, while happy to hear the language he understood again, felt a bit strange to be speaking his own native tongue. Instead of speaking, he shook his head. Ganondorf flashed him a smile and returned to speaking with the woman. “And for one room?”

The woman let out a soft whistle and smirked at the pair. “Two people in one room’ll be 40 rupees.” Ganondorf dug through his wallet to find the appropriate amount and handed them over. The woman put the money in a small lockbox and retrieved a key from beneath her counter. She slipped it over to Ganondorf, taking the chance to lean closer to him and whisper, “If you gentlemen run out of _anything_ , just give me a yell.”

Ganondorf breathed a sigh and took the key from her. With a gentle tug to Link’s shoulder where his hand still rested, he steered the boy towards the stairs and to their room. Link gave the woman another quick scowl before going along with him. Once in the privacy of their room, Ganondorf chuckled.

“She was not flirting with me.” He assured the boy.

“She…wasn’t?” he asked, surprised.

“On the contrary, she was more interested in you.”

Link glanced away, feeling his cheeks color despite himself. “I had a feeling that was the case…” he grumbled.

Ganondorf hooked his finger and thumb on Link’s chin and made him look up at him. “You are a handsome boy, Link. Even though we have left our tribe, do not underestimate what women find attractive.” He stated.

“Does…that mean they like you too?”

The man grinned. “You needn’t worry. I wouldn’t dream of cheating on you.”

The smallest of smiles graced Link’s features and Ganondorf leaned down to place a gentle, chaste kiss to his lips. “Now there _is_ something I want to discuss with you.” He wrapped his arm around the boy’s waist and guided him over to the bed where they sat down beside each other. “As you have clearly noticed, the people here speak a different language: Hylian. I’ve spent enough time out here that I can speak it well enough. But you do not even know the difference between ‘ **yes** ’ and ‘ **no** ’.”

Link cringed. He had a feeling he knew what the man was getting at. Whatever Ganondorf was about to say, Link knew he would have a point. But seeing as he only recently began to use his voice again in the first place he wasn’t sure how easily he would be able to speak a second language.

“From now on, I want you to pay close attention to what you hear. As soon as you know even a few words, you are use them as much as possible. I have no plans of leaving your side, but we do not know what the future will bring. There may come a time where I must leave you to your own devices, and you need to be able to communicate. Understood?”

With a sigh of understanding but frustration nonetheless, Link nodded.

Ganondorf pressed a kiss to his temple. “You will get the hang of it soon enough.”

The boy nodded again and wrapped his arms around his mentor, resting his head against the man’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on, at least for a little while and unless it is specified what language things are said in, all things spoken in Hylian are going to be in bold font. Such as when Ganondorf said "yes and no".
> 
> And now you know why Link is dressed like the women of his tribe! =D They consider that kind of clothing to be gender-neutral!  
> Now imagine beefy young 18 year old Ganondorf dressed up in the same way...
> 
> Welp, I guess this means I'll see ya'll again with chapter 11 on the 11th. ;)  
> 


	11. Foreign Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link is left to his own devices in Hyrule Town. Unable to speak a single word of the local language, he sets goes out to see what things he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter.
> 
> That's...all I'm going to say about it for now. =D
> 
> EDIT: OH MY GOSH! A little somebody who only goes by "Me" down in the comments drew a cute lil' fanart for this fic!  
> [GO CHECK IT OUT FOR YOURSELF! =D](https://ibb.co/eFWCLv)

Morning came, and like always Link was the second of the two to wake. He was surprised to find that Ganondorf wasn’t in the room, but quickly spotted a note that was sitting beside a small setting of food and some water. The man had gone out to try and get more information about what had been going on, and he planned to rejoin the boy around noon. Until then, Link was on his own.

Link frowned. Great, several hours in a city where he couldn’t speak a word of the language. With a sigh he got himself ready for the day and eventually left the room. The owner of the tavern greeted him, or he assumed she did as her tone was chipper and she was directing her attention to him. He smiled politely and muttered a quick “good morning”, even though he had a feeling she did not know what he had said. Quietly and without really taking in any of his surroundings within the tavern itself, he left the building to explore the city a little.

On the quiet road the establishment was on, Link looked around himself and tried to see if he could figure out what everything else in the area was. Most everything was fenced off and appeared to be the backside of places, but he did notice a few signs that caught his interest. One of which had a large, black bomb painted on it. The other had a target with an arrow on its sign. Link had never dealt with bombs before, but the one indicating archery sure had him curious.

He entered the building and was surprised to see a couple of young men not too much older than him and dressed in what he assumed were guard’s uniforms taking shots at a bunch of moving targets. Behind a short counter near the entrance was a large, overweight man watching with a bored expression. He was glancing down at a watch he had in his hand, and after a moment he blew a whistle and the two guards let out frustrated groans.

 **“Again!”** one of them shouted.

 **“Yeah! We can still do this!”** the other agreed.

The man behind the counter sighed. **“You’ve been trying for twenty minutes.”** He grumbled. **“You’re welcome to keep at it, I won’t turn down the business, but don’t you think you should take a break?”**

**“Again!”**

The two guards dug through their pockets and managed to scrape together enough to pay the owner again. The man stashed the money away and got to his feet. He retrieved the arrows they had put into the targets and tossed a couple that had gotten broken. He replaced them and handed the bundle back to the men. He took his seat behind the counter and stared at his watch. When the hands ticked to the right spot, he blew his whistle and the guards set to work trying to hit the targets.

Link frowned. He began to question if the two men really were guards. Watching them was more difficult than watching the warriors back home during the festival. Their stance was all wrong, and they were gripping their arrows too tightly. Not to mention they easily missed half of their shots, and the targets weren’t _that_ far away from them. After what Link felt like had been only a minute and a half, the man behind the counter blew his whistle again, much to the disappointment of the men.

 **“So, care to give it another shot?”** he asked, sounding entirely bored.

The two men looked between each other, grimaces on their faces. They didn’t have the money left for that to be an option. With a disgruntled “tch” the two men handed over the bows and arrows they had been using. They shoved Link out of the way and left the building. The owner grunted as he got back on his feet. He glanced down at Link, looked him up and down incredulously, and then went to retrieve and replace the arrows. Link watched him curiously and then eyed the sign that was hanging in front of his counter.

There were a series of pictures indicating the options and rules for each of the games. Ten rupees would get you twenty arrows and forty-five seconds to hit the targets. If you got what Link assumed was thirty points there was a small cash prize of twenty rupees. If fifty points were scored, there was a larger prize of fifty rupees. There were two other games, but they were out of Link’s price range. When the man turned back to him, Link waved to get his attention and pointed at the first part of the sign.

 **“Ah, so you want to give it a try?”** the man asked. He shrugged, assuming from Link’s clothing and lack of speaking that he didn’t understand a word he had just said. **“You’re welcome to…”** While he was still out among the targets, he pointed to the three rows of them in turn and held up the appropriate number of fingers as he spoke. **“Back row’s three points, middle’s two, and the front will get you one.”** Link nodded and retrieved the fee from one of the pouches on his belt. Despite clearly having a bow and quiver of his own, the man gave Link one of the bows the two guards had been using and counted out the arrows for him. Link supposed this was to keep things fair.

Link took his position in front of the targets and nocked one of the arrows and waited for the whistle to be blown. A moment later, he heard the sound and put his first arrow in to one of the back targets. He was quick to fire his next shots, making use of his not needing to aim to speed things up. He had two arrows left when he heard the whistle again, followed by an impressed hum from the man as he got up from his seat. Link had hit mostly back row targets and a couple of middle ones. He didn’t know quite how many points he had gotten, but it was clearly enough for the lower tier prize. To his delight the man handed over a bright purple rupee as his prize.

 **“Good show, kid!”** the man stated, giving him a grin and a thumb’s up. Link smiled up at him and handed him back the bow and remaining arrows.

With an extra forty rupees in his wallet, and a sting of pride that he might have outdone two guards, Link left the archery building. He thought about investigating the building with the bomb on it, but got distracted from that by a familiar squeak. He looked around and found the tiny kitten he had met the day before huddled near the base of a tree not too far away. Link smiled and stepped to the side of the road and knelt down. He clicked his tongue softly and held his hand out towards the small animal. The kitten mewed again and trotted over to him to rub its head into his fingers, starting to purr again.

Link gave the kitten a few scratches before sitting down and lifting the little animal on to his lap. He pet its soft fur as it walked up and down his thigh and eventually climbed up his chest to perch on one of his shoulders. Link couldn’t help the giggle that escaped him as the kitten’s fluffiness tickled against his ear as it turned around and around to find the most comfortable way to sit. He reached back as best he could to continue stroking it when, to his amazement, a few other cats poked their heads out of where they had been hiding to watch. He watched them curiously. One of them, all black and clearly an adult, slunk forward and sniffed at his shoe cautiously. It then rubbed its face against it and got a little closer. Link held his free hand out to it and it jumped back a little bit. He remained still, and slowly the cat approached him again and smelled his outstretched hand.

When Link was certain that his movement wouldn’t startle the cat away, he moved just a little and pet the cat’s silky fur at the nape of its neck. The cat closed its eyes and lowered its head a little, allowing the boy to continue petting and scratching it until he was massaging the top of its head, drawing out a quiet purr from the older cat. While he had been giving attention to that cat, about half a dozen more slipped out of their hiding spots and were now investigating Link more closely. The boy chuckled as he watched them.

“So does that make you their boss?” he asked the black cat. “The others trust me now that you do.” His fingers found the cat’s chin and he scratched there, the cat lifted his head and appearing to be smiling. “Well, I’m glad to have your approval, Mr. Boss.”

As much as Link wanted to stay and play with the cats all morning, he knew he should be spending his time getting better acquainted with the town. Something about it gave him the feeling that he would be back to visit it many more times before he was finished with the task he had been given. He carefully removed the cats from his person and got to his feet, brushing dirt from his backside. He looked about, deciding which way to go, and chose to wander further down the road to the parts he hadn’t yet seen.

After a short while, the road curved and met an alleyway. Link considered it briefly before wandering aimlessly down it. The characters hanging around it were shadier than they were in the rest of the town that he had come across, and Link knew it despite having never been to a place like that before. He glanced around, assuming certain groups were only keeping their distance from him because he was clearly armed. Part of him wondered how surprised they’d be if they attacked him unarmed thinking he would have been an easy target. After all, they were much closer to his own size and Link was used to taking on Ganondorf. Link was certain he could make quick work of them.

Aside from the shady bunch he had passed, the rest of the alley remained uninteresting. The place Link now found himself in appeared to be the town center. A large, ornate fountain poured water endlessly from three tall statues depicting the Goddesses, reminding Link of the fountain back in Gerudo Town. Around it, children ran about on its outer edge and people would occasionally toss a rupee or two into it. The area was open, and packed almost as tightly with people as the market streets had been. Sticking to the edges, Link walked around to take in the buildings that lined this area. He could tell that people were giving him strange looks as he passed, but he did his best to ignore them. He assumed they were not used to seeing a Gerudo. Besides, the shops were much more interesting to pay attention to. Some were filled with knick-knacks, others with fine clothing, and still others with brightly painted toys. Little about their wares meant much to Link, but there was one place that caught his attention.

It was a rather inconspicuous shop, with no great sign out front and only one window which had no display. Link peered in out of curiosity and found things like arrows, cheap wooden shields, and oil across the counter. Everything was clearly labeled with price tags, and he made a mental note of it should he ever have need of such things.

After crossing the whole of the town center, Link found another alleyway which he then slipped in to. This one was much less populated than the last, but it also had a strange, heavy odor about it. The stink lingered in Link’s sinuses and he found himself wanting to cover his face to keep it from entering. Still, he continued down it, as something about the smell was familiar to him and not in a bad sort of way. He was only mildly surprised when he found the source.

Nestled in the furthest reaches of the alley was another shop. A sign depicting bottles filled with strangely colored liquids were all Link needed to see to know that this was a potion shop. Curiously, Link opened the door and stepped inside.

It was dark, and a multicolored haze covered the floor, swishing and swirling around his ankles as he crossed the room. Several large cauldrons bubbled away, and Link peered in to each one of them. As he spotted one filled with a red liquid just a few shades lighter than Koume and Kotake’s potion, he heard a voice call out to him.

Link glanced up at the old man who was climbing onto a stool behind a row of cauldrons at the back of the shop. The boy smiled and him and approached. The man looked him up and down skeptically. He spoke something, and Link cast him an apologetic look before shaking his head and softly mumbling that he didn’t understand in his own language. The man tuttered out a quiet laugh and smiled back at him.

“Good mornin’, young man. Been a long time since I had one o’ yer kind in here.” The man spoke in nearly perfect Gerudo. Link blinked in surprise and stepped closer. Again the man chuckled. “I got my start here from a pair o’ women from yer tribe. That was many years ago. Don’ suppose you know them?"

“Koume and Kotake?” Link asked. “I don’t know them personally, but they still help the tribe from time to time.”

“Yes! Them!” the man grinned. “I was just a boy at the time, ’m surprised they’re still kickin’. Ah, but yer kind live many years, do they not?” he nodded to himself. “Well then, boy, let’s have yer name then.”

“I’m Link.”

“Good ta meet ya, Link. Name’s Marcus. I can’t say my potions are as potent as my ol’ teachers’, but if you ever need somethin’ ta keep yerself goin’, I’d be happy ta serve ya. I’ll even give ya a discount.” The man shot him a wink. “Fer bein’ in the same tribe as those two crazy ol’ ladies.”

“Thank you. I’ll keep that in mind.” Link told him with a laugh.

“So, there anythin’ I can get fer ya today?” Marcus asked him.

Link looked about him. He still had a couple bottles of the potion from Koume and Kotake, so he really didn’t need anything else at the moment. However, a certain opportunity arose from being around somebody who spoke his language. While he was certain Ganondorf planned to drill the Hylian language into him, Link wondered if the man would be proud of him for taking the initiative.

As such, Link decided to give something a try. “Marcus…” Link began, wanting to give himself a better chance of remembering the man’s name. “Could you teach me a couple of Hylian words?”

“Certainly!” the man chirped. “What d’ya want ta know?”

“Hm… Well ‘yes’ and ‘no’ are always a good place to start. And maybe ‘I don’t understand’ or better yet ‘I don’t speak Hylian’? Also ‘hello’ and ‘thank you’.”

The man nodded. “Of course.”

Marcus told Link the three words he had asked for, and Link repeated them a few times until he got them right, and then a few times more to help memorize them. After which Marcus had him go over each word of the phrases he wanted to know until the boy could say it fairly naturally-sounding. Link thanked him in Hylian and decided he had taken too much of the man’s time already. Bidding him a good day, Link left his shop.

Link glanced up at the sky and found it was getting close to the time he would be meeting up with Ganondorf again. He decided not to explore further, and instead retraced his steps, muttering the new words and phrases quietly to himself as he walked. They felt so alien on his tongue, but he supposed any practice he could get with them would help.

Upon arriving at the tavern again, Link found Ganondorf talking with the owner. They had been speaking seriously, from what Link could gather from their tones. They both looked up when the little bell by the door rang to signal somebody had entered. Link gave them a brief wave as he came to stand beside Ganondorf.

“I take it you did some exploring, Link?” the man asked, to which Link nodded. “That’s good. You’ll probably need to know much about this town.” He glanced at the woman. “Cheryl here and I were talking about rumors from near the forests. I’ll fill you in on those later.” He turned back to the woman and exchanged a few words with her before giving Link his full attention. “We’re leaving town already. Let’s gather our things and get going.”

Again Link nodded and followed him up to the room they had been occupying. Having only spent one night, their belongings were still mostly together. It didn’t take them more than a few minutes before they were ready and leaving the tavern again. Ganondorf led the way towards the busy streets and, noticing the distress on the boy’s face, he put an arm around Link’s shoulders. Briefly Link wondered what people would think seeing them like that, but ended up deciding that it didn’t really matter. They _were_ together, after all. Why would that be a problem for anyone outside of their tribe?

Once outside the walls of the town, the man released his student and the two began to walk along the dirt road side-by-side. Link looked up at Ganondorf briefly before speaking up.

“Why are we leaving so late in the day?” he asked.

“It’s true we could have stayed another night and gotten an early start, but something about that town has always felt…unwelcoming to me.” Ganondorf admitted. “It is not something I can put my finger on, as everyone I have spoken to has been kind enough. There’s just something that feels off about that place.”

Link raised an eyebrow. Sure, he was overwhelmed by the crowd and found the strange language to be intimidating, but he hadn’t felt Hyrule Town to be unwelcoming. Especially when there were adorable creatures like cats around for him to pet and play with. He didn’t say as such, and instead quietly hummed a thoughtful note to himself. He took a step closer to Ganondorf and took hold of his hand, lacing their fingers together as they walked. Ganondorf smiled down at him and squeezed the boy’s hand gently. They didn’t hold hands all that much, but neither shied away from it if the other made the offer.

Some ways down the road, Ganondorf guided them off the path and back into the tall grass. With Hyrule Town out of the way, Link was beginning to see what he was certain was the forest. The tall, dark green trees sat off in the distance, and even as far off as they were the boy was beginning to be amazed by how dense they were. Trees in the desert were sparse, twisted, and their leaves weren’t nearly so thick. He was starting to feel excited at the prospect of exploring them, of lounging in the shade they provided, and to take in the scent of dense foliage.

“Remember, Link...” Ganondorf began, seeing the sparkle in his eye. “The forest is a labyrinth. It is easy to get lost in, and once lost, your chances of escape are close to zero. In fact, those who live near it have stories about how those who go in and lose their way become cursed. Children become one with the trees, taking on a wooden appearance and mischievous nature. Adults are said to rot away alive into skeletons. As fun as it may sound to go in and explore, I cannot stress enough that you stay alert at all times.”

Link frowned. He gave a nod and looked down at the ground, which was growing increasingly dark as the sun was already beginning to set. Ganondorf was right, they weren’t on this journey to sightsee, after all. He knew there were going to be dangers, Impa had warned them as such. But a small part of him wished they could take things slower. That they could spend as much time as they wanted enjoying the change of environment. He tightened his grip on his mentor’s hand just slightly. Perhaps it was foolish to think about, but a small part of Link had to wonder if he might be able to convince Ganondorf that taking it slow could be a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, writing Link being completely out of his element was great! I especially had fun with the archery minigame bit. Just trying to piece together how he and the minigame guy would communicate was fun. I know it seems simple, and it kind of is, but I'm super happy with how that whole bit came out.
> 
> Also the thing with the "Boss" cat has a bit of a story to it. My neighbor has a black cat that roams the neighborhood like he owns the place, so my family jokingly calls him "Boss Cat". He doesn't let us touch him, though. I just thought it'd be fun to include him in this. =3
> 
> If you want updates as to what's going on with this fic or any of my other "main works", consider checking out my tumblr, wiloshorts! I post updates there if something ever comes up! I write a bunch of other things that go up there as well. =D Either way, I plan to see you all on July 11th with the next chapter!


	12. Night in the Labyrinth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and his mentor finally reach the forest labyrinth. They spend the whole afternoon within it, and when night comes, Link decides to take advantage of the privacy the forest offers them. On top of that the boy finally brings up something fairly important to Ganondorf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh hoo hoo~ B3 This fic is gonna be earning its rating again this chapter~
> 
> And because I want to give any and all fanart the chance it deserves to be seen, I'm sharing this again. A little somebody who only goes by "Me" down in the comments drew this, so [go check it out for yourself](https://ibb.co/eFWCLv)! =D (Personally, I love how gentle Ganondorf is being with Link. <3 So sweet!)

Around noon a few days later, the pair arrived at what could loosely be called a village at the edge of the forest. A cluster of a dozen or two houses had been built around half a mile from the line of trees, and surrounding them was a decently sized bit of farmland. Ganondorf explained briefly that the people who lived there wanted to take advantage of the forest’s rich soil, but were too afraid to brave the trees for more than a few feet in. Most of the residents were closer to the man’s age as well, being old enough where they had started families and wanted space for their children to run and play.

The more intimate size of the village put Link much more at ease than the town had. Nobody was shouting at him or pushing others out of the way, they were just going about their lives. It was a little strange though, because Link and Ganondorf stuck out like sore thumbs and everybody noticed them. Thankfully, a young man came to greet them, calling out to Ganondorf by name. He and Ganondorf exchanged a few short words and then the young man let them be.

“We’ll stop here for lunch, but we won’t stay long.” The man stated, leading Link through the village to a small patch of grass beneath a tree near its edge. “The people here keep to themselves, but they’re friendly.” The pair sat down in the shade and Link ran a hand through his hair, pushing a few strands out of his face. He had been letting his hair grow out like Ganondorf had and it kept getting blown into his face by the wind. “If we get the chance at a later date, this would be a good place for you to pick up the language.”

Link nodded and took a drink from his canteen. He had taken to answering “yes” and “no” questions in Hylian when he could. It had surprised Ganondorf the first time he did it. The man had even proudly put an arm around the boy and drawn him into a tight hug. As they had walked they chatted, the man had done his best to teach him as many words as he could, and when he thought of them the boy did his best to use them. But everything about Hylian was still very foreign to him and it took a conscious effort on Link’s part to use what little he knew. Link was also fairly certain that his pronunciation was awful.

“How long do you think it’ll take to get where we need to be? To the…” the boy asked. He furrowed his brow in concentration. “ **…forest…tem…temple**?”

Ganondorf smiled at his effort and passed him his share of their lunch. “If we traverse it correctly, we’ll be through the labyrinth in two or three days.”

“You know the way?”

“I’ve been through it twice. We’ll manage.”

Somehow Ganondorf’s confidence in their ability to navigate a place he had been repeatedly warning Link about didn’t comfort the boy all too much. If the natural side of the forest wasn’t intimidating enough, there was the magical side to worry about. Link had never encountered anything explicitly magical before, let alone an entire region of the world that was protected by magic. A part of him had to wonder if Ganondorf knew something about magic that he wasn’t telling.

The man must have noticed the look on Link’s face, for he smiled at the boy and spoke up. “You don’t need to worry. As long as we stay on track, the forest’s magic won’t bother us.”

Again it did little to ease Link’s nerves, but he nodded again and tried to put it out of his mind.

Their break ended far too soon for Link, but the boy didn’t argue when Ganondorf announced it was time to get going again. He walked as casually as always across the fields between them and the forest, and Link followed closely behind him. His first step into the line of trees had Link tense. He had been expecting to feel something. He wasn’t sure what, but since the forest actively tried to keep invaders out he thought maybe there would be at least an ominous presence. He felt no such thing. In fact, all he felt was a slight drop in temperature as the sun was suddenly blocked out by the thick leaves above their heads. The more he followed after Ganondorf, the more Link began to relax. Maybe this wasn’t going to be so bad after all?

By nightfall Link could no longer see the settlement behind them. He was fairly certain they had kept moving straight ahead, but he had a feeling he could be entirely wrong. Eventually Ganondorf let out a sigh and turned to face him. He said they were going to stop even though it was still just a bit early. While Ganondorf assured him that they were still on the right track, even he didn’t want to chance messing that up in the dark. Link didn’t complain.

They cleared a space on the forest floor to make themselves comfortable and to build a small fire to give them a bit of warmth and light. Link wasted no time in sitting down beside his mentor, leaning against the man’s shoulder and closing his eyes contentedly. Ganondorf put an arm around the boy and the two lapsed into a comfortable silence. As the minutes ticked by, Link started to get an all-too familiar feeling. Silently he raised a hand and laid it on his mentor’s thigh, stroking the muscular flesh through his clothes. The corners of the man’s mouth twitched up as Link’s hand got just a little bolder and his fingers brushed across his inner thigh.

“I suppose I shouldn’t have expected any different when you sat down beside me. It’s been more than a week, after all.” Ganondorf stated, pulling Link closer to him. “You have something in mind?”

Link grinned up at him. “ **Yes…** ” he whispered, remembering to use the new word. He tilted his head up to meet Ganondorf’s lips as they came down to his.

Link shifted to straddle one of the man’s thighs and ran his fingers through Ganondorf’s beard, pulling him deeper into their kiss. The man’s hands dragged him closer still by his hips, unashamedly caressing his back and butt afterwards. Slowly the boy’s fingers threaded into Ganondorf’s hair, gripping firmly and giving the slightest of tugs. The man hummed happily and Link slipped his tongue passed their lips to meet his and explore his mouth. Link knew his mouth and tongue now, and a few quick swipes of his tongue had the man groaning pleasantly. Not to be outdone, Ganondorf bit Link’s bottom lip and sucked on it, eliciting a soft gasp from the boy.

Their mouths parted and Ganondorf leaned in further to tease his ear and neck. Link shivered at the feeling of the wet muscle caressing the shell of his ear, all the way up to the point. Only months ago he never would have believed such a thing could feel so good, and yet here he was clinging to Ganondorf and sucking in a breath as his lower region reacted to it. One of Link’s hands fell from his hair and gently stroked down the back of his neck to his shoulder. His fingers brushed away the edge of his shirt and, taking the hint, Ganondorf let up on what he was doing so Link could lavish attention on his favorite place to work his mouth over.

The boy wasted no time in gliding his tongue down Ganondorf’s neck, stopping to kiss only once on his way. His eyes briefly scanned the exposed skin before him and he frowned. The part he could see still had a bruise from the last time, although it was close to being completely faded by now. Judging by Link’s hesitation, Ganondorf pulled away from the boy just long enough to remove his shirt entirely. With the man’s whole upper body laid bare for him to take his pick, Link eagerly seized up the expanse of skin and dived in to sink his teeth into the man’s collarbone. Ganondorf flinched, but otherwise didn’t object. Even when he felt the familiar sting of the boy biting just a bit too hard and breaking the skin, he didn’t tell him to stop.

The man’s hands found the edges of Link’s thin shirt, and the boy whined softly as Ganondorf’s fingers brushed over his sensitive sides. He bit down a fraction harder for half a second before sitting up and allowing his mentor to strip his chest bare. Wanting to keep the boy from biting him again so soon, Ganondorf ravished Link’s chest with his mouth. No inch of skin went without a kiss or a gentle nip or suck, and Link moaned loudly when one of his nipples came under attention. Link’s fingers curled, dragging his nails down and across Ganondorf’s back and shoulders. The man chuckled; the thought of the boy marking him up regardless of taking away his ability to bite endearing to him.

It was Link who first reached between them to grasp at Ganondorf’s erection. The man groaned, pressing himself further against the boy’s hand. Link groped and rubbed his palm over the bulge. He kept it up, listening as Ganondorf’s breathing became more and more shallow and labored. When he felt the slightest hint of moister through the fabric, he pulled his hand away, much to the man’s disappointment. It took little coaxing for Ganondorf to remove his pants, and Link settled himself between his outstretched legs. He ran his hands delicately over his mentor’s thighs, teasing the sensitive skin near his length but not touching it again quite yet. Slowly Link leaned down, but rather than give attention to the one part Ganondorf really wanted him to, the boy sunk his teeth into the inside of his thigh. Something somewhere between a laugh and a growl escaped the man’s throat, and Link lavished the red mark he had just made with his tongue.

Ganondorf watched him with lust-clouded eyes as Link finally stopped his teasing and grasped his dick to give it a few strokes. The boy glanced up at him and licked his lips, causing the man to grin in anticipation. Sure enough, Link’s next move was to lean down and run the tip of his tongue up the entire length of Ganondorf’s considerable cock. The man’s toes curled just a little and he leaned back on his palms to give Link more room to work.

The boy continued to run his tongue along the engorged dick in front of him, lapping up the precum that trickled from the tip. Ganondorf moaned loudly as Link finally took the head into his mouth and _sucked_. Slowly Link began to swallow him down, sucking and flicking his tongue against the underside every half inch or so. He felt the head against the back of his throat, and he hummed around the length. He grasped what was left in his hand, knowing he couldn’t take any more into his mouth. Just as slowly as he had taken it in, Link let Ganondorf’s cock slide from his mouth. He stopped at the head again, sealing his lips around it once more and this time taking him in as far as he could in one swift motion.

Link continued to bob his head along his length, stroking what he couldn’t reach with his fingers. Ganondorf gave up on keeping quiet, letting his heavy panting and deep, rumbling moans echo through the forest around them. He lifted a hand, wiped it briefly against his side to clean the dirt from his palm, and fisted it into Link’s hair. The boy let out a tiny whimper, a sound that despite not doing much directly still aroused the man further. Link took the action as a signal to pick up the pace, and so speed up he did. His movements were now accompanied by a generous amount of saliva, and each time he raised his head a delicious slurp accompanied it. Ganondorf was coming undone beneath him, and Link focused his every movement to bring him over the edge.

He was barely given a choked breath as a warning before the man emptied himself into Link’s mouth. Thankfully the boy had come to learn the slight change in breathing as a sign and was ready. He sealed his lips tightly around Ganondorf, swallowing back his seed as quickly as possible. When he knew the man was finished, he pulled off of him with a soft “pop” and sat upright, panting from the effort and his own arousal. Fortunately Ganondorf was on top of it, and quickly pinned him to the ground on his back and pressed a passionate, open-mouthed kiss to Link’s flushed lips.

In an instant the rest of Link’s clothing was removed and he was bared entirely. His mentor’s warm, rough hand encircled his shaft and began to pump him vigorously. Link became a writhing bundle of need beneath Ganondorf, nails once again grazing over the man’s back as he tried desperately to fill his lungs with precious air. He was so, _so_ close! Ganondorf knew it, and frustratingly enough seemed to be taking his time to decide on what to do to make the boy come. It took only a few seconds, but each one felt like an eternity too long before the man leaned down and bit Link’s collarbone, mimicking what the boy had done to him just before. It hurt, but the rush of pain in his aroused state tipped him overboard and he came into Ganondorf’s hand.

Link went limp, arms outstretched beside him as he panted. The man lowered himself to lay completely on top of the boy, and after a moment Link grasped the wrist of his dirtied hand and brought it to his lips, licking it clean. Ganondorf let out a laugh as he watched him. No matter how often he witnessed the boy do something like that, it would still be just as arousing and endearing.

Once they had calmed down and regained their breaths, Ganondorf sat up and pulled Link up with him. They got themselves clothed again before setting up their bedding to make themselves more comfortable upon the ground. Ganondorf laid out on his back, Link curling up against his chest. Ganondorf stroked the boy’s back, soothing him further and causing the boy to feel a bit sleepy. Before he gave in and let himself fall into dreamland, Link spoke up.

“I’ve been thinking. Do we have a time limit?” he asked.

“Hm?” Ganondorf glanced down at him curiously.

“I know that the sooner we find out what this problem is, the better. But, well, the pace we’ve been taking things at feels a bit rushed. This is my first time outside of the desert, and I haven’t been able to take any of it in. That’s what I feel like, anyway.”

The man stared up at the trees and drew a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he thought. His hand rubbed Link’s shoulders some more, and the boy waited patiently for his mentor to give him an answer. At length, Ganondorf spoke up again.

“I’ve always been one to try and do things as quickly as possible. When I was in training, I would push myself so hard that I actually fainted on a number of occasions. Even when I began to leave the desert on a regular basis, I never allowed myself the chance to stop and smell the roses. I did what I needed to and I moved on. Even when I would be away for my own leisure, I didn’t spend a whole lot of time in one place. When I started training you, I continued to think this way. I pushed you hard, not intending to spare you even an inch despite how tired I could see you were. But…that _did_ change over time. When I asked if you wanted to fight in the rain, for example. I hadn’t even noticed I was doing it until weeks after, but I think I slowed down just a little because you were showing immense progress despite the already high expectations I had for you. Technically speaking your training is done now, but I suppose I’m still driving us as hard as I can. And that’s a damn shame. I’ve enjoyed the slower pace you’ve shown me, what little of that there has been.

So how about this? We press on just a little bit faster than we have been tomorrow. Whenever we reach the labyrinth’s end, I’ll turn the reins over to you. You lead the way at whatever speed you feel is best, and I’ll follow. Even once we get out of this forest again, I’ll let you decide where we go and how we get there. Impa’s task is important, certainly, but it won’t do if we push ourselves so hard that one or both of us gets hurt.”

Link’s eyes sparkled at the man’s words. He hadn’t expected such a lengthy explanation, but he was glad for it. Ganondorf was willing to recognize how Link felt and to give him the freedom he desired. The boy beamed and clung tighter to his mentor, muttering a soft “thank you” in Hylian to him. Ganondorf pressed a kiss to the top of his head and patted his back.

“It’s still a bit early, but I think we should call it a night. An early sleep means an early start. If you want to take the reins soon we’ll want to get going bright and early.”

Ganondorf flinched as the boy’s teeth scraped his collarbone through his shirt.

“ _Or_ we could get an early sleep and wake at our normal time so that we’re better rested for the rest of this labyrinth.” Link pointed out.

The man chuckled. “Understood. Just don’t bite me like that again.”

A wave of concern hit Link. Did Ganondorf actually not like getting bitten? Had Link accidentally hurt him too much in doing so?

“Why?” he asked.

“Because…” Ganondorf pulled Link further up onto his body until the boy was laying entirely on top of him and they stared into each other’s eyes, their noses a mere inch from each other. “…I’ve come to associate you biting me with sex. So if you’re going to bite me for no reason, I may end up getting the wrong idea and think you’re trying to be frisky.”

Link grinned. “Maybe I am.”

“Do you want to get to bed early, or do you want to go another round, boy?”

Link had to put some serious thought into his answer. “We’ll sleep.” He decided, shifting a little down Ganondorf’s body so that he could drop his head comfortably on the man’s chest. “Sex later.”

Ganondorf patted his back again and closed his eyes. With the magic of the forest to give them some protection from the night’s usual monsters, both found sleep fairly quickly and were able to rest together in each other’s arms for the first time since they left Hyrule Town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course Ganondorf likes being bitten, Link! You think a man like him would allow you to just do something he didn't like? B) That aside, I hope this filled all of your porn tanks well enough! Because next chapter it is back to plot!
> 
> See ya'll again on August 11th, if not sooner (depending on my mood).
> 
> If you want updates as to what's going on with this fic or any of my other "main works", consider checking out my tumblr, wiloshorts! I post updates there if something ever comes up!


	13. Forest Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Ganondorf arrive in the main part of the forest. True to his word, Ganondorf allows the boy to explore to his heart's content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had intended to release another early update, but other stuff kinda swamped me and I didn't really get the chance to do so. Heck, even this month's posting date kinda snuck up on me. That said, with this chapter we officially reach what I consider to be the meat of the story! =D Every Zelda game has that point where you (Link) are released into the world to just bumble around and somehow make progress in doing so, and this is it for this story. Enjoy!

The rest of their journey through the labyrinth of trees exhausted Link. When he had heard “just a bit faster” he didn’t expect it to mean “walking so fast they may as well have been jogging all day”. Link liked to think he had a good amount of stamina, but by the day’s end he was panting heavily and sweating more than enough to make him uncomfortable. By all appearances, Ganondorf wasn’t faring much better than him, which did give Link some relief in his abilities.

At first the boy had wondered how they were to know when they were in the clear of the forest’s labyrinth, but when they arrived in a large, nearly-clear area he knew they were passed the worst of it. He hurried passed Ganondorf and immediately hoisted himself up onto a fallen log and then into a short tree to get a better look around. Ganondorf came to stand beneath him and waited while the boy took in his surroundings.

The trees were far less dense in this area. They grew here and there, but for the most part it was just dense foliage, rotting logs, rocks, and ledges. The elevation of the area was surprisingly uneven, and Link wasn’t certain if the highest point he could see was close to the center or not. He eyed his surroundings, taking note of a few places that looked like he could crawl or climb through, and tried to figure out the best route to take to reach them. Once satisfied, he hopped out of the tree and motioned for Ganondorf to follow him.

The man did so silently. Link had spotted what could vaguely be called a path and he was now leading them along it. A couple of times he stopped to take in his surroundings again, making sure he was going the way he wanted to be. Finally he came to a tall cliff side covered in vines. Link reached out to them, gripped them in one hand, and gave a sharp tug to test their strength. Once satisfied with that, he heaved himself up by them. Ganondorf stood back and watched as the boy continued to climb, carefully maneuvered his way to one side, and pulled himself into a little alcove. He disappeared into it, and Ganondorf raised an eyebrow, wondering just how deep into the cliff it went.

A few moments passed, and Link finally stepped back in to view. He lowered himself until he was just about sitting on the edge and then dropped down in front of Ganondorf. He held out a small red rupee, something the man was certain Link had not had beforehand.

“Is it normal for money to just be lying around in the wilderness?” Link asked.

Ganondorf ran a hand through his short beard, raising an eyebrow at it. “I’m not certain. My guess would be that it was dropped there a long time ago by somebody who had used that spot as a resting place.”

Link shrugged and pocketed the money. Finders keepers, he figured. He got back on the path, but before he could reach his next point of interest both he and Ganondorf stopped in their tracks.

Monsters. What looked like half a dozen of them. They were similar in appearance to the ones that Link had kept at bay in Hyrule Field at night, but their skin color was green like the lush trees and bushes around them. Link gripped the hilt of his sword, preparing himself to fight. Even Ganondorf drew one of his blades. The boy took the lead and approached the odd creatures, and they let out surprised shrieks as they all noticed the pair at once. They charged a bit awkwardly on their short legs and Link sprinted into the fray. He tore passed the first onslaught of them, leaving them for Ganondorf to bring down, and instead swung his blade through the flesh of the archers who had stayed back a short ways. He had never gone up against something that was using his own weapon of choice, but he could tell just by how slow they were to line up their shots that these beasts were nothing to be afraid of. He hacked and slashed his way through the lot of them, barely feeling one of their shoddy arrows scrape passed his lower arm.

Once all were felled, he turned to see how Ganondorf was faring and wasn’t surprised to see the man sheathing his sword already. If Link could dispatch some archers in less than a minute, of course his mentor wouldn’t be slowed down by a handful of rotting wooden clubs. Link checked his arm to see what the damage was and decided that the cut wasn’t anywhere near deep enough to worry about. He stepped over the rapidly decaying corpses (Link having learned some time ago that because the monsters were magical in nature they decomposed impossibly fast) and approached yet another tree that grew in the center of the small space that had just served as their arena.

Link wasn’t so used to climbing the trunks of trees, as he certainly had not grown up around them. Fortunately Ganondorf was there to give him a boost up and onto the lowest branch and Link could take things from there. He pulled himself up a few more feet before carefully inching his way out on one of the thicker branches. Ganondorf squinted to see what he was going for, as the sun had set a while ago and it was getting difficult to see in the darkness. Link snatched something from what looked like an abandoned bird’s nest. He eyed his reward curiously and called down to his mentor before sliding off the branch and relying on the man to catch him, which he did.

Once Link’s feet were safely back on the ground he held out a most unusual object to the man. It was about half the size of Link’s palm and appeared to be made of glass and was shaped like a heart, the kind somebody would draw to symbolize life or love. It was mostly clear, but it had a smaller red heart in its center. While Link slipped it into a pocket, Ganondorf wracked his brain as to what it could be. He was sure he should know something about it, as he had heard tales of all sorts of strange objects, but he was at a loss.

As it was now too dark to see, Link lit his lantern and the pair began to search for what they hoped would be a safe place to rest for the night. In the meantime Link crawled through some brush to find yet more dropped money; another point of interest he then crossed off of his mental check list. They decided to settle on top of a low ledge, with a much taller one at their backs. It wasn’t the best place, but it at least gave them a chance to see any marauding monsters coming. As usual, Link took the first watch and Ganondorf stayed awake during the early morning hours.

When Link woke it was to a strange sound. His eyes slipped open and he looked about, trying to figure out if it had just been a part of his dream. He could see Ganondorf sitting on the edge of their ledge, and the man seemed to be unperturbed. Link yawned and stretched, tipping off the man that he was awake. He crawled over to Ganondorf, wrapped his arms around his shoulders from behind, and kissed him on the cheek in greeting.

“Did you hear anything just now?” Link asked.

“No, I don’t believe so.” Ganondorf replied, turning his head to look at the boy and give him a proper peck on the lips. “What do you think you heard?”

Link hummed in thought. “It almost sounded like that kitten.”

The man laughed. “I don’t think there are any cats out here. If there are, they aren’t the kind you want to go petting…not that they would let anyone near them in the first place.”

“I don’t think it was a kitten.” The boy said, shaking his head. “It just sounded like one. It was a squeak.”

“Might have been a bird. There are some around here that you won’t find anywhere else in all of Hyrule.”

“Maybe…” Link replied, although he wasn’t convinced.

He buried his face into Ganondorf’s neck. The man’s hair was quite long now, and doing so meant Link got a face full of thick, red locks. It was cool to the touch and even a bit silky, and Link breathed a happy sigh into it. He sat back on his on his legs and ran his hands through Ganondorf’s hair, combing it behind his ears with gentle fingertips. A thought occurred to the boy and he smiled fondly as his hands began to separate the locks in to three parts.

“What are you doing?” Ganondorf asked him, amusement apparent in his voice.

“Guess.” Link replied teasingly as his hands began to work the three parts together.

It only took Ganondorf a few moments to piece together what was going on. “You’re braiding it.”

“ **Yes.** ” Link giggled. “ **I** _…_ er _…_ think _…_ **it will**...uh _…_ **look** …um… **good!** ” he said slowly but happily, mentally patting himself on the back for remembering all but one of the words he was after.

Ganondorf almost wished he could turn around and hug the boy. That hadn’t been his longest nor his most complex sentence that he had spoken in Hylian, but it may very well have been the first one he had pieced together on his own without being prompted to come up with one. He waited patiently as Link got up to fetch a string in order to finish and tie off Ganondorf’s hair. The boy was allowed a minute to admire his work before the man turned around to face him.

“ **That was very good.** ” Ganondorf told him, pulling the boy into a hug. “But you really should try and speak Hylian more than you do.” Link frowned at him. “ **The more you use it, the better you will get.** ” He ruffled the boy’s hair and got to his feet. “ **If you don’t pick up on the language soon, I may be forced to only speak in it until you do.** ”

Link couldn’t even begin to understand what the man had just said, and he frowned. He assumed it was something important though, if only from the way Ganondorf had said it. Without asking for a translation, he stood and the pair gathered up their belongings to start the day.

*****

Link’s climbing and exploration earned him a handful more rupees and little else. While not the most exciting finds, it was at least interesting for him to get to know the area better. For his part, Ganondorf was enjoying how excited the boy was about having a whole new place to roam about freely. What’s more, even the occasional monster didn’t slow down or hinder them all too much.

The place they stopped at for lunch was a natural fountain. The pure, clean water spilled forth from the base of a moderately sized tree and down a short ledge, finally ending in a shallow pool. Neither wasted any time in first making sure the area was clear of monsters, and then drinking to their hearts’ content. The water was oddly refreshing, Link found. While cool and delicious, he could almost feel it actually reenergizing him. A part of him wanted to mention it to Ganondorf, but he decided against it when the man didn’t bring anything of the sort up himself. Thinking it might have just been his imagination, Link flopped onto his back in the soft grass around it while Ganondorf refilled their canteens.

“So how close are we to where we’re going?” the boy asked.

“Surprisingly, not much further.” The man replied, scanning the trees around them. “We’re nearly at the peak as far as these hills go, and just on the other side is our destination. Although I doubt that will be the end of our business in this forest.”

“Really? The **temple** is that close? I didn’t see anything like that when I was looking around.”

“That’s just it… Ah, hold that thought.” Ganondorf motioned for Link to get up. “See those yellow fruits hanging from that tree?” Link nodded. “Shoot a couple down for us.”

The boy drew his bow and fired a couple arrows, both catching separate fruits and causing them to fall to the ground. They broke open upon landing and Ganondorf picked through them to get what little edible flesh they possessed. He passed one of the chunks over to Link and sat down beside him.

“When I say we’re almost to our destination, I do not mean the **temple** Impa spoke of.” Ganondorf stated as Link sunk his teeth into the tender fruit. Delight filled the boy’s eyes briefly at the sweet taste and he ate with enthusiasm. “The place where we’re going is known as the Deku Tree. It’s an ancient guardian of the forest, having been here since before Hyrule was established. It is the tree’s magic that protects the forest and turns the labyrinth around it into something truly formidable. With any luck, we’ll be able to get some information from it as to where this **temple** is.”

“The tree can talk?” Link frowned momentarily. “I guess I shouldn’t be so surprised, everything else about this place is unusual.”

Ganondorf barked out a laugh. “The tree cannot talk, no. But that does not mean it cannot communicate. The natives here can hear its voice. They are incredibly shy and won’t show themselves easily, but if we can earn the tree’s trust they might just be willing to tell us what we need to know.”

Link hummed in thought, finishing off his fruit and licking the sweet juice from his fingertips. “I’ve been meaning to ask…” he began, going off on a small tangent. “We got through the labyrinth really easily. How is that?”

The man furrowed his brow, just a little and only for a second. “You are still very new to the world, so I suppose I shouldn’t have expected you to feel it. Let’s just say that I am a lot more sensitive to magic than most people. I could feel it whenever we got too close to a place the Deku Tree had made off limits, so I steered us away from there. The monsters that invaded this forest could not feel such subtle changes, which is why it took as long as it did for this place to fall. And judging from what we’ve seen, they haven’t been able to get more than the bare minimum inside.” His face fell. “Unfortunately though that means whoever is commanding them now knows the way inside, and even if the Deku Tree changes the path, they’ll be able to get inside far more easily from here on out.”

Link got to his feet. “Then we do what we can to help while we’re here.” He stated determinately.

Ganondorf smiled up at the boy and joined him in standing. After brushing a few stray bits of grass off of themselves, the pair continued on their way. To Link’s surprise, the monsters they encountered from there weren’t the green beasts they had taken to calling bokoblins, but bizarre, round things that would hide underground beneath shrubs. They would pop up out of the soil to spit rocks at the pair, and it didn’t take Link long to piece together that if he deflected the rocks with his shield, the fragile monsters would be wounded and usually die on the spot.

The first real hurtle the two came across was in the form of a large gap in the cliffs they were walking across the top of now. With his keen eye, Link immediately spotted a vine tangled around a branch that hung near the middle of the gap. With a quick boost from Ganondorf, the boy scaled the tree and cut the vine, lowering it so that it hung near the edge of the side they were on. Link returned to the ground and tugged at it, making sure it and the branch could support his weight. He was fairly certain it would, but…

He glanced at Ganondorf beside him, who was looking at it with suspicion. The man shook his head and looked down at Link. “You should be able to make it just fine, but there’s no chance it will carry me.” He smiled at the boy briefly. “You go on ahead. I’ll find my own way around. I’ll join up with you soon.”

Link nodded. He got to his tip-toes and placed a kiss on the man’s cheek before gripping the vine firmly and taking a running leap off the edge, swinging across the gap easily. Once his feet were firmly on the other side, he turned around and the pair waved at each other before Ganondorf headed back the way they came. Now on his own, Link took a deep breath and pressed forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll are ready for several chapters of cuteness and real story progression, because that is what coming. B) That said, I'll see ya'll again on September 11th (ouch, bad date...) if not sooner (should my other work allow for it)!


	14. The Deku Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link is on his own in the vast forest. Just who, or what, is he going to find in the strange magical place? And will who- or whatever it is he finds be able to help him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's excited? I'm excited! I must say I quite like this chapter. =3

Almost immediately after they were separated, Link wished Ganondorf had been able to follow him. As he began to descend the other side of the hill he spotted another collection of bokoblins. There weren’t enough to be a problem for him to take on alone, but not having the man at his back made him just a little nervous. With a sigh he drew his bow once more. It was unlikely he would be able to bring down all of them this way, but if he could pick off a few before they got close to him it would make cutting through the group all the easier.

The first arrow hit its mark, and the whole lot of them shrieked. As they began to charge on Link’s position, the boy strafed to one side to make it harder on their archers to hit him. Again Link had to be thankful that they weren’t too bright or skilled, as he was certain that they would have been able to hit him no problem otherwise. With a few more arrows their archers were felled and the others were nearly upon him with their clubs. Quickly switching weapons, Link closed the gap between them and hacked and sliced his way through them.

Once every last monster had been dispatched, he breathed a sigh and looked around to gain his bearings again. He had been unable to get a look at what was on this side of the hills before, but now he had a considerable view. The ledges on this side were sloped, and there was a clearly walked-on path going down them. It was a bit steep, but at the bottom of them was a wide open space. At the far side of it grew a massive tree, the likes of which Link wondered how he hadn’t spotted before. There didn’t appear to be any more monsters about, but Link didn’t drop his guard as he wandered down the path.

In the clearing he glanced around himself cautiously. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt like something was watching him. He took slow, measured steps forward, prepared to draw his blade at any moment. Once in the middle of the clearing, he stopped and turned his gaze upward towards the giant tree.

It was a majestic thing, easily taller than any tower he had seen from his brief glimpse of Hyrule Castle in the distance, and nearly half as wide as the clearing itself was. Link felt himself awestruck by the thought of just how old a tree would have to be to get so large. He had heard once that full grown trees could be several hundred years old, but this one must have easily been in its thousands.

So much had Link been staring at the tree that he didn’t notice the movements in the brush around the clearing. Only when one particular bush rustled especially loudly did he snap out of his thoughts and put a hand on the hilt of his blade. He stared at the bush intently, waiting to see if something would emerge, and if something did if it would be hostile towards him.

He was expecting any number of things, from a sneaky bokoblin who thought it might get the jump on him to a bird that had woken from a nap. One thing he was not expecting however, was for a strange, pudgy, and furry creature to peek out from between the leaves. Link locked eyes with it and it the creature let out a squeak and hid itself again. Link blinked in surprise. He’d heard that noise before!

Relinquishing his grip on his weapon, Link tried to relax his posture a bit, eyes trained on the bushes where the creature had been. Slowly, ever so slowly the creature pushed a branch out of the way to get a better look at Link again. It stared, afraid and curious. Link tried not to move. He didn’t want to scare whatever it was even more if he could help it. Finally, with a nervous squeaking whine, the creature took a few steps forward and into a position where Link could get a better look at it.

In the short time Link had been outside of the desert, he’d seen a number of things he’d never imagined could exist, but this one took the cake. It was very short, not even standing as tall as his waist…and Link wasn’t very tall himself. Whether it was fat, fur, or both, the creature was incredibly round and didn’t look like it was very fit. It stood on two legs, though they were much too short for its body. And the strangest thing about it yet was that it appeared to have a small bush of its own sprouting from its back.

The little creature took a few steps closer to Link before it froze in place. It glanced around itself wearily before turning fearful eyes at Link. If the boy were to guess, he’d assume it had moved without realizing it had left its hiding place. The thought made Link laugh, softly. He relaxed further and cast the little thing a smile.

“ **Hello.** ” Link spoke, hoping it would understand him.

It blinked a few times, considering him. Just as Link began to think that maybe it didn’t speak Hylian, the little creature took a deep breath and whispered out, “ **He-hello…** ”

Feeling a bit bolder at having gotten a reaction from whatever this little thing was, Link took a step towards it. It flinched, but didn’t back away. “ **My name is Link. What is yours?** ”

“C-C-Ca…ih… Caih…” it answered.

“Uh… **Nice to** _…_ **to** _…_ ”

“ **Meet you?** ” Caih offered.

“ **Yes! Thank you. Nice to meet you.** ” What almost looked like a smile tugged at the corners of the small creature’s mouth, and Link felt elated that it was starting to get used to being in front of him. “ **I have a question...but…** ”

“ **What is it, kwee?”** Caih asked, tilting its head to one side.

“ **You are…?** ”

“Kikwi!” Caih said happily, this time not holding back its smile. “ **I am a Kikwi, kwee. What are you?** ”

“ **Human.** Gerudo.” Link vaguely indicated the symbols on his shirt.

“Gerudo? **I’ve never…you. How…?** ” Caih muttered, bringing one of its tiny hands to its face in thought. Link couldn’t quite understand what it had just said, and frowned.

“ **I am sorry. What?** ”

The Kikwi shook its head and approached him further, this time without hesitation. It came to stand beside Link and looked up at the gigantic tree. It muttered something that Link could not understand at all. However its tiny, squeaking voice only continued to make Link think of the kitten he had met before. A part of him wanted to reach out and pet Caih, but he restrained himself out of politeness. Finally Caih stopped its chattering and looked back to Link.

“The Deku Tree says he is pleased to meet you, kwee.”

Link blinked in surprise. The last thing he had expected was for this small creature to be able to speak his language. On top of that, the usual guttural Gerudo language being spoken in such a high pitched and cute tone was nearly unbearable. If Caih’s intention was to make Link want to throw his arms around it in a tight hug, it was doing it well. It took the boy a moment to realize exactly what it had said.

“Wait, the Deku Tree says that?”

Caih nodded and pointed at the tree. “He says that he has not seen one of your kind around here in a long time, kwee. He is happy that you are here.”

“Then…is he the reason you can speak my language?”

Again Caih gave him a nod. “He is letting me speak to you on his behalf.”

It was certainly odd, but Link couldn’t help but look back up at the tree with a smile on his face. “It is nice to meet you too, Deku Tree!”

Caih joined Link in gazing up at the great, immobile guardian the forest. “He wants to wish you a warm welcome to the Deku’s Forest.” Caih quickly looked at Link and added shyly, “He named it that himself, kwee.”

Link chuckled at that, figuring that last part had not been something the tree had said. “Thank you.”

“The Deku Tree has a question for you…” Caih fidgeted. “He wants to know what has brought you so far that you are here now. He says the journey from the desert isn’t something just anyone makes on a whim, kwee. He wonders if you have some purpose in being here.”

Link took a deep breath. Getting right to the point was good, he supposed. He’d fooled around enough the last twenty-four hours, now it was time to push forward.

“The queen’s guard captain, Impa, sent me. She says something is wrong with Queen Zelda, and that somehow I and my ment-…my lover, Ganondorf, are involved. I don’t know the details but Impa told us that there was something called a **temple** here in the forest. I was hoping to find it, since it might have some answers for us.”

Caih lowered its head, focusing on the words the Deku Tree was no doubt speaking inaudibly to Link. Moments passed, and the boy was beginning to wonder if something was wrong. He waited. And waited. And waited. Finally Caih closed its eyes and stood upright again.

“The Deku Tree knows these woods well, kwee. He knows every nook and cranny. Unfortunately, he says he does not know of this **_‘temple’_** of which you speak.”

Link gasped, eyes widening. If the Deku Tree didn’t know, then…?

“But!” Caih spoke, bringing Link out of his momentary panic. “He says that he may know a way for you to find it still. What you were told was a **‘temple’** might just be…well, he says that even if he were to tell you what you are looking for now, you would not be able to get there, kwee.”

“Wh-what?”

“You would not be able to reach this place even if you knew where to go and what it was you seek. The Deku Tree says that he sealed that place off long ago, and it has since been left unchecked, kwee. He says that even if he wanted to, he cannot open the way for you.”

“I…I see…” Link muttered. “Wait, what was that about ‘even if he wanted to’? Are you saying he doesn’t want me to be there right now?”

Caih nodded. “He says that the way you are now, if you were to go there, you would surely die.”

The boy froze. Sure, he had been weary before about what this journey of his and Ganondorf’s would entail, but this had to be the first time somebody had ever told him flatly that he would die if he were to make the wrong move. Even trekking through the labyrinth, death was not something that was on the table. Being turned into a skeleton yes, but not _death_. And of course at that time he had had Ganondorf by his side to guide him.

“What…what do you mean by that?” he asked, staring up at the tree.

“He means exactly what he says, kwee. While the rest of the forest has only recently succumb to monsters, he says that place has been overrun with them since long, long ago. Even we Kikwi are forbidden to go near it, kwee.”

There was a long pause that hung in the air. Link was at a loss for words. Fortunately Caih spoke up again.

“The Deku Tree says that if you are so determined to go to this place…there may yet be a way for you to do so, kwee. He says he will help you, but first you must do something-” Caih paused and stared up at the tree in disbelief. What it said next was once again in its own tongue, and Link could only watch him curiously as it babbled on and on. After several exchanges, Caih released a long sigh of defeat. “He says that if you want his help, if you want to have any chance at surviving, then you must do us…and I mean ‘us’ as in us Kikwi…a favor, kwee.”

“I’ll do it.” Link stated with determination.

“Then…” Caih began. “In this forest, there are creatures who are not native, but were still born here. Usually they stay in the surrounding woods and leave us alone. But the monsters disturbed them, and they’ve intruded on our home, kwee. My friends, the other Kikwi, are always being harassed, kwee. So the Deku Tree asks that you find them all and bring them back here where he can keep a safe eye on them.” The Kikwi fidgeted nervously. “I can show you to where they are, but I’m too scared to help you look for them.”

“Alright. Show me where to go, and I’ll do the rest.”

With a tiny nod of its head, Caih motioned for Link to follow him. It was slow on its stumpy legs, and after a moment Link was overcome with the urge to pick it up. Unlike before, he acted on it. He easily scooped the small creature up into his arms, hugging it carefully but firmly around its middle. Caih let out a started shriek, and Link quickly apologized and explained it would be faster if he just carried it. With a nervous whimper, Caih agreed with him and began to point the way.

The Kikwi lead him into the brush. The boy tried to pay close attention to the direction they were going, but found it was getting difficult as he continued to step through and around bushes, trees, and various exotic plants. A part of him hoped that Caih or one of the other Kikwi would be able to lead him back, because he was certain that he would end up getting lost otherwise.

Eventually Link spied another clearing through the trees, and judging by the way Caih was pointing, that was where he needed to go. Before he could cross the threshold of trees, the Kikwi squirmed in his arms and whined. Getting the idea, Link placed it gently back on the ground.

“ **I don’t…** ” it whimpered, shaking in fear. “ **I…that is…not…** ”

Link frowned. He had no idea what the Kikwi was trying to say to him. He wondered if the Deku Tree’s magic had worn off and Caih was now unable to speak his language. Seeing the little creature so afraid though, he had to assume that it didn’t want to go any further. Link patted it on the head, giving it a warm smile.

“Stay.” He told it. “ **I will go** _._ ”

Caih looked up at him, eyes watering a bit out of fear. It nodded, and Link went on his own out into the clearing. At first glance, this one was much smaller than the one before. But as soon as the boy found a way to get to higher elevation by climbing up onto a tall stump, he saw that there were several openings in the trees that led to other areas. He looked back to where Caih stood waiting at the edge of the woods. He had a question to ask, but did not know the words to ask it. He closed his eyes and wracked his brain as to how to use motions to convey what he meant.

“Caih!” he called out, getting its attention. He pointed to it and held up one finger on his other hand. “ **You…** ” he stated. He gestured to the area he was about to explore. “ **Them…?** ” he slowly raised a few more fingers, one at a time. Caih tilted its head to one side and scratched the top of it, trying to figure out what Link was asking. It repeated his motions, and after a few seconds it seemed to click and Caih let out a squeak.

It raised four of its little fingers for Link to see. “ **Them!** ” it replied.

There were four Kikwi Link had to find. Praying that the area wasn’t too large, Link took a breath and hopped off the tree stump. He still had all afternoon to hunt for them, and his lantern would help him a little if it got dark out, but he wondered if this would be something he could do in such a short amount of time. Not wanting to waste any more of it, he proceeded through the nearest opening in the trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kikwi>all other forest creatures. FIGHT ME! >:| (Although I AM a fan of the others, too. BUT KIKWI ARE TOO STINKING CUTE!) *ahem* So...I'm aware that I've probably flip-flopped between calling Caih "he" and "it". I mean for it to be an it, but I'm afraid I might've missed some mistakes. Sorry. ><
> 
> I want to give a big, BIG shout-out/thank you to my partner-in-crime for this and the next part of this fic: [melodicmadness](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodicMadness). Anyway, along with the whole premise for this fic and many aspects thereof, they were a huge help in naming all of the Kikwi race...since I am wholly unfamiliar with tea. X'D
> 
> Anywho, I will see you all again on October 11th, if not before! =D  
> 


	15. The Kikwi and a Skull Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link begins his search for the other kikwi. While he hunts for them, a certain other inhabitant of the forest decides to be a nuisance.

Strangely, almost from the moment Link had entered the new clearing he could hear music being played. Its tempo was quick, and was coming from only a single instrument. Link looked around, but couldn’t see who might be playing it. He wandered about the clearing, climbing up where he could and peering through bushes, but he didn’t get any closer to the source. Feeling a little uneasy, he approached another opening that was nearly right across from where he had come from. The music got louder, and he hurried through.

Link nearly jumped out of his skin when the way behind him suddenly sealed over with thick vines. The music was so loud now, and it was interrupted momentarily only by a long, sharp note being played. Link covered his ears briefly, but immediately drew his sword and shield when a handful of bizarre, twisted, wooden _things_ descended from the trees. They shuttered and shook, their limbs clacking and moving unnaturally as they advanced on Link. As with any other monster that came at him, Link hacked away, slicing through their hollow bodies and making them collapse into piles of useless twigs. But as soon as he had destroyed all of them, he heard a childlike giggle echo through the clearing followed by another sharp blast on the instrument. More of the odd puppets fell from the trees and advanced on him.

It didn’t take Link another second to determine that if he wanted to be rid of the puppets, he would have to take out the puppet master. Ignoring the wooden creatures, he darted about the clearing. The music being played echoed so perfectly around the trees that he couldn’t determine exactly where it was coming from. Eventually he noticed a small pool of water situated beside a huge stump. Peering into it he noticed an opening at the base of the stump beneath the surface, and he didn’t think twice before diving in and swimming through the gap. He surfaced again inside the stump, and the source of the music shrieked in surprise.

Like its puppets, the thing was made of wood. But unlike them, its body and limbs were not crudely fashioned together, but were one whole piece, joints and all. Its glowing yellow eyes peered at Link, and it let out a giggle. It stood up from where it had been sitting on a mushroom and raised its flute-like instrument to its mouth. Before it could play even a single note more, Link stepped forward and bashed it with his shield. The creature yelped and stumbled backwards, falling off of the mushroom and landing harshly on its back. It groaned and hopped back to its feet. With another giggle, it leapt on top of the mushroom and then onto the top edge of the hollow stump. It turned its back to Link and gave its own butt a quick slap in his direction, taunting him, before it leapt away.

Link was about to dive back into the water to give chase, but stopped when the mushroom wriggled. He took a better look at it, and knelt down beside the familiar pudgy, furry creature that was lying face-down on the ground.

“ **Hello**.” Link told it in as warm a tone as he could.

The Kikwi flinched, and Link barely heard a whine escape from it.

“The Deku Tree sent me to find you.” Link stated, knowing it wouldn’t understand more than two of those words. “ **Caih and Deku Tree** _,_ ” he tried, “ **for you** _._ ”

Slowly the Kikwi peeked up at him. It was clearly still nervous about the situation, but that it sat up spoke volumes of how much it was willing to trust Link.

“Caih…?” it asked, voice shaking and tears forming at the corners of its eyes.

Link nodded. He looked around, trying to see if there was a way to get the Kikwi out of the stump. As he did, he also had to wonder how it had gotten in there in the first place. He could understand if it had been dropped in there by the strange creature and its puppets, but if by some chance it was there voluntarily he was at a loss. Cautiously he picked it up, and the Kikwi whimpered but didn’t fight him. He had to raise himself onto his toes, and even then it had to pull itself up the last few inches to stand on top of the stump. Once it was situated there, Link went back through the water and emerged on the other side. He took the few steps around the stump to stand in front of the Kikwi and held his arms out towards it. Getting the idea, it gave a short hop and Link caught it easily. He set it back on its feet and pointed to where the vines had receded and the opening showed once again.

“Caih.” He stated.

The Kikwi gave him the smallest of bows. “ **Thank you, kyu** _._ ” It whispered. It paused, pointing to itself. “Rooi.”

“Link.” The boy replied with a smile, placing a hand on his own chest.

“ **Thank you, Link** _._ ” It repeated before hustling towards the exit.

The boy watched it go before turning his attention to one of the two other openings. He approached both of them, listening intently. Through one he could just barely hear the creature’s flute being played, and so he went through it. He followed his ears a few more times, trying his best to take in his surroundings as he went. A part of him wondered if maybe the other Kikwi were in hiding in the places he had gone through, but he was determined to get rid of that monstrous pest that was in the area first.

He knew he had stepped into the right place when once again the opening behind him grew over with vines. This place was easy to get a grasp of, as it was completely flat and only had a hollow log in it. Dancing awkwardly on top of said log was the wooden creature. It stopped to summon more of its puppets, and Link was quick to be rid of them and to attack the creature again with his shield. It was hit in the face and fell over onto the hard ground with a groan. It lay there a second before placing its hands on the ground beside its head and flipping itself backwards and up onto its feet. It growled softly, and darted away through a new opening. Link ignored it for now and peered into the log. Sure enough, a grass-covered Kikwi was hiding inside.

Link whispered softly to it, but rather than come near him, it scooted closer to the other side. Link stood and went over to there, only for it scoot back to where it had been before. With a sigh, Link removed his weapons so he could fit into the log himself. He crawled flat on his belly until he could reach out and touch the Kikwi. It shrieked and hurried out of the log. Link followed it through and quickly grabbed it before it could go back in. He sat down on the ground, holding it tightly as it wriggled to get free. As best he could, he pet its soft head and made little noises to try and shush it and doing his best to explain that its friends and the Deku Tree were looking for it.

After a minute or so, the Kikwi began to tire out. Eventually it went limp, sobbing quietly in his arms. Link felt bad for forcing it to come out of hiding, but he had already tried to tell it that its friends were waiting. He continued to hold and pet and comfort it until it stopped crying and finally blinked up at him. It was clear from the confusion on its face that it didn’t know why Link wasn’t hurting it, and the boy offered it a smile.

“ **My name is Link** _._ ” He told it.

“Dajee.” It replied, its voice far softer than the others had been. “ **You are friend, kee-paleep**?” it asked.

Link nodded. “ **I am** _._ ” He pointed back the way he had just come. “ **Caih and Rooi. Go.** ”

It wriggled a little and Link let it out of his arms. Nervously, Dajee trotted his way out of the clearing they had been occupying. Link got himself back to his feet and retrieved his weaponry. It was getting dark out much sooner than he had anticipated, and a part of him hoped that he could get out of there before night fell completely.

He went the same direction the wooden creature had gone again, and was surprised to see that he was in one of the places he had walked through previously. Once more he strained his ears as he walked the edge of the small clearing, hoping to hear the music again. He caught the tune ever so softly and followed it. The creature had him travelling all the way back to the start again, but he was still not in the same place as it was. There was only one other way for him to go, and so he did. Sure enough in this new place the vines blocked his escape again and the creature’s music was loud.

Fallen logs, stumps, and even a few rocks liberally dotted the area, and Link could just barely see the creature dancing at the highest peak. Link knew the moment he tried to approach it, it would probably just run away. Instead he crept as silently as he could around behind it while it was distracted with its dancing. He pulled himself up onto a rock and then up into a tree near the edge of the clearing. He sat as far out on the edge of the branch as he dared to and removed his bow from his back. He eyed the creature for a moment before drawing it. The second he fired, the creature shrieked and barely ducked out of the way, the arrow slipping through the top of its straw hat.

It jumped up, pointing in Link’s direction and giggling loudly. The boy wasn’t sure if it was trying to taunt him or was genuinely laughing like it was having fun playing a game. It grinned at him and with a quick hop it appeared to float backwards until it came to rest on another tree on the opposite end of the clearing. It giggled again and twirled its flute around like a baton. It rested the instrument against its shoulder.

“I like you.” It announced. Link gasped at its use of his language. “Let’s play again some time. You can have those things back. They’re no fun anymore.” With that it turned around and hopped away into the thickness of the woods.

Slowly Link descended from the tree he was in and took a quick scan of the area. There were plenty of places for a Kikwi to be hiding here, and he really didn’t want to try looking through each one. He decided to clear his throat and called out.

“ **Hello? It is okay! You can come out!** ” he said loudly, using all of his knowledge to piece together those sentences.

Much to his shock, it seemed to work. A little head peered from around one of the rocks in the area and Link noticed that it was much smaller than the others. He knelt down and watched it. He spoke again, telling it that it could come closer, although using words it wouldn’t understand. Without much hesitation the baby came out of its hiding place and hurried over to him. Link was taken aback when the tiny, sprout-covered Kikwi threw itself at him and hugged his leg. As if to confirm that this was indeed not normal for the species, another Kikwi, an older one, peeked out from their hiding spot. It shouted something Link couldn’t understand. When the baby didn’t respond, it took a deep breath and hurried forward to pull the baby from Link.

“ **Ocha, no!** ” the flowered Kikwi cried.

The baby only shouted something else and threw itself back onto Link with a happy little laugh. The older Kikwi tried desperately to separate the two of them, and Link couldn’t help the bubble of laughter that escaped him.

“ **It is okay** _._ ” He told the flowered creature. “I am a friend. **My name is Link** _._ ”

The older one stared up at him cautiously and then looked back down at the baby who was still happily latched onto him. It glanced up at him again and sighed shakily. “ **Ceylee, koo-weep. This is Ocha** _._ ” It stated.

As if on cue, the baby shouted out, “Ocha, koo-kwee!” and giggled again.

“ **Deku Tree is** _…_ ” Link began before realizing he didn’t know the word for ‘waiting’. He frowned as he tried to think of some way to rephrase what he wanted to tell them. For the first time, he found himself cursing his limited vocabulary. He was certain he knew the words he wanted to use, but they were not coming to him at all.

“ **He is looking for us?** ” Ceylee asked. Link nodded. “ **Then we go, koo-weep!** ” It gave Ocha a little tug and said something to it quickly. The baby finally let go of Link, mostly. It kept a hand on the leg of his pants and tugged, wanting him to follow. Link complied, getting to his feet. Before he could even think to speed up their return by picking one or both of them up, Ocha latched onto his leg again, doing its best to climb him. With a laugh he reached down and picked it up. The baby let out a happy giggle and climbed up onto his shoulder, where it sat down.

Link put a hand on Ocha to steady it and looked at Ceylee. “ **You too?** ” he asked.

The older Kikwi shied away nervously, but one look at Ocha happily sitting on Link’s shoulder changed its mind. Slowly it nodded, and Link knelt down to pick it up in his free arm, doing his best not to shake Ocha free from his person. Carrying the two Kikwi, Link proceeded to leave the small maze of clearings. He was happy to meet up with the others just at the edge of the forest, and he set Ceylee back on its feet. He continued to carry the tiny baby as the other four chattered among themselves and led the way back to the clearing where the Deku Tree was waiting for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Hoo boy, I was not expecting these end notes to be so long, but here we are...~~
> 
>  
> 
> Some info about the kikwi I've created. Concept art for kikwi in Skyward Sword indicated there was going to be greater variety in what they had on their backs. I wanted mine to be more distinct than just having a bush on their backs, so I went with the more elaborate ideas when I made these little ones. Also, just like canon kikwis these little ones are named after different kinds of tea. Caih is Chai, Rooi is Rooibos, Dajee is Darjeeling, Ceylee is Ceylon, and Ocha is...Ocha. XD (And for even more trivia, until my friend helped me name them, they were referred to as Fred, Tim, Bob, Alfred, and Zeus......this is why I should not be allowed to name things.) I also gave each of them their own personalized verbal tick, instead of having a pool of them that they all share. =D I just think it's cuter that way.
> 
> In addition to kikwi, my favorite forest creatures from Zelda are, you guessed it, skull kids! Not just Skull Kid from Majora's Mask, but skull kids in general. I love them to death and if you ask me they are horribly under-utilized. GIVE ME MORE SKULL KIDS, NINTENDO! *ahem*
> 
> And finally...A SMALL ANNOUNCEMENT!  
> I originally began writing this fic last year for NaNoWriMo, and what you have all been reading so far is a heavily edited version of that. I still have several chapters left before I've run out of material from last year. But! Next month I will once again return to working on this fic for NaNoWriMo. I am announcing this in case anyone would like to get a sneak peak at what is to come. Be aware that what I will be writing will likely be rough and messy (as is the nature of NaNoWriMo works) and will go through a lot of editing before it comes up here. Also be aware that you'll be missing a few chapters between now and where I will be starting from. But for those of you who would like to indulge in this preview, I suggest you follow me on [tumblr](http://wiloshorts.tumblr.com/) or at least keep an eye on it from the start of November!
> 
> To the rest of you, I'll see you again on November 11th for your regularly scheduled update! =D  
> 


	16. Great Fairy of the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although Link has rescued all of the Kikwi, there is still one last task for him to complete before he can be pointed to where the Forest Temple lays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another of those chapters that I happen to really like. Not for any specific character or scene, but just in general. I think it turned out really well, and a decent amount of plot progress gets made. =3

A small part of Link was surprised to see Ganondorf waiting in the Deku Tree’s clearing. The rest of him wondered how long he had been waiting and just what he had been up to on his alternate route. Not really paying attention to the Kikwi, Link hurried on ahead and up to him.

“Ganondorf!” he called out, getting his attention.

The man, who had been sitting on the ground observing the huge tree, smiled up at him. Link dropped to his knees and threw his free arm around him. Ocha let out a squeak, all the sudden movements and being brought so close to a stranger understandably startling it.

“Oh, sorry!” Link exclaimed, sitting back on the ground and setting the baby down.

“I see you’ve met the natives.” Ganondorf stated, looking at the tiny baby who was staring at him curiously and then glancing at the other four who remained at the edge of the forest. Dajee had already flopped down onto its belly, trying to hide.

“ **Yes.** They were being harassed by one of those wooden creatures you told me about. The Deku Tree had me go and help them.”

The man nodded. “He told me. He said he had sent a boy to take care of the skull kid. He’s very interested in you, you know? Says he sees a lot of potential in you.”

Link’s eyes widened in surprise. “You…can talk to the tree?”

“A little. I told you, I am much more sensitive to magic than most people.”

While they talked, Caih slowly approached them, spurred by Ocha’s lack of fear towards the large man. The Kikwi greeted Ganondorf by name, and then quickly stated it only knew it because the Deku Tree had told him. No matter the reason, Ganondorf spoke to it in a friendly manner, and slowly the others came to join their braver friends. In turn, each got introduced to him. Even Dajee gave up on being terrified after a time and came forward skittishly. After all introductions had been made, Link finally asked the all-important question.

“Now that everyone’s back, what about getting to this **temple**?” he inquired, turning his attention to the giant tree.

Caih fidgeted. “He says that…the Deku Tree says that he still doesn’t think you are ready to go there, kwee. He says that death is almost certain for you. But…” he glanced quickly at Ganondorf. “He says he understands your need to be there, so he will help you. Somewhere in this forest is a very special spirit. A fairy, kwee. He says that if you can find and convene with her, she will aid you on your quest. If you can receive her gift, the secrets of the **temple** can become yours.”

“ _Can_ become?” Link asked. “So I need whatever it is she has in order to get there?”

“No, kwee. You will need her gift after you have gotten inside.”

“I have an idea of where this fairy might be.” Ganondorf chimed in. “If it is allowed, I can point Link in the right direction. But that is all I will do. Actually speaking to her and getting her help will be all on him.” He eyed the confused look the boy was giving him. “I know how these things work. It’s a test, isn’t it?”

Caih nodded. “The Deku Tree will allow this.”

“Well then,” Ganondorf got to his feet, causing Dajee to flinch a little, “let’s get a move on.”

“But it’s late!” Link stated, although he stood up despite his protest. “Shouldn’t we rest?”

“This won’t take us long. We can rest afterwards. Besides, if this is going to turn out the way I am suspecting, we’ll want as much time tomorrow to reach the **temple** as possible.” He gazed up at the tree. “We’ll be back tomorrow. Thank you for your understanding and assistance.”

“You lot stay safe.” Link told the Kikwi, who wished him likewise.

Without another moment’s delay, the man led Link back up the hill behind them. As they walked, the man began to explain that he had gone back into the labyrinth and had to carefully find his way through. It had taken him a few hours, as the Deku Tree was being very cautious and the path led him well out of the way. He had only arrived at the clearing minutes before Link returned. The tree then recognized him and apologized for making it so difficult on him. He said that the Kikwi have seen him before, but have never come so near to him as they did just earlier. He also added that he was impressed Link could gain their trust so easily.

“It wasn’t so easy.” Link admitted. “I think they mostly trust me because I got rid of the skull kid that was worse than me.”

“The small one showed no signs of fear towards me because you were there. No matter the reason, they like you. That is a feat to be praised.”

Emphasizing his point, Ganondorf put an arm around Link. The boy had nothing to say to that, so he simply leaned against the man briefly, putting his own arm around his waist in return. When they reached the gap where Link had swung across on a vine, the pair instead slid down the side of the short cliff to cut time. From there the two only had to trek back a short distance. As they arrived again at the fountain, Ganondorf stopped and motioned for Link to go forward on his own. Cautiously the boy stepped towards the water. He hesitated at the edge before stepping into it. He was already wet, so what did it matter if he went in? The water got no higher than waist-deep, and like drinking it Link couldn’t help but feel that somehow it was oddly refreshing to stand in. Once he was in the middle of the fountain he glanced back at Ganondorf for help, but the man only shook his head. Link was all alone for this one.

The boy breathed deeply and closed his eyes. He had to do something, but he had never spoken to a spirit before…unless talking to the Deku Tree through Caih counted. What was he was supposed to do? A few minutes passed, and Link felt a small nagging in the back of his mind. It seemed silly, and if he was wrong Ganondorf might laugh at him. But it was all he could think of and so he tried it. He clasped his hands together in front of his chest, bowed his head a little, and offered up a prayer to the spirit, the fairy, inhabiting the fountain.

The sky dimmed considerably, even in the near-darkness that was already upon the forest. Link opened his eyes and quickly looked about in confusion. Ganondorf was gazing up at the sky curiously as well. Somehow seeing the man even as slightly uncertain as that made Link wary, but his worries were tossed away as a bright light appeared near the source of the fountain. It became brighter and brighter, and Link had to shield his eyes from it. Almost as soon as it had come, the light dimmed and the boy was able to look again. To his awe, a being had formed from the light.

It was a woman. She was large, easily three times Link’s size and then some. She had extremely pale skin, and was nearly naked from head to toe with only a pale, shimmering cloth wrapped loosely around her hips. Her long green hair draped over her shoulders and chest, barely serving to retain her modesty. From her back sprouted huge, translucent wings. She was lounging on her side in the clear waters, propped up on her elbows and peering down at Link curiously.

“ **What’s this? It has been a long time since someone has paid me a visit.** ” She said, her voice light and airy. Her gaze drifted over Link’s form again and when she spoke it was in his own tongue. “Hello, Little One, what brings you to my fountain?”

Link blinked, finding it momentarily difficult to process what was happening. He wasn’t sure what he had been expecting when he had heard about a ‘fairy’, but this was not it.

“Um… The Deku Tree sent me to find you. He said I should speak to you about something to help me once I am inside the **temple** in this forest.” Link replied.

“A **temple** , you say?” The fairy hummed thoughtfully, tilting her head to get a different view of him. “Ah yes, I know what you speak of.” She sat upright on her bent knees and laced her fingers together on her lap. “Would you mind telling me why it is you need to go there?”

“The Queen of Hyrule’s royal guard, Impa, has told me that something is wrong with Queen Zelda. The **temple** should have some clues as to what the problem is.”

“Oh, is that so?” the fairy turned her head and now considered Ganondorf, who hadn’t moved from where he stood but was watching the two with interest. “A special quest from the royal family; a tale as old as time. But perhaps this time there is a twist?” she gazed down at Link and a smile played across her lips. “Very well. I like you, Hero. I will bestow upon you a gift that will aid you in your quest.”

The fairy held out her arms towards Link, and for the briefest of moments he felt power surge through him. It wasn’t painful, but he could feel it burning beneath his skin. He looked down at himself, puzzled and wondering what had just happened. The fairy giggled at his reaction and reached out with a finger to gently place it beneath his chin and tip his head up to look her in the eye again.

“I have given you a sacred power of fire. As a person of the desert, Hero, I think you will find that it suits you well. Good luck on your journey. We will not meet again, but should you need it the water from my fountain will ease your weariness.”

And just like that, the fairy faded into a small ball of light which then dissipated into nothingness. Link blinked a few times, startled by how simply that had happened. He left the water and met Ganondorf with a puzzled expression.

“So the Great Fairy has recognized you.” The man stated thoughtfully. “And she’s given you magic. That’s quite interesting. You’ve never shown any adeptness to magic before. I suppose this means I’ve got some new lessons to give you.”

“You can use magic?” Link asked.

“Of course I can.” Ganondorf replied, grinning at the bewildered look he received. “I have always been quite masterful with it. Who do you think my mothers are?”

Well, that made sense. Although Link was still plenty shocked to learn that his mentor, a man of incredible physical strength, could wield magic. He had never seen or heard of that before. Before he could ask any further questions, the man announced that they should set up camp already. Link complied, the events of the day beginning to wear him down. In addition, being in the water more than once that day left his clothing sopping wet and uncomfortable. Once they had everything laid out as it needed to be, he stripped off his clothing, flopped onto his stomach, and breathed a contented sigh, his eyes slipping closed.

“Boy, you really know how to tempt me, don’t you?” Ganondorf asked him.

“Has there once been a time where I have been undressed around you and not been willing?”

“I cannot answer that for certain, but I suppose you have always been since we started having sex.”

Link was about to laugh at that but was cut off by a cool breeze sending a shiver down his spine. He cracked an eye at Ganondorf and grinned. “How about I make things easy for you? Being in the water all day has made me feel cold. Warm me up.”

That was all the invitation his lover needed in order to approach him. Link rolled onto his stomach and encircled Ganondorf’s neck with his arms as the man came to lay on top of him, his full weight pressing down on Link’s chest and between his legs. Link chuckled and welcomed the kiss that was given to him. He brought one leg up and hooked it around the man’s waist.

“I want you inside of me.” Link breathed against Ganondorf’s ear before sinking his teeth into the tender flesh just below it.

Ganondorf ran a hand down Link’s side before gripping and massaging one of his butt cheeks roughly in his large palm. “I’m certainly up for that.” He whispered back, his voice a low growl.

*****

Link washed himself off quickly and pulled on a fresh change of clothes, his old ones still drying on the grass. It was nearly time for the two to sleep and they were getting themselves sorted after their brief distraction.

“Are you going to take first watch again or shall I?” Ganondorf asked.

“You’re the morning person.” Link stated. “Get some sleep. I’ll climb one of these trees here soon and keep an eye on things.”

“Very well.” The man said, getting himself comfortable. “Good night, Link.”

The boy leaned over him briefly to steal once last kiss before he fell asleep. “Good night.”

True to his word, it was only a few short minutes before Link stretched and scaled a nearby tree. He sat on a low branch and leaned against the trunk, his bow and a few arrows on his lap. Despite his exhaustion from everything he had done that day, he felt plenty awake as he kept his eyes scanning the darkness for movement. Eventually though he felt boredom creep over him, as there hadn’t been a single monster yet that night and it had been a couple of hours. He raised a hand in front of him and stared at it curiously.

He had never seen magic used before, let alone had any idea how he was supposed to use it. Ganondorf said he would teach him, but Link had to wonder if he might be able to learn a thing or two on his own. After all, he enjoyed being a step ahead of what the man expected. Thinking to himself, he assumed that since he was given fire magic, he should be able to make a flame in his hand, right? He tried to envision what it would look like to have fire just sitting in the palm his hand, and for a moment he thought he saw a small glow, but it could have easily just been his mind playing tricks on him.

With a sigh, he gave up. He would definitely need Ganondorf’s help. He was too tired to keep trying on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry ya'll, I don't mean to blue balls you by not including porn. =P But I figured that since you got some just a few chapters ago I should hold off this time. Don't want to spoil you all, now!
> 
> Just a reminder, if anyone is interested I am currently working on this fic for NaNoWriMo! Between the end of this chapter and where I have started is a single chapter, so you _will_ be missing a tiny bit. And of course what I am writing is rough and messy and will be heavily edited before it gets posted here. But I invite anyone who would like to get a sneak preview to come on over to [HERE](http://wiloshorts.tumblr.com/NaNo2017). =D I update my progress every Thursday and Sunday.
> 
> And to the rest of you...keep an eye on this fic over the next few days. ;)


	17. In Search of the Forest Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With his new magic in hand, Link gets some help from an unlikely source as to the location of the Forest Temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, look at what's come early~~  
> So um...today's actually my birthday ~~(and I'm sick as a dog ><)~~ and I thought I'd celebrate by giving you all the last of what I had written from last year's NaNoWriMo!

Midway through the night Link traded watch duty with Ganondorf like always. As much as he disliked it, he had gotten fairly used to getting only six hours of sleep every night, _at most_. Before leaving the desert he had a whole eight or nine hours to enjoy and he missed that dearly. He didn’t complain, though, as even if it meant having to stand watch at night it was better than trying to go well out of his way to find a safe place to sleep.

When morning came and the boy was roused from slumber, he found his mentor awake and staring off into the distance with a blank expression on his face. Not wanting to interrupt his thoughts quite yet, Link quietly got up and drank down as much water as he could from the fountain. When he found that his movements hadn’t bothered Ganondorf whatsoever, Link decided it was time to inform him that he was awake. He crept towards the man, not really intending to be as silent as he was, and laid a hand on his shoulder. Ganondorf jumped a little in surprise at Link’s touch and the boy slipped into his lap and draped his arms around his neck. Ganondorf smiled down at him and wrapped his arms about the boy’s waist.

“Morning.” Link muttered, pressing their lips together.

“You’re up earlier than I thought you’d be.” Ganondorf laughed. “You looked very tired yesterday.”

“I’ll be fine.” The boy assured him. “Besides, I would be lying if I said I wasn’t excited to learn how to use this fire magic.”

The man nodded. “I was just thinking about that, actually; about how best to teach you. You’ve never used magic before, and it’s quite a bit different than picking up a sword and swinging away.” He shifted to make himself and Link on top of him more comfortable. “If you’re ready, we can try and get that started now before we return to the Deku Tree.”

Link brought his hands down from his lover’s neck and gazed at them. “Sure, if you think I can make any progress so quickly.”

“Oh, you will. That magic you have was a gift from a very powerful spirit, you should be able to pick it up very easily.”

Much to Link’s disappointment he wasn’t able to remain on Ganondorf’s lap any longer. The man instructed him to stand, which he and the boy did, and he proceeded to walk the boy through using his new ability. Ganondorf started by showing him one of his own magical attacks. He summoned a ball of darkness that crackled between his hands. Link didn’t get very long to observe it, as Ganondorf swiftly slammed it into a fallen log. The decaying hunk of wood withered and fell apart as quickly as a bokoblin corpse before Link’s eyes.

“I find that magic is easier to use if you combine it with a form of combat you already know. As you just saw, I prefer to do this without weapons. Do what you are comfortable with, but I want you to light that on fire.” He instructed, pointing at a small collection of bushes.

“What I am comfortable with?”

“Yes. What is it you think would be easiest to channel your magic with? Use it. You’ll find that when you put your mind to it, you’ll be able to use magic in a large number of ways. So pick whatever you like, get a clear, solid image of what you want to have happen in your mind, and go through with it.”

Link couldn’t even begin to point out how absolutely vague that was. But since Ganondorf was insisting that he should do this by using something he was comfortable with, he picked up his bow and an arrow. He saw the man raise his eyebrow curiously as Link took a few steps back to position himself better. Nocking the arrow, Link tried his best to picture the bushes going up in flames. He felt rather silly, but as he raised his bow he suddenly felt a surge through his body similar to when he had first been given his new skill. Drawing a breath, he fired. His arrow whizzed through the air and buried itself somewhere in the bushes, but nothing else happened. Ganondorf ran a hand thoughtfully through his beard.

“Not bad. Try this instead: don’t imagine the bushes being on fire. Focus on the tip of your arrow.”

Link did so. He drew his bow again, and in his mind the very tip of the arrowhead was set ablaze. He released the arrow, and it too shot into the bushes never to be seen again. However this time a small spark shot from where it had landed and one of the branches caught fire. It was weak and burned out in a matter of seconds, but the sight left Link feeling elated. Judging by the clap he got on the shoulder from his mentor, the man was satisfied as well.

“Well done, boy.” Ganondorf stated. “The more you do it, the better you will get. And don’t limit yourself to just your bow. You never know what you’ll be able to do if you don’t try out different things.”

“Yes sir!” Link laughed.

The pair swallowed down their breakfast and refilled their canteens. Again Ganondorf had Link shoot down a few fruits that grew in the trees, if only to give them something different to eat while they had the chance. When they returned to the gap in the path that had caused them to part ways before, Link was surprised to find that a good, sturdy log had been moved quite a number of yards to form a bridge across. He looked to Ganondorf, who only flashed him a smile and offered no explanation before climbing onto it and leading the way. Link cracked grin and didn’t say anything, and simply followed after him.

They arrived at the Deku Tree’s clearing quickly, and a part of the boy was glad to see all five of the Kikwis slumbering peacefully at its base. The four older ones were nestled on their bellies, the plants on their backs serving as a poor form of camouflage. Ocha was curled up on its side against Ceylee and was snoring cutely. Before Link could question how they were supposed to communicate with the tree, the boy felt an odd prickle under his skin. He heard Ganondorf laugh beside him.

“That look on your face, you felt it didn’t you?” he asked.

“Yeah…what was that?”

“The Deku Tree saying good morning.” He replied, gazing up at the tree in question. “The boy has done as you said and sought the Great Fairy of these woods. She has given him her gift just as you had wanted. Link cannot understand you, but I can. So tell me: where is this **temple** we seek?”

More prickling caused goosebumps to rise across Link’s arms and shoulders. For a brief moment he anxiously wondered if it was going to keep going and felt great relief that it didn’t. Beside him, Ganondorf had a thoughtful look on his face as he listened to the words that Link could not hear. Finally the man turned his head and gazed out into the forest in the direction Link had explored the day before.

“I see… That does sound like what we would be looking for. Thank you, guardian spirit. I will tell the boy what he needs to know.” The man stated before turning his attention back to Link. “You will need to traverse that small maze again. It should not be difficult. At the back, out of sight from everyone, is a decrepit tower that was abandoned long, long ago. The Deku Tree says that it has been there longer than he has, but still it stands, and his magic is unable to penetrate it. If there is anywhere in the forest that would have answers for us, it would be there.”

Link breathed a sigh. “Very well, let’s get going.”

Silently, the two proceeded into the forest. Link led the way, having enough confidence in his sense of direction that he didn’t feel the need to have a Kikwi guide him again. Sure enough, the two emerged into the first of the series of clearings that made up the small maze. As soon as they were out in the open, Link couldn’t help it as a gut feeling caused him to grip the hilt of his blade. Curiously, Ganondorf seemed relaxed until Link was visibly on edge. It was unlike Ganondorf to pick up on potential dangers only after Link had.

It took a few moments, but finally Link was able to figure out what the problem was. The sound was very, very faint, but he could hear a few notes of the skull kid’s song being played in the distance. Not dropping his guard, the boy silently motioned for Ganondorf to follow him. The man understood, treading softly after him and ready to defend himself should he need to. As soon as they stepped in to another clearing, the man was finally able to hear the melody. The louder volume gave Link pause. There was more than one flute being played.

“Sounds like that skull kid has friends.” Ganondorf murmured as if reading his mind.

“You know that tune?”

“When crossing the labyrinth, something to keep an ear out for is their song. If you can hear it, it means you are in a dangerous place and are about to be lost.” The man stated. “Out here…I don’t know what it means.”

Cautiously the pair made their way deeper into the maze. Louder and louder the song got until at last they stepped into the largest of the clearings at the back of the area. Link had caught a glimpse of it while hunting the Kikwis, but hadn’t actually gone in as the skull kid didn’t ever occupy it. Now though he could see three of the strange wooden creatures dancing together on top of a few pillars that formed a circle in the middle. Two of them were playing their instruments, while the third kept the rhythm by clapping along. ~~~~

All three stopped suddenly as they noticed the pair who had come into their area. The empty-handed one tilted its head curiously as it eyed Link.

“You’re back.” It stated. “I wasn’t expecting you to come back so soon.” It hopped across the pillars until it stood atop the one closest to them. “Did you come to play with us?!”

“I’m sorry, no.” Link replied. “I’m here on business. The Deku Tree-”

“BAH! Deku Tree this, Deku Tree that! Why does everyone do what the Deku Tree wants?” it crossed its arms and pouted as much as a creature made of wood could. “So, what does the Deku Tree want this time?”

“It’s not so much what he wants as what I need.” Link stated sharply. “I need to find the ruined tower in this forest, and he said it would be here.”

The skull kid let out a giggle and grinned at him. “Oh, is that so? In that case, would you do me a favor?”

“Why should I? You were harassing the Kikwis!”

“I was not!” the creature exclaimed indignantly. “I was playing with them! If you want to know where the tower is, then do me this favor. Or else you’re on your own.” It grinned at him smugly, knowing all too well how much hassle it would be for Link and his companion to find it on their own.

Link had a feeling that they _could_ find the tower on their own, but that it would take them far too much time for it to be worth it. With a groan he resigned himself to aiding this strange creature. “Alright, alright. I’ll hear you out. What do you need from me?”

“I dropped my flute at the top of that tower last night and a monster stole it away. I want it back.”

“If I happen to come across your flute, I’ll return it to you.” The boy stated, not wanting to promise results.

The skull kid nodded agreeably. “Good! Follow me.”

The skull kid hopped down from the pillar and hurried along the ground on its short legs. Link followed it with caution, eyeing the other two who remained up high and were watching them like vultures. Ganondorf too looked like he was uncomfortable with the situation. When they neared the edge of the clearing, Link noticed that there were more thick vines blocking the way forward. The skull kid raised its arms above its head, joints clacking with the motion. Slowly it lowered them down to his sides and the vines parted obediently. The creature giggled and turned to Link once more.

“Through here.” It stated, taking a step aside and motioning for Link to go by. “This is as far as I will take you. The monster that have invaded this land would hurt even one of us, and I assume you do not want to put your life on the line to protect me.”

Link nodded. “This is far enough. Thank you.”

Leading the way, Link stepped passed the wooden creature, Ganondorf at his heels. A few feet in, Link nearly jumped out of his skin when the vines slipped closed behind them. Even Ganondorf had turned around and put a hand on his sword just in case. The skull kid’s laughter and voice echoed around them.

“Bring me my flute and I will let you come back through here. Otherwise, you can rot in the labyrinth for all I care!” Its laughter sounded again. “Oh but you two have magic, don’t you? Well then I guess eventually you would find your way out… But I’m still not going to open these vines again without what you promised me. Bye now!”

Link grimaced. He supposed that’s what he deserved for trusting something that was a twisted, deformed child. He looked up at Ganondorf and the man looked none too happy about the situation either. When their eyes met, Link half expected his mentor to chastise him. Instead, what the man said left him nearly as shocked as when the vines had closed shut behind them.

“You were conversing with that thing, were you not?”

The boy was completely taken aback and he stared up at Ganondorf, dumbfounded. “I was. Did you not hear it speaking?”

The man shook his head. “I could only hear your side of the conversation. I gathered that it wanted something in return and was showing us the way. That is all I know.”

Link looked down at the ground sheepishly. It wouldn’t do to admit that he had just been strung along for the most part, but he knew keeping it from Ganondorf could only make matters worse. “It dropped its flute on top of the tower and it was stolen by a monster. In return for getting it back, it showed us the way. It said it wouldn’t open the vines again and we’ll be left to deal with the labyrinth on our own if I don’t return it.”

Ganondorf scratched at his chin through his beard. “Is that so? Then we should keep moving for now. We’ll figure out what to do once our business in that tower is done.”

The boy nodded and took point as the two began to wander the narrow path before them. Worried that they were going to become lost, Link asked if Ganondorf felt the labyrinth’s magic. The man informed him that he could feel it all around them, on either side of the barely-trodden dirt they were following. It put Link even more on edge, but it seemed that there was no other way to go than to keep moving along it.

Finally, after what could have been ten minutes or an hour, Link did not know if only because his nerves had been on high alert the whole way, the forest opened up once more. Or rather, the trees in the area changed. While there was indeed a large clearing, the trees that grew around its edge were huge, and their leaves formed a canopy above it, casting the whole area in an otherworldly dark green hue. What might have once been a mighty fort or outpost of stone was now nothing more than a pile of crumbled rock. At its center, however, stood a lone fat tower that pierced high into the air and whose top lay out of sight above the canopy. Aside from that, Link and Ganondorf could see long, thick vines that crept a short ways down its sides from where the canopy sat.

It was unmistakable that this was the “Forest Temple” that Link had been searching for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, this is the very last of what I have written for this fic, aside from what I've been working on this month. Meaning you're all caught up now if you were worried about missing anything but wanted to indulge in the sneak preview going on over on my [tumblr](http://wiloshorts.tumblr.com/NaNo2017). ;) Again, it updates on Thursdays and Sundays, and will be rough around the edges due to the nature of NaNoWriMo.
> 
> That aside, I will see you all on December 11th with some brand new content! =D


	18. Tower Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting into the tower isn't easy, but of course exploring it is even more dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty folks, we're getting into some great new territory fresh from just last month! Are you excited? I'm excited! IT'S DUNGEON TIME!

The crumbled stone of what used to be the fort made it difficult to approach the tower. It was difficult to tell what would give under their weight and fall aside, so Link and Ganondorf had to approach with a small amount of caution. Circling the tower itself revealed no easy way to get inside. If there had once been an entrance it was now buried under several tons of rock. Instead they began to search around the ruins to see if there was another way to get in, perhaps through an underground passage of some kind. Half an hour of searching turned up no such thing, and the two took a moment to think over their options.

“Digging out an entrance would take far too long.” Ganondorf muttered, eyeing the stones that surrounded the base of the tower. “Not to mention we don’t even know where to begin.”

Link nodded his agreement and took a quick glance around the area once again. Something caught his eye and he took several steps back from the tower and stared up at it. Ganondorf raised an eyebrow at him before lifting his own eyes to where the boy had been looking.

About twelve feet above Ganondorf’s head was an opening. It looked like it might have once been a small window, but it had fallen apart and the space was irregular in its shape and size. Link didn’t even have to voice his thoughts for Ganondorf to realize that Link might be able to slip through if he were somehow able to reach it.

“I can only lift you up so high.” The man stated. “You’d have to climb the rest of the way.”

“I think I can manage that. Just be sure to catch me if I slip and fall.”

“You know I will.” Ganondorf smiled.

Link put a hand on his bicep and rose up onto his toes, and Ganondorf met him halfway to kiss him. Afterward the man linked his hands together and bent down, providing a foothold for Link to stand on. The boy stepped up and his lover raised him up as high as he could. Link’s hands traced over the uneven surface of the tower’s wall and he gripped a couple of stones that just barely jutted out far enough for him to grab on to. He found a spot that he could fit his toes into and heaved himself up. Climbing was slow going, but he made steady progress. A couple of minutes ticked by and he finally managed to pull himself level with the collapsed window.

He threw an arm over the lip of the opening and took a moment to regain his breath. While he did, he sized up how much space he had to squeeze through and clicked his tongue in annoyance. With his free hand, Link undid the buckle that kept his bow and shield strapped to his back and tossed them both inside. Now a few inches smaller, he heaved himself up and into the narrow space and slid through. He recollected his gear and secured them to his person again before peering through the opening again and waving to show that he had made it safely inside.

“Just so you know, unless you can find another way in, I won’t be able to follow you!” Ganondorf called up to him. “This is all on you now, boy! Do whatever you can. I’ll be waiting out here for you one way or another. Take your time and stay safe in there!”

Link nodded and turned around to assess his surroundings. He was in a little room that was covered in dust and had old, broken, and rotting remnants of wooden furniture scattered here and there. The appearance of the place had him wondering if there really was going to be anything useful in a place as damaged by time as this. He made his way over to a hunk of wood that used to be a door but was now standing in the doorway only because no one had come along and pushed it over. Link’s first instinct was to be the one to give it that push, but he suddenly heard a scrapping sound coming from the floor above him.

He panicked and his eyes darted about to try and find a place to hide. His eyes landed on the shadows beneath the staircase leading up, and he quickly ducked into them, pressing himself as much into the corner as he possibly could. The scraping halted and the door at the top of the stairs was pulled open. Then, heavy footfalls fell upon the stairs, accompanied by a dull thump on every step. Link held his breath and waited as whatever it was slowly descended.

The footsteps finished going down the stairs, and Link heard rattling from whatever it was as it stood at the bottom of the steps. The thing didn’t sound like any monster he had seen before. From his spot he couldn’t see the door he had just been inspecting, but he didn’t dare peek out to see what was happening. All he could do was listen. The thing approached the door that Link had just been looking at, the thumping noise now a scraping sound along the stone floor as it walked. It opened the door and stepped through, closing it behind itself. Link continued to hold his breath and keep silent until the monster’s footfalls could no longer be heard. He let out a long, slow sigh the moment he felt safe enough to.

Link left his hiding spot and opted to try the stairway that the monster had come from. The door at the top opened surprisingly easily, and Link proceeded into the room that was there. Like the one before it, the place was covered in dust. There didn’t appear to be any furniture in the room, but there were remnants of wooden crates and glass bottles. Not seeing anything particularly interesting, Link climbed the next staircase.

The door at the top appeared to be in far better condition than the others, but it still came as a surprise when Link tried to open it, only to find that it was locked shut. He tried to rattle it open, but to no avail; it was secure on its hinges. Link went back down the stairs and scoured the floor, wondering if there was a key or something he could use to get the door open. When nothing turned up, he let out a little groan. At last he resigned himself to going back down to where he had started.

He was hesitant to open the first door, but did so if only because he couldn’t think of any other option. It opened with a rough scrape across the floor, and Link only had to take a couple of steps to see that the next floor down was littered with bones. He wound his way down, shoes crunching against the old and brittle remains when he reached the floor. A quick look revealed that the bones belonged to all sorts of animals, possibly having come from the forest, and he may have been able to pick out a human skull or two. It was an unpleasant sight, to be sure, but it was hardly enough to deter Link from continuing his investigation.

He made his way over to the next door and pulled it open. Almost immediately he heard the familiar cries of several bokoblins. Link drew his sword and shield and charged down the stairs in order to engage them. The startled monsters fell easily to his blade, and Link breathed a sigh of relief that the unknown monster hadn’t been in the room. While he took a moment to regain his breath, he did a little bit of mental deducing.

The floor he had started out from was very high up from the outside. The next one down probably was not on the ground either. The floor he now stood upon, however, had a strong likelihood that it was the ground floor. And yet, he found, there were no doors in the wall that indicated a way out. There was, however, yet another door leading to another staircase that went even deeper. Link couldn’t help but feel glad that they hadn’t tried to dig the stone away from the tower if the only entrance was from underground.

Having collected his thoughts, Link began to head down the new staircase. Almost immediately he noticed this one to be very different than the others. It wasn’t part of an open room, as there were walls on either side of him now, and it continued on and on well beyond what the others had been. The amount of light was also almost nonexistent, as the torches on the walls were incredibly sparse. Link was tempted to light his lamp.

He nearly ran face-first into another door at the base of the stairs due to the lack of light. He managed to stop just in time to avoid doing so, but it was enough to make him finally give in and light the lantern. The door in front of him was in almost pristine condition, and Link knew that whatever was on the other side had to be important. Whether it was from magic keeping it from rotting like the others, or because someone or something had recently replaced it, Link did not know…although a part of him hoped it was the former.

The door opened easily and soundlessly, and a whole new area revealed itself to Link. From the light of his lantern, he could see that it was a large room leading away from the tower above. There was still dust upon the floor, but the contents appeared to be that of old sleeping quarters. There were several rows of basic bunk beds along opposite walls, punctuated with the occasional chest of drawers for residents of old to store their belongings. The residents now, however, were no more than gigantic spiders that crept along the walls and ceiling.

A chill ran down Link’s spine at the sight of the monsters. The skulltulas didn’t seem to want to bother him, but they most certainly creeped him out with their skittering and huge eyes upon him. He slowly crept forward, further into the room. Most of the spiders didn’t seem to do more than watch him, but a couple scurried ahead of him along the walls. Suddenly another shudder wracked Link’s frame and he felt the urge to turn around.

He shrieked and nearly dropped his lantern when he did.

A skulltula, far larger than even Ganondorf was, had crept down the wall from seemingly above the doorframe and now stood between him and the way he had come from. It screeched loudly and charged at him. Link barely had the time and presence of mind to block the monster’s huge legs, which threatened to stab through his body. The creature recoiled before crawling to the wall and taking to the ceiling. Link tried to watch it, but became distracted by several of the smaller ones closing in on him. He found that he had to tear his eyes away from the big one in order to deal with them first.

After hacking apart the smaller creepy crawlies, the big one shrieked again and drew Link’s attention back to it. He whipped around to find that it was descending down from above the door at the back of the room and coming at him fast. He blocked its strike once more and managed to hack off part of one of its legs, causing it to cry out in pain. It staggered back, and Link took the moment to chop off the other front leg entirely. It made to retreat, the last of the smaller ones now advancing upon Link.

The boy dealt with them as he had before and immediately sought out where the big one had gone the moment that he was done. It was his turn to cry out again as he found it directly above his head. He managed to dive out of the way just before it landed on top of him. The spider stayed back and spat something at him. Link dodged out of the way, the gunk hitting a bedpost behind where he had been a second earlier. A soft hissing sound could be heard and the wood of the bedpost seemed to burn and melt where it had been struck.

Link barely had the time to realize that the stuff must have been acidic or something before the spider spat another wad of the stuff and he had to dodge that too. Using the moment the spider seemed to require in order to recover, Link charged at it. Without its front legs to strike him or block, Link was able to plunge his sword deep into the monster’s head.

It shrieked again and collapsed, body quickly growing dark before crumbling into dust. Link drew a deep breath and staggered back, bumped into one of the bunk beds, and sat down on the bottom bed. He had never been a huge fan of spiders, but wouldn’t have considered himself arachnophobic. Now? He was seriously reconsidering his stance on the things.

As soon as he could bring himself to do so, Link stood and finally approached the far door. It, too, was in amazing condition. He opened it more cautiously than he had the one before. The room that lay beyond was circular and brightly lit with torches around the walls. Similarly to one of the floors before, the room was covered in bones. Link crept forward, looking about for a way to go from there. He stopped short as he heard a clattering from across the room.

Suddenly the door behind him slammed shut, and Link barely had the time to look back before some of the bones in the room rattled and began to take shape. They fit themselves together perfectly, and a bipedal creature formed itself. It looked fairly human, although it came close to Ganondorf in height. A little red light glimmered in its skull behind its eyes, and the skeleton stared down at Link, seeming to size him up.

“A stalfos…” Link’s mind supplied him. “One of the poor, unfortunate men and women who had become lost within the labyrinth. But why is it here?”

While the boy thought, the stalfos looked about it and leaned down to grasp the hilt of a huge wooden club. It dragged the object across the floor behind it as it took a couple of steps in Link’ direction, and the boy immediately recognized the thing as what must have spooked him when he had first entered the tower. To Link’s surprise, the stalfos raised its free hand and curled its index finger a few times, beckoning Link to come at it. Link breathed a deep breath and complied, charging at it.

Unsurprisingly the stalfos raised the huge club and swung it in Link’s direction. The boy jumped back out of the way and darted in close while the creature stumbled from the weight of its weapon. Link’s sword sliced through the thing’s old bones with ease, but the magic that had put the creature back together in the first place refused to allow it to crumple just because a couple of its bones had been shorn in two. The creature recovered and brought the club above its head, ready to smash it down onto Link’s. The boy managed to block the strike, grunting in pain and the effort it took to do so.

To his surprise, the stalfos then swept his legs out from under him with a kick, and Link fell back onto the ground, hard. Link barely had time to recover the breath that had been knocked out of him before the monster bashed him in the leg with its weapon. Link cried out in pain, tears burning at the corners of his eyes. Adrenaline managed to keep him moving, and he rolled out of the way of the next strike. Link clambered to his feet and quickly circled around behind the stalfos and struck at its hipbone.

The stalfos tried to turn and face him, but the movement and hacked up bones of his legs and hip caused it to shudder and collapse. It was now just a spine, ribcage, arms, and skull. It kept its grip on the club and tried once more to strike at Link. This time it swept the weapon along the ground, to which Link jumped over it, grunted at the pain in his leg at the movement, and began to stab at the thing’s ribcage.

Fortunately for him, the ribs fell apart easily and its arms became no longer able to lift its club so well. Link stamped onto the hand that still grasped it and plunged his sword down into the creature’s skull. A faint, ethereal gasp echoed around the room, and the remainder of the creature’s body fell apart.

Link was about to breathe a sigh of relief when he noticed something unusual about the skull that his sword was still stuck in. The red light that could be seen inside of it was still present, and so it was with the utmost caution that he removed his weapon. He waited a moment, fully expecting the creature to pull itself back together and attack him. A minute passed and nothing happened, but the light remained. Hesitantly Link sat upon the ground. He reached out and grasped the skull, picking it up so that he could get a better look at it.

He heard a tinkling inside and the light darted from his view as he lifted it. Curiously he peered inside through one of the eye sockets. The little light tinkled again and an unusual wave of familiarity washed over Link.

“You… It’s okay, come on out. You don’t have to be afraid of me.” Link tried to reason with it.

The little light did not, but it emitted another tinkling sound. Link sheathed his sword and held the skull out at arm’s length. He raised his other hand and tried to imagine what Ganondorf would have to say about creating a fireball. If thinking about there being a fire in his hand had not worked, then perhaps thinking about his hand being _on_ fire would. There was a spark, and Link’s hand was ablaze in warm flames that licked his skin in a surprisingly gentle fashion. The light tinkled again and finally came out of hiding.

Link had never seen any sort of fairy but the Great Fairy who had given him his magic, but he knew immediately that the small winged light was indeed a fairy. It circled his flaming hand curiously a few times before flying out in front of him. Link extinguished the flames on his hand and the fairy tinkled again. It alighted upon his nose, and Link nearly went cross-eyed in order to try and observe it.

“Thank you…” came a tiny voice. “Thank you for saving me. That monster had captured me so long ago, I had given up hope. I want to repay you somehow.”

“Do you know of a way to open the door upstairs?” Link asked the little fairy.

“Well…the stalfos would use its finger to unlock the door…”

Link glanced down at one of its hands, and then the other. Sure enough the entirety of its left pinky finger had been adhered together in some way into one solid piece and then carved up to resemble a key. Link reached over in order to pick it up, the little fairy flying away from him while he did. Once Link was sitting upright again, it settled right back to where it had been.

“This should be plenty as a reward.” Link told it with a smile.

“No.”

Link blinked, taken aback by surprise.

“You would have found that by yourself eventually. I know you would have. There has to be something more that I can do for you. Something that only I can do…” it paused for half a second before crying out more excitedly. “I know! I am a fairy of magic. The Great Fairy who gave you your magic is my mama. If you want, I could enhance your control over your gift!”

“Enhance my control?”

“Yes! Just earlier you looked like you were having some trouble getting it to do what you wanted. I can fix that for you. You’ll still have to put in some effort, of course, but I can make it so that your magic responds better to your will. That way you have more leniency in how you can imagine it working.”

“If you’d be willing to do that for me, then I won’t tell you no.”

The fairy tinkled again and drifted away from his nose. It bounced happily in the air while Link got to his feet again, keeping his weight on his uninjured leg. The fairy then dove towards Link’s feet. He watched as it circled his body, rising up the length of it in a few quickly spirals. Red fairy dust showered over his person and permeated through his clothing and seeped into his skin. He felt a prickling, burning sensation again, and the fairly rolled its way in front of him again.

“There you go! Thanks again for saving me. I should get back to Mama now. I hope you are able to find what it is you’re after. Farewell!”

“Thank you for your help!” Link called after it as the fairy darted to the ceiling and flew through it like a ghost.

Link stared at his hand again, and this time the moment he even began to think about there being a fire surrounding it his magic responded accordingly. Thrilled by his new level of control, he extinguished the flames again. At last he dug out one of the bottles he had on his person, the last that still contained any red potion. Thankfully there was just enough left to fix up his leg. He swallowed it all back in one go, blanching at the unappetizing taste and tucked the bottle back in his belongings. After that, he began the task of walking back to and up the tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really curious what ya'll think of how I've handled the dungeon so far. I know I'm not great at designing dungeons, I'll admit that much. That's why I decided to go with something pretty basic. Hopefully it's still enjoyable, though!


	19. The Top of the Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link returns back up the tower and proceeds to explore the parts that were previously inaccessible to him. At the top of the tower, he finds something interesting...but of course it can't be _that_ easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five thousand words this chapter because I didn't want to cliffhanger you for a month. =P Don't ever say I don't ever give ya'll anything good!
> 
> That aside, I super-duper LOVE how this chapter came out. There's just so much to it, and all of it ended up exactly how I was hoping it would. So uh...enjoy~~~

Everything went fine for Link until he reached the floor of the tower that was covered in bones. Similar to what had happened down in the basement, several of them began to clatter and pull themselves together. The bodies were much smaller than the stalfos had been, and had an appearance closer to that of bokoblins. They lacked proper weapons, but they picked up other bones from the floor and advanced on Link. The boy had to strike each of them down, and fortunately they were much more fragile than the stalfos. A single slash was enough to defeat each and every one of them, and Link only sustained minimal damage from the few hits they managed to get on him.

When he reached the floor that he had started on, he glanced out of the window. None of the other floors had them, and it made telling the time a bit difficult. Despite that, he was surprised to find that the sun was beginning to set. He approached the window and peered out of it, wondering if he could find Ganondorf waiting for him outside.

He spotted the large man sitting in the middle of the ruins. He had apparently gone and gathered wood for a campfire, as one was burning nicely in front of him. Link had half a mind to try and climb down to join him for a bit, but ultimately decided against it. They had finally gotten at least one of them into the temple, for Link to cut his exploration short just because it was kind of getting late would be a waste of time. So it was with reluctance that he stepped away from the opening and began to head back up the stairs to the locked door.

The finger bone fit neatly into the keyhole and turned easily. Link breathed a deep breath before proceeding forward. The new floor was void of monsters, much to his relief, but there were a number of braziers and torches all throughout the room. Not a single one was lit. Link ignored them for a moment in order to climb the next set of stairs. The door at the top was also in mint condition and locked tightly, but this time there was no keyhole in sight. The boy cursed under his breath and sat down on the steps to think over what he could do.

After a few minutes Link got tired of being only in the light of his lantern and went down to inspect the braziers more closely. Each of them were already filled with coal and ready to be lit, and so Link decided to try and light one. He poured a little of the extra lantern oil he had onto the coals and carefully moved the flame of his lamp close. The coals lit and a warm glow was cast over the room. The boy barely had a chance to breathe a sigh of relief when the new fire inexplicably went out.

Confused, Link tried again to light it, but it went out just as fast. He then went to another one and tried to light it up. It too took to the lamp’s flame well, but went out in a matter of seconds. He tried the torches on the walls, but even they wouldn’t remain lit. With a groan Link sat down on the floor and laid his head in his hands. There had to be _something_ he was missing!

Suddenly a thought popped into his head. It felt foolish, and he tried hard to rid his mind of it. But somehow it stayed. Deciding that it was at least worth a shot, and that he would only appear foolish to himself if it didn’t work anyway, Link got to his feet and gave it a try.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. What was he supposed to envision for his magic to respond the way he wanted it to? He had more freedom to what he could do, sure, but that didn’t entirely help. After a moment a new thought came into his head and he resolved to try it. He stepped into the middle of the room and muttered, “Here goes nothing…” before drawing another deep breath. As quick as he could, he raised a single hand and struck the stone floor with it.

The impact was like a detonator, and a huge wall of flames erupted from the point his hand had touched. The fire was harmless to himself and his belongings, but it set every last brazier and torch in the room aflame. Link stood upright and let out a victorious little cry. And then felt his head spin. He staggered, and collapsed to the floor, far too dizzy for his legs to keep on supporting him.

His vision was black and the rest of his senses were numb as well. He was aware that he had fallen, but even his mind was too hazy to really thinking much beyond that. Slowly, over the course of a minute or so, his senses began to return to him. He felt a tingling sensation in his fingers and toes, which gave way to feeling creeping its way back up his limbs. His vision regained some color, and he was able to discern the shapes of the braziers around him. Finally, the fog in his head lifted, and he was able to start accessing what had just happened.

He was breathing heavily, partially out of panic, and partly from exhaustion. He felt a pain in his backside and left elbow from having fallen, but the rest of him felt okay. Link got to his feet very carefully and was relieved to find that he was, for the most part, back to normal. He looked down at his hand curiously, and was only marginally surprised to see it was shaking. If he had to guess, his fainting had been caused by one of two things: either he was still too new to using magic to pull off a stunt like he had and thus over-exerted himself, or he had gone about using it all wrong. Either way, he decided that he wasn’t going to try something that big again until he could get Ganondorf’s opinion and guidance on the matter.

With the room all lit up, Link decided to go back up the stairs and try the door again. He was only a little shocked to find that it was unlocked, having already assumed that the door’s lock was somehow tied to the lights.

“Magic”, his mind supplied him.

At first glance the next floor was empty of monsters again. That was until the light from the door fell upon a load of sleeping keese. They screeched and flew about the room loudly at the intrusion. Link quickly drew his sword in order to defend himself as several tried to dive bomb him. He was able to kill a couple of them, but the others who had attacked managed to scratch and bite him up a little before flying out of his reach.

Thinking that waiting for each of them to come at him and enduring the attacks of those he couldn’t hit was a poor idea, Link’s mind raced. An idea struck him and he withdrew his bow and an arrow. When he fired the shot it was into the middle of the swarm. Flames burst from the arrow as it flew, catching several on fire and killing them. His fingertips began to tingle again, but he was satisfied by the efficiency of it so he fired another two in order to thin out the swarm. Once there were only a handful left he drew his blade again and waited for them to approach before striking them down.

When the last one fell, something in the middle of the room shimmered. Before Link’s eyes, a simple wooden treasure chest appeared. With caution, the boy approached it. There was no visible lock and so he hesitantly nudged it open with the toe of his shoe. It opened easily and no obvious trap was set off by doing so. Link peered inside and found a key. The top of it was decorated with a tree, and upon checking did not match the finger bone. Link pocketed the key and made for the stairs again.

He was fairly certain that he was near the top of the tower when he reached the door. It opened on its own, and Link’s first peek at the room revealed that it was covered in dirt and moss. There were a handful of oddly shaped plant bulbs in the room, and Link stepped into it carefully. In addition to the bulbs, the far wall held several clay pots tucked beneath the stairs.

Trying to avoid the bulbs, Link made his way over to the pots. Peering into them with his lantern he found them to contain a small variety of different treasures. In trying to reach into one, he accidentally knocked another over and several rupees spilled out of it as it shattered. Link hurried to pick them up, only to suddenly be struck in the side by something.

He was knocked off of his feet fell hard onto his side. He winced sharply, breathing through his teeth as he looked up at what had attacked him. The bulb nearest to him had grown a long stem-like neck and the bulb was snapping like a mouth mere inches from him. He scurried away from it and got to his feet. The plant backed off and stared at him sightlessly, swaying back and forth a little like it was waiting to see what he would do. Link tried to strike it with his sword, but his blade only seemed to bounce off the bulb, and in retaliation the thing smacked him again.

The other bulbs in the room grew necks as well and were watching him now. A couple of them shook oddly, and Link couldn’t help but get the feeling that they were laughing at him. Feeling a little humiliated at there being plants that were immune to his main method of attack and that they were opening mocking him, Link sheathed his sword again and decided to give the plants a taste of fire.

A fire arrow embedded itself into the bits of grass at the base of the one that had been harassing him and it went up in flames, dying in a matter of seconds. The other bulbs seemed to panic, at least one of them attempting to retreat back to its dormant state. Link wasn’t deterred and set each of them on fire with an arrow until they were all dead.

Satisfied with himself for getting rid of the annoying plants, although now feeling woozy on top of the tingling, Link turned his attention back to the pots. He decided to stop trying to be nice and instead kicked each of them over so that they broke apart. In addition to rupees he found a few strange heart-shaped objects that vanished when he touched them. Oddly, he could feel his wounds and sore muscles relax more and more with each one that he interacted with, so he assumed they weren’t anything bad.

The last thing that he found inside of the vases was a little vial of green liquid. He looked it over curiously in his hand. He wanted to open it up and see what it was, but he was afraid that even opening it would cause him trouble. Still, his curiosity won out and he pulled the cork from it. Immediately a familiar scent hit him, causing him to jump a little in surprise.

The green liquid smelled strangely like Koume and Kotake’s red potion.

Link brought the vial closer to his nose and gave it a little sniff, further confirming that the scent was coming from the liquid inside. He touched a finger to the opening and tilted the vial just a tiny amount so that the slightest drop hit his finger. It didn’t seem to hurt him, so Link brought his finger to his lips and tasted the droplet. He felt a pleasant tingling on his tongue, and to his surprise he felt the tiniest bit of his wooziness fade away. Curiously he tried another taste of it and felt the same result. Choosing to throw caution to the wind, he downed a small amount straight from the vial.

Immediately he felt the effects. The wooziness went away substantially and the tingling in his fingers receded to just the tips. It was then that Link came to the conclusion that the vial did indeed contain something similar to a red potion. He had heard tell that Ganondorf’s mothers could brew all sorts of remedies, including some to restore magical energy. He had to wonder if the contents of the vial were akin to that, and he drank down the rest of it.

Feeling himself reinvigorated, Link made for the staircase. He could see that this one went up higher than the others, circling the outer edge of the tower about three times before he was finally faced with another door. This one was far more elaborate than the last ones, with a large tree carved into it that matched the one on the key, and gold accents curling around the edges like vines. Link was not at all surprised to find that it was locked. He took the key that he had picked up from the chest and found that it fit perfectly into the hole.

Somehow, he could tell that whatever was on the other side of the door was not going to be pleasant…

The moment the door opened, Link’s lantern went out. He fumbled with it and found that it was out of oil. He checked his belongings and found only a tiny bit left after he had used it on the braziers. Deciding it would be better to use the oil for other things, he stepped into the room without refilling it.

The room was pitch black. Despite this, Link got the feeling that the ceiling was extremely low, and every step he took had him worried that he would hit his head. The floor was covered in dirt once again, although it lacked the moss and grass from the previous one. Fumbling a little, Link placed a hand on the wall, only to immediately yank it back.

“Eww…” he muttered, disgusted by the slime that had gotten onto his hand. He wiped it on the leg of his pants and tried to get a closer look at what he’d just touched.

Even in the lack of light, he could just barely make out that the wall was strangely lumpy. Ready for the slime this time, he carefully poked at it. It was solid, but there was more give than he had expected from stone, and it felt weirdly cool to the touch. Link decided that there had to be something weird covering the wall.

He raised his hand and set it ablaze, giving the dark room some much, _much_ needed light. With it he could finally see that the walls were completely covered by thick vines. Link was about to turn away from the wall he had been inspecting when something caught his eye. Through the thinnest of spaces between the vines appeared to be something carved into the wall. Link reached out and tried to tug the vines aside so that he could get a better look, but they wouldn’t budge. With a click of his tongue, Link drew his blade.

So focused was he on investigating the wall that he failed to hear the faintest of slithering noises coming from the middle of the room. Oblivious to any danger behind him, Link hacked at the vines, successfully cutting apart a small section.

Three things happened all at once. First, the segments that had been cut fell away from the wall, bleeding the same think slime that had coated them. Second, Link caught a glimpse of the same three triangles that he had seen on his and Ganondorf’s hands carved into the wall. And third, a loud, pained cry emanated from the center of the room.

Link whipped around and the light from his hand was cast upon a gigantic version of the plant creatures he had just fought. It snapped its mouth a few times and the vines receded from the walls. From the corner of his eyes Link could just barely make out that there were more carvings, but his focus could not be torn away from the dangerous plant in front of him. Its vines fanned out around its bulb-head like the frills on a lizard, and it roared. Link settled in for a fight.

The first move was made by the plant. It used its vines to lash out at Link, attempting to whip him over and over again. Link sprinted out of the way and the thing followed him, turning in place to continue to try and hit him. As soon as each of its numerous vines had struck the floor uselessly behind him, Link charged in to try and hack at it. The vines shielded the head of the plant, and only a couple got severed by his blade. The plant cried out in pain and tried to attack him again.

This time Link couldn’t just run, as the plant flailed all of its vines together to strike all around him. Link had to extinguish the flames on his hand in order to raise his shield. Most of the thing’s vines missed him or struck the shield, but one managed to whip him across the back of a knee, leaving a deep gasp. Link winced and fought back the reflex to buckle under the pain.

In the darkness he could hear the plant moving about the room, and he put his back to the wall and held his shield close. For a moment he wondered if the plant would attack him, but then he felt something slimy wrap around the ankle of his uninjured leg. In a panic, Link stabbed his blade down, cutting through the offending vine and causing the plant to screech again.

In the moment that the plant reeled, Link freed up his hand again and relit the fire on it. The plant was all the way across the room from him, vines already forming their protective barrier around the head. Link grit his teeth as his mind raced. Hacking away all of the vines would take far too long. The other plants had been very weak to his fire, but he wasn’t sure where to shoot an arrow at with this thing. It was mobile, unlike the others, and the slime from its vines might not let it catch fire...

A thought occurred to the boy and he kicked the newly separated segment of vine off of his foot. He flung part of his flames down onto it, and the whole piece burst into flames far too easily to be normal plant material. The plant seemed to back further into the wall when this happened, and Link shot it a wicked smile.

The fire on his hand went out just long enough for him to draw his bow. Without the light he couldn’t see where the plant was moving, but he could certainly hear it doing so. He drew a deep, calming breath, focusing intently on the slithering sounds that it made. His gaze snapped to the ceiling just in front of him and he fired a single shot.

Instantly the vines that had been protecting the bulb went up in flames, the plant screaming and flailing its vines wildly, a few striking the boy yet again in the process. Link had just enough sense between the pain to piece together that it was desperately trying to put them out when it smacked them to the ground, dousing some of the fires with the dirt there. Then suddenly it began to push itself upward.

The low ceiling of the room crumbled, and Link barely had the time to shield himself again as the whole roof caved in. Suddenly there was moonlight, and the boy realized that they were now, essentially, on the roof of the tower. The plant extracted its vines from the rubble and loomed over Link. A chill ran down his spine. He scrambled onto the collapsed bits of stone, uncertain of how he was supposed to fight when this thing clearly had better footing than him on such an uneven surface.

He searched wildly, and he could tell that he was getting short of breath. He had to end this fight quickly or the plant would win. His eyes went wide when he finally took a good look at the vines. Most of them were burned off, and the few that were remaining were spilling their slime profusely. On top of that, the plant was wavering a little, as if it too was feeling the weariness of battle.

Not trusting his footing, Link could only think of one thing that would let him hit the bulb without a chance of it blocking with any of its remaining vines. Praying to the goddesses for luck, Link smacked the ground with his palm again. Fire billowed from the point of impact and consumed the whole of the rooftop. The plant had, of course, tried to shield itself, but the few vines it had weren’t enough to guard its head entirely. The whole of it burst into flames, and the plant screamed in agony.

With the last of its strength, the plant flailed its vines again, knocking into the walls, the floor, anything that it could take with it. The whole of the top of the tower was quickly being demolished, and Link barely had the time to worry about the carvings that he had been able to see. In his moment of panic over them, one of the vines succeeded in smacking him across the head and knocking him to the floor…unconscious.

*****

Ganondorf couldn’t help but fidget as he waited outside of the tower and beside his little campfire. Despite the hour, sleep was the last thing that tugged at the man’s mind. He had purposefully put his back to the window so that he would not be able to see anything go by it, less it get his hopes up that Link would be coming back out anytime soon. Still, he couldn’t help but worry. Link had been all alone in there for quite a long time, and it was becoming very late.

Suddenly he heard rocks crumbling behind him. He sprang to his feet and whipped around, eyes immediately going as high up the tower as he could see. Several rocks came falling through the trees and clattered to the ground around him. With the rocks came a monstrous cry from above the canopy, and Ganondorf’s heart hammered in his chest. He kept his eyes desperately trained on the top of the tower, trying and failing to see what was going on. Belatedly he realized that the vines that had once occupied the walls were gone.

Barely a moment had passed and a flash of light exploded from above the trees. More shrieking echoed through the forest, and the man heard more crashing. Rocks fell from the tower in droves now, and Ganondorf had to move out of the way of them. The inhuman cries subsided, but the immediate danger did not. Whatever had happened at the top of the tower was causing the whole thing to crumble, and Ganondorf watched in horror as the whole of the top half shifted and began to fall.

In a panic the man charged forward, heading in the same direction as the tower was falling. His eyes hadn’t left the tree line, and they went wide when a familiar form was carried down along with the top of the tower through them. Ganondorf stepped on the gas and just barely managed to catch the limp form of Link as the boy fell away from the tower, as well as avoid the tower itself as it crashed into the ground.

Mind still racing, Ganondorf carefully knelt down with the boy still in his arms and laid a hand over his heart. Despite feeling his own pulse pounding throughout every inch of his body, Ganondorf was able to detect a heartbeat. It was rapid, and the sheen of sweat upon Link’s body was proof enough that the boy had been fighting. With a sigh of relief, the man suddenly felt incredibly exhausted. Having Link alive and in his arms had caused all the tension in his body to be released at once, and he had to fight his own instincts in order to keep tending to the boy and not fall asleep instead.

His attention, however, was drawn away from his student by motion coming from where the top of the tower lay. A huge, charred plant bulb had managed to roll away from the tower and began to crumble away with a light breeze. Ganondorf watched it suspiciously, clutching Link a little tighter in the process. While he stared, two things revealed themselves from the ashes of the plant. One was a heart shaped object similar to the one Link had found in the forest earlier…only the inner heart was much larger than the last, nearly filling out the whole thing. The other looked like a flute, similar to the ones he had seen two of the skull kids playing.

He waited a moment longer just in case before finally deciding that all was safe. His eyes fell back to Link and he assessed the damage the boy had sustained. Several cuts and bruises lay scattered across his body from who-knows-where, a bleeding gash on his leg, and a swollen, red lump on his head… Ganondorf gingerly touched the head wound, relieved to find that his skull didn’t appear to be cracked. Ganondorf shifted the boy in his arms so that he could dig out a bottle of potion from their belongings. He opened it up and held the boy somewhat upright in order to slowly pour some of the liquid passed his lips.

He waited and watched with anticipation as the minor wounds Link had sustained healed themselves up quick as a flash. On top of that, the boy’s bleeding knee stopped and the head injury became significantly less swollen. After a minute or so, Link’s eyes fluttered open and he gazed up at Ganondorf blearily. It took him a few seconds, but recognition crossed the boy’s features and he smiled faintly up at the man.

“You can fill me in on the details in a moment.” Ganondorf instructed him. “For now, you need to drink some more of this.”

The man did not let him even try to take the bottle in question. Instead he raised it again to Link’s lips and the boy drank from it that way. By the time Link pulled away to take a breath, most of his wounds had healed up enough that he could sit up by himself and could move fairly easily. Ganondorf set the bottle aside and watched patiently as Link drew a deep breath and ran a dirty hand through his messy hair.

“Where to begin…” the boy sighed.

“Did you find any information in there?”

Link grimaced, and Ganondorf knew that meant bad news before he could elaborate.

“The only thing that might have been remotely useful got destroyed by this…this huge plant…thing.” He stated. “It was living at the top of that tower, and it went crazy on me. I think…I think I managed to kill it but…” Link’s eyes traveled over to the rubble that was now the top of the tower. “You can see what happened there.” His eyes locked onto the two strange objects lying on the ground. “What the…?”

Ganondorf followed his line of sight and got up in order to fetch the both of them for the boy. He sat down beside Link again and held them out to him. “Looks like a flute and another of those heart things.” He stated.

“The skull kid’s…!” Link exclaimed, taking it from Ganondorf. “Yeah, this is what it was looking for! I remember this being the one it played. But that…” he pointed to the heart. “What is _that_?”

The man frowned at it. “I feel like I should know, but I haven’t been able to recall since you found the other one. I think you should take it with you all the same, though.”

Link nodded and picked it up. Both of them gasped as it suddenly shimmered and disappeared into a little speck of light. They watched in shock as the light darted straight to Link’s chest and into his body. Link gaped and felt up his chest, wondering what had just happened.

“Are you okay?! Did that hurt you?” Ganondorf asked him, panic striking his features once again.

Link was quick to dissuade his fears by shaking his head vigorously. “No! It’s okay! It didn’t hurt. In fact… I feel… Healthier than before? That’s odd…”

It was then that something clicked within the man’s head, and that was visible on his face. “…Heart container…” he muttered.

“Come again?”

“That thing just now, it’s called a heart container. There’re extremely rare objects, only mentioned in old tales and legends. They’re said to increase one’s health and stamina. Also, most of the stories that tell of them also mention ‘pieces of heart’.” Link blinked and quickly fished out the other object that he had found earlier, and Ganondorf nodded. “It’s said that if four of those are brought together, then they’ll fuse into a heart container.”

“Wow…” Link whispered, staring down at it. “And I just happened to find this thing lying around.”

“And suddenly I am very okay with you exploring every nook and cranny that you see fit to.” Ganondorf laughed.

Link had to chuckle at that, too. He tucked the piece of heart away and breathed another deep sigh. “Well, needless to say I am absolutely beat.” He stated. “And I’m sure you want to hear all about what happened.”

Ganondorf nodded. “First thing’s first, however. I don’t think this is a safe place to sleep. We should at the very least get back to the Deku Tree’s clearing. Its magic is strongest there, so it should be okay for us both to rest. Plus we need to get that flute back to its owner.”

With a groan, Link got to his feet. Ganondorf stood up with him and put an arm around his shoulders. Link leaned heavily against him, and the two began to the walk back to the maze of clearings where the skull kid had been before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midway through this chapter I had the thought of "How did all of these monsters get into the tower?" and the answer to that is the skeletons've been there since before the proper entrance got destroyed, and the rest? ...Eeeh, don't think about it too hard. =|
> 
> Also I wish I was creative enough to come up with a name for my plant monster, but all my dumb brain can think of is Audrey. X'D I'm so sorry everyone, this is why I shouldn't ever name anything!


	20. First Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Zelda has a nightmare, and as such the time that Impa had been fearing has arrived.
> 
> In addition, Link confronts the skull kid who wanted its flute back one last time. He's surprised when it actually goes out of its way to thank him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're not seeing things, folks! I've changed up the schedule for this fic. I've swapped it with another fic, so now this is going to get updated twice a month! The days'll be the 1st and 21st of every month. (Hopefully I won't regret this come June-ish when my NaNo reserves run dry...)

The peaceful night within Hyrule Castle’s walls was disrupted by wailing in the depths of the night. Impa, who had been called upon by one of the maids, burst into Queen Zelda’s chambers. The young woman was sitting up in her bed, curled in on herself and gripping her head, screaming in agony.

“STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!” She shouted. Tears were already streaming down her face by the time Impa could sit beside her and place her hands on Zelda’s shoulders. Immediately the queen lurched forward and clung to her guard, sobbing loudly. Silently the guard turned to the maids who were standing nearby and watching them with concern. She met their eyes and nodded towards the door, and they left as quickly as possible.

When the door shut behind them, Impa began to soothe her hands over Zelda’s back. The young woman hiccupped and held her tighter, occasionally whispering “please…stop…” almost too softly for the guard to hear. It took some time for the queen to settle down even a little, and to Impa’s surprise, it was Zelda who spoke first.

“I saw them, Impa. I saw them!” she cried softly. “The light and the darkness. I saw them!”

Puzzled, and with rising concern, Impa pushed her to elaborate. “My Queen, you aren’t making any sense.”

“I saw them!” she insisted again. “The two of them are in the forest. I don’t know why or since when, but they’re there! One was a boy in Gerudo clothing, the other a large Gerudo man. Impa, I could see them clearly, as if they were right in front of me.”

Impa’s blood ran cold, her predictions having come true. She had been all too aware that the day would come in which Queen Zelda would see the other two who were tied to her fate within her dreams. She had only been hoping that the day would not have come so soon. On top of that, the queen was still hiccupping and crying into her chest and so she could not express the dread that she now felt.

“Impa…those two…” Zelda whimpered. “It felt like…if felt like they had hurt me in some way. I don’t know how, but the moment I looked upon them I felt tremendous pain. I think they mean to harm me, Impa!”

“Hush now, My Queen…” Impa murmured, continuing to try and soothe the crying young woman. “They are not here, they cannot hurt you. On top of that, how could they mean to bring you harm if they are out in the forest? There is nothing there that could bring danger unto you.”

“I don’t know, Impa. I don’t know! But I don’t like this!” Zelda sniffled and sat up to look her guard in the eye, her face red and messed up from tears and snot. “Please, Impa. Do something! I do not want those two in my city! Please… Put out a warning to your men: if they see a blond haired, blue eyed boy in Gerudo clothing and a large Gerudo man with him…they are to be killed on sight!”

“Zelda!” Impa exclaimed.

“I mean it! Those two are not to be allowed within Hyrule Town at any costs! I just know they mean to harm me, Impa. I don’t care if you think they couldn’t possibly hurt me. Just now I saw them in my dreams and it was the most painful thing I have ever felt. I want them dead!”

With a grim look upon her face, Impa promised her queen that the order would be given. She then laid with Zelda for some time until the young woman finally fell asleep once more. After which Impa extracted herself from Zelda’s bed and sought out the nearest lieutenant of her guards. She found one of them stationed in the castle’s courtyard.

“The time has come.” She told the man. “Queen Zelda has given the order for two specific individuals to be killed on sight.” The man gave a nod, already understanding what Impa was talking about. “Remember: a blond, blue eyed boy in Gerudo clothing and a large Gerudo man. Take them both straight to the Tipsy Cat. Tell them that Impa wishes to speak with them and they should go without fuss. Then come and contact me. Understood?”

“Yes ma’am!”

“Good. Spread the word.”

The lieutenant saluted her and hurried to do as she had instructed. Impa breathed a sigh and ran a hand over her face. All she could do now was hope that Queen Zelda wouldn’t catch wind of her defiance.

*****

Upon Link and Ganondorf’s arrival at the spot where the skull kid had sealed them off with vines, Link cleared his throat and called out. A few moments passed wherein the boy only prayed that the little creature was still around and had heard him. Thankfully a voice answered him only about a minute later.

“Well now, I’ll admit that a part of me didn’t think you would make it back alive.” The skull kid giggled. “So now the question is: do you have it?”

Link raised the flute to his lips and blew a single note upon it. The skull kid let out a happy little gasp and the vines parted for it obediently. The creature made to hurry forward, but Link and Ganondorf were quicker, crossing the threshold of vines before it could possibly betray them by closing off the path again. Link held out the flute at arm’s length to prove that he hadn’t been lying. Eagerly the skull kid snatched its instrument and played a few notes of its favorite tune. With a delighted bubble of laughter, the skull kid tucked the flute into its belt.

“Thank you. I wasn’t kidding when I said that I liked you.” It told Link. “Would you tell me what you are called?”

With some reluctance and displeasure the boy replied, “Link.”

The skull kid beamed. “That name…it feels somehow nostalgic… I’m sorry about what I said to you before. I really didn’t want for you to rot in that labyrinth. I was just upset, you understand.”

“Of course.” Link replied, although not fully believing the creature.

“In fact, I want to make it up to you, and to thank you for holding up your end of the bargain. Wait here for just a second!”

Before Link could protest in any way, the skull kid sprang onto the branch of a nearby tree and hurried off into the forest. Ganondorf turned a curious eye to him, and Link simply told him, “It said to wait a moment.” The man nodded and waited patiently with the boy. Sure enough, only a few minutes later the creature came back from the way it had gone. It clutched something in its hands, which it held out to Link almost shyly.

“This… I made it a long, long time ago. At least, I think I did. I haven’t worn it since I came to live here in this forest. Please take it with you.”

Curiously Link held out his hand and allowed the creature to place a folded, forest green cloth into it. The boy lifted and unfolded it, eyebrow raising as he didn’t immediately recognize what the garment was.

“It’s a hat.” The skull kid offered him, seeing his confusion.

Link wasn’t certain if he believed that, but he smiled and thanked the creature all the same. The skull kid giggled shyly and stared at the ground.

“Well then, I should let the two of you go now. I doubt we’ll ever see each other again, Mr. Link, but if you’re ever in the forest again and you feel like playing…my name is Jun.”

Link nodded. “I’ll remember that, Jun.” The skull kid gaped at him for a brief second, causing Link to become confused again. Slowly, the faintest and purest of little smiles etched itself on the creature’s face and its eyes seem to sparkle with delight.

“…I forgot what it felt like to have somebody call me by my name.” It whispered. Suddenly it sprang back into the trees, only turning to face them again in order to give its final farewell. “Good bye!”

Link gave Jun a little wave, and the creature leaped off into the forest and out of sight.

While Link and Ganondorf made their way through the maze of clearings, Link relayed to him what had just happened. Ganondorf took the so-called hat from Link and looked it over curiously. To the boy’s surprise, his lover was able to give him some insight into the piece of clothing.

“This is a very, very old style. Hylians used to wear something like this all the time some hundreds of years ago. It doesn’t provide much protection from the sun, nor does it keep a person’s head all that warm, but supposedly it was very popular for many years. Judging by that skull kid’s name and it having made this, I suspect it was once a Hylian child.”

“I see…” Link mumbled, taking the hat back from him. “I suppose in that case I’ll have to take good care of this thing. Although I don’t think it matches any of my clothes.”

“I’m sure Jun’ll be happy even if you just hang onto it.”

Link nodded. “Hey, just out of curiosity, do you have any idea if that thing was a boy or a girl?”

Ganondorf shook his head. “The name’s too ambiguous, sorry. Although from what I’ve heard, most skull kids will refer to each other as ‘he’ or ‘it’, regardless of what they are.”

“Right. Okay then. Just wanted to know in case I ever do come back here. I don’t want to insult him.”

They made it to the Deku Tree’s clearing at long last. The five kikwi were once more sound asleep together near the base of their guardian spirit. Almost immediately Link could feel prickling under his skin, signifying that the tree was speaking to him and Ganondorf. The man raised his head to the tree in order to reply.

“Could we speak about this in the morning? The boy and I are half-asleep on our feet as it is.” Ganondorf requested.

Link’s eyes widened at the next tingling sensation that he felt. Somehow, despite having heard no words, he got the feeling that the tree had said something along the lines of “Certainly”. Ganondorf shot the boy a little grin.

“So you can hear the tree a little? You are most certainly going to have to tell me all that transpired within that **temple** , because it sounds like something’s given you a bit of a boost. But for now, let’s get some sleep.”

Ganondorf led the way and made himself comfortable at the base of the Deku Tree some feet away from the slumbering kikwis. Link laid down beside the man, acting somewhat as a buffer between him and the timid creatures, and curled up against his side. The man wrapped his arm around the boy, and the pair were out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey uh... I don't want to be That Person, but if you liked this chapter, please do drop me a comment. I was so excited to be sharing the last one, since it had so much important stuff in it, and got absolutely nothing. =| And if I'm honest that really bummed me out...like a lot. So yeah.
> 
> Anyway, on a happier note, I still love my skull kid so much! I know, I know, Jun's kind of a dick...but that's just how skull kids are! X'D You can't blame him for that!
> 
> Also uh-oh, Queeny's got it out for Link and Ganondorf now~


	21. Checking In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Ganondorf check in with the Deku Tree, and gain some interesting pointers from him. Then its back through the labyrinth. And at long last, Ganondorf learns all about what had happened inside of the tower while he had been stuck outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this chapter shorter, but decided to go bigger because, quite frankly, I am just as excited for progress in this story as you lot are. =P I cannot wait for ya'll to see the things I have in store. There is SO MUCH I want to share! And talk about! UGH! Why do I gotta write it all first?! X'D
> 
> **Edit:** Mm-mm! Would you look at those updated tags!? They're actually USEFUL now!!!

Link was awakened by the sounds of the kikwi chattering among themselves. Groggily he opened his eyes, groaning at the light of the morning. He was still pressed up against Ganondorf, and the man in question was still sound asleep. Blearily Link rubbed at his eyes and looked around them.

Caih and Rooi were happily playing with Ocha some yards away. Ceylee sat a few feet from where Link and Ganondorf were, watching the others with a happy little smile on its face. Dajee had been quietly observing them as well, but was the first to notice that Link had woken up. It let out a little squeak, flinching away more out of reflex than actual fear. This drew the attention of Ceylee, and the more responsible kikwi turned its attention to Link.

“Um… **Good morning**.” Link mumbled.

The kikwi nodded. “ **Hello**.”

Link slid out from under Ganondorf’s arm and sat upright. He stretched his arms over his head and let out a loud yawn. Several of his joints cracked and popped, and the boy was suddenly overwhelmed with the feeling of every last muscle in his body being stiff and sore. He groaned and ran a hand over his face.

“Did you sleep well, koo-weep?” Ceylee asked him. The prickling under Link’s skin informing him that the kikwi was using the Deku Tree’s magic to communicate with him.

“As well as I could.” The boy replied. “I could do with resting in a real bed, though. Oh! Do you know what I’m talking about?”

Ceylee nodded. “I know of what you speak, koo-weep. Humans sleep upon wooden structures that are topped and cushioned with straw, feathers, or other soft things wrapped in cloth.”

“Yeah. They’re a lot more comfortable than the ground. Better for the back, too.” He sighed.

Finally Dajee found the courage to join the conversation. “You’ll be leaving today, right? So you should be able to sleep in a bed soon, kee-paleep.”

“Yes, and hopefully so.” Linked glanced at Ganondorf’s sleeping form. “Although I somehow doubt we’ll be staying somewhere with a bed for very long. Oh well.”

The three of them turned their attention back to the other three kikwi. Caih had its eyes covered with its hands and was muttering something quietly. Rooi and Ocha both ran away from it, the baby giggling as it ran. A moment later Caih shouted something and uncovered its eyes. It proceeded to give the other two chase. Watching them play their little game of tag brought a smile to Link’s face. Their playing was so gentle and tame compared to the sort that he had grown up with, and was certainly different than what the skull kid, Jun, had been doing with them.

Link’s peaceful watching was disturbed by the sounds of Ganondorf being roused from his slumber. The man blinked a few times until the world came into focus. He then turned his head to stare up at Link, who was smiling down at him fondly.

“Good morning.” Link greeted him warmly.

“Morning…” Ganondorf yawned.

The boy leaned down to plant a quick kiss to his lips. Ganondorf smirked and sat upright before returning it.

“I’m surprised you’re up before me.” The man stated. His eyes scanned over Link’s form, noting how exhausted the boy appeared to be both in expression and in posture. “You look like you could still use some rest.”

Link chuckled. “You’re not wrong. But I’ll be okay for the rest of the day. I doubt I’m really going to sleep well until we get back to town.”

The man twisted and his back popped loudly. “I hear that.” Ganondorf groaned. “Sleeping outside always has been overrated. So. You ready to speak to the Deku Tree?”

“I was hoping we could have some breakfast first.” Link admitted. “We kind of skipped out on dinner last night. Or at least I did.”

Ganondorf grinned. “I didn’t eat without you, boy. Get us some more fruit and I’ll see what we’ve got left of our supplies.”

Link nodded and got to his feet. He meandered his way over to the trees around the clearing and shot down four of them. He had eaten just enough of them to know which parts were edible, and so he picked through them and carried back what he and Ganondorf could eat. The man had found some cured meat among their belongings and split it up between them when the boy returned. As they began to eat, five sets of eyes turned curiously to the pieces of fruit. It didn’t take long for Link to realize that the kikwi were staring somewhat hungrily, and he picked up a large piece and held it out towards them.

“You guys want to join us?” Link asked them.

Ocha let out a happily little cry and hurried over. The baby was too small to take the chunk of fruit from Link, but the boy set it down before it and the baby happily plopped down and bit into the sweet, juicy, flesh. The other four gathered around, Caih and Ceylee breaking apart the piece they had been given so that they could have an easier time eating.

“I’m curious…” Ganondorf began, watching the five little creatures. “I’ve been in this forest a few times, but none of you have ever shown yourselves to me before. What is it about Link that makes you trust him so?”

Caih swallowed a mouthful of fruit and pondered on his question for a few seconds. “I…do not know.” It stared up at Link curiously. “It is not that we simply trust him, kwee, but rather we don’t sense anything about him that means we should fear him.”

“Speak for yourself, kee-paleep…” Dajee whispered.

“Even you are not afraid of him, kyu! You’re just skittish of everything!” Rooi playfully teased the other kikwi.

“Like I said, we can see that Mr. Link means to help us, not harm us. Kwee! That isn’t to say that we do not trust you, Mr. Ganondorf, but Mr. Link is much less scary. You understand, kwee?”

Ganondorf nodded. “I’m not offended. That makes sense. The boy is much more…relaxed than I am. I understand why you’d be less nervous around him than you are me.”

With a sigh of relief, Caih bit off another piece of fruit.

After they had finished eating, Ganondorf and Link stood up to finally address the Deku Tree. The man told Link softly to try his best to listen for the Deku Tree’s words, although Caih was already prepared to speak on behalf of the guardian spirit.

“As you probably know, last night Link managed to get inside the **temple**.” Ganondorf began. “What happened within I myself do not yet know, but…” he looked down at the boy. “…Perhaps it would be better for you to explain.”

Link nodded and spoke up. “A large plant-like monster had been growing at the top of the tower. Thanks to the Great Fairy’s gift I was able to defeat it. …But in doing so I’m afraid it destroyed the whole top of the tower. I searched everywhere that I could inside of the **temple** , but only the topmost room seemed to hold anything that might have been useful. In other words, all of our efforts were for naught.”

The prickle that Link felt signaled the Deku Tree attempting to speak. Once more Link was unable to hear anything, however from the soothing feeling of the magic crawling across his skin he deduced that it was being sympathetic. Caih translated for him, only proving his suspicion correct.

“The Deku Tree is disappointed to hear that, kwee. He really did hope that you would be able to find something after all of your efforts. He apologizes for making you go through so much, only for you to get nothing in return.”

The boy shook his head. “That isn’t your fault. You were very helpful to us the whole time. And it’s thanks to you not letting me go straight to the **temple** and instead having me seek out the Great Fairy that I am here now to tell the tale.”

There was a long silence, during which Caih and Ganondorf listened intently to the inaudible words that the Deku Tree spoke. Try as he might, all Link could pick up was that he was relaying a lot of information. He still payed attention, though, as he didn’t want to let his lover down by giving up. At last Caih gave a little nod and spoke again for Link to hear.

“Just now the Deku Tree thought about everywhere else in Hyrule that has some great source of magic. He says that if the two of you still intend to seek answers, then you should try and visits the other places that might be called **temples** , kwee. There are four other places in this land that are similar to the tower you just visited, kwee. Ancient structures that are not in use anymore that may hold answers to the questions you have. They lie near the lake to the south, the volcano to the north, the mountains to the north-west, and, kwee…” Caih fidgeted. “…and the desert where you have come from.”

Link’s eyes widened. Ganondorf, who had heard all of this before him watched his expression with interest. After a moment, Link swallowed and took a deep breath to calm himself down.

“…Okay. Thank you for the information.” Link replied softly.

Caih nodded. “The Deku Tree wishes the both of you a safe journey to come. He…he also says that you are welcome to return to this forest any time. He will always welcome you, kwee. And as for now, he will open a way through the labyrinth to allow the two of you an easy leave.”

“Thank you again. And…well then, I guess until another time, **good-bye**.”

“ **Good bye**.” Caih said back, a little smile on its face.

The other kikwi all said their farewells too, and Link waved to them. Even Ganondorf gave them a polite little bow before turning to leave the forest. Link followed after him. It would take them a few days to get back to Hyrule Town despite the way being opened for them, and he knew that he had a lot of things to go over with Ganondorf during that trip.

Despite this, neither of them spoke as they retraced their steps. Exhaustion was still heavy upon them both, and for the time being, talking felt like it was too much work. It wasn’t until they passed by the fairy fountain again that either of them made any sort of sound other than their footsteps.

“Huh?” Link asked. He stopped short and looked about them.

Ganondorf stopped with him and raised a curious eyebrow. “Is something the matter?”

“I…I thought I heard a voice.” The boy stated.

“Could it be Jun again?”

Link shook his head. “No, but it _was_ familiar…”

“Link…!” came a voice more quiet than a whisper.

The boy’s eyes snapped to the fountain and he stared intently. A little light glimmered just above the water’s surface, and from it a piece of heart fell into the shallow pool.

“Thanks again for helping me get back to Mama.”

While Ganondorf, who had heard the voice that time, puzzled over what that meant, Link grinned brightly. He waded out into the water and picked up the small object.

“Take care of yourself. Don’t get caught by any monsters again.” Link replied.

“I will, and I won’t. Stay safe in your travels! Bye-bye!”

The little light faded, and Link returned the Ganondorf’s side. The man crossed his arms over his chest and smiled down at the boy affectionately. Link felt his cheeks flush a little under his warm gaze.

“What?”

“Just admiring how many friends you seem to have made over the past few days. It’s refreshing to see you talking to people without being on guard all the time.” The man explained. “Your sisters really bothered you, didn’t they?”

Link cringed and breathed a sigh. The pair started walking again while he replied. “Yeah… I guess so. Now that you mention it, I really haven’t made a whole lot of actual friends in my life… It’s…it’s nice.” He admitted, a little smile gracing his features.

*****

True to the Deku Tree’s word, traveling back through the labyrinth was far easier than it had been going in. They still had to navigate their way around, but not anywhere near to the extent as before. On top of that, if Link really paid attention he found that he was able to feel a slight change in the air whenever they got close to the edge of their permitted path. Ganondorf seemed pleased at Link’s newfound sensitivity, but of course remained the one leading the way. Again Link found it remarkable that despite his own growth, the man was still leagues better than he was.

Although they walked at a slower pace, they still managed to leave the forest in about a day and a half’s time. They settled in beneath the same tree near the village by the forest that they had before in order to relax and eat their lunch. Although they hadn’t really had a chance to relax, the both of them were at least feeling better than when they had started to leave the place. As such, Ganondorf chose then to begin asking for details as to what Link had done inside the tower. The boy had been thinking about it the whole of their walk, and so was fully prepared for this.

He started from the beginning. He told his lover about how a monster had come down the stairs and how he had hidden. He talked about how he had unfortunately had to follow after it, about the monsters he fought on the way down, and finally about the underground portion. To his relief, even Ganondorf seemed unnerved when he heard about the skulltulas that had attacked Link.

“I’ve heard those things could grow to enormous size, but I’ve never seen one as big as you described.” The man admitted. “They’re nasty creatures, though.”

“To be honest I’m pretty lucky that it didn’t manage to get any of that acid on me. Even my shield didn’t have to take that sort of punishment.”

He then went on to mention the stalfos, how it had been the monster that had gone down the stairs, and how it had had a little fairy trapped inside of its skull. Link raised his hand and ignited it while he talked about having coaxed it out of hiding and how it had helped him out.

“I see. So then that voice and the one who gave you the heart piece was that little fairy.” Ganondorf muttered, earning a nod from Link. “I must admit that I am surprised. I’ve never met a fairy myself, let alone the Great Fairy that you spoke with. I can’t say there is much that I know about them, but I’d be willing to bet that little fairy had been trapped for a very, _very_ long time. It must have felt tremendously grateful to you for it to have thanked you twice like it did. First a boost to your magic, and then a piece of heart… Either one of those things could be considered an astounding reward on its own.”

“I got that impression, too.” Link stated. “Anyway, it also pointed me towards the stalfos’s finger bones, which just so happened to be carved into a key.” He continued on until he mentioned the small skeletons that had been in one of the tower’s floors.

“Stalchildren.” Ganondorf said suddenly. “I’ve heard about those as well.”

“Children? But…don’t children become skull kids?”

“They should, yes. As you can probably guess, that stalfos was once an adult of some description that got lost in the forest. Jun was once a child. Both became afflicted with the Deku Tree’s magic and were slowly changed over time. The adult rotted away into bones, and Jun became one with the forest, so to speak. That said, stalchildren are curious things. They are the bones of those who did not get lost inside of the forest, but died in there anyway. The magic that keeps a stalfos alive and moving slowly seeps into the bones of the deceased and reanimates them. Although I couldn’t begin to guess as to why the ones you fought only began to move after their stalfos leader had been killed.”

Having nothing more to add to that, Link instead moved onto the room full of braziers and how he had managed to solve that strange little puzzle. The shocked look on Ganondorf’s face spoke volumes about how unexpected it was that Link was able to produce that much fire all at once. When the boy mentioned having fainted afterward, the man couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Of course you were!” he laughed. “Link, you’ll find that magical exhaustion feels very similarly to physical exhaustion. Think about it this way: if you were to fight long and hard all day without stopping, pushing yourself well beyond your limits, you would eventually reach a point where adrenaline was no longer enough to carry you. You would feel light-headed and you would probably collapse. It’s the same thing with magic. You’ve only just been given your powers and can barely control them as is, even with the fairy’s boost. To suddenly light up an entire room definitely falls under the ‘over exertion’ umbrella.”

Link frowned. “Well…that explains a lot…” he said softly. “I was still feeling pretty sick and dizzy after I got back up. Fortunately on the next floor I found this weird vial of stuff that kind of smelled like your mothers’ potions.”

Again Ganondorf’s eyes widened. “A green potion? In a place like that?”

“Yeah! I tasted it a little, and it made me feel better. So I drank it. …Not my smartest moment in retrospect, but I guess it refilled my energy because I wasn’t feeling sick at all after that.”

“My mothers brew many potions, but their green one gets perhaps the least amount of use.” The man stated. “It restores magical energy, yes, but I’m more amazed that something like that was in the tower at all. Not to mention for it to have remained fresh for so long…”

Link shrugged. “All I know is that I’m glad it was there.” From there he explained how there had been plants on that floor and how they were vulnerable to his fire. Ganondorf agreed that Link had been very fortunate about finding such a potion when he had been in need of it.

And then, finally, Link went over every last detail about his discovery of and battle with the giant plant monster. Ganondorf listened intently to his every word, expression turning grim the more that the boy spoke. When Link ended his tale by saying the he remembered being hit and then waking up in the man’s arms, Ganondorf breathed a long sigh and closed his eyes.

“Link…I don’t know if I should call it fate or sheer dumb luck that you are still alive.” He said softly. “For what little experience you have against monsters, I will admit that you handled yourself quite well. But all the same, to be able to stand again after having depleted your magic twice in such a short time… And that’s not to mention the strain you were under mentally and physically…” he fell weirdly silent, and Link couldn’t help but get the feeling that he was choosing what to say next very carefully.

“I’m…sorry.” Ganondorf finally whispered.

The boy blinked, having not expected him to say _that_ of all things.

“I’m so, _so_ sorry. You shouldn’t have had to go through all of that. Not alone.” He closed his eyes and briefly ran his hands over his face. “I should have found some way to get into that tower with you. I should have been able to provide you back up. And most of all, I should have been there so that you wouldn’t have fallen!”

Two little tears slipped between Ganondorf’s closed eyelids and left thin trails down the sides of his face. Link’s lips parted in astonishment and his heart hammered in his chest. Slowly, gingerly, he reached out and took one of the man’s hands in his and pressed his other palm against the man’s cheek. He wiped away one of the tears with his thumb and Ganondorf opened his watery eyes to look at him. Link licked his lips and he spoke without thinking.

“But you _were_ there, Ganondorf. You caught me. Remember?” he said softly, feeling his own eyes tingle with moisture.

More tears rolled down the man’s face at Link’s words. He brought his free hand up to cover Link’s and he closed his eyes once more. He drew a deep breath, and when he looked at the boy again he managed to give him a little smile.

“…I… You’re right.” He whispered.

“We both did all that we could at the time, and because of that we’re both alive and here now.” Link stated, brushing his thumb along Ganondorf’s cheek to once again wipe away the little trail of moisture.

The man squeezed his hand and drew it away from his face in order to press a kiss to Link’s palm. “Thank you, bo-…no.” Ganondorf paused and his face flushed with a little bit of color. “Thank you, my dear. I mean it.”

Link’s heart fluttered and he blushed as well. “And thank you for being there to catch me, my love.” He murmured back.

The pair leaned in to share a kiss. It was quick, chaste, and yet Link had the funny feeling that he hadn’t felt so fulfilled about a kiss in a long time. And suddenly he was reminded of why he was so completely in love with the man, not just attracted to him physically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll see you all again next week on the 1st. ~_^


	22. Passing Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Ganondorf return to Hyrule Town, only to be stopped by a guard upon entry. They're led to the Tipsy Cat where they are told they will have to wait Impa to come along and talk with them. As it is only midday and the guard captain isn't due until nightfall, they find a fun way to pass the time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second half of this chapter happens to be a scene that I skipped over during NaNoWriMo. ;) Enjoy~

On the way back through Hyrule Field, Ganondorf mercilessly drilled Link on the Hylian language. In addition to simply teaching him new words and phrases, he refused to respond unless Link spoke the foreign language and only responded in it as well. Link did his best to keep up with the lessons, but still fumbled things up all the time. He wasn’t one to be a defeatist, but he had to wonder if he’d ever be able to hold a real conversation in Hylian.

It came as a great relief when they were finally approaching the main gate of the city and Ganondorf quietly muttered in their language, “We may have to ask around when we get inside. The Deku Tree may have given us an idea of where to search, but I’m not all too certain where we should be headed to next.”

Link nodded. “ **We** …uh… **should** … **ask Impa?** ”

Ganondorf gave him a little smile for keeping up his practice without being prompted to. “Possibly. It all depends on how difficult it would be to contact her. We don’t know which-”

“ **YOU! Hey! You there!** ” a guard called out, catching the attention of the few people who were passing through the gate. “ **The two Gerudo! Come here a moment!** ”

Link and Ganondorf shared a look before approaching the man. He looked them up and down suspiciously, his eyes lingering particularly long on Link.

“… **Hello?** ” Link inquired, puzzled.

“ **You _are_ a boy, yes?** ” the guard asked.

“ **I am.** ”

“ **Right! Yes, okay! I need the two of you to come with me. The captain, Impa, has given us instructions to bring you somewhere within the city.** ”

The boy glanced up at Ganondorf, only having caught about half of what the guard had said. Ganondorf quickly translated for him before telling the guard to lead the way. The man waved to the other guard who was standing on the other side of the gate and got a nod in response. With that out of the way, the man motioned for them to follow and led the way into the city.

It didn’t take Link particularly long to recognize the direction they were headed and laid a hand on Ganondorf’s arm to get the man’s attention. When he leaned down a little towards the boy, Link spoke up.

“Are we headed to the same place we were last time?”

“That’s a good question. I was just thinking about that myself. **Excuse me, guardsman!** ” The man in question glanced over his shoulder. “ **Are we by any chance headed for the Tipsy Cat?** ”

“ **Oh, so you know the place? Yes, that’s where Impa has asked for the both of you to remain until she can speak with you. I’d let you go on ahead by yourselves since you seem to know the place, but I think it’d be best for now if you kept following me.** ” The guard frowned. “ **Since…well… I’ll let the captain explain.** ”

Ganondorf nodded and relayed to Link that yes, they were indeed going to the same place. As they turned and walked down the back alley, Link spotted several of the local cats scurrying off to who-knows-where. His heart sank a little, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to stop and pet them right away. He silently promised them that he would find the time to do so later.

They arrived at the tavern and the guard opened the door, standing back out of the way for Ganondorf and Link to go inside before him. Cheryl raised her head and was about to greet them when she noticed the guard following them inside. A smirk crossed her face and she leaned forward onto the counter.

“ **Well would you look at that? This sure does bring back memories, now doesn’t it Ganondorf?** ” she teased. “ **I didn’t know the guards were still prone to bringing me stray Gerudo boys. Last time that happened was the first time you ever came into town.** ”

Ganondorf glared at her. “ **You sure do love to bring that up.** ”

She gave a playful shrug. “ **What can I say? You were cute when you were his age.** ” She stated, pointing to Link. She then turned her attention to the guard, who had approached her while they were talking. “ **So what’s the deal this time? Did my boys offend another person with their horrible inability to speak our language, or do you need to keep them nice and safe here for an actually important reason?** ”

Ganondorf nearly growled at her for the “my boys” remark, but kept quiet so that the guard could answer her. He explained that it was by Captain Impa’s orders that the two Gerudo were to be brought there. He didn’t go into details, and Cheryl didn’t ask for any. She confirmed that she would keep an eye on the pair, and the guard gave her a quick salute before leaving. She waited until the door was shut behind him and they were alone to breathe a sigh and speak up again.

“Impa might be a while, so I suppose I should explain a few things in the meantime.” She muttered in nearly perfect Gerudo. Perhaps more surprising than her ability to speak their language, Ganondorf too appeared to be shocked at her command of their tongue. Cheryl either didn’t notice their reactions or didn’t care, simply motioning for them to follow her to a table at the back of the room. All three of them took a seat around and she leaned forward with her elbows on the surface, chin set on her folded hands.

“No one’s ever been able to tell since I’m half-Hylian, but I happen to be a blood relation to Impa. I’m her **cousin**. This is why she decided the two of you should be brought to me.”

Link’s brow furrowed at the foreign word. “ **Cousin**?”

Cheryl beat Ganondorf to the punch on definition. “It means that one of our parents is a sibling of another. In our case specifically, my father is the brother of her mother.”

The boy nodded, understanding now. Briefly he thought about how that meant that he had a few “cousins” of his own. He didn’t think too long on the matter, as the woman continued given them a lowdown on the situation.

“Now I don’t know what’s going on, but if Impa has asked her guards to bring you here then I get the feeling that it isn’t anything good. I’m going to have to ask you to stay here until she comes by. That means no leaving the building! It could take her a while to get here, so I’ll let you take a room until that happens, on the house. Understood?” Both Gerudo gave her a nod. She flashed them a little smile and stood up. “ **Good! Give me a yell if either of you need anything! Food and drink’ll cost you, of course, but I’d be happy to serve you something. And boy,** ” it took Link a moment to realize that she had addressed him, as he still lost track of what a person was saying if they spoke more than a few words, “ **come speak to me before you go out on your own next time. I got somethin’ for you.** ”

With that, Cheryl left the two alone. Link turned to Ganondorf and sheepishly asked for him to translate again. The man let out a laugh and did so. While Link puzzled over what she could be talking about, the man rose from the table in order to fetch a room key from the woman. She handed it over and he led Link back upstairs. Whether it was by chance or not, they ended up back in the same room they had had before.

“Well Link, what shall we do to pass the time?” Ganondorf asked as they dropped their belongings into the room. The man stretched a bit and settled onto the foot of the bed, watching as the boy worked to free his all of his equipment from his person and set everything down.

“I don’t think Cheryl would approve of us sparring, so…” Link took a seat beside the man and thought over what their options were. “My vote is either we take advantage of having a bed here and nap… _or_ we go back downstairs, get some lunch, and _then_ nap.”

The man cackled loudly and clapped the boy on the back. Once upon a time, Link would have been nearly knocked to the floor by the force he had used, but that hadn’t been the case for a while now. Still, it stung a big and Link had to wonder if he would have a bruise there in the near future.

“Sleep and food, like always.” Ganondorf stated. “I should have seen that coming.” He lowered his hand from where it had met with Link’s back down to his hip instead and drew the boy a fraction closer. “Mind if I add a third option?”

Already knowing where this was going, Link raised an eyebrow in interest.

“We’ve got a perfectly good bed here, like you said. We already know how well it sleeps on, we could always test out how well it performs in other ways.”

 “Well now…” the boy said softly, leaning into Ganondorf’s space and pressing a hand to his chest. “Since you rarely ask, what are you up for this time?”

“You’ve been doing well in learning a new language, so I’ll let you take your pick.” The man brought his lips close to Link’s ear, his breathe ghosting hotly over the sensitive shell. “I could suck you off, you could ride me, _or_ I get down on my hands and knees for you.”

A shiver wracked Link’s frame as each suggestion brought vivid memories to the forefront of his mind. He turned his head to press a kiss to Ganondorf’s lips, and the man parted them zealously when the boy licked into his mouth. The hand that he had been on the man’s chest gave a little push, and Ganondorf complied by slowly lying back. Link followed the motion, their kiss never breaking the whole while. At first Ganondorf thought that maybe Link was taking him up on the second offer, but the boy quickly slipped between his thighs and laid all of his weight across his chest and stomach.

“It’s been far too long since I’ve been inside you...” Link breathed against the man’s lips when they parted for air.

Ganondorf smirked up at him. “It certainly has been.”

Their lips connected once more, tongues invading each other’s mouths hotly and hungrily. Ganondorf’s hands fit themselves against Link’s hips, hoisting him a bit further up his body to make their kissing easier. The boy’s hands found their way beneath the man’s shirt, lifting it high up his chest as fingertips skimmed along the valleys and ridges of hardened muscle. The hairs of Ganondorf’s stomach and chest were as course as ever, and it was all Link could do to stop himself from endlessly threading his fingers through every last inch of it.

A shudder wracked the boy’s frame as one of Ganondorf’s large, warm hands slid up his back. Short nails grazed the skin at the edge of his shirt before thick fingers wormed their way beneath it. Link retreated from the man’s mouth and kissed down along his jawline to just below his ear. His tongue pressed flat against that point, earning him a thick swallow from the man. Link knew exactly what he had been anticipating, and wanted so badly to tease him by not doing it. But Link’s own delight in the action quickly won out.

His lips continued their trip down Ganondorf’s neck. Every couple of wet, sloppy kisses that he laid there was punctuated with a very quick little suck that had the man almost groaning. Feeling a bit mischievous, Link spread his hand across one of the man’s pectorals and groped at it. He continued to press into and massage the hard muscle, fingers occasionally grazing across the stiffened nipple. Again Ganondorf swallowed, and Link took that as his signal. Without mercy, the boy bit down at the junction of the man’s neck and shoulder.

At last a deep groan escaped Ganondorf’s throat. He leaned his head back against the bed, eyes screwed shut. Link tightened his jaw for a fraction of a second before letting up and lavishing his tongue over the deep marks he had just made. He got a small taste of blood in doing so, but that wasn’t unexpected. The man sat up just enough to allow Link to rid him of his shirt entirely when the boy gave it another tug. Once bare from the waist up, Ganondorf slid further up the bed to get more comfortable. While he did, Link stripped down to his own pants before crawling back up on the other. Their lips met again, briefly, before Link’s continued their little journey down Ganondorf’s body.

Collarbones, chest, ribs, and every inch of his abs were not safe from Link’s nips and bites. Some were so gentle that Ganondorf hadn’t even been sure that the boy had done more than kiss him. Others were playful chomps upon a part of his body that Link particularly liked. Others had been like the one to his neck; harsh and painful and sure to leave marks. But all of them had the man sucking in little breaths, or panting harder, or moaning loudly. Link reveled in every last sound that Ganondorf made. All of it sending little shudders down his spine and pooling between his legs.

All of his ministrations thus far culminated in the bulge in the man’s pants when Link finally got down that low. Again, Ganondorf raised his hips to allowed Link to disrobe him entirely. The man’s huge cock stood tall and curved back just a bit. Link pressed a kiss to the shaft, earning him a sound almost akin to a whine, but otherwise left it alone. The boy’s hands found Ganondorf’s thighs, thick and muscular as they were, and began to press and knead into them. Link nipped at the man’s hip as he gently pushed Ganondorf’s legs further apart, allowing Link to dip his head between them. His bites again returned, this time to the tender flesh so very close to Ganondorf’s cock. It was almost too much, and the man fought not to squirm or trap the boy’s head by clenching his legs together again. Once Link was satisfied with the soon-to-be-bruised state of one thigh, he soothed the bite marks with a hand and went to work on the other.

Link’s nips softened as his mouth trailed back up to the base of Ganondorf’s cock. He pressed his tongue flat against shaft and licked all the way up to the head. Ganondorf’s body visibly tensed up and a breathy moan escaped his lips. Giving his lover a wicked little grin, Link backed away from him again.

“Turn over while I get the lube.” He instructed.

Ganondorf gave a little nod and Link climbed off the bed. Strangely enough, the man’s mothers brewed a slick, almost oily substance in addition to all of their potions. But unlike oil it wasn’t good for cooking or burning and was much less harsh on the more sensitive parts of the human body. At first Link hadn’t understood what the clear substance was useful for, but in time Ganondorf had thoroughly showed him all of the wonderful things that could be done with it. Link picked up the little bottle they still had left, along with an old rag, and returned to the bed.

The man had done as he was told. He was down on his elbows, chest pressed to the mattress and head turned a bit to watch Link as closely as possible. Perhaps more importantly, his ass was high in the air, waiting patiently for the boy to return. Link climbed back up behind him and set the supplies aside. He leaned down to kiss Ganondorf again, and the man turned as best as he could to allow for it. Once satisfied with that, Link opened up the bottle and dipped his fingers inside. He set the open bottle and the rag on the bedside table and brought his slicked up fingers to Ganondorf’s backside.

Link started by teasing at the entrance with his thumb. Ganondorf relaxed into the touch almost immediately, complete with a long release of breath. As soon as Link figured that he was ready for it, he pressed his index finger inside. It went in easily all the way up to the knuckle. This wasn’t surprising, as Ganondorf was considerably larger than the boy in every way. A single finger really was not much to him. All the same, Link worked it in and out of him at a slow pace a few times. The man’s insides relaxed further, and Link pressed in a second digit.

Now things started to get more heated. The boy continued to thrust his fingers in and out of Ganondorf, and the man’s panting picked up. In preparation for a third finger, Link began to scissor the two he was already using. At this the man began to thrust back against the intruding fingers, but only barely. It was more like his hips were moving of their own accord than by any conscious decision on his part. In the heat of it, Link slid in a third finger, and the man moaned again. Knowing how much more satisfied Ganondorf was now, the boy began to press into his prostate with every thrust and dragged the pads of his fingers across it when he pulled out. This had the man thrusting back against him in fervor, gasping and moaning in no time, completely uncaring of anyone possibly being able to hear him outside of their little room.

Normally Link would go ahead and add a fourth and final finger. But he was starting to feel a bit impatient, and his pants were still on. Meaning his own dick felt too suffocated and dying for proper friction instead of the negligible rub of his underwear against him. With a quick bite to one of Ganondorf’s toned globes, Link withdrew his fingers. He didn’t miss how the man nearly whined at the loss.

“I’m almost ready, hang on just a moment.” Link murmured to his lover. He stood up off the bed in order to remove his pants and underwear. Ganondorf of course turned his head to watch, eyes taking in the shape of Link’s dripping dick once it was freed from its confines. Link dipped the tips of his fingers into the open bottle again and got back on the bed once more. He slicked himself up quickly before grasping at Ganondorf’s hip with his clean hand, using the other to line himself up. “Okay. I’m going in now.”

“Please do…” the man groaned.

Link needed no further provoking. With a snap of his hips, he sheathed himself fully inside of Ganondorf. The man moaned, and Link hissed through his teeth. It had been something Link had been concerned about the first time, but despite Ganondorf’s great size he was still so tight around Link’s cock! The boy remained still for a moment, simply taking in the feeling of the man’s slicked up walls clenching and unclenching around him sporadically. Ganondorf took a few calming breaths before being the first one to move. He rocked back against Link, causing the boy to gasp breathily before starting up a quick rhythm.

The two moved smoothly together with practiced ease. Link’s grip on Ganondorf’s hips was bruising, and the man wouldn’t have had it any other way. The bed creaked beneath them with every thrust, and paired with their moaning left little to the imaginations of those unfortunate enough to be in the other rooms or out in the hallway. Link did his best to lean down and leave kisses on the man’s back and shoulders, but they were sloppy and often his teeth often grazed his skin. Ganondorf didn’t mind one bit. The feeling of having Link inside of him and even trying to kiss him more than enough.

The quick, playful slap to Ganondorf’s unbitten ass cheek came as a surprise, but not an unwelcome one. Behind him, Link about giggled at the way the man had momentarily clenched down on him at the smack. The boy choked out a quick, unconvincing apology before trailing his still somewhat slick fingers around to Ganondorf’s front. They wrapped around his cock, and the man practically became putty. He melted further into the bed now with each thrust that was accompanied by a rough stroke. He still managed to keep thrusting back into Link and forward into his fist, but his rhythm became thrown off very quickly. Recognizing that the man was getting close, Link picked up the pace until everything was a frantic slip and slide of their bodies together.

Ganondorf came first. The guttural moan he let out as he released into Link’s hand sent chills down the boy’s spine, making his dick throb inside of the man’s trembling backside. Link thrust into him a few more times before coming with an almost silent, choked cry. They remained still for several seconds, almost a full minute. Both panted heavily and gulped down air as if they had been drowning. In a way, they had been. Link was completely soft by the time he pulled out, and as soon as his hand was out from under Ganondorf the man wasted no time in collapsing fully onto the bed. Link resisted the urge to fall on top of him by first wiping himself clean on the rag he had gotten. In that time, the man rolled himself over, and Link took advantage of that to wipe him down too.

The moment they were clean enough, Link tossed the dirty rag somewhere and threw himself onto Ganondorf. The man happily caught him and pulled him close for another quick kiss. Link snuggled up against him until they were both comfortable and buried his face into the crook of the man’s neck. His fingers found Ganondorf’s beard and began to lazily trace through it. Eventually they reached his ear, which he smoothed over with the back of his hand. The man smiled and threaded his own fingers through Link’s hair.

“If you want to get something to eat, you’re going to have to get up.” The man murmured, not entirely willing to break the warm, comfortable silence between them.

Link made a little noise somewhere between a groan and a hum. He buried his face closer to Ganondorf’s skin, and the man felt a kiss to where he had been bitten there.

“I know…” the boy replied, voice barely a whisper. “Just give me ten minutes like this…”

Ganondorf turned his head to press a kiss of his own to the boy’s temple. “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised myself a long time ago that the first time anal would happen in this fic, Link would be the one to top. ~.^ I have now kept that promise. (And yes, this is part of the reason I blue balled all of you back in the forest. Sorry not sorry!)


	23. Consolidating Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the wee hours of the morning, Impa finally manages to get away from the castle in order to speak with Link and Ganondorf. Its time for them to sit down and share everything that they know with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFORMATION DUMP TIME! 8D

It must have been well past midnight before anything came of Link and Ganondorf waiting for Impa. The pair had been downstairs for a few hours, mostly watching other patrons get progressively drunker and louder. Cheryl occasionally stopped by the table they occupied to check on them, but most of her attention was on making sure the other people were satisfied.

At one point Ganondorf got bored and went back up to their room in order to retrieve one of his books. Link waited downstairs on his own, staring off into space. His wandering thoughts were interrupted when a middle aged man with flushed cheeks swaggered his way over to the table. The stench of alcohol rolled off of him in waves, causing Link to scrunch up his nose in disgust and to clamp a hand over his face to avoid breathing in the fumes.

“ **Hey now, what’ve we got hiding over here? What’s a pretty young foreign thing like you sitting all alone over here for…?** ” the man asked, placing a hand on the table and leaning over and into Link’s space.

The boy hadn’t caught everything that the man had said, but it was obvious that he was trying to hit on what he presumed to be an attractive young lady. Link inhaled deeply through his hand before removing it so that he could speak unobstructed.

“ **I am a boy!** ” he stated firmly, not recoiling from how close the man was and looking him directly in the eye.

“ **You? A boy?** ” The man’s eyes quickly fell to Link’s chest and back. “ **Hmm… I’m not convinced. You Gerudo gals are all burly anyway. ‘Sfine though if you ain’t got no tits. Your face is pretty enough to make up for that.** ” Once more the man’s eyes fell, this time clearly taking interest in the brand new hickeys that were dotting Link’s neck and shoulders. They had graciously been given to him by Ganondorf when Link had refused to get up after the promised ten minutes and everything turned into a round two. “ **You seem like an easy woman. Should come have some fun with me.** ”

Out of the corner of Link’s eye he could see Cheryl making her way over to intervene, but the boy didn’t break eye contact with the drunken fool. Instead he calmly repeated, “ **I am a boy. Go away.** ” The man didn’t listen and instead placed a hand on Link’s shoulder.

“ **C’mon now, y’should have a drink with me. It’ll loosen you up!** ”

“ **Do not touch me.** ” Link growled warningly. He wasn’t normally one to wish his voice was as deep and commanding as Ganondorf’s, but now was one of those rare times where he was envious of the man’s tones.

The man didn’t heed his warning and instead flashed him a lopsided grin. Somewhere in the back of Link’s mind he faintly heard Cheryl trying to get the drunken man’s attention, but the boy was giving the man his full, undivided, and annoyed attention. The man seemed to take this as some sort of invitation, as his next move involved reaching for Link’s chest and muttering something about checking for himself.

In a flash Link was on his feet. The clattering of his chair and the sound of his fist connecting with the man’s face drew the attention of everyone in the tavern. The man fell to ground, clutching his jaw that had just been thoroughly clocked. The man tried to sit up, but Link took a single step forward and planted his foot firmly on the man’s chest, shoving him back onto the ground.

“I told you not to touch me, you creep!” Link snapped, not at all caring if the man could understand him or not. “When a person tells you not to touch them, you do not touch them! What sort of pervert tries to grab at somebody’s chest without their permission?!” Beneath him the man whined and tried to shake the boy off of him. Link ground his heel into ribs, causing the man to whine in pain. “Pay attention when somebody is speaking to you! You do not touch people! You hear me?! **DO NOT TOUCH!** ”

The man whimpered and nodded his head vigorously. Link released him and stepped aside. Slowly the man sat up, his eyes tearing up and continuing to hold his battered jaw. As soon as he could the man scrambled back to his feet and hurried away from Link. Cheryl caught him by the arm before he could leave and muttered something into his ear, a dark expression on her face. Even though Link could not see his face, the drunken man looked about ready to wet himself from whatever the bartender had told him. He sprinted from the establishment the moment that she let him go.

One of the other patrons let out a low whistle and shouted something to Cheryl. She responded to him with a smile and the tavern’s ambient noises steadily returned to normal. Link sighed and picked up his knocked-over chair before sitting back down heavily upon it. The bartender approached him with an apologetic grin.

“Sorry ‘bout him. That old man’s notorious in this city for trying to force himself onto women at the taverns. I normally warn my guests when it’s of concern; didn’t think he’d be too drunk not to believe you’re a boy.” Cheryl explained.

“Not your fault he’s a disgusting pervert.” Link muttered back.

That brought a chuckle from the woman. “No, but I should have warned you regardless. Especially when even _I_ didn’t realize that you were a boy at first. Still, you handled yourself quite well. Ganondorf must’ve been a good mentor and taught you _all kinds_ of things.”

The wink she gave Link left him wondering if she was only talking about his training. It didn’t help that her eyes, too, seemed to trace over his neck for a split second. Before the boy could ask what she was trying to imply Ganondorf cleared his throat, drawing their attention to him as he approached from the stairs.

Link gave him a sheepish little smile. “And how long have you been watching?”

“Long enough.” Ganondorf admitted, taking his seat beside Link again. “I wanted to see what you would do. That bastard’s lucky he got off as easily as he did… If you hadn’t moved when you did I would’ve knocked his teeth out.” He grumbled. He flashed Link a grin and added, “I told you that you’d be able to handle yourself in a bar fight.” The boy couldn’t help but flush a little at the praise.

“Well since you’re both here, I suppose I should give you my own two cents.” Cheryl stated, narrowing her eyes at Ganondorf. “You really should get Link some new clothes. I understand that where you’re from it isn’t a problem, but if you’re going to be in town a while he really should be wearing something more appropriate for a _boy_.”

Ganondorf made to respond, but the door to the tavern opened up and familiar tall, white-haired woman stepped inside. Several of the patrons fell silent and a few quickly dropped the money they owed on their tables and hurriedly retreated. The woman’s eyes easily found Link, Ganondorf, and Cheryl. She approached them and exchanged a look with the bartender. Cheryl excused herself and left to pick up after the patrons that had just fled from the Captain of the Royal Guard.

“My apologies for making the two of you wait.” Impa stated calmly. She breathed a heavy sigh. “The queen was very stubborn tonight and would not go to bed until the fire in her hearth had burned out. I do not know why, but she has become nervous around fire these last few days…”

Link and Ganondorf shared a look, and Impa raised an eyebrow.

“I take it the two of you have some inkling as to why that could be. Very well then…” she grabbed the back of a chair that sat at one of the now-unoccupied tables and dragged it over in order to sit across from them. “I’m sure we all have much to tell each other. Let’s not waste any more time. Were you able to find anything inside of the **temple**?”

Link shook his head and relayed again what had happened, starting with the Great Fairy giving him command over fire (if only to explain Queen Zelda’s fear). He finished his story by telling her about the monster that had destroyed the carvings that he found on the walls of the tower. Impa frowned deeply as she listened and breathed a long breath once he was done talking. She leaned forward, elbows on the table and chin propped upon her folded hands.

“I see… About all of that… The queen knows of the defeat of that monster.” She admitted. “The night you claim to have slain it, she awoke screaming. It took a long while to calm her down, and she kept repeating that she had seen the two of you, or impressions of you, in the forest. After that she…she gave an order to have anyone matching your descriptions killed on sight.” A chill ran down Link’s spine. Impa caught his eyes and offered him a little smile. “Do not worry, boy. Obviously I have superseded that order. The both of you should be free to move about the city again in the morning after I’ve left. My men will not bother you.” She addressed them both again. “I wanted the two of you to be brought here so that we could talk once more. I don’t know if I will be able to leave Queen Zelda’s side again after this, so we should get everything that we know out in the open here and now. Obviously you two do not know any more than you did when we first met. I’m sorry to hear that you have no new information to offer into solving this puzzle. But now that we have the time, I’ll instead tell you everything that I know.

“The symbol that I showed the two of you, the one that is upon your hands, is a representation of the Triforce.” Both Link and Ganondorf looked down at their hands. The symbol hadn’t been visible since Impa had shown it to them, but they could still remember clearly what it looked like. “It is said that the Triforce is a power that was left behind by the goddesses who created Hyrule after they returned to their sacred realm. The tales vary as to where the three pieces are and how they can be acquired, but there are a few things that remain true no matter the source. The first is that when the three pieces are brought together they will grant the wish of the person who touches them. A pure, good heart can bring about an age of peace and prosperity for Hyrule…but a corrupt one could bring the entire land to ruin.

“But that isn’t all there is to the legends. The Triforce consists of three pieces: Courage, Wisdom, and Power. The powers of each of these pieces is said to work in subtle ways, which can make detection of who possesses the pieces difficult. Although it is said that the one who holds the Triforce of Power has the easiest time sensing when another piece is near. Wisdom and Courage, however, are not so fortunate.

“And then the final thing that all of the legends share is that there are three individuals who, throughout history far beyond what anyone can remember or even is recorded, come to possess these pieces.” Impa glanced behind her at the other patrons in the tavern. Those that remained were all minding their own business, caring not for what the Captain of the Royal Guard could want with two Gerudo men. When she turned back to Link and Ganondorf, she lowered her voice to a hush despite there being an incredibly low chance that anyone could understand them. “I’ve already confirmed that the both of you and Queen Zelda are the three people in our time who hold the Triforce.”

As much as Link would have liked to have said that he was surprised, he was not. Throughout Impa’s explanation he had an inexplicable feeling that the marks he and Ganondorf bore were because they each held one of the pieces. Getting confirmation of that did not shock him in the slightest. It did, however, unsettle him. And judging by the way Ganondorf drew a deep breath and slowly released it, he too was still processing the information some.

“Impa, if I may…” Ganondorf spoke up.

“Yes?”

“If you know all of this, I assume that means you have a hunch as to which pieces Link and I hold. I am curious to know which you think they are.”

Impa gave a nod. “I have given it much, much thought. Keep in mind that although this is based upon what I have seen and read, all of this is purely speculation. I believe that the boy here, Link, holds the Triforce of Courage. And you, Ganondorf, it makes sense that you would be in possession of Power.”

The pair both stole another glance at their hands. Impa motioned for the both of them to give them to her and once more caused the two marks to glow faintly. While they were visible, Impa pointed a finger at the one section that neither of them had.

“Queen Zelda has this one here.” She stated. “I believe it is the Triforce of Wisdom. The tales always tell of that piece being held by a member of the Hyrule royal family.” She breathed a sigh and closed her eyes. A few seconds passed and the marks faded from view. A few more and Impa’s eyes slid open again and she looked back up at the pair. “Beyond that, I am afraid I do not know what any of this could mean. The fates of the three of you are tied together, but what that means exactly is not something I have been able to learn. My only guess is that…whatever fate has in store for the three of you, it will not be pleasant.”

Ganondorf and Link were both given a moment to process what they had been told. When neither said anything or gave any indication that they would ask for further details, Impa rose from her seat.

“I’m afraid I should get going. I’ve already been out longer than I am comfortable with, given the circumstances.”

“ **Wait.** ” Ganondorf said, stopping her. “ **The Triforce. Do you know the location of each of the different pieces within the mark itself?** ”

She blinked, clearly surprised by the question. “ **I do not. None of my texts have ever given any indications for something like that.** ”

The man frowned. “ **I see… Well then…** ” He looked to Link, who was clearly confused by the sudden switch in languages. “The guardian spirit of the forest gave Link and I the general locations of where we might find more information. The lake, the volcano, and the mountains. Do you know which of these places fell first?”

Impa nodded. “The mountains did. But I strongly advise that you do not go there next! You may be strong enough to survive, Ganondorf, but the boy is not. If you want my advice: go first to Death Mountain first and then Lake Hylia. They fell at about the same time, but the Gorons do not have the quality of warriors that the Zoras do and are therefore less protected. They cannot hold out as long because of that. Save the mountains as a last resort: that place is unpopulated and grossly infested with powerful monsters.”

Before Ganondorf or Link could object, Impa gave her farewell and promptly left the tavern. Ganondorf and Link shared a look before getting up from the table and retreating upstairs to their room. It was very late, and they had a lot to do in town later that day. They both knew that they were going to rest first and concern themselves with where to head next later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upon rereading this, I feel like that scene with the drunkard might feel a little out of place. For that, I do apologize. I wrote that scene specifically after I saw a certain something. It rubbed me in so many wrong ways that I just...I HAD to do something to "fix" it. Hopefully it did not come across badly!
> 
> BUT WITH THAT SAID! The boys now know a thing or two about the Triforce and why Impa knows that they are tied to Zelda. The rest is up to them~
> 
> ...Also, when are people going to be able to tell that Link is a boy? X'D


	24. A Slightly Familiar Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link gets some new clothes. And also goes around town all on his own again...which means he gets to put some of his new Hylian into practice!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was almost 1000 words shorter than it is. I had thought I found a good place to cut, but then I read on and found that I could do just a wee bit more. Enjoy this kind of-longer chapter. C=

Link was not happy. The day that followed his and Ganondorf’s talk with Impa had started out with planning. That wasn’t the part that annoyed him; he was well aware of how important thinking critically and using all the information at one’s disposal was when it came to deciding on what to do. As such, the pair agreed to follow the captain’s advice and go to Death Mountain next. The mountains were too dangerous, and the Zoras could hold out a while longer. Interestingly, though, Ganondorf seemed particularly antsy when it came to this decision. While Link was entirely on board with all of that reasoning, Ganondorf was unusually adamant about going to the Gorons’ home… In addition to where they were going to go, they also decided to split up and go around town in order to purchase supplies for their trip. Link had a few places in mind that he wanted to visit and had been looking forward to doing as such, even if he was still terrible at speaking Hylian. But! Even before that, Ganondorf had declared that he was going to buy Link a new outfit in town.

And that was the thing that Link was not pleased about. The clothing that Link found available to him in Hyrule Town was, of course, Hylian in design. This meant that it would cover more of his skin and was made from thicker, warmer, sturdier material than the clothes that he had brought from the desert. All of that was fine, although he did have to wonder if he’d feel too hot wearing them all of the time.

No, what made Link hate all of his options were the colors. Earthy tones and whites reigned supreme, and most things were but one color. Barely anything he saw was brightly colored, and certainly none had the multicolored decorations and patterns that were common in the desert. Link hadn’t even tried any of the different shirts and pants on and already he was missing the vibrant clothes of the desert with their beautiful and colorful patterns and accents. Ganondorf seemed to notice his disdain for everything that he saw and put a hand on the boy’s shoulder as he scrutinized yet another boring, unappealing, brown shirt.

“You needn’t wear these things all the time, Link. Just while we’re here in the city.” The man said softly into his ear.

Link frowned further still. “I just wish there was something that wasn’t so…plain.” He admitted, putting the article of clothing down. He turned his gaze to Ganondorf and quickly glanced over what the man was wearing. His pants weren’t really anything special with their brown coloring, but his shirt was maroon. In truth, it wasn’t _that_ uncommon of a color, and the man wore it well. Link had half a mind to track down something in a similar color that would fit him, but he couldn’t quite give up on finding something better suiting of himself. After all, Link was one of the rare fair skinned Gerudo and lacked the same fiery locks that most of his tribe had. Thus brighter colors tended to look better on him.

“This isn’t the desert.” Ganondorf reminded him gently, understandingly. “If you want beautiful you’re going to have to pay a whole lot extra. We don’t have that kind of money.”

Link breathed a sigh. “I know… I’ll just…find something in white I suppose.”

True to his word, Link soon picked out a shirt and pants that were as white as he would be able to find from an average vender. After which the pair sought out a place to get the boy some new footwear. Link wasn’t all too thrilled at the brown, brown, and more brown of the boots that Ganondorf recommended he choose from. None of them even had any sort of decoration, and so the boy begrudgingly ended up buying the first pair that fit him.

They returned to the tavern so that Link could change, and despite knowing it wasn’t anything remarkable he still asked what Ganondorf thought. The man scratched at his beard while he carefully eyed the boy. Ganondorf had to admit that it wasn’t visually appealing the way Link’s normal clothing was, but that he didn’t look _bad_. He also added that it was odd to see Link dressed that way at all.

With Ganondorf’s approval, they made their way back downstairs. Cheryl caught sight of them and gave a little whine at Link’s change of clothing. She said something in Hylian that Link didn’t catch, but Ganondorf rolled his eyes and muttered something about how she shouldn’t have suggested it then. As they intended to part ways for the rest of the day, Link gave Ganondorf a quick hug and then approached Cheryl while the man went off to do his end of business. They would meet back up at the tavern that evening when they were both done with their shopping.

Link inquired as to what Cheryl had for him, and was quite surprised when she informed him that she often fed the neighborhood cats with scraps of meat, and that he was welcome to do the job instead that day. The boy’s eyes shined at the prospect. He eagerly agreed and told her that he would be back for the scraps once he was done shopping around town. With a laugh and a nod from the woman, Link hurried out of the tavern in order to get what he needed done quickly.

Link’s first order of business was to pay a visit to the potion shop. He meandered through the streets and back alleys, vaguely remembering the location of the store. He was certain he had made a few wrong turns along the way, but the moment his nose caught a whiff of freshly brewed potions he knew that he was in the right area. Sure enough, he only had to venture further down the road in order to spot the familiar sign.

The front of the shop was empty when Link stepped inside. He took a moment to peek at the contents of some of the cauldrons, but became uninterested when he couldn’t identify what was in them. Instead he cleared his voice and called.

“ **Hello?! Are you open?** ”

Link heard some noise from the back, and a second later the owner appeared through the doorway. He cast Link a quick grin and asked for the boy to wait just a moment. Link did, and only half a minute or so later the old man came back out and made his way over to his stool behind the counter.

“Welcome, boy! Link, was it?” he asked.

“ **Yes. And you are Marcus?** ”

The man’s grin grew wider. “ **That I am. I see ya’ve learned a bit more since we last spoke.** ” He waited patiently for Link to piece together in his head what Marcus had said and to form a reply.

“ **A little. I am still bad.** ” Link admitted. “ **Ganondorf had me…had me…** ” he groaned. “I know the word! I do! He made me pra- **practice! He had me practice a lot!** ”

Marcus nodded. “Yer’re still learning. You’ll get there. Now then, what c’n I help you with today?”

Link sighed, glad for the man to be cutting him some slack. “I’m in charge of restocking our potion supply. We had brought a lot of red potion from home, but we’re down to our last bottle.”

“It’s twen’y-five rupees a bottle for my stuff, but I’ll cut it to twen’y for belongin’ to the same tribe as those two old ladies who taught me. How much ya want?”

The boy produced three bottles from his bag. “Two of these, please. And for the third, I was wondering if you had anything to restore magic.”

“Magic ya say?” Marcus inquired, raising an eyebrow. “I got that. Green potion’ll run ya thirty.”

“Sounds fine to me.” Link replied, turning over the bottles and the seventy rupees that the potions cost.

The old man took them from him, dropping the rupees into a lockbox behind him before standing and making his way over to his cauldrons. He ladled out the appropriate amounts plus a tiny bit extra into the three bottles and corked them up tightly. He passed them over to Link with a warning that they might be a bit hot. Link took them, noting that they were in fact quite warm to the touch, and thanked him.

“Before ya scamper off, Link, ya’ve got me curious. Why d’you want green potion?” Marcus asked, heading back to his stool.

Link thought about how to answer the question as concisely as possible. Eventually he replied with, “I’ve started to learn how to use magic. I’ve already fainted from it twice, so I thought having something on hand to restore it would be a good idea.”

Marcus raised an eyebrow again, clearly only more curious about Link’s situation. Fortunately, however, he didn’t ask for details. Link wasn’t particularly in the mood to be recounting everything yet again, so he was grateful for that.

“Well ya’ve got yer reasons, I’m sure. Take care of yerself now. Come back anytime.” Marcus told him with a smile that Link returned.

“ **You too, sir. Good-bye.** ”

The next order of business that Link had was in the main square. Finding his way there was far easier than finding the shop, as all he had to do was head for where he could see and hear a lot of people. Amidst the large mass of people, Link could still see the giant fountain and the three Goddesses standing tall in the middle of the place. Link squeezed his way around the area as best that he could. The crowd was terrible, and slipping through was a feat in and of itself. Link had to wonder how anyone could live with such packed streets.

At long last he came upon the shop that he had been looking for. The door was wide open, inviting anyone inside. Despite this, Link found the shop to be pleasantly quiet and empty save for a couple of girls about his own age. Link’s eyes swept over the room, taking in what happened to be out on display. As he moved further into the store he could hear the two girls whispering to each other, and a quick, subtle glance in their direction confirmed that they were looking at him. Link sighed internally, reminded of what Ganondorf had said about what women find attractive being rather universal. His sisters back home were bad enough, he really did not want to deal with _more_ girls his age.

He chose to ignore them and instead moved towards the back where the shopkeeper was idly flipping through a newspaper. He was a bit older than Link and was decently attractive, but the amount of energy he seemed to display was less than Marcus had. He looked completely bored with everything. He raised his eyebrow to Link when he got close enough, and the boy cleared his throat.

“ **Excuse me-** ”

“ **You’re excused.** ” The man cut him off flatly, turning his attention back to his paper.

Link’s eyes widened and he frowned. That was…not what he had been expecting.

“Um… **I would like to** …uh… **buy** …”

The man groaned and folded the paper pointedly. He slapped it down onto the counter and scowled at Link in frustration. “ **Uh…uh… I…um… SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!** ” he shouted.

“ **Arrows.** ” Link stated, pointing at them.

The man looked over his shoulder at the stock he had. He turned back to Link, his expression as bored as ever. “ **Yeah, what about them?** ”

“ **I’m buying.** ”

“ **Goddesses, do you even know how to talk!?** ” the man groaned.

Thoroughly done with this person, Link slapped a purple rupee onto the counter. “ **Just give them to me.** ”

“ **Just give me the arrows…** ” the man said in a mocking tone and picked up the money. While he got up to fetch Link his purchase, his insults continued. “ **I’m a great adventurer who’s never learned how to talk. Get me arrows. Get me this, get me that. What do I know about how to deal with people? I’m too busy out shooting bunny rabbits all day.** ”

Link had no idea what he was saying, but he knew that tone of voice all too well. He clenched his fist and drew a deep breath to calm himself. “I don’t know about you, sir, but where I come from shopkeepers do not mock their customers. Now I suddenly understand why this place is so empty. No one can tolerate you making a mockery of them over the littlest of things. I can’t imagine you’re bilingual, either. So I don’t think you have any place to be making fun of the way I speak.”

The man paused and stared at Link, surprised by the sudden switch in language. The two girls in the shop giggled again, and the shopkeeper shot them a glare. Link couldn’t help but feel a little proud when he saw a slight blush appear on the man’s face.

“ **What did you just say, you punk?** ” he asked, turning fully to face Link.

“I said that you have no business mocking me for not knowing your language…or any of your customers for anything for that matter.” Link replied plainly.

“ **Oh, I know what this is…** ” the man dumped the bundle of arrows that Link had purchased onto the counter. “ **You’re doing that dumb desert-talk! Yeah, that’s gotta be it! Looking at you now, you’re definitely one of those damned thieves! Who the hell let you into the city? Stupid guards haven’t been doing their jobs…** ”

Link snatched the arrows off the counter away from him. The two glared at each other for a long moment. Neither knew what the other had been saying, but they were both certain that they hadn’t liked it. One of the girls behind Link let out a dramatic sigh.

“ **Just kiss already!** ”

The other one giggled and gave her friend a playful shove. Link turned on his heel and made to leave the shop. When he walked passed the girls, the one who had spoken up said something again.

“ **Hey, I like your accent!** ”

“ **Thank you.** ” Link told her in passing. “At least somebody does…” As soon as he was out of the shop he vowed never to go back into it again. He’d find another place in the city to buy arrows, or he’d find a way to go without them.

With new clothes, potions, and arrows off of his checklist, Link had nothing else planned. So he made his way back to the Tipsy Cat in order to drop off his purchases. From the looks of things, Ganondorf had made at least one stop in earlier. There was quite a bit of newly bought food among their belongings. Link dropped the potions off with them and tucked his arrows into his quiver before going back downstairs. Cheryl was nowhere to be seen when he went in, nor when he got back down from his and Ganondorf’s room. A little bell sat on her counter, so Link gave it a quick ring. It took her a moment but Cheryl opened the door that presumably lead into her living space. The smell of food cooking wafted into the main portion of the establishment. It only took them a couple of words and she disappeared again just long enough to fetch Link a small wooden box that was half-full of meat scraps. He happily took it from her with a word of thanks and practically skipped out of the tavern.

He found the city’s feline population occupying an alleyway adjacent to the road the tavern was on. When he found them, Link felt his spirits lift considerably. Two of the cats were very familiar to him, and as it turned out, they seemed to recognize him as well. The chubby kitten trotted over to him and immediately began to purr and rub against his legs. Link chuckled and carefully sat down, setting the box of food for them aside. The friendly baby climbed right onto his lap without hesitation.

“Hello little friend.” Link told it, petting its soft fur. “You’ve grown so big since last time!”

The kitten only closed its eyes and enjoyed the chin scratch it was being given. At last the second familiar cat slunk its way over to Link. It sniffed at his new boot a little before rubbing its face against it. Link watched it curiously as it repeated the action on his other shoe. Finally it wandered closer and Link got to rub its ears.

“And hello to you, Mr. Boss.”

With the two more sociable cats having given their approval, the others in the area began to swarm Link. He did his best to let them sniff him and tried to pet them all when they allowed him to, but there was at least a dozen of them. Not to mention they all quickly became very interested in the food he had to offer them. Link wasn’t complaining, though. Each one was unique to look at and he couldn’t get over how much cuter that made all of them. Even watching them chow down on the scraps of meat was adorable in its own way. Some minutes later, with its belly nice and full, the kitten crawled back onto his lap and settled down and closed its eyes contentedly. With it happily dozing off, Link did his best to satisfy the other cats and their demands for attention once they had finished off all of his edible offerings.

“I should try and come up with names for the rest of you.” Link muttered to them softly. Each one of them either nuzzled up to him, flopped down beside him, or quietly sat nearby and cleaned themselves. Mr. Boss demanded head scratches more than the others, and of course Link had to give in and do as he insisted. “I’ll have to think on what to call all of you.” He stated, giving the sleeping baby a quick poke on the head. It didn’t seem to care and kept on sleeping. “What do you all think?” Needless to say, he didn’t get a response. Link giggled. “No suggestions? Okay, I’ll think on it some more on my own!”

Mr. Boss suddenly got up on his hind legs and gently grabbed Link’s hand with his teeth and claws. A moment later and he licked the boy’s fingers and he had to laugh at the cat. “Sorry, sorry. I stopped petting you.” He began to rub the cat’s chin and Mr. Boss quickly calmed down. “I do hope you can forgive me.”

Nearly half an hour passed before cats began to get bored of Link’s attention. One by one they would wander off, and eventually the boy found himself with only Mr. Boss and the kitten. The black cat sat beside him, getting one last ear scratching, and the kitten sat on his lap getting the same treatment.

“I’m gonna miss you two when I got back to the desert.” Link told them. “I wonder if Ganondorf would let me take you with me… And if you’d even let me, for that matter. It would be selfish of me to separate you from your friends, huh? …Well, not that it matters much right now. It’s going to be a while before I can go back.”

Neither cat responded, of course, but Link hadn’t expected them to. A minute later and the kitten stood up and stretched. It hopped off of his lap and nuzzled against the black cat, who licked its head a few times. Link couldn’t help but smile at them.

“I’ve been wondering, is Mr. Boss your papa? Must be nice, having a strong dad like that around.” A thought occurred to the boy and he grinned. “I should give you matching name then! From now on, you are Little Prince.”

The cats didn’t seem to notice that they were being named. With a flick of his tail, Mr. Boss trotted off with Little Prince chasing behind him. Link watched as they jumped and climbed up onto some dirty old boxes and then went over a fence. He got up, dusted off the seat of his pants, and decided to go exploring the city some more.

All afternoon he wandered aimlessly around, and after a little while he noticed something that he hadn’t before: no one was giving him strange looks. Ever since he had put on his Hylian clothes, no one seemed to pay him any mind. He hated to admit it, but it really did look like the people of the city weren’t used to seeing Gerudo clothing like he usually wore. On top of that, he remembered the rude shopkeeper he had encountered. Both Cheryl and Marcus, who were admittedly already familiar with his people, had figured out that he was one of them right away. The shopkeeper hadn’t until he spoke in his native tongue. He had to wonder if anyone else wasn’t able to tell…

Night came upon him and Link finally decided that it was time to get back to the tavern. The streets were far less crowded now, and he could see candlelight in some windows. Despite not really knowing where he was in the city, he managed to find his way back to the center with ease. From there it was a familiar walk to the Tipsy Cat.

Ganondorf was waiting for him at the back of the room at their usual table, and Link joined him. They barely exchanged greetings and began to talk about what they had done that day when Cheryl interrupted them with several plates of steaming hot food. Once she had left them to their business, they dug in while catching up with each other.

“I don’t think we’ll have too much of a problem reaching Goron City.” Ganondorf said after a little while. “I know the place well, and there isn’t much by way of traps or natural barriers leading to their home. That’s probably one of the reasons they fell so easily.”

“Do you think they’re okay?”

“Depends on what you mean by ‘okay’. I’ve no doubt that they’re still alive and fighting, but they’ve likely had to abandon certain parts of their home. It’s just as Impa said; they don’t have the sorts of warriors that the Zoras do.”

Link nodded. “I take it we’re going to be leaving tomorrow morning, then?”

“Unless something comes up, then yes.” Ganondorf cast him a little smile. “You’ll be able to put your normal clothes back on once we’re out of the city.”

The boy breathed a sigh of relief. “Good… These clothes aren’t uncomfortable, but they’re way too warm…and heavy… I feel like my skin can’t breathe.”

Ganondorf clapped him on the shoulder. “I understand completely. I didn’t like them at first, either.”

Link raised an eyebrow at him. “I’ve been meaning to ask… You wore Gerudo clothes when you were my age, right? Um… I suppose I have two questions actually but, why did you stop wearing them?”

The man shrugged. “I got tired of changing every time I expected to come into contact with a Hylian outside of the desert. Eventually I…just got used to dressing like them. I don’t particularly have a preference, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Okay… So my second question is: do you still own any Gerudo clothing?”

Ganondorf shook his head. “I outgrew my last outfits years ago.”

“That’s a shame.”

The man cracked a smile. “You were hoping to see me all dressed up?”

“Kind of. I’ve never seen you like that, if memory serves. It’d be interesting. I think you’d look good!”

“Perhaps.” He fell silent for a few seconds before adding, “I’ll keep that in mind the next time we pay a visit back home.”

The two finished up their meal and chatted a while downstairs. Eventually Link let out a yawn, and Ganondorf admitted to being tired as well. They thanked Cheryl for the food and returned to their room for the night. They both wanted as much sleep as they could get before heading out in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny story, as I was editing this I had the thought to name the kitten. I couldn't think of a really good one, though. But then when I read further I discovered I'd already named him and was delighted by my own choice. X'D This is what happens when there's 4-5 months between writing and editing.


	25. To Death Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Ganondorf begin the long trip up the mountains towards the Gorons' home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not altogether happy with the pacing of this chapter. It's just one of those whose only purpose is to get characters to where they need to be for the next exciting thing. I hope ya'll still enjoy it, though!

Link and Ganondorf had barely left Hyrule Town and the boy was back to his exploring. They were heading to the north, where a mountain range broke up the horizon. One peak in particular reached for the heavens, a ring of dark clouds billowing from its peak. Ganondorf confirmed that it was the volcano known as Death Mountain, and that it was where the Gorons resided.

There wasn’t a whole lot of progress made on the first day of their walk. Link kept getting sidetracked by the scenery and would occasionally go off the road in order to get a better look at the wildlife or just an interesting tree. If it bothered Ganondorf at all he didn’t let on. Instead he would wait patiently by the road and eventually the boy would return to his side and they would continue.

When night fell, they sought shelter beneath a lone tree that was just off the path. As they were well away from any other people, Link quickly stripped off his Hylian clothes and put back on one of his favorite outfits, which involved the green shirt that his mothers had given him before he had left. After which they ate their dinner and Link climbed the tree in order to take first watch.

The night was rather uneventful, with only a couple of foolish bokoblins thinking they could get the jump on them. Link’s eyesight was sharp even in the darkness, and so picking them off with his arrows wasn’t a problem. In the earliest hours of the morning he switched with Ganondorf, and as Link had come to find out the man used his magic to keep any threats at bay.

Morning brought with it more walking, and the day after that the same. All in all it took the two nearly a week to reach the foot of the mountains, and suddenly Link felt like he understood how Ganondorf could be away from the desert for so long each time he left.

At the base of the mountains was a quiet little village known as Kakariko. According to Ganondorf, it had been established by Impa’s people only a couple of generations ago in order to act as a sort of gatehouse to the treacherous Goron Mountains. Nowadays, though, it was mostly made up of Hylians who, like those that lived near the forest, wanted to live outside of the city. The people who lived there seemed to recognize Ganondorf and a handful of them welcomed the two warmly.

“Is there a place in Hyrule where you _aren’t_ well known?” Link asked him.

“The snow-covered mountains to the west of here.” He replied casually. “In truth, I’ve never visited them. Not many people have. In fact nobody even knows if anyone lives in them.”

“But everybody else knows who you are.”

“Pretty much.”

“Hm… I can’t tell if that’s handy or frustrating.”

“It’s a mixed blessing. Or at least, that’s the way I like to think of it.” Ganondorf admitted. “It’s nice to not have to introduce myself, but sometimes I feel like I would prefer it if I could simply blend in with a crowd. …Although then again, I am Gerudo. It’s hard to blend in at all when you’re already different from everyone else around you.”

Link placed a hand on the man’s arm sympathetically. He certainly hadn’t experienced things to the same extent that Ganondorf had, but he couldn’t help but know at least a little of what he was feeling. All of the looks he had been given in Hyrule Town were proof enough that just being Gerudo outside of the desert made you stick out like a sore thumb. To Link’s surprise, Ganondorf gently took his hand and pressed a kiss to his palm.

“I am used to it, my dear. You needn’t worry about me.” The man said, giving him a reassuring smile.

Link’s cheeks colored, having only heard the term of endearment from him twice now.

“Come on. There’s an inn nearby that we can stay at for the night. We’ll need our strength in order to climb the mountain.”

True to Ganondorf’s word, there was a little inn not too far into the village. The room was cheap, and unfortunately had two smaller beds, but it was comfortable and the two were able to settle in easily. Before they went to sleep, Ganondorf took to the opportunity to give Link a quick rundown on Gorons and their culture.

“Gorons are curious creatures, comprised of both rock and living flesh. They consume the rocks around the volcano, and in doing so dig out vast tunnels and cave networks in which to live. For the most part they’re a friendly race, and they welcome anyone to take a tour of their home. However if their homes are endangered they can become violent and unpredictable. I don’t think we’ll have to worry too much about that. Even if the monsters have invaded their mines, I know them quite well so they shouldn’t hold anything against us personally. Aside from that, Gorons enjoy a tough spirit and ambition. Prove to them that you’re a man worth your salt and they’ll like you just fine.”

“Wow… They sound a bit like Gerudo.” Link admitted.

Ganondorf let out a whole-hearted laugh. “Yes, I suppose they do! I’ll admit that of all the other races, the Gorons are the ones that I get along with the best. I don’t think you’ll have any problem with them whatsoever.” There was a short pause before the man seemed to recall something. “You know…it might be about this time of year…” he muttered softly.

“What’s that?”

The man shook his head. “I was just thinking about something. We should get to sleep. That mountain is tougher to climb that it may look.”

He leaned down to kiss Link good night before going to his own bed. The two got themselves comfortable, and despite Link’s curiosity as to what the man had been muttering, both were out like a light in no time.

The following morning the two made a beeline for the gate separating Kakariko Village and Death Mountain’s trail. A couple of men in full Royal Guard armor were stationed by the gate, and Link was only marginally surprised when they saluted Ganondorf upon their approach. Ganondorf exchanged a few words with them and they opened the gate in order for him and Link to pass. Once they were beyond the gate Ganondorf leaned down a little to speak to the boy.

“They wanted to warn us about there being monsters on the path. I told them that we would be just fine.” He stated. “They had a feeling that would be the case, but felt the warning necessary anyway.”

“Did they say what sorts of monsters were up ahead?”

Ganondorf shook his head. “They didn’t, and I didn’t think to ask. We’ll just have to find out, now won’t we?”

The boy gave a nod and the two continued on in silence. Just as Ganondorf had said the night before, the steep slope of the mountain proved to be a lot more taxing than Link had originally thought it would be. On top of that, the farther up the mountain they went the denser the volcanic ash in the air got. It wasn’t terrible, yet, but Link had a sneaking suspicion that that would change in due time.

It wasn’t until a couple of hours into their climb that the two finally came across the first of the monsters they had been warned about. They weren’t like anything they had seen before. Their bodies were relatively flat and circular in shape, and they stood atop four spider-like legs. Rather than walking, the monsters would crouch down and then spring into the air in order to travel several feet at once.

Their first encounter with the new monsters did not play out as smoothly as Link would have preferred. There had been three of them, and they had all leapt cleanly over his and Ganondorf’s heads the first time. After that, their next move was to slam themselves into the pair. Link had missed his sword swing, and the monster managed to hit him instead. Ganondorf too had only struck down one of the two that had attacked him and had taken a hit in return. Thankfully, however, the pair were able to slash the remaining two in the eyes before they were able to jump again.

“Tektites…” Ganondorf muttered as he sheathed his weapons. “That’s what the Gorons named those things. I remember them talking about them now, back when all they did was lurk around the base of the mountain.”

“That jumping is annoying, but they don’t seem like they’d be strong enough to take over an entire region like this.”

The man nodded his agreement. “Which means there’s probably stronger monsters on ahead. Stay on guard.”

They proceeded with a little more caution. Several more tektites tried to ambush them, all somehow managing to cause them some trouble in one way or another. More often than not Link found them difficult to deal with if only because they kept jumping out of his reach. The boy couldn’t help but feel a bit envious of Ganondorf’s height and reach as he watched the man strike them down with a bit more ease. Still, Link did what he could to fight them off.

Around noon they stopped in order to rest and eat. Link practically collapsed onto the dry earth beneath their feet with a loud sigh. It was only then that he realized how winded he was, and how the ashy air was starting to make his lungs feel like they were on fire and the steep slope made his legs burn. Ganondorf too appeared to be a little affected, his breathing a fair bit labored. They rationed out their meal and Link gratefully sunk his teeth into the dried meat that he had.

“About how far up are we?” he asked after a few bites. As he spoke he took in the view around them. They had come to rest on top of a ledge, and he could see Kakariko Village a fair distance below them.

“We’re nearing halfway.” Ganondorf replied. “Although whether we’ll reach the city before nightfall or not I don’t know. Those monsters only seem to be getting greater in numbers, and we’ve still yet to see the real cause for concern.”

“So we might be camping out again.”

“I’d say there’s a good possibility of that, yes.”

Link let out a little groan. The forest had been one thing; he didn’t particularly like the idea of sleeping outdoors in the volcanic air surrounded by weird hopping monsters. Ganondorf patted him on the shoulder sympathetically. They finished eating fairly quickly, but remained sitting for a few minutes in order to catch their breaths. Once they were able to breathe more steadily, it was back to following the steep path yet again.

Several hours and dozens more tektites later, Link began to notice some strange plants growing along the edges of the path. He had half a mind to ask Ganondorf what they were, but was interrupted when the man stopped suddenly. So suddenly in fact that Link bumped into him. The boy peered around him and was surprised by what he saw.

A large, lizard-like creature was sleeping in the middle of the road. It was about half the size of a horse, and it only had two legs. What’s more its tail was bulbous and a contrasting orange color to the green of its body. With each exhale of its sleeping breath, a little bit of smoke escaped its nostrils.

“What in the world is that…?” Link whispered so as not to wake the thing.

“I… I don’t know.” Ganondorf answered truthfully. “I haven’t heard of anything like it.”

“Should we try to kill it?”

“Probably. But…” The man paused and the boy glanced at the creature again. He had a feeling he knew what the man was about to say. “Its head appears to be armor-plated. If we just charge in, we’re probably not going to have an easy time with it.”

Link looked about them once more, considering their surroundings. His eyes fell to the strange plants and he tugged at Ganondorf’s sleeve. The man turned his attention to the boy and then to the direction in which he was pointing.

“Are those…bomb flowers?” he asked.

“What?”

“Bomb flowers… They’re a rare and special plant that only grows here on Death Mountain. The Gorons cultivate them in order to break up rocks into easier-to-eat pieces. I wasn’t aware that they could grow wild like this.”

“Could they be of help against that thing?”

“Maybe…” Ganondorf ran a hand over his beard as his eyes darted back and forth between the flowers and the monster. “…Those plants are said to be heavier than they look, and they’ll explode just a few seconds after they’re picked, so they’re very dangerous. However…” he looked back down at Link. “If I distract this thing, do you think you can throw one of those close to its tail?”

“The tail? Um…yeah. I think I could manage that.”

“Alright. Then let’s give it a shot.”

Link had a few questions as to Ganondorf’s plan, but he went along with it without another word. He crept silently around the sleeping monster, and Ganondorf went the other direction. The boy waited and watched as Ganondorf cautiously approached it. He drew his swords and raised them both above his head. With a shout, he brought them both down onto the monster’s armored head. A loud, almost deafening sound echoed throughout the mountains as if he had stuck metal. The monster thrashed and roared, startled out of its slumber. It got to its feet and locked its eyes upon the man.

Before Link could reach down and pick one of the bomb flowers he had been waiting beside, the monster drew in a deep breath and spewed fire from its mouth. Ganondorf leapt out of the thing’s range at the last second, and the monster roared again in anger. It gave chance, albeit slowly, and Ganondorf continued to keep its attention away from Link.

Finally the boy reached out and heaved one of the bomb flowers into his arms. The flower wasn’t much larger than Link’s head, but he was certain it was twice as heavy. As soon as it was separated from the rest of the plant, the stem began to sizzle and burn away. Link threw the heavy plant at the monster’s bulbous tail, and it exploded only a moment later.

The monster let out a pained shriek as its tail exploded, a disgusting orange fluid splattering about. The monster staggered and fell, dead from the one simple attack. Link blanched at the sight and carefully tip-toed passed the dead monster and to Ganondorf’s side.

“Well that was disgusting…” the boy muttered.

“You can say that again.” The man agreed. “Good to know their tails are their weak points, I suppose. Although that was far from the prettiest way to go.”

“What do you want to bet there’s going to be more of those things?”

“Oh I think the chances of that are pretty high. Let’s just hope there will be more bomb flowers around. I’d hate to have to kill one of those things up close.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now I get to do a whole bunch of writing in order to bridge the gap I decided to leave for myself during NaNoWriMo before the 1st. @-@ Wish me luck, everyone.


	26. Magic Woes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the pair continues to climb towards Death Mountain's summit, Link begins to agonize over how inept he feels with his magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last update I was under the impression that past-me was a dick and left a giant hole that needed to be filled in. Thankfully I remembered that I had worked on that hole a bit before NaNoWriMo ended. So the hole was not nearly as big as I had thought. X'D But there was still work that needed to be done for this chapter to be ready to go.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

The fire-breathing lizard and the tektites were, unfortunately, only the first of many foes to be found upon the mountain. Despite the path to and from Kakariko Village being traveled relatively frequently, a number of other monsters laid in wait for any unsuspecting traveler to cross their path. Not all too far from the fire-breathing monster, a handful of other lizards had set up a sort of camp along the edge of the path.

These ones were very different from the first lizard, even at a first glance. They stood upright upon their hind legs, and wielded a number of crude weapons such as old, rusty daggers. Ganondorf motioned for Link to duck down with him behind a boulder. The two peered around it and took in the monsters’ behavior. Despite the temperature of the mountain rising ever higher the further up they climbed the lizards had a campfire burning, and it appeared that they were roasting some large bird whole upon it.

“Lizalfos…” Ganondorf whispered. “Supposedly they tend to be smarter than bokoblins, but they’ve so far only appeared in places that are very hot. Or at least, I’ve only ever heard of them being here on Death Mountain. I assume they’re cold-blooded like any reptile.”

“So you’re saying if we had a way to cool them down…?”

“Then they might be easier to handle, yes. But for now, we’ll just have to fight them the old fashioned way.”

“Hold on!” Link said quickly before the man could draw either of his blades. “There’s a bomb flower there. If I shoot it, it might hurt them.”

Ganondorf considered the distance between the flower and the monsters. The plant was growing around four feet from the nearest lizalfos. It was a little further away than the man would have preferred, but he agreed that Link may as well give it a try. The boy drew his bow and loosed a single fire arrow. It struck the plant, detonating it immediately. The two lizalfos that were nearest to it were knocked forward onto their faces, presumably dead, and the others shouted and sprang to their feet in order to hunt down their aggressors.

Before Link could draw his sword, Ganondorf had already bolted forward, swinging both of his hefty blades down upon the first one he met. If the sharpness of his swords wasn’t enough to cut through it like butter, the sheer force behind his strike would have crushed nearly every bone in its body. Not skipping a beat, the man whirled, blocked a stab from another, kicked it hard in the chest, and sliced it in half with only one blade. Dropping his right sword, a dark glow formed in the palm of Ganondorf’s hand. Black flames licked at his hand and wrist, and with that hand the man grabbed one of the lizalfos by the face. He shoved it onto the ground on its back with a grunt, and the monster dissolved beneath his hand.

Despite having had every intention of joining the man, Link could only stand back and watch in awe. He had seen his lover fight many times, be it sparring or against common bokoblins, but this was something different. Under normal circumstances Ganondorf wouldn’t bother to use both of his swords, and Link had certainly never seen him wield his magic against a foe before. It was quite the sight to behold, and the boy had no idea why he was even doing it.

Lost in thought, Link had nearly missed the fact that Ganondorf and just beheaded the last of the monsters at the little camp. Snapping himself out of his daze, Link shook his head and trotted to catch up with the man. Ganondorf was panting ever so slightly, but a wide grin was upon his face.

“And that, Link, was a quick demonstration of integrating magic into one’s fighting.” He said with a laugh as he picked up his discarded weapon and sheathed them both again.

“…Are you okay?” the boy asked, concern evident in his voice.

“Hm?”

“I appreciate the demonstration, but I get the feeling there was more to what you just did than that.”

There was a moment’s pause and Ganondorf breathed a little sigh, soft smile painting his features as he looked down at Link. “Nothing gets passed you, huh? I’ll admit: I’m a little concerned about the Gorons. I’ve said that I get along best with them, and I wasn’t lying about that. Their chief is an old friend of mine…and climbing this mountain which used to be so safe has only made me worry for him.”

Link placed a hand on the man’s arm. “Guess that means we should be getting there as quickly as possible.”

“I want you to have the chance to explore. This is your first time up here, after all.”

Link shook his head. “I can explore some other time. Let’s make sure the Gorons are safe and sound first. I don’t like seeing you so worried.”

Ganondorf’s smile widened just a fraction and he leaned down in order to briefly capture Link’s lips. “Thank you. Just…don’t be afraid to stop and look at something if you feel the need to.”

As the pair proceeded along the path again, a thought occurred to Link. “Where exactly are we headed, anyway? All I know is that the Gorons live in these mountains.”

The man pointed up towards the highest peak, where smoke and ash billowed out of the mountain endlessly. Link couldn’t help the grimace he made. Being so close to a place like that did not look like it would be good for his lungs…

“They reside at the very peak of Death Mountain itself. Goron City is a unique place, and you’ll see why when we get there. It will take us…oh, should be late tomorrow afternoon before we arrive.” Ganondorf explained.

“It doesn’t look too pleasant.” Link admitted.

The man barked a laugh. “I can see how you’d think that. And…you aren’t wrong. The soot in the air isn’t the best thing to be breathing. I’m used to it, but I suspect you’ll fair worse than me. At least for a little while. Once you’re up there, it isn’t quite so bad. I know that sounds crazy, but there will be plenty to distract you from the poor air quality for the short time we’ll be there.”

The boy couldn’t help but chuckle at his lover’s words. “Sounds to me like you’re trying to sell me on a place just because you like the people.”

Ganondorf hummed a little. “You’re not _wrong_.”

“Well, I suppose if nothing else being up there should make me appreciate the clean air of Hyrule’s fields all the more once we get back.”

“Again, you’re not wrong.”

The two fell into a comfortable silence again. The road twisted and turned between the mountains, and just when Link began to think they wouldn’t be seeing anymore monsters, another pack of lizalfos descended upon them. This time Link was ready and willing to fight instead of just being distracted by Ganondorf’s impatient show of strength. The two worked together to quickly dispatch the ten or so monsters that had tried to get the jump on them. Only after they were done did a thought occur to the boy.

“When I think about using my fire in a battle, all I can imagine are my fire arrows and the big explosion that I did back at the tower.” Link muttered. “I’m not really sure what I can do with my magic by itself that isn’t so taxing on me.”

Ganondorf put his arm around the boy and drew him a bit closer as they walked. “With practice, you should eventually be able to throw that fire of yours around by itself. But that aside, I would not give it too much worry. I doubt that fire will be of much use against monsters that thrive in Death Mountain’s climate.”

The only creatures that obstructed their path for the remainder of the day were yet more lizalfos. Ganondorf would occasionally break out his magic if killing a group did not go as quickly as he would have liked. Each time he did, the black flames would again consume his hand and something as simple as a punch or even grabbing his foe would have it disintegrate in seconds.

When night fell the two found a space just a little off the path in order to settle down. Despite it being their time to rest, Link couldn’t help but stare down at his hands in frustration. Seeing Ganondorf so easily wielding his powers only made him feel worse about how limited he was with his own. Even with the little fairy’s help he couldn’t help but feel that Ganondorf could engulf his hand with his magic far more easily than Link could.

“Stressing over these things won’t help you learn them, Link.” Ganondorf told him softly. “Magic is very much about one’s mental state. If you over-think things or your mind is clouded, it will be harder to do what you want to.”

Link heaved a sigh. “You say that, but it’s still annoying.”

“You didn’t learn to use a sword in a week. Be patient. All that you can do is to keep practicing, but of course just like before if you overdo it you’ll end up damaging yourself. Relax tonight, don’t worry about what you haven’t accomplished, and work on it some more when you get the chance. You _will_ get the hang of it eventually. You’ve already come very far.”

“I know…but I still find it frustrating. You’re a natural at it and I still struggle to light my arrow on fire at times.”

A short silence fell between them. The light from Link’s lantern flickered gently, casting its light upon their modest little camp. The mountains were much warmer than Hyrule Field or the forest, and so they hadn’t bothered to build a proper fire. Being lit only by the tiny flame created a strange, intimate feeling to their resting spot. It made Link recall the time he and Ganondorf had spent back in the desert. Just the two of them in their little hut, lit only by the lantern’s flame, and simply enjoying the quiet and together. Link could feel a little pain blossom in his heart at the memory.

“When I first began to learn magic, I accidentally destroyed my mother’s favorite broomstick.” Ganondorf murmured softly, as if afraid to break the silence around them. Link raised his head and stared at him, curious as to where he was going with his statement. “I think I was seven…maybe eight… It was certainly before I began to learn how to use a sword. My mother, Koume, was demonstrating how she uses her magic to light the fires beneath the cauldrons with a snap of her fingers. I had seen her do it a thousand times before, but that had been the first that I had ever really stopped and _looked_ at how either of them used magic.

“She then picked up her ladle and told me: ‘magic is not like this spoon. It is not something you can just pick up and move about with your body. In order to use magic, you have to forcibly bend it to your will. Often times this _will_ mean moving your body in some way, simply because it can be easier to use brute strength than the power of your mind alone. But what is important to keep in mind is that if you do not have a clear goal of what you want to have happen, no matter how forceful you are, you magic may not respond. And while it gets easier with practice, every time you use it will be a fight. Do not be discouraged if you cannot do something that I make look simple, for I have not only had years of practice, but I too still struggle to control my powers from time to time. And you will too.’

“Then Kotake slammed the door open suddenly which startled me and I ended up knocking into her broomstick with the back of my hand when I stumbled and it turned into a pile of dust.”

There was a pause before Link snorted and burst into a fit of laughter. Ganondorf chuckled as well, watching the boy clutch at his sides while cackling loudly. Link leaned heavily against him, not trusting himself to sit upright on his own.

“They took me outside the next day to begin training me.” The man stated.

“Wow…” the boy muttered between his giggles. “That must have been one heck of a way to learn that you needed teaching!”

“Oh, Kotake was _furious_! But thankfully Koume was on my side and helped to calm her sister down, since it _was_ an accident and she had partially been the cause of it. I was still made to go without dessert for two nights, though.”

Link wiped tears from his eyes while trying to calm his laughter. After few moments he shifted around so that he was more comfortable leaning against his lover. “You know, I’ve been meaning to ask you something. They’re twin sisters, which is fine, but which one is _actually_ your mother? Who gave birth to you?”

Ganondorf shrugged. “I honestly don’t know. I’ve asked them a few times before, but I’ve never been given me a straight answer.”

“Is it possible you were adopted from another woman in the village?”

“I’ve thought about that, and for a while it seemed the most likely explanation. But I no longer think that to be true. Koume or Kotake, one of them, is definitely the one that gave birth to me. No one else among our people possesses magic the way that they and I do.”

“I see… I suppose that makes sense…” there was another pause before the boy added, “My moms are the same way. They’ve never told me which gave birth to me, no matter how many times I’d asked.”

“It seems to be a trend the women of our village have. Several of my sisters don’t know which their biological mother is, and if I were to guess the same could be said of your sisters.”

Link nodded. “Only one of them has ever said anything about knowing which of her mothers was which. I wonder why… It’s not like knowing would make me love either of them less. It’s only a curiosity.”

“Who knows? Perhaps they do not think it something worth telling.”

The boy frowned. “I suppose so… I mean, one of them gave birth to me, but both of them raised me. Together. So maybe that’s why the women don’t tell these things.”

Ganondorf only nodded. With a long sigh he announced that he was quite tired. Link didn’t need to ask why, as he knew exactly how draining magic use could be. They shared a quick kiss before the boy got up to find himself a place to use as a lookout while Ganondorf made himself comfortable so that he could get some sleep.

*****

The following day they continued on up the trail. Lizalfos and tektites plagued them, with their numbers ever increasing as they got closer to the summit. Just as Link had suspected his magic was not of much use against the heat-resistant creatures, so he resigned himself to practicing on his own time in order to get better. Ganondorf too used his magic frequently if only to end their fights sooner.

The further up the mountain they climbed, the thinner the air became and the thicker the ash fell. Link’s lungs burned and more and more he found it difficult to breathe. Because of this they had to sit and take a short break every couple of hours just to give him some relief. The boy even dug through his belongings for an old veil that he never really wore. He had to put on the headpiece that went with it, something he was not too keen on with the heat, but the added layer of protection over his nose and mouth helped him just a little.

Fortunately for them both, even with their frequent breaks and the abundant monsters, they managed to reach Death Mountain’s summit right about late afternoon, just on the tail end of when Ganondorf had predicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray! They've reached the summit! And that means that next time we'll actually get to see some gorons. =D


	27. Goron City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Ganondorf arrive at the city of Gorons: a unique place build in the mouth of Death Mountain. There they meet an old friend of Ganondorf's, who is all too welcoming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the chapter before, this one needed a bit of TLC towards the end. But I'm pretty satisfied with how it turned out!

The Goron city was an astounding thing to behold. Built from the metals found within the mountains, the city itself rested upon a spiraling series of catwalks along the inner edges of the caldera. The center remained open, giving the smoke and ash from deep within the volcano below a place to escape from. Taking it all in, for a moment, Link forgot about the trouble he’d been having breathing.

“So the Gorons live in a place like this…” the boy whispered.

Ganondorf placed a hand on his shoulder. “You’d think a ramshackle place inside of a volcano would be hard on the eyes, and yet…”

“And yet it’s amazing!” Link cried out. He hurried up to the guard rails on the first part of the metal platforms and gazed further down, trying to get an idea of how deep the city went. “I had no idea a place like this existed! How’d they make a place like this?”

The man came to stand beside him again and peered down as well. “Metals such as iron aren’t something the Gorons are interested in consuming. Once upon a time they considered it a waste product and simply got rid of it whenever they found some. They essentially ate out caverns in the mountains they inhabited and repurposed the space as living quarters. Then they met Hylians. The Hylians valued the metals the Gorons didn’t want, and they offered to trade. The Gorons didn’t particularly care, they were willing to give up the metal for free just to be rid of it, but the Hylians insisted. The Gorons weren’t interested in many of the Hylians’ wares or money at first, so instead they traded knowledge. Hylians taught the Gorons how to work the metals into tools, jewelry, and other things. The Gorons possessed quite a knack for the trade, and soon began to craft these items themselves in order to fetch a higher price with the Hylians. Eventually trade between the races boomed. Some generations ago, a particularly artistic Goron decided that he wanted to build himself a proper house like the Hylians had, but made of iron. And so he made it on the edge of the mouth. Other Gorons loved the idea and followed his example, and over time this city was made.”

Ganondorf gave Link another few moments to take in the city from above before motioning for them to actually go into it. Unlike Hyrule Town, the city itself wasn’t terribly crowded. Gorons roamed about here and there, and some of them stood by the stalls from which they sold various wares, but for the most part there was more than plenty of room to walk. Which was remarkable considering each of them were about as tall as Ganondorf, and twice or more as wide. All of the ones that they passed called out to Link and Ganondorf in greeting, bright smiles on their faces. None of them tried to stop the pair, nor did Link get the feeling that they were desperate to sell them anything the way Hylian vendors would. In fact, there was a strange, almost upbeat air of frivolity about the place that the hustle and bustle of Hyrule Town lacked completely.

Already Link decided that he liked the place more than Hyrule Town.

The further down the inside the volcano that the two traveled, the hotter it became. It didn’t take long for Link to remember his discomfort as found himself panting and sweating in no time. He began to wonder if he was doomed to be uncomfortable the whole time that they were there. Which was a shame, considering it was the only immediate downside to the place.

Finally Ganondorf came to a stop. Before Link could question what he was doing, the man grasped the edge of a cloth hanging on the wall and drew it back to reveal an opening in the volcanic wall. He motioned for Link to proceed inside, and so the boy did. The cavern was decently large and decorated with a lot of old objects that he assumed the Gorons had one obtained from Hylians. A lot of useless knick-knacks lined shelves along the walls, various carpets and a few random articles of clothing hung from ropes across the ceiling, and even some random pieces of metal jewelry and iron chains hung in one corner.

More interesting than that, though, was the Goron who sat upon an iron throne at the back of the room. Although Link found it hard to tell what age one of the rock creatures was, he was certain that this one was quite old. The stones upon his back were dense and heavy, and cracked in a few places on top of that. His flesh was wrinkled, and even a little saggy around his stomach where he had once been very fat like the others. The old Goron positively _beamed_ at Link and Ganondorf and happily sprang to his feet, seemingly as spry as any younger Goron.

“ **Ganondorf, my brother!** ” the old Goron cried out happily. “ **It is always a pleasure to see you again!** ”

He held his arms open wide. To Link’s astonishment, his lover grinned right back at the old one and stepped forward to meet him with open arms and a tight hug.

“ **Gorku, my friend! It is good to see you still alive and well.** ” Ganondorf said, releasing the old Goron. The pair held each other at arm’s to get a good look at one another.

“ **I’m still too young to be kicking the bucket just yet.** ” The Goron laughed heartily. “ **But you! You have certainly grown! Or at the very least you are hairier than the last time I saw you.** ” He stated, eyeing Ganondorf’s long hair and beard. He then looked over Ganondorf’s shoulder at Link. “ **Who is your brother here? Or…sister? I may be nearly two hundred years old but I still can’t figure out this whole ‘gender’ thing your species has.** ”

Ganondorf beckoned Link forward, and the boy came to stand behind him. He wrapped his arm around Link’s shoulders and pulled him a fraction closer. “ **He’s a boy; a male like I am. And I’d prefer if you didn’t call him my brother. He’s my lover.** ”

The old Goron nodded. “ **That’s right, your species reproduces through multiple individuals.** ” He cocked his head to one side and scratched the top of it. “ **Hurm… But I recall that requiring a male and a female… Well, not that it matters! A bro- lover of Ganondorf’s is a brother to us Gorons all the same!** ”

The man smiled and finally remembered to include Link within their conversation loop. “Link, this is Gorku, the Goron Chief. He’s a good friend of mine, and if anyone will be able to help us out, it’ll be him.”

Link turned a smile of his own up at the old Goron. “ **It is nice to meet you, Gorku. My name is Link.** ”

“ **It’s nice to meet you too, Brother Link!** ” Gorku replied with a laugh.

“ **Brother?** ”

“The Gorons use it as a term of endearment and inclusion. Just as all of the girls your age are your sisters, every Goron is a brother to each other both young and old, with little exception.” Ganondorf explained.

“What? But I’ve only just come here!”

“I’ve known Gorku and the others for many years. As he just put it: any friend of mine is a brother of the Gorons.”

The old Goron suddenly laughed again, drawing the attention of both Link and his lover. “ **I see Link here isn’t quite up on Hylian just yet.** ”

“ **He knows quite a few phrases and words, but yes. I’m afraid he still has trouble with long sentences and following conversations. I still have a lot to tutor him in, but he’s learning surprisingly fast. Much faster than I ever did.** ” Ganondorf admitted.

“ **Tutor? Oh, I see. So you serve as his teacher then.** ”

“ **In a way.** ” The man sighed. “ **My original relationship with the boy was that of his mentor. That’s why I stopped visiting for a few years. I had to look after him all the time. But, well, time has changed that relationship. Although I am still responsible for teaching him when and where I can.** ” He glanced down at Link and added softly, “ **It is still sometimes hard to break the habit of being his teacher, even though we have been striving for a more mutual relationship for some time now. And I dare say that I have learned quite a bit from him during our time together.** ”

“Ganondorf?” the boy asked.

The man patted his shoulder a few times and cleared his throat. “No need to worry, Link. Just explaining to him how I used to be your mentor. **Now then! I suppose we should get onto business, if you do not have anything you wish to talk to us about, Gorku?** ” Before the old Goron could reply, Ganondorf quickly translated what he had just said for Link.

The old Goron thought for a moment, taking a seat on his throne again in the process. Ganondorf sat down upon the floor, and Link followed suit. After mulling it over a little, Gorku came to an answer.

“ **Much has changed since we last met, Brother Ganondorf.** ” He began. “ **I assume you know of the monsters that have overrun the mountain.** ” Ganondorf nodded his affirmation as he interpreted the words for Link, who also gave a little nod. “ **Those pests used to be a small nuisance, simply crawling all over the mountains. Recently, however, they somehow found a way to tunnel into our mines. Yes…it must have been a few months now since that happened. It’s fortunate that they haven’t tried to attack the city, and they mostly keep away from us when we’re digging up food. But…** ”

“ **But…?** ” Link asked upon being caught up on the conversation.

“ **I’m afraid they’ve mostly confined themselves to the oldest chambers within the mountain. We Gorons consider that area most sacred, so it is distressing to know that they are in there, running amuck and perhaps destroying our legacy.** ” Gorku groaned and rubbed his forehead with one hand.

“A sacred place…” Link repeated softly. “So! **Gorku, if I were to ask you about a fire temple here on Death Mountain, then…?** ”

“ **Oho! That is quite the mouthful, boy!** ” the old Goron praised with a grin. Even Ganondorf had to give Link a quick squeeze. “ **Hm… I have not heard those old chambers referred to in such a way before… However, yes. I believe if one were to ask me about a temple, then I would have to point you to them.** ”

“ **Then…will you tell us where they are?** ” the boy asked. “ **We...we have…bus...iness?...in this fire temple.** ”

“ **Business, you say?** ”

Link nodded, although it was Ganondorf who offered an explanation in order to save on time. “ **The Queen of Hyrule, Zelda, as you might have heard is not well. She isn’t sick, but something is not right with her. The captain of her guard, Impa, is even convinced that Zelda is responsible for the outbreak of monsters in the different regions. It was Impa herself who came to the boy and me some nights ago in order to plead for our help. She wants us to find any clues we can that might tell us what is wrong with Queen Zelda. We’ve already searched the forest, but unfortunately our only lead was destroyed by a monster there. The guardian spirit, the Deku Tree, suggested Death Mountain as a place we should visit if we hope to find anything of interest.** ”

“ **Ah… Well then… That’s quite the task you’ve got before you.** ” Gorku murmured sympathetically. “ **I’m not sure if there is anything like that in those old tunnels, but if you’re looking for information no one has had in a very long time, then there is a chance you’ll find something. Alright! We Gorons do not normally allow outsiders within the oldest parts of our mines, but you are a very good Brother of ours, and Link is a Brother too. I’m willing to act as your guide to Old Mine. However!** ” both Link and Ganondorf raised an eyebrow at the old Goron. He got hopped to his feet again and grinned at them broadly. “ **There is a big event happening here in the city not two days from now! I’d be delighted if the both of you were to attend!** ”

Ganondorf blinked in surprise. “ **It is already time for the Festival of Iron?** ”

“ **Festival of Iron?** ” Link asked.

“ **Yes! It is a big, big celebration for us Gorons!** ” Gorku explained in excitement. “ **It is a day when we celebrate our first trades with the Hylians! All of our youngest craftsmen show off what they have learned. And there will be a lot of food, some even meant for humans or Zoras since we often get a lot of visitors. And there will be tests of strength and other forms of entertainment! Please, tell me that the two of you will join us!** ”

The two humans shared a look as soon as Ganondorf had finished translating. Link grinned up at the Goron chief right afterward.

“ **How could we say no?** ”

“ **Excellent! Then we shall celebrate first, and I will take you to the Old Mine after we have all had a wonderful time!** ”

Although Ganondorf knew Goron City well, Gorku insisted that he personally take them on a grand tour in order to show Link around. He showed them absolutely everywhere; every shop, every residential building, the inn (where Link and Ganondorf briefly checked in and dropped off their belongings), several mine entrances both in use and not, and a few restaurants that specialized in Hylian, Gerudo, and Zora cuisines. Despite his only way of communicating with Link being in Hylian and his excitement to show off his city, the old chief spoke slowly and carefully enough that Link was able to follow his every word with little trouble. Link couldn’t help but find it refreshing.

“ **Now then…the last thing that I think the two of you will like is right this way.** ” Gorku stated.

He pulled away another rug that hung over an opening in the volcano’s inner wall and stood aside for the couple to enter. Ganondorf already knew what was in store, so he motioned for Link to go first. The tunnel was a bit dark, but there was light coming from the other side. Quickly checking behind him to make sure that the others were following him, Link proceeded forward, making his way curiously towards the source of the light.

What greeted him was an immense cavern that spiraled down a bit deeper into the mountain. Steam billowed through the air, warm and inviting. At the bottom of the cavern were several large pools of piping hot spring water, and a number of Gorons were lounging happily in it. Link’s eyes practically glistened at the prospect of bathing in the bubbling waters. Ganondorf came to stand beside him, with Gorku on the other side of him.

“ **And here we are. The pride and joy of Goron City: our hot springs! There are a number of these that can be found all throughout the mountain, but this is the only one within the city.** ” The chief explained. “ **The two of you are welcome to relax in the waters and long as you’d like. There’s no charge. Although do try not to stay in so long that you faint. That would be troublesome, to say the least.** ”

Link could feel his sore muscles and joints weep with joy at those words. To say the look that he shot Ganondorf was eager was an understatement, and the man let out a bark of a laugh. He gave the boy a hard clap on the shoulder and turned his attention to Gorku.

“ **I think that Link and I are through with your tour, my friend.** ” He stated good-naturedly. “ **Thank you for taking the time to show him around.** ”

The old Goron had a chuckle of his own. “ **Of course, brother. It is the least I could do to prepare him for your stay here. Take your time, enjoy yourselves.** ” He smiled at Link. “ **Have fun, new brother Link.** ”

“ **Thank you. I will see you again soon.** ” The boy replied.

With a wave, the old Goron left the two to their own devices. Not a second passed before Ganondorf led the way down to the springs, Link hot on his trail. Unsurprisingly several of the Gorons who were lounging about shouted their greetings to Ganondorf, and a few to Link as well. Ganondorf returned them casually, and Link managed to give them a quick “ **Hello** ”.

If there was segregated bathing for men and women in the hot springs, Link did not know. The only ones present were all genderless Gorons, Ganondorf, and himself. Still, Link found it a little surprising when Ganondorf casually removed his clothing, stripping down to nothing. Getting over his shock quickly, the boy followed his lover’s lead and did the same, leaving his clothes off to the edge of the area with the man’s. He was no stranger to bathing with others, after all. Even if he hadn’t done so in a few years.

Just as Link had expected, the hot spring’s waters felt almost boiling hot, and the second he put a single foot in he wanted to melt…in a good way. He sank down into the water like a sack of bricks and released a low groan of satisfaction. A few of the Gorons let out their own groans, happily agreeing with the boy. Ganondorf couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face as he took a seat beside him, sinking in up to his chest in the water.

“I can see why you like this place so much.” The boy muttered, his mouth barely above the water’s surface. “The people are really nice, the heat is similar to home...if not a bit more intense, and these springs are to _die_ for!”

Ganondorf nodded his agreement. “And if you thought all of that could sell this place, just wait until you taste their take on Gerudo curry.”

Link visibly perked up at the prospect. “Is it really that good?”

The man nodded again. “The spices that Gorons use are unique, and very distinctive. Even compared to the stuff made back home, it is delicious. I’ll have to buy some for you when the festival comes around. Until then it will probably be difficult to find.”

“Speaking of the festival, shouldn’t there be more tourists? This is something open to the public, from what I gathered.”

“There will be. Death Mountain isn’t exactly a scenic place that is pleasant to vacation in, so people don’t come here too ahead of time. But they’ll be swarming in tomorrow evening. Just you wait.”

“Are they going to be able to make it up the mountain? There were a lot of monsters…”

Ganondorf hummed softly and settled back further into the water. “The Hyrule guards will probably have to escort them. But I have no doubts that they will show up. Even in the heat and with all of the ash there are many people who enjoy the festival the world over.”

The boy chuckled. “Well either way, I can’t wait!”

The couple finished up their bath close to an hour later. In addition to talking to each other, which included Ganondorf drilling Link some more on his Hylian, a few of the other Gorons hanging about chatted with the both of them. As it turned out, friendliness seemed to be an inherent trait of the Gorons, not just something that Gorku possessed in spades. Such a welcoming bunch warmed Link’s heart as he sat and talked with them in the hot spring waters.

But strangely, as he and Ganondorf finally got out, dressed, and made their way towards the inn, Link couldn’t help but feel a certain tightness in his chest. At first he thought that it might be due to breathing in so much volcanic ash, but it wasn’t the same stinging and shortness of breath that he was slowly getting used to. It wasn’t until he and his lover had lied down in the surprisingly soft bed, Link curled up on Ganondorf’s chest, that he realized what it was.

He missed his home in the desert. Not his and Ganondorf’s little hut. No. He missed the village. With his mothers and his aunts and his sisters. He missed everyone knowing his name and greeting him with a warm smile. He missed having people wanting to spend time with him. He missed doing chores with his family and his friends. He missed the playful, rowdy brawls when they were kids, and the splash fights that they would get into during their baths afterwards. Missed the warm meals prepared with love waiting for him when he got back to his house around sundown...

In a word, he was feeling homesick.

Which was strange, considering he hadn’t felt that way in a long time. Not since shortly after he had moved in with Ganondorf by the unused oasis. Link chewed his bottom lip briefly as he considered telling the man. But he heard a quiet snore beneath him that was a lot louder to him because he had an ear against his chest. Link cracked a tiny smile and snuggled up more comfortably.

“Home is where the heart is.” He told himself silently, a hand running gentle fingertips down Ganondorf’s chest. “And my heart his right here with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've only got like...three chapters worth of stuff written after this. X'D TWO UPDATES A MONTH WAS A MISTAKE! Buuuut I still think it is for the best.
> 
> Also...I was not at all expecting this chapter to take the turn it did right at the end. But it actually works out for the better so I rolled with it.


	28. Festival of Iron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Ganondorf get a chance to relax, thanks to the Gorons and their little day of celebration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically just some mindless fluff for you all. ENJOY!

Sure enough, just as Ganondorf predicted, the following day brought dozens and dozens of guests to the volcano. Despite the increased traffic, Link couldn’t help but feel that the place was still less crowded and friendlier than Hyrule Town had been. The Goron shop owners weren’t as loud and obnoxious about selling their wares, and merely sat quietly in their stalls waiting for somebody to take an interest in what they had for sale. But should somebody come up to them, they would always smile brightly and speak in the friendliest of manners. It was…refreshing, in a way.

While meandering through the crowds and getting brief glimpses of what the festival would be bringing, something caught Link’s eye. He put a hand on Ganondorf’s arm to get his attention from where he had been inspecting a great sword. The man looked up and quickly spotted what Link was staring at.

“Ah, you haven’t seen a Zora before, have you?” Ganondorf asked softly. “They’re the inhabitants of the rivers and Lake Hylia to the south. It’s unusual for them to come up here, since the dry air and smoke causes them more problems than it does humans.”

Link’s eyes trailed over the brightly colored scales that adorned the two Zora bodies. The taller of the two sported green scales, while the shorter had blue. Their scales glittered like fine jewels in the sunlight, and Link couldn’t help but stare. They were beautiful!

“Looks like a young couple.” The man stated.

“You can tell? They both look pretty androgynous to me…”

“I still have some trouble telling a male and a female Zora apart, I’ll admit, but I’m fairly certain they’re not both men or both women.” Ganondorf admitted. “In fact, I think I might have met those two before. They’re not ones I’m well acquainted with or anything, but I’m fairly certain I’ve spoken to them on a couple of occasions.”

“Do you think any more will come?”

“It’s possible. But again, Zora don’t much like it up here on the mountain. You’re much more likely to meet a Goron in Zora’s Domain than you are to meet a Zora on Death Mountain.”

“I see… Well in that case, I can’t wait to see what the rest of them are like!” Link declared with glee.

Ganondorf raised an eyebrow. “You’re that taken with their appearance, then? Can’t say I blame you. Zora are just as renowned for their beauty as they are for their bravery.”

“I suppose you could say that.” The boy paused before adding, softly, “It’s just that their colors remind me of back home. Everything in Hyrule Town…and even somewhat here in Goron City is so…bland. Not that I’m saying it isn’t fun and amazing to see new places! Just…I miss the colors, you know?”

The man placed a hand on Link’s shoulder and pulled him close for a quick hug. “Feeling homesick?”

“A little…” Link admitted. “I’ll be okay, though. I think trying that curry you mentioned will help. Along with enjoying whatever else this festival has to offer!”

Ganondorf gave a short laugh, and together the two resumed their browsing of the city’s pre-festival offerings. For the most part there wasn’t much to do while the Gorons were still in the middle of set-up, but the sights were interesting enough to take in. The crowd grew steadily larger by the hour as more and more people finished the long climb up the side of the mountain. By nightfall, the place was bustling with visitors. The inns quickly found themselves packed full and even Ganondorf had to remark on how lucky they were to have arrived when they did.

Once again Link and Ganondorf found time to enjoy the hot springs before turning in for the night. To Link’s surprise, the Gorons hadn’t bothered to do anything about there being both men and women in the city who might want to use them. But what was more surprising was that even upon being told this at the entrance, there were still quite a few Hylians of all genders relaxing in the waters, naked as they day they were born.

Naturally Link didn’t really have a problem with it, but he had been under the impression that Hylians were more reserved about such things. A short conversation with a few of them, two older women and a young man, revealed this to be the case. But that didn’t mean _all_ of them cared. The three of them of course noticed that Link and his lover were Gerudo, and they spent their baths chit-chatting about random cultural differences. It was quite the educational experience for Link, and he made a lot of mental notes about things for when he got back to Hyrule Town.

It wasn’t until afterward, when Link and Ganondorf were making their way back to the inn, that Link realized he hadn’t had too much of a problem talking to the three Hylians. He’d asked each of them to repeat themselves a few times, and they’d quickly figured out to speak a bit slower for him, and he’d struggled a few times to find the right word, but he had still been able to keep up with a full conversation entirely in their language! When he mentioned this to Ganondorf the man chuckled and patted his shoulder.

“I noticed that as well. I was going to point it out to you later, but you did very well. I’m proud!”

Link flushed and his smile brightened. Maybe practicing so much was actually starting to pay off!

*****

The festivities began at the first light of sunrise. The amount of noise and excitement in the air reminded Link of his village’s celebrations, and he quickly found himself eager to explore _everything_. The Gorons, while generally a quiet bunch from what Link had seen, were hollering and cheering as the younger ones competed and showed off their metal working skills. Hylian visitors clambered around the hot forges and furnaces that had been set up or pulled out just for this in order to marvel at the rock creatures’ shows of craftsmanship. The flashy knives and iron rings and other tools and trinkets that were made were often offered to the spectators at cheap prices, and the crowds clamored for it.

It was interesting, for a time, but around noon Link started to wonder if there wasn’t anything else to see or do. Ganondorf had left his side in order to wander about aimlessly with the Goron chief so that Link could get a look at whatever he wanted. But since he was starting to feel a little bored, he decided to go and find him.

He had made it almost all the way down to the bottom of the city when he heard jeers and shouting. Link managed to poke his way through the throngs of people that had crowded around _something_ and nearly shrieked at what he saw. Two Gorons stood opposite each other in the space the crowd allowed for. Their chief stood to one side and signaled for them to start. The two collided with each other and began to grapple and shove at each other. Their little wrestling match lasted for a few seconds before one managed to pick the other up and slam him down onto his back. The crowd erupted into roars as the victor laughed and helped his brother up. The chief scrawled something down on the wall behind him.

That’s when Link noticed the tournament brackets that had been hastily drawn out on the side of the volcano. Link couldn’t read whatever language it was in, be it Hylian or Goron, but he could tell they were halfway through sixteen contenders. Deciding this was more fun than watching yet another ring be poured into a mold, Link stuck around to see how things played out.

He was stunned when he spotted Ganondorf stepping forward with another Goron in order to start the second round. The man had discarded his shirt somewhere, and Link heard a few Hylian women verbally admire his physique. Link suddenly felt the urge to go out there and tell his lover to cover himself, but Gorku began the fight too quickly for him to do more than think that up.

Just as before, the two went at each other instantly. Link knew that Ganondorf did well at hand-to-hand combat, but to see him going up against a creature very much his own size was new. The Goron did his best to shove Ganondorf back, but the man was quick on his feet and managed to throw his opponent off balance. In an instant the Goron found himself on the ground. The Gerudo man barked out a laugh at his victory before helping his foe up. They gave each other a quick hug while Gorku marked Ganondorf down as the winner.

The next pair made their way forward, and it wasn’t until Ganondorf had moved to the back again and turned to face them that he spotted Link across the makeshift ring. He shot the boy a smirk, and Link flashed him a grin. The next three matches ended just about as quickly as the other two that Link had witnessed. This left four people in the semi-finals. Ganondorf was one of them and he was again in the first match.

“Kick his butt!” Link shouted as his lover and the Goron he was up against stepped forward.

Ganondorf only gave him a nod before getting into position. Gorku gave them a couple of seconds, perhaps to build anticipation, and then signaled the start! Ganondorf moved quicker than his opponent and grabbed a hold of him. His intention had been lift the Goron off his feet and to throw him to the ground, but he was heavier than the man anticipated. Instead the Goron planted his feet and began to shove him. The man fought back, muscles straining to push back.

The crowd began to cheer louder, having not seen a match take so long yet. Link too found himself shouting encouragement to Ganondorf. The man grit his teeth and tried again to overpower his foe. Despite being so bulky himself, he still had the agility advantage over his foe. He tried to use this by quickly ducking out of the Goron’s hold and again tried to take advantage of the creature being off balance. The Goron had been prepared for this, however, and instead snagged a hold of Ganondorf and practically threw him to the ground first.

Half of the crowd groaned in disappointment, Link included. As was the custom it seemed, the Goron extended a helping hand to Ganondorf and assisted him in getting back up. They gave each other a quick hug and the Gerudo man waved to Gorku, who tossed him his shirt, before joining up with Link again.

“I lost!” he laughed, not appearing to be too disappointed about it.

“You did well, though!” Link told him cheerfully.

Ganondorf breathed a sigh and wiped the sweat from his brow before pulling his shirt back on. “Yeah, I did. Gorons aren’t cut out for most battles, but they are _mean_ wrestlers! So, feel like getting lunch?”

Link nodded.

“Great! They should have that curry available by now. Let’s go find it.”

The restaurant that served it was a decent ways back up the city. Despite the damp sweat on Ganondorf’s body giving away how exhausted he was, he didn’t complain about the walk. The place didn’t have any tables or chairs set out, but visitors had claimed a section of the walkway close to the wall in order to sit and eat upon. The two Gerudo got their order, served piping hot, and found a small space for themselves to sit.

The first bite had Link squealing in delight. “Oh _Goddesses!_ ” he groaned in satisfaction before wolfing down several more spoonfuls.

Beside him Ganondorf laughed as he just about did the same. “I told you it was good.”

Link stuck his tongue out and waved a hand over it, eyes tearing up from the heat of the spice. He set his plate down and snatched up his canteen of water and downed a couple mouthfuls.

“SO SPICY!” he shouted before digging in again. “I haven’t had anything spicy in _forever!_ ”

Ganondorf couldn’t blame him. Back in the village peppers had been common enough and spicy meals were quite the crowd favorite. But while they had been living together even the basic spices had been hard to come by. A bit of salt was all they had used to flavor their meals most days. And finding anything packing any sort of heat was nearly impossible in Hyrule Town.

And speaking of Hylian cuisine, Link took a moment while quenching his burning tongue to look around them at the other guests to Goron City. The few Hylians who dared to give the curry a try were all red in the face and faring far worse than Link was. The boy felt a bit proud of himself to be able to do so well compared to them. Although he was still leagues behind Ganondorf, who seemed wholly unaffected by the pain.

“You know…” Link said as he was nearly finished with his meal. “Something about this stuff seems familiar.”

“They did base it upon common Gerudo recipes.” Ganondorf reminded him.

The boy shook his head as he chewed another mouthful. “No, I mean…” he picked at a bit of herb with his spoon. “This thing here. I think it’s what’s causing the heat, and I’ve never seen anyone use whatever this is back home. But I feel like I’ve tasted it before…”

Now curious, Ganondorf called out to the Goron who had made the curry. He finished serving another couple before approaching them. Ganondorf asked him about the strange herb and the Goron flashed him a smile.

**“Fresh bomb flower leaves!”** the Goron announced happily. **“There’s nothing spicier up here on the mountains! In a pinch dried ones will do. But we usually sell those to other regions because the fresh stuff is so easy to get here.”**

“Bomb flower…” Link muttered after the Goron went back to working. “I’m going to have to ask my mothers about that when we get back.”

“You think they might use the dried stuff?”

“If they don’t, then I have no idea what could be so familiar about this curry!” Link declared.

*****

Link and Ganondorf sat and relaxed during the early parts of the afternoon. The wrestling match had taken a lot out of the man, and both of them were feeling the smoke in the air after having spent several days breathing it. A few people who walked by congratulated Ganondorf on how far he had gotten in the little tournament, to which the man thanked them politely. Mostly though they simply leaned against the railing of the catwalks and enjoyed the sights and sounds around them. They got their dinner fairly early, something other than curry, and returned to resting by the railing afterward.

As the sun began to set, turning the sky very red through the volcanic ash, a sound wafted through the air and tickled at Link’s ears. The boy raised his head and looked about, puzzled. Ganondorf turned his gaze to him curiously and watched as Link tried to locate the source of the sound.

“What do you hear?” the man asked him quietly.

“Music…” Link repeated. “Drums, mostly.”

A smile tugged at the man’s lips. “Wouldn’t surprise me. Gorons love music just as much as anyone else. Drums especially.”

“I kind of want to go listen.” The boy admitted. “Can we go find whoever is playing?”

“Sure!”

With a grunt, the man stood up and Link hopped up after him. They paused just long enough for Ganondorf to stretch and then went in search of the music’s source. The two quickly determined that it was coming from a couple levels above them, where the platforms were generally a bit wider. The further up they climbed, the more Link was able to pick out different instruments besides the drums.

When they finally got to the place, the pair found a small crowd gathered around four Gorons and one of the Zora happily playing together. The other Zora, the man presumably, happily informed a few people standing near him that his wife had recently taken up the guitar and that he was so proud of her for it. Link assumed that one of the Gorons with the drums had started playing, and everyone else had simply joined in at their leisure. As if to confirm his guess, a Hylian approached them with a brilliant red ocarina in his hands and began to play along with them. The Gorons laughed in delight at their newest addition, and even the Zora woman cracked a smile.

Listening to the improvisational little concert, Link couldn’t help but begin to tap one of his feet along with the beat. By the time Ganondorf turned his gaze back down to him, the boy had moved up to swaying gently with the music. The man grinned and leaned down to whisper something to him. Link’s cheeks flared up momentarily, a little shy due to not knowing the crowd or the rules of joining in. But then he remembered the casual way in which the Hylian had been accepted and he decided that he may as well give it a try.

He carefully pushed his way through the crowd and came to stand in the empty space between those who were listening and those who were playing. Link could tell there were curious eyes on him, as he obviously did not possess an instrument. He drew in a deep breath to steady his nerves…and began to dance. The rhythm and instruments were different than the ones he knew back in Gerudo Desert, but that didn’t stop him. Instead he adapted the moves he had known so well since his early childhood to match the music that was playing. Behind him he heard the Gorons cheering him on, and even the Zora gave a quiet giggle that could just barely be heard over the music.

In front of him, the crowd seemed to appreciate the new addition, and a few others stepped forward to dance with him in their own ways. One Goron in particular got close to Link and asked if he would teach him. Link couldn’t help the huge smile that crossed his features as he began to try and demonstrate for the rock creature. The Goron gave it a good effort, doing his best to move his body and shake his hips the way that Link could. Due to his shape and lack of experience, the Goron only managed to make his belly jiggle in an almost comedic fashion, but he seemed to be having a lot of fun regardless. He did pick up on the footwork pretty well, though, and after a few minutes was able to keep up with Link in that aspect.

As if dancing for and with the crowd wasn’t delightful enough for the boy, another person of interest joined the impromptu music and dance ring. Ganondorf emerged from the crowd and held his hand out to Link. Thoroughly stunned but delighted, Link took the offered hand and was quickly pulled in close to Ganondorf. Link had seen how couples in their homeland danced, and he had done so with his aunts a few times when he was a young child, but that had been close to a decade ago and he hadn’t done anything like it since. All the same he fell into step and followed Ganondorf’s lead as if he had always done that sort of thing, and to the man’s credit, he seemed to know his own part in the dance quite well.

Being so close to the man in public, looking into his eyes as they sparkled in the festival’s lights, and moving together with him to the music (which might have picked up another instrument or two since the boy had begun dancing), Link couldn’t help the way his breath hitched. He wasn’t tired yet, far from it. He could keep on dancing the way that he was for hours, but something about how intimate the act of dancing with Ganondorf was made his heart race. A part of him wondered if the man felt the same way, or could see it in Link’s eyes. Link got his answer only a few seconds later. The man leaned down to his level and brushed a kiss to his lips.

The boy felt like time had stopped. Ganondorf had just kissed him.

In public.

Forget the fact that they were just dancing together, Ganondorf had _kissed_ him! Link felt tears sting at the corners of his eyes. Ganondorf had never been too keen on displays of affection towards him in public beyond the rare hug or two. For them man to suddenly _kiss him_ in front of a small crowd…

Link wrapped his arms around the man’s shoulders, getting up on his toes in order to meet him properly. Around him time finally resumed, and he heard a few awes from the crowd. When they parted, Link was surprised and delighted to see a blush painting Ganondorf’s features.

“Sorry…” he muttered softly, smiling down at his lover.

“Don’t be.” Link told him sweetly. “Just dance with me some more.”

The man nodded and, as if they hadn’t missed a single beat, lead Link right back into their dance. It was close to an hour later when things began to settle down. The musicians began to get tired or bored, and the other dancers save for the Goron had gone off to do other things. Ganondorf and Link decided to end things there, and separated from each other in order to give one another a quick bow.

“ **Are you leaving, Brothers?** ” the dancing Goron asked them.

“ **We are. It’s late, and Ganondorf is tired.** ” Link replied.

“ **I see… Thank you for the lessons! It was a lot of fun.** ”

The boy grinned. “ **You’re welcome! You’re a good dancer.** ”

“ **Not as good as you are, though. You’ll have to teach me the trick to that hip thing you do sometime. Have a good night!** ”

“ **Some other time. Good night!** ”

The three gave each other a quick wave and Ganondorf led Link back towards where the inn was. Once they were clear of any immediate crowds, the man put an arm around Link.

“You did very well just now.” Ganondorf said to him softly between his gently panting breaths. “Talking to that Goron.”

“I think I’m getting used to this.” Link replied. “Although I still need a lot of practice. And speaking of which, I didn’t know you could dance!”

For the second time that night Link saw the man in question blush. “I know a little… Truth be told I don’t think I’ve danced since I was ten. And certainly not _with_ anyone. I’ve got nothing on your skill. You were leading me that entire time.”

The boy blinked in surprise. “Me? You were the one leading!”

“I may have taken that position, but I was following _your_ footsteps. You really don’t give yourself enough credit, Link. I think your ability to dance is second only to your skill with a bow.”

“Even better than my swordsmanship?”

Ganondorf smirked. “If I wanted to tease you I’d say that your swordsmanship still needs a lot of work, but yes. Of your three best talents I’d say archery, dancing, and sword fighting would be the order they go in.”

It was Link’s turn to blush lightly. “Well then… I guess I’ll take your word for it. It really didn’t _feel_ like I was leading you.”

“You were. And I’m glad for it. I honestly wasn’t sure things would go too well when I decided to join you. You made it all work out.” There was a beat of silence and Ganondorf lowered his voice in order to add, “You’re very beautiful when you dance. I’m not exactly proud to admit this, but the reason I wanted to join you was because I didn’t want anyone in the crowd to think that they had a chance with you.” Link couldn’t think of a way to answer. He only turned his eyes up at the man in shock. “And then when we were actually dancing together, I had this constant thought that…that you were the most beautiful person I had ever seen in my life…and that I was so, _so_ lucky to have you. I wanted to tell you that somehow. That’s why I kissed you.”

Link stopped in his tracks, causing Ganondorf to halt with him. The man turned confusedly to the boy, and Link kept his eyes on the ground for a few moments. Just as Ganondorf began to wonder if he had said something wrong, Link suddenly jumped on him. The boy threw his arms around Ganondorf’s neck and pressed their lips together. Ganondorf had to take a step back from suddenly being jumped upon, but he quickly wrapped his arms around Link’s dangling thighs to support him and keep him up high enough to return his kiss. When their lips separated, the boy ran a hand over Ganondorf’s cheek, grinning ear-to-ear.

“Consider that _my_ way of claiming you as mine. There were some women ogling you during your matches earlier, you know.” he laughed.

The man’s features mirrored Link’s and he set the boy gently back down upon his feet. Link’s hand found his, and they walked the rest of the way to the inn that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you believe me if I said I’d forgotten about the mention of homesickness in this chapter? Because damn does it make me feel like I really made the right choices, knowing that I thought Link should be feeling homesick both back in November and about two weeks ago when that bit in the last chapter came out of nowhere but I decided to roll with it!
> 
> I never realized how many things began with a G before writing this chapter. Ganondorf, Goron, Gorku, Gerudo... TOO MANY, I TELL YOU!
> 
> And speaking of, to those of you who keep having this problem, no I will not stop melting you with cuteness via Ganondorf any time soon! >8D You're just gonna have to deal with him being a big, sweet, loving man!


	29. Great Fairy of the Mountains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link pays a visit to another Great Fairy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end note's kind of a long one. So I'll just let you get to reading!

The Festival of Iron ran late into the night, the same as it did every year. With the lights of Goron City, people were able to enjoy themselves well passed any normal bedtime they might have. As such it was around midnight when the place finally died down completely. Visitors filled the inns or stayed at the homes of any Gorons they might know and were friendly with. So while it took a while for people to settle down, once everyone _was_ tired out, the mountain became quiet.

Due to the quiet and the lack of anybody making their way back down to Kakariko Village, not even a single soldier was out patrolling the road.

A lone person raced through the darkness of the mountain as quickly as they could. Their legs, nearly buckling from exhaustion with each step, carried them further up the mountain in a desperate attempt to reach the safety of Goron City itself. Their breathing came in fast and hard, the terrible air quality of the mountain ruining whatever stamina they might normally have had.

Despite their best efforts, the small pack of lizalfos that had been tailing them since the base of the mountain, just passed Kakariko Village, was advancing upon them fast. Their exhaustion finally failed them when their footing upon the side of the mountain slipped, and they fell to the ground, hard. The person managed to raise their head and stare blearily at the distant light at the volcano’s opening. The sound of the lizalfos grew nearer, and they had to wonder briefly if they would have even made it if they hadn’t fallen.

They cursed softly. All of the ways that they might have been able to reach the one person they so desperately needed help from if only they hadn’t acted so hastily flashing through their mind. Now what? What was going to happen now that they couldn’t reach him…?

By the time the monsters were upon them, the person had already lost consciousness.

*****

When dawn broke upon Goron City, the waves of travelers who had arrived to visit for the festival all began to depart. A seemingly endless stream of people made their way up through the city, and a long line of them trailed down the mountain like ants. Just as when they had arrived, a number of guards from the village accompanied the group the entire way down.

It wasn’t until noon when Link and Ganondorf got a chance to pay a visit to the Goron chief again. The old Goron welcomed them into his home warmly, just as he did when they first arrived. He motioned for them to sit down and have lunch with him, which they did. Having already learned that Gorons could be astounding chefs, Link was not at all surprised when Gorku brought them each a steak that could be fit for a king. The chief himself of course had a plateful of choice rocks that had been mined from the mountain.

“ **I assume the two of you want to get straight to business, then?** ” Gorku asked after all three had had a chance to get a few bites in. “ **If that’s the case, then I will show you to the Old Mine as soon as you are done eating and get your equipment from your room.** ”

“ **Thank you, my friend. This has been quite fun, but the boy and I really must get back to business.** ” Ganondorf replied.

“ **I’m sure.** ” Gorku chewed on another rock and looked Link over quizzically until he was able to swallow. “ **I’m curious… What sort of equipment _do_ you have? Going into those old tunnels is dangerous, even without the monsters out and about.** ”

Knowing that Link wouldn’t be able to answer well, Ganondorf offered up a reply after translating for the boy. “ **My magic, swords, and strength of course. As for Link, he is quite capable with a sword and shield. He’s a genius with a bow as well! I’ve never seen an archer quite like him. Other than that he possessed an old lantern, and thanks to a certain spirit from the forest he is now able to wield fire magic…although his experience with such arts is greatly lacking.** ”

“ **Magic, you say? Hm… But fire is not going to be of much use against the monsters in this area…** ” the old Goron fell silent, feeding himself another bite while he mulled over a thought. Link watched him curiously, wondering just what Gorku could be putting so much thought into. At last he seemed to come to a decision and he grinned brightly at the boy. “ **Brother Link, the entrance to the Old Mine is not accessible from Goron City itself. However, before I take you out of the volcano, I think you should pay a visit to the very lowest point of the city. I believe you will be able to find something good there!** ”

“ **The lowest point…?** ” Link asked, unsure of what Gorku could mean by telling him that.

The Goron chief only nodded. “ **At the very bottom of the city, all the way down upon the rocks that are hardly tread upon, is a very special chamber. I think you will be able to recognize what is so special about it once you are there.** ”

Ganondorf suddenly lit up as realization struck him. “ **That place…! Of course. Yes, I’ll be sure that the boy visits there before we return from the inn.** ”

Link, feeling completely out of the loop, surrendered to the idea that he wouldn’t know quite what was going on until he saw it for himself. Instead he focused on finishing his meal while Ganondorf and Gorku began to talk about something else. From what little he could catch of their conversation, it was something about how far away the Old Mines were.

Fetching their equipment took no time at all. Strangely enough, doing so gave Link a feeling of certainty; like they really were about to go crawling through a long-abandoned mine in search of information no one has had for Goddesses-know-how-long. His time spent in Goron City had been so pleasant and carefree thus far, a stark contrast to Deku Forest. It was a strange feeling, and the boy couldn’t quite pinpoint if that was a good thing or not.

Doing as Gorku had suggested, Ganondorf led them far down into the volcano’s caldera. With every step Link felt like the temperature rose another five degrees, but they pressed on. At the very bottom of the catwalks was a simple ladder that let them down onto the rocks. It was a strange feeling, one that Link couldn’t shake. Try as he might, Link felt like his foot might break through some brittle part of the rock floor and he would fall into the magma that was no doubt below. It almost made him laugh, how the catwalks had felt steadier than solid ground.

The cave that Gorku wanted him to visit was easy to spot. It was the only thing down there, aside from an opening towards the center when smoke and ash billowed out continuously. Ganondorf motioned for Link to go on in, and so he did.

The chamber was nothing like he had been expecting. The walls were covered in glimmering red and orange embers, giving the room a heated glow. A spring bubbled from the center of the room, creating a shallow fountain of remarkably cool, clean water. Immediately Link understood why it was that the Goron chief had wanted him to pay the place a visit. He glanced behind him to find Ganondorf waiting near the entrance, watching curiously.

Link drew a little breath and knelt down at the edge of the pool and offered a prayer to the spirit that no doubt inhabited the fountain. As before in the forest, the room grew dim for a moment, but a light did not appear. Link cracked an eye open, and confusion began to turn to panic when he saw that nothing had happened.

Just then a loud, shrill laugh pierced the chamber and a burst completely out from the source of the fountain. Like before it appeared to be female, and she was absolutely huge, but her other features were drastically different from the previous Great Fairy. Her hair was bright pink, tied back into three long pigtails. Her body was covered in dried out ivy and vines, barely in a manner one could call clothing. Her face, too, was heavily make-upped. She sat floating in mid-air, and chuckled at the shocked expression on Link’s face.

“Well, what do we have here? You wouldn’t happen to be the cute Gerudo child that my baby sister talked so much about, would you?” she asked him.

“Uh, well…” Link tried, briefly lost for words as he still took in her appearance. “If you mean the Great Fairy who resides in the forest and gave me fire magic, then yes.” He raised his left hand and lit it aflame.

The fairy squealed in delight and rolled so that she was lying down, still floating in the air. She tapped Link gently on the nose with a well-manicured nail.

“How wonderful! I had been hoping I would get the chance to meet you for myself. Now… What should I give a handsome little devil like you? Surely I have _something_ that could be of use to you…”

Link got a funny feeling that she might be talking about something he was certainly not willing to do or receive, and the Great Fairy again laughed at the grimace upon his face.

“Oh, don’t you worry now, Child. Handsome though you are, I can see that you are taken. Besides, you’re just a wee bit small for my tastes. Perhaps if you were to grow another four feet, though? I could make that happen for you.” Link couldn’t help but blanch at the idea. The fairy laughed again. “I am only joking! Well then… Why don’t you tell me what it is you are going to be doing here up on the mountain? Perhaps that will tell me what sort of gift I should actually bestow upon you.”

“Right… The Goron chief is going to be showing myself and Ganondorf to the oldest part of the mine. In fact, he’s the one that suggested I come see you. He said something about fire being of little use in the mines...”

“Aha! Of course!” she clapped her hands together in delight as she sat up again. “Well then, if you are going to be going into that old place, then you will likely need a way to disperse the heat and the magma. And the best way to do that is with cold!” The Great Fairy kissed her fingertips and then held both of her hands out to the boy. Link felt a chill ripple throughout his body, causing goosebumps to rise on his skin. “Surprise, surprise! I have gifted you with the sacred powers of ice. Since you already know a little about magic from my baby sister and her child, I assume you will be able to figure out what to do with them soon enough.” She then raised her eyes to Ganondorf, who was still waiting at the entrance to her chamber. She considered him only for a brief moment before her gaze returned to Link. “Quite the partner you have, Child. You be sure to take care of him now.” She stood upright. “The waters of my fountain can soothe your wounds and ease your weariness, if you so desire. We shall not meet again, but know that I will most certainly be talking to my fellow sisters of our meeting for some time to come. Good-bye, Young Hero!”

With another shrill laugh, the fairy dove back into her fountain and vanished completely. Link turned to Ganondorf, and the man began to approach him.

“I sure hope I can get a better handle on this magic thing than I did last time.” Link stated. “I’d rather not go fainting in the middle of a temple again.”

Ganondorf offered him a smile and a pat on the back. “Just be careful about how much you rely on it. And you have that green potion, so be sure to use it.”

Link nodded, and the pair made their way back out into the volcano’s caldera again. Upon arriving at the Goron chief’s home again, Gorku looked Link up and down and smiled broadly at the boy.

“ **Oh! Looks like you were able to speak with that spirit! I knew someone like you would be able to.** ” He laughed happily. “ **Whatever her gift was, I’m sure it’ll come in very handy! So then, I take it the two of you are ready to head out?** ”

No sooner had Ganondorf finished translating than Link gave their reply. “ **We are. Please show us the way.** ”

The old Goron led them out of his home and three of them began the task of climbing up and out of the volcano. As they walked, several of the other Gorons in the city stopped to wish them luck. Link assumed that Gorku had informed most of his people of what was happening and that he would be gone a while at some point during their visit. Either way, having so many people backing him up in some way gave Link some confidence that things wouldn’t turn out as badly as the last time.

Which was good, because Link was determined to find new information from this temple!

At the top of the volcano, Gorku led the pair along the outer rim of the volcano’s opening until they were nearly at the back of the mountain. A single, barely-visible trail wound down the mountain and vanished between the other peaks. The chief paused and pointed off in the distance, towards the second-tallest mountain in the range.

“ **Out that way you’ll find the place where us Gorons used to live many, many generations ago. Out there, our mines run deep into the ground. Even a Goron could get lost in them if he isn’t careful.** ” He turned to face Ganondorf and Link. “ **I’ll show you to our former city and point you to the tunnel you want from there. But it will take us some time to get that far, a few days perhaps, and you’ll be on your own in the mines themselves.** ”

The man exchanged a look with Link. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

The boy gave Ganondorf a little grin. “Do you even have to ask?”

Ganondorf chuckled and directed his attention back to the old chief. “ **I take it this trail will show us to the city, correct?** ” Gorku nodded. “ **Is there any chance you could tell us right now how to reach the Old Mines from there? The boy and I prefer to travel alone, you see.** ”

The chief frowned and scratched the top of his rocky head. “ **Hmm… It’s possible…** ” he fell silent for a few moments while he thought over the situation. “ **I hate to do it…I’d rather be there to ensure you go the right way…but I suppose since this is a request from you Brother Ganondorf, I’ll let the two of you go by yourselves.** ” He relented with a sigh. “ **Once inside of the city, you’ll want to find the lowest level. The former chief’s residence is down there. That home should have entrances to the oldest parts of the mine. The one you want in particular will likely be hidden in some way; the monsters wanting to keep people out, you understand?** ”

“ **Is there any sort of sign or landmark to look for so that we know we’re in the right tunnels?** ” the man asked.

Gorku nodded again. “ **The first stretch of the Old Mine should be teaming with bomb flowers. My people used to grow them there after abandoning the mine itself. Beyond that, um… Look for some strange stones making up the walls, floor, or ceiling. There’s a particular type that is very magnetic that is somewhat difficult for us to dig through. But it only ever seemed to be found in that one particular mine. There’s no records of it appearing anywhere else. That stuff is, I believe, the reason my ancestors abandoned that place and started a new tunnel. Too much of it about, you understand.** ”

“ **Bomb flowers and magnetic rock… Alright! We can take things from here. Thank you very much for your help, my friend.** ” Ganondorf stepped forward and opened his arms to the Goron.

“ **Of course. You take care of yourself, Brother.** ” Gorku replied with a smile, moving in to hug him. He cast Link a grin afterward and took one of his hands to shake with both of his own. “ **And you be careful out there too, Young Brother.** ”

“ **Thank you. We will be back.** ” Link told him with a smile.

Satisfied with the responses he got, Gorku patted Ganondorf on the shoulder before leaving the pair and heading back for the city. Link and Ganondorf watched him go for a few seconds before beginning their trek down the new side of Death Mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back and forth a lot on what Link’s gift from the second great fairy should be. Like…a LOT. I personally love it when things like this are thematic, and having each fairy aid Link with magic was the way I had originally imagined things to go. And then I started thinking that was too boring, predictable, clichéd, and that I should add some variance. But I didn’t really like that idea and so I went back to magic, and then I started to doubt myself again and decided on the something else, and it just went back and forth and back and forth and blah blah BLAH… But THEN! I remembered one of the many things my friend and I talked about when we were brainstorming this fic. We both talked about how much we missed Link just…having and using magic. The kind where he didn’t need any sort of tool for it, like in OoT. He could just whip out Din’s Fire any ol’ time and use it! Elemental arrows, fire rods, etc. are cool and all, but we wanted him to have more versatility than having to rely on an object to do magic for him. This is why I just straight up gave him fire last time. Fire he could freely use for arrows, or to light a room, or just to pull off a huge explosion! Thinking about that again, it made me really feel that giving him ice magic was the way to go here. It may not be the most imaginative thing out there, but it's what my heart and my gut told me to do.
> 
> Hopefully that all made sense, and that you’re all on board for the way I chose to go with!
> 
> And with that said, the next chapter MIGHT be up a day or two late. This was the very last dregs of what I'd written during NaNoWriMo. X'D Meaning from here on I'm actually going to have to _write_ for each update, not just edit.


	30. Approaching the Old Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gerudo couple's trip to the former Goron cavern and the Old Mine is filled with a lot of practicing for Link.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first chapter of this fic that was written only days before posting. This is gonna be how things're done for the next seven or so chapters (that is, until November and NaNoWriMo rolls around again). So I want to apologize in advance because I just _know_ the lack of pre-planning and editing and polishing is going to be noticeable, if only in small ways. Hopefully you all enjoy this and the next several chapters anyway!

The first leg of the journey passed by fairly easily. The monsters on the mountain had been considerably thinned out due to Link, Ganondorf, and the guards from Kakariko Village having defeated quite a number of them in a very short amount of time. They still came across the odd lizalfos or two, but nothing like the camps of them from when they had first gone up the mountain.

It wasn’t until the second day of their trip, when they had reached the base of Death Mountain and had begun to wander between another set of peaks that the threats increased again. Most of them were easy enough to bring down, as both Link and Ganondorf had gotten used to facing the monsters in the area. However, there were a few problems due to Link trying to get in some practice with his new gift.

Having already had some experience with using magic it came more naturally to him to figure out how to utilize his ice. The first few attempts he made were with his bow and arrows, of course. The third arrow he tried was successful in freezing a tektite in mid-air. The monster’s legs shattered upon hitting the ground and it died the moment it defrosted. After that, Link found freezing them with arrows to be a cinch. And it wasn’t just tektites that his new powers were effective against! Lizalfos weren’t as fragile, but stopping them in their tracks made it all too easy for Ganondorf to shatter them anyway.

But unfortunately like everything else Link wasn’t able to fully utilize his new talent straight away. Try as he might, he found himself unable to conjure even the slightest amount of frost without an arrow acting as a conduit. Still, Ganondorf gave him some praise for getting as far as he did without guidance, and promised that he would take the time to give Link some better lessons some time once they weren’t surrounded by threats.

On the morning of the third day is when they started to come across more dodongos. The first one they crossed paths with had been patrolling a flat area that lacked bomb flowers. So they tried the next best thing. Ganondorf distracted the beast while Link got in position behind it. The boy had never tried to control how large a radius his explosions had, but his lover had assured him that he would be alright even if Link singed him a bit. As such the boy struck the ground with his palm, doing his best to keep the amount of magic he used in check. His efforts were rewarded! The blast was exponentially smaller than his previous ones, engulfing only about half the beast’s body. It roared in pain and collapsed as its tail popped.

“Gross!” Link complained as his legs and feet were spattered with the orange ooze from the thing’s tail.

Ganondorf only chuckled and sheathed his weapons. He approached Link and placed a hand on his back. **“We’ll find some way to let you wash off here eventually, Link. In the meantime, how are you feeling?”**

It took the boy a moment to parse together all that his lover had said. Ever since they had left Goron City the man had spoken only in Hylian. It was different than when Ganondorf would simply drill him while they walked, because rather than teaching him new words or phrases and having Link repeat them back and try to string sentences together he was focusing more on Link’s listening comprehension. Which was a lot more difficult for the boy.

**“Feeling? Um… Not bad. Why?”** he asked.

**“You set off an explosion and didn’t faint. That’s never happened before!”**

Link’s eyes widened as he realized that Ganondorf was right. Granted he’d only used an explosion twice before, but it was still a great improvement! He had set off a blast and was still standing and not feeling any sort of dizziness! But there was one little gripe he had to make…

**“It was bigger than I wanted.”** He grumbled. **“I wanted only the tail.”**

Ganondorf chuckled and ran his hand up and down the boy’s back. **“You controlled it more than you were able to in the past. That’s a step in the right direction. Keep practicing and you’ll have it figured out eventually.”**

And so Link did. The next two that they came across also lacked any convenient bomb flowers, and so Link repeated his explosive attacks. Neither of them were small as he had wanted them to be, but already he was beginning to feel like he was starting to get a feel for how to control them better. However, the third blast he set off that day pushed him to his limit. He felt a bit light-headed upon standing and Ganondorf took notice of this a moment before Link was able to mention it. As such he was forbidden from using magic until the next day.

Which wasn’t exactly good for them. A fourth dodongo reared its armored and ugly head just before sundown. On top of Link being without magic, the dodongo was huge compared to the previous ones. It could very easily bite Link in half, as opposed to maybe being able to rip a limb off. There was a single bomb flower growing near it, but the beast was between them and the plant. They made an attempt to do with the monster the same as they had the very first one, with Link going around to pick the flower and use it to blow up the thing’s tail while Ganondorf kept its attention.

That didn’t go entirely as planned. The large dodongo caught onto their plan and whipped around to face Link. Its tail smacked hard into Ganondorf in the process, causing the man to be knocked to the ground. Not being one to remain down for long, it took only a second for him to be back on his feet.

But he didn’t get a chance to stab at the beast’s tail. While he had been downed it had opened its mouth and drawn a deep breath in order to breathe fire at Link, and in a moment of surprise and panic the boy had hurled the bomb flower he had just picked into the thing’s gaping maw. The dodongo inadvertently gulped it down and began to freak out as it had realized what it had just done. It thrashed in response, Link diving out of the way and Ganondorf catching its tail this time so as not to be thrown again. The explosion went off inside of its belly and the beast gave a last pitiful groan before its body crumpled lifelessly to the ground.

The two Gerudo agreed that it was a much less disgusting way to kill the things, although Link had to wonder if the smaller ones were big enough to swallow a bomb flower like that.

*****

The opening to the cavern that Gorku had spoken of was located only a short ways up the second tallest peak in the range. They easily reached it before nightfall on the fourth day of their trip. The pair entered it cautiously, all too aware that there were probably monsters using the old Goron home as a base of operations.

After a short hundred feet or so the cave opened up and Link and Ganondorf were met with a couple of lizalfos that had sure enough been standing guard. They both had rudimentary horns, much like the one a certain bokoblin back in the forest had had. Because of this every last monster in the cavern was alerted to their presence and came running to help take care of the intruders.

The pair retreated back into the entrance some, intending to use it as a bottleneck. It was then that a thought struck Link and he quickly made sure the Ganondorf was behind him. Drawing a breath he placed his fingertips to the floor of the cave. Ice burst from the contact point and rapidly crawled towards the oncoming lizalfos. Each and every one of them ended up being rooted into place as the ice encased their legs up to their knees.

Link staggered just as the last one was captured. Ganondorf took that as his cue to finish the lot of them off by rushing them. Once they all laid dead and decomposing, he returned to where Link stood leaning against the wall for support.

**“Excellent, Link! Truly excellent!”** he praised the boy. He offered him a hand, which Link took and allowed himself to lean against his lover instead as the man began to lead them back into the cavern.

**“That… That was…a lot harder…than I expected…”** Link panted. **“I don’t…feel…so good.”**

Ganondorf pressed a quick kiss to his forehead. **“I can see that. We’ll find you a place to sit and rest while I get rid of any stragglers. We should probably stay in here tonight anyway. Locate the Old Mine tomorrow.”**

Thanks to the monsters having resided within, the cavern was brightly lit with torches. The cavern was wide open and had three levels to it. They were on the uppermost one. Peering down into the opening in the middle they could see the second level and the ground floor. Although any remnants of Goron society had long been destroyed there was a single cave opening down at the bottom that practically screamed “chief’s room”. They decided that would be the first place they would investigate the following day.

Before that, they peered into a few of the cave openings on the upper level. Much to their delight they found another hot spring in one of them. It was almost too perfect! Link assured Ganondorf that he wasn’t going to drown if the man left him to relax in the waters while he scouted the rest of the cavern for monsters, and so the man made sure Link was steady on his feet before leaving him.

Link stripped himself naked and stepped into the piping hot water. Even getting his feet wet did wonders for his exhaustion, and he very nearly allowed himself to collapse into the spring once he had waded out deep enough. He sat alone for several minutes, simply enjoying himself before remembering to scrub at the remains of the orange gunk that had gotten onto his legs from the dodongo. It was about the time that he had finished getting the last of it off that Ganondorf returned, looking no worse for wear than he had a few minutes ago.

**“If there were any other monsters in this cavern, they’ve all retreated into the mines.”** He stated.

Link gave him a little nod to say that he had understood. It was unfortunate, but that probably meant that they would have to take watches that night like they always did. No cuddling in their sleep tonight…

Ganondorf had begun to undress and noticed the way that Link frowned after a moment of thought. He chuckled as he pulled the last of his clothing from his body and joined the boy in the steaming waters.

**“Link, I think you are forgetting something.”**

The boy raised an eyebrow at him, confused.

**“It is still early enough, and we are alone here for the time being.”**

The hand that Ganondorf placed on Link’s upper thigh, fingertips pressing firmly into sensitive skin, was all the hint he needed to know _exactly_ what the man was implying. Their lips came together, tongues meeting vigorously, and neither of them pulled away as they moved to a shallower spot in the water.

*****

The former chief’s room was indeed the place at the very bottom of the cavern. It was a deep place, and a number of smaller cave openings dotted the walls. One in particular immediately caught the pair’s eyes. It was about halfway into the room. Dozens of bomb flowers littered the floor around its mouth, springing up through the solid rock on the ground. Peering inside of the cave was even more impressive still. The walls and ceiling were absolutely covered with the plants! It was to the point where Link had to wonder if he could fit one of his feet between the flowers without setting them off, let alone if Ganondorf could.

**“If any monster was able to get in here, I’m going to be impressed.”** Ganondorf stated, scratching at his beard.

Link nodded in agreement. **“Do you know how to…go through?”**

The man hummed in thought. **“Set them off?”**

The boy had to grin at that idea. Ganondorf had but a second to realize that Link had taken his idea all too seriously before the boy had severed one of the flowers by the stem. The stem ignited like a fuse and the pair bolted for another cave opening where they ducked into for shelter. A few seconds later the sound of approximately a hundred tightly packed bomb flowers shook the chief’s room and made their ears ring even with their hands covering them.

Once the explosions had subsided and their ears had stopped ringing, the two of them crept back out into the room to investigate the damage. They weren’t surprised to see that rocks had collapsed from the tunnel’s walls and ceiling…but it stunned them just how little damage their actually was! A closer look told them exactly why that was the case.

The floor, walls, and ceiling of the tunnel were all lined in an uneven layer of strange metal. It only took a quick experiment of touching Link’s sword to the wall to realize that it was magnetic. Bomb flowers _and_ magnetic rock…if they weren’t sure before that they had the right place, they were now.

**“By the way,”** Ganondorf said as they began to enter the newly opened tunnel, **“While I _had_ meant to do what you just did, do give me a warning next time. That scared the daylights out of me!”**

Link gave a sheepish laugh. **“Sorry.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you could not tell by the abundance of Hylian being used in this chapter and in the last couple, the time when I stop making all Hylian bold is fast approaching. There's still a few chapters before that happens, but I thought I'd give you all a heads up.


End file.
